Bleached Whirlpool
by Caliburn0
Summary: Hello, my name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm a humble shopkeeper looking for assistance. We handle every spiritual and non-spiritual being looking for mostly niche products. Possible repercussions of taking this job include, but are not limited to, death, permanent maiming, death, emotional scarring, soul extraction, death, the end of all existence, and falling in love with a cat.
1. A Peculiar Mission Request

**Bleached Whirlpool**

How is it, that a few words can change the very fabric of reality?

How can it be, that logic breaks down in the face of sheer will?

How can something so brittle, as lines drawn on paper, something so small, as sounds forming words, do the impossible?

The answer is souls.

It is... hard, to define a soul. The very concept defies definition.

Souls will read letters and restructure the universe.

Souls will understand signs and remake the world.

The world will build itself up, arranging itself in logical ways according to specific laws. Then the soul will defy those laws.

It is as if the universe uses two entirely separate rules at once. And yet... It is still only one universe.

Energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Except by the fires of the spirit, which forges its own. The world will always fall towards a state of more chaos, towards entropy. Except by the connection of souls, which binds everything together. Energy will always take the path of least resistance. Except in the face of undeniable will, which guides it towards a desired path.

Reality can be changed. It can be warped. It can be created, and it can be destroyed. It can expand and it can shrink.

Souls defy definitions. And by their very nature, will not be contained.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Peculiar Mission Request:**

 _Hello, my name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm a humble shopkeeper_ _looking for_ _assistance. We handle every_ _spiritual_ _and non-_ _spiritual_ _being_ _looking for_ _niche products, although we do have a few mainstream items as well._

 _To whomever accepts this_ _mission_ _: Your job as a shop assistant_ _will be_ _helping Tessai Tsukabishi-san or me at whatever we need help with. You may also_ _be required to_ _defend yourself or others, against (_ _mostly_ _) minor evil spirits and other peculiar customers. Be assured though; Karakura has its own spiritual guardian, and_ _you will_ _not_ _be required to_ _step in for anything short of an interdimensional emergency._ _You will be_ _working_ _side_ _by_ _side_ _with two other assistants, Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya._

 _Possible repercussions of taking this job include, but are not limited to,_ _death_ _, permanent maiming,_ _death_ _, emotional scarring, soul extraction,_ _death_ _, the end of all existence, and falling in love with a cat._

 _We are located at Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Western Tokyo, Japan, Living World, Earth._

 _Mission_ _length is two months, or 61 days._

The blond man pocketed his phone as he finished rereading the mission request. It was without a doubt one of the weirder ones they had received.

Before him stood a non-assuming traditional looking house with a few stray boards on the left, and a small mini-van parked neatly to the right. The large white sign couldn't be mistaken though. This was the right place.

Aside from the 'possible repercussions' section, this didn't seem to be anything more serious than a D-rank. C-rank at most. That's what the pay was as well.

Naruto barely remembered the last time he had personally taken a C-rank mission. But the one who had written the request was clearly an evil genius, and had somehow ascertained his greatest weakness. At the bottom of the page, in small writing and above a chibi version of a smiling blond with a green hat showing a peace sign, was a post script.

 _PS. We will be having all-you-can-eat homemade ramen buffet every evening._

Damn bastards. He never stood a chance.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke sipped at his tea. His mind wandered, as it tended to do when he had no specific subject to focus on. Currently he was debating the possible repercussions of fusing two dimensions, and wondering when his favorite book series would have a new entry.

Suddenly Tessai was kneeling in the doorway, having made no discernable sound or movement to get there. "Tenchou, the new assistant has arrived."

Kisuke's train of thought broke as he looked up in sudden interest. "Well then, send him in." He answered, picking up his favorite fan. Urahara smiled, mysterious facade complete.

Tessai bowed, disappearing a second later.

Shortly thereafter, a young man stood in the doorway. He looked slightly confused as to how he had gotten there.

The man appeared to be in his early twenties. He had blond hair, startling blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black and orange jacket halfway covering a white T-shirt with a red spiral mark in the middle. Tied up by a white obi were fashionable black pants with multiple pockets. Free-breathing traditional looking sandals and black socks enclosed his feet.

Urahara tried to hide his excitement. He hoped his fan would be helpful in that regard, although he doubted it fully succeeded. "Hmm… And who might you be?" He asked innocently.

The young man squinted suspiciously at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. At your service."

This time, Urahara couldn't hold back a squeal of excitement. He pulled out a set of twenty two books from nowhere and laid himself flat on the floor in a very respectful gesture. "Please, Uzumaki-sama! Will you sign these for your most humble reader?"

Naruto stayed silent for about half a second, not entirely sure how he should react. Then he grinned and plopped down beside the pile of Icha-Icha books. "Sure I can! A fan, are you?"

Kisuke nodded, Childish excitement glinting in his eyes. "Oh, yes. I have been reading them since forever. They are a most excellent… experience."

Naruto smiled back at the storeowner. He had feeling he would enjoy this mission.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia walked along the road to the bastard shopkeeper's house. Her body shook slightly, making walking at a steady pace harder than it should be. Damn that stingy merchant. She might have bought the cheapest Gigai, but that didn't mean he should be selling trash.

As she rounded the corner and saw the familiar house, she could hear two kids argue with each other. Or at least the redhead _tried_ to argue. The older one was far too meek to talk back. It almost seemed like bullying. She was about to interrupt when someone else stepped in.

"Now, that's not very nice redtop. Do your work. Or I'll hang you naked from the roof. We might even get some customers then." A blond man she hadn't seen before exited the shop, carrying an ungodly amount of boxes on one hand, and the broom he took from Jinta in the other.

"Uhm… excuse me...?" She began, fishing for the blond's name.

He didn't seem to catch the hint though, instead turning expectantly towards her. "Oh! A customer! What can I do for you miss?" His smile almost blinded her, but it somehow didn't seem forced.

"Is the manager in? And who are you?"

At the second question, the man's blue eyes seemed to shine as if someone had told him Christmas came early.

He put down the stack of boxes and puffed up his chest. A foreboding feeling settled over Rukia as she regretted ever asking the question.

"I'm glad you asked!" He began with enthusiasm. Rukia had a flashback to a certain orange-haired substitute Shinigami's dad.

"I am the one who traverse space and time to face down the ultimate evils of the universe. The sexiest man you will ever lay your eyes upon." As he talked, the loud blond jumped and made stupid poses. "I am the strongest man alive! The ultimate champion of truth and justice. Uzumaki Naruto!" Music played in the background as Naruto finished his intro to a burst of confetti and fan-girls screaming their lungs out.

…

Rukia had no idea where either of those things came from.

Ignoring everything in favor of what she actually came here for, Rukia tried her first question again. "Eh… Is the manager in?"

Naruto nodded as he pushed the door open. "It's a little early, so we haven't officially opened yet, but I'll make an exception for you, cute little lady."

Rukia studied the eccentric man walking in front of her, trying her best to ignore the 'little' remark. Sure, he may act goofy. Maybe even a little crazy. But there was something about him. He had a kind of aura she had only felt around some of the older captains. It was well hidden, but still there. She couldn't feel much of his spiritual power, but that didn't mean much. Every halfway decent warrior learned to suppress their power. If not, they would run into all kinds of trouble everywhere they went.

Everyone except Kurosaki Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi, that is.

"Yo! Evil hat-guy, we have a customer!" Naruto shouted as they entered the house.

A few seconds later, a sleep addled Urahara dragged himself into the room, holding a steaming cup of tea and his white fan. "I'm awake, I'm awake. No need to be so noisy Uzumaki-san."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Evil hat-guy?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders non-committedly. "He has a cool hat, and looks like he's always scheming something. Evil hat-guy." Naruto explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yare, yare. Uzumaki-san. I'm not scheming anything." Urahara said with shadows covering his eyes and an evil smirk stretching his face.

Rukia sighed. She was surrounded by crazy people.

"So, Kuchiki-san, we received new products from other-world just yesterday. What would you like?"

Rukia went through her short list. At the last item, Naruto stopped the conversation. "Soumafixers? That sounds awesome! What are they used for?"

Urahara didn't seem to take the interruption badly. On the contrary, he seemed happy to explain. "Soumafixers are a special kind of drug that stabilizes the soul's link to the physical body. It keeps the spirit from rejecting its host, and makes their stay more comfortable. Of course, it has no effect on a soul using a body already fit for them, such as the original, or a well made Gigai."

Rukia developed a dangerous tick-mark as she glared at the green-clad shopkeeper. "Please, as if you would recognize a good Gigai if it hit you in the face."

Urahara looked slightly offended at that. "I'll have you know that I make some of the best faux-bodies in the world, it's not my fault if you bought the cheapest one." He said, turning up his nose haughtily.

Rukia colored at that, but refused to admit anything.

"Wait, so you're a spirit?" Naruto looked at Rukia with renewed interest. She nodded a little uncertainly. This was one of Urahara's employees, right? He was clearly spiritually aware. Even his suppressed reiatsu couldn't hide that. "Awesome! What kind?" Naruto beamed. Rukia blinked, but before she managed to come up with an answer Urahara clapped his fan together, striking an authoritative pose.

"Before we go on any more tangents, how many do you want Kuchiki-san?" The eccentric shopkeeper asked.

Rukia's mind took a few seconds to switch gears before she managed an answer. "Eh… Fifty."

Urahara hesitated. "That many aren't good for your health, you know? It can make it hard to separate the soul from the body again."

Rukia remained silent. That was the minimum.

Naruto studied the small woman for a moment. "Perhaps I can help."

She turned towards him curiously. "How exact-" Rukia began. Then she was forced to stop as Naruto punched her in the stomach.

Hard.

She wheezed out the last bit of air in her lungs. The blond hadn't held back much.

Then he _moved_. In quick succession, Naruto poked her several times all over her body. First, he used one finger to hit her two times in the head, making bright spots dance over Rukia's vision. Two of his fingers pressed five consecutive spots down her spine, and one last point directly above her heart.

Rukia felt as if she had been run over by a train. Her head burned as all the nerve endings in her body screamed at her.

Then it stopped.

Without her noticing it, she had collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"What the hell?!" She shouted at him as she sprang back to her feet. That had been one of the most uncomfortable experiences in her life. Thank god it had only lasted a second.

Naruto smiled down at her. Seeming unreasonably satisfied by her discomfort. "Better now?"

Rukia scrunched her eyebrows together. _Better_ _, what does he-_ Then it hit her. Her arms didn't shake anymore. In fact, they felt almost entirely like they would in her soul from. Except not as strong of course.

Behind the two warriors, Urahara's eyes shone with restrained interest. He had thought hiring Naruto would be a good idea. Even if the other blond probably just cheated him out of a sale.

Rukia stared disbelievingly at her hands, testing her motor skills. "W-what did you do?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Ah… it's nothing. I just increased the flow of energy through your gates. Nothing dangerous mind you, but enough to stabilize your body."

Rukia stared at the goofy blond. If she hadn't known it before, she definitely did now. This guy was dangerous.

"It only lessens the symptoms though, the same as those Souma-whatever-magigs. Whether your soul rejects your body or not is still up in the air." Naruto finished with a serious face.

Rukia took two deep breaths, trying to test for any irregularities.

Nothing.

"Thank you…" She eventually managed, feeling like she should say something more.

Urahara flipped his fan open again, handing over the small bag with her groceries. "Is there anything more you wanted, Kuchiki-san?" He couldn't quite contain his eagerness, but if she noticed it, the Shinigami didn't comment.

She thought for a second before shaking her head. "That will be all. Thank you Urahara-san. Uzumaki-san." She nodded courteously to both of them before walking out of the shop, testing her hands by moving them in different directions.

Once Rukia was gone, Urahara looked at his temporary assistant. The curiosity of a scientist burning in his eyes. "Gates?" He asked hopefully.

Naruto looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, the Eight Gates. Gate of Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, Wonder and Death. They control the amount of chakra flowing through your body, as well as a couple of other functions. Rukia's body was rejecting her soul, so her gates didn't channel her spiritual energy properly. That can be a big problem, even a fatal one. If she hadn't already been dead that is..."

Kisuke had so many questions. He thought he had some idea about what Naruto was talking about. But he knew so much more about souls than physical bodies. Still, he did make his own Gigai. It might be something similar to the connector points required to pin a soul to an artificial body. He hadn't thought about them much before, but if they had their own distinct names and numbers, they had to be used for something.

Before he could ask anything else, Naruto came with a question of his own. "What's a Gigai? And what about everything else we sell? If I'm going to work here, I should probably know what we're selling."

Kisuke nodded, having been prepared for that. He just hadn't gotten around to it yet. Now, Urahara loved explaining things. It was one of his favorite pastimes even. But he loved learning new stuff himself even more. Thankfully, he had more than enough time for , the green-clad scientist led Naruto through the selection of wares with only the minimum amount of grumbling.

After they finished, the cheerful shinobi stared at the various items in amazement. "Personally designed bodies, energy trackers, memory modifiers, artificial souls, nigh-regenerative medicine, warding items, weapons, armor… What don't you sell?" Naruto asked in complete astonishment.

Urahara waved his fan in front of his face, appearing to think over the question. He was pleased with Naruto's reaction. It stroked his already sizable ego. "Dimensional travel. We only do those on special orders."

Naruto snickered at the joke.

"There are people that would lay waste to countries to get access to some of this stuff. And you just sell it to whomever? Is this even legal?" Naruto demanded, still somewhat overwhelmed.

Urahara hummed in interest. "Yes, we sell it to anyone who wants it. And I'm always on the lookout for new customers, if you showed these questionably moral individuals here, I would be more than happy."

Naruto noticed he hadn't answered the last question. "So this is a black market?"

Droplets of sweat ran down the storeowner's brow as Naruto continued his inquisition. "Black market? That's such a… derogatory term for it. We are under no one's jurisdiction, and I make most of this stuff myself." Urahara nervously explained.

Naruto nodded, not very convinced. "Uhu…" He trailed off, not actually caring one way or another. "And why are there cat hairs all over my room?" The blond asked, completely switching topics. Hey, he was a nice guy. If Urahara didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't talk about it.

Kisuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Eh… We don't have much space, so I gave you Yoruichi's room."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who is Yoruichi?"

"The cat."

Naruto nodded slowly. That was a large room for a cat. But he had seen weirder things. It may be a really big cat.

* * *

A month passed by without much happening. The ramen lived up to its promise, so he didn't have much to complain about. He also had a fun time with all the different characters permeating the shop and the town in general.

Kisuke was a laugh and a half, and always up for a game of words. A borderline crazy scientist and engineer, It seemed like he was constantly trying to balance the moral repercussions of whatever he thought about doing. As if common morals only barely managed to contain him. He asked question after question, mostly about chakra and its different properties. But Naruto wasn't a scientist, and he could only answer so much. The shopkeeper was much nicer about it than someone like Orochimaru would have been though.

As he worked, Naruto got a sense of all the different people in the household. Jinta and Ururu were straightforward. Both were teenagers and quite obviously embodied that.

Tessai was a quiet and respectful man with a distant sort of strength. He had a very peculiar set quirks, that only made him more interesting to the golden haired shinobi. He was also an excellent ramen cook. Not as good as Ayame and Teuchi of course, but there's no point in holding anyone to such unreasonable standards.

Naruto knew he had been summoned there for more than just a shop assistant, and he thought he'd figured it out when Kisuke began bombarding him with questions. The supernatural merchant was subtle about it at first. A probe here, a probe there, trying to wheedle out as much information as possible. At least that was what he started with. Once he discovered that Naruto didn't actually try to hide most of what he knew, the questions became about as subtle as sledgehammers.

The scientist tried, among others, to pinpoint the direct relationship between physical and spiritual energy. He came up with dozens of unique and impressive theories and mathematical formulas to try and explain it. Unfortunately for him, that was an issue still hotly debated within Naruto's social circles, and it had been for thousands of years. Yin and Yang chakra was only a part of the equation.

The green-clad blond seemed especially interested in the physical aspect of chakra, as his knowledge about the spiritual side of things was far greater than Naruto's. Sometimes Tessai would listen as Naruto fumbled around complex metaphysical concepts and ideas, and sometimes not.

Rukia seemed to be their most regular customer, and the most interesting to Naruto. She was nice and had her own quirks. For instance, she adored cute things and had horrible drawing skills. Something she seemed almost willfully ignorant of. At first, he thought she might be the spiritual guardian Kisuke had mentioned in the mission info, but she wasn't all that strong. Plus, her energy was fading for whatever reason.

He also met Yoruichi. Who turned out to be a talking cat. It wasn't the first time he had met talking animals, so he took it in stride. Thanks to the voice, he thought Yoruichi was male at first. But something didn't add up, and once he got a better look, and a surprisingly painful scratch mark, he learned her true gender. He wasn't likely to forget it either.

She seemed to come and go as she pleased, and didn't react much to Naruto having taken her room.

Even though Kisuke spent hours upon hours grilling him about chakra, Naruto got plenty of time to ask his own questions as well.

Amongst other things, he learned that Rukia was Shinigami. A death god. Go figure.

He knew about Shinigami, at least a little. He had seen them around from time to time. They never interacted though. And since they didn't care about him, he didn't care about them.

The Noh-Men, or Hollows as the Shinigami called them, he was more familiar with. They seemed to swarm to Karakura like moths to a flame, only to burn as they came too close.

He had been curious for a while about this 'spiritual guardian' of Karakura, and he got his answers sometime into the first month. The great and mighty guardian was apparently a high-school student, aptly named Kurosaki Ichigo. What could possibly be more cliché?

There was something about strawberry however… The kid had an abnormal amount of spiritual energy. No. Not just abnormal. He had a ridiculous amount of energy. That boy radiated reiatsu like he had a miniature sun stuck in his chest.

Karakura had an incredible amount of otherworldly energy hanging over it, and it wasn't strange to think that might affect its inhabitants. But this was ridiculous. It almost seemed as if the reverse had happened. That Ichigo had somehow been the one to affect the city, and not the other way around. He walked around like a living nuclear reactor without even trying, whilst having no idea he was doing it. The implications of that were scary to contemplate.

The legendary shinobi met the substitute Shinigami a few times around Karakura. But the teen was usually busy cutting down the warped spirits. So they never talked, and Naruto never got a chance to do any of his intro dances.

The blond could tell Ichigo was simply tired of experiencing the impossible. So if nothing required his specific attention at the moment, he preferred to ignore it in favor of what he did care for. The more experienced warrior could respect that.

* * *

One day Rukia was visiting them, her phone beeped. Nothing unusual about that. Rukia's phone beeped all the time. It simply meant another Noh-Men had appeared. Then it beeped again, and again, and again. Now it wouldn't stop beeping.

An ominous feeling settled over the entire city as Rukia desperately tried to figure out what was going on.

"Oy, Kisuke. Is this the interdimensional crisis you mentioned in the mission request?" Naruto asked, even as Rukia ran out the door.

He wasn't particularly worried. Despite the fact that hundreds of Noh-Men had popped out all over the city, this place had more than its fair share of capable fighters, and there was still no overshadowing presence covering Karakura. Everything so far was small fry.

Urahara shook his head, his favorite fan covering his face as usual. "Nah, that doesn't come before next week. You can sit back for this one if you want." The shopkeeper said cheerfully.

Despite his words, Naruto knew his fellow blond quite well by now. Kisuke wanted Naruto to fight. It wouldn't have surprised him if this entire thing was staged by the scientist just to see what he would do. Then again, it might be completely unrelated.

Naruto stood up in a stretching motion, taking a few squats before looking back at Kisuke. "Are you coming as well?"

Urahara looked flabbergasted by the notion. "What!? Me? I'm nothing more than a good-for-nothing shopkeeper, what do you think I could do?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

The man did answer seriously before he left though. "Well, yes. We're coming too. But there are a few things we have to set up first. We can't have the evil mastermind spying on everything, now can we?"

That was about as serious as Urahara ever got.

* * *

A hard kick shattered the mask of a beast-like Hollow, sending the collection of souls spiraling into the air around them. Naruto sprang off the dying spirit in a flipping motion as two blades of wind passed on both sides of him.

"Wind? That's my element!" He shouted up at the flying monstrosity that had sent it at him.

Still in midair, he flicked his wrist towards the flying Noh-Men. It was more than fifteen meters above him, far out of range for any physical attack. But after Naruto's casual gesture, wind began to spin into existence around him, quickly shooting up and disintegrating the annoying bird Hollow.

As he landed back at the roof he had jumped from, the cat that had followed him looked at him curiously. "Wind? That's your element?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I already told hat'n clogs about that though." Hat'n clogs was a great nickname, much better than 'evil hat-guy'. A shame he hadn't been the one to come up with it.

"By the way, Yoyo. You are extremely fast! Has anyone ever told you that? You kept up with me all the way from Urahara's." The blond commented. The cat seemed amused by the question.

When did he get so good at discerning the expressions of cats?

"Why, yes. Yes they have." She said with an air of utter confidence and superiority.

Shrugging, Naruto continued cutting a swath through the Hollows as he traversed the roofs of Karakura. There were a lot of Noh-Men running around. Thankfully, they didn't seem much interested in the mortals who couldn't see them, instead looking for ghosts or more alluring prey.

As he kept running, he was careful not to be spotted by any normal humans, that would never end well. A few minutes later, Naruto saw an old man race away from three larger Hollows. The guy was slightly see-through. He waved his walking stick desperately at the monsters as he ran into the nearest alley.

A second later, all three Hollows dissipated, never having any idea what hit them.

"You ok, old man? They didn't bite you, did they?"

The old ghost sagged in relief as he looked into the eyes of his rescuer. "No. No… You can… see me?" His voice rasped across his windpipe, his non-existent lungs already heaving for breath from the short chase.

Naruto nodded, his normal smile dominating his features. "Sure can. Now, why are you still hanging around? If you go to the next life, these monsters won't bother you."

The old man seemed taken aback by the question. "The next… life?" He mumbled, looking for all the world like the dead man he was.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you won't be able to do anything by hanging around here."

The old ghost hesitated. "But… My wife…"

Naruto smiled warmly at the soul. "I'm sure she'll be fine. I can check up on her if you'd like?"

A crinkle of water fell from the old man's eyes as he looked at the strange man who had practically fallen from the sky. "You would do that?"

Naruto nodded, the promise already having been made.

"Thank you. Thank you!" The old soul said, voice cracking up a little. He took three deep breaths and nodded to Naruto. "I'm ready."

The shinobi's eyes seemed to glint a steely purple for a second before he touched the old man's forehead. A moment later, the ghost's satisfied smile dissipated into thin air, along with the rest of him.

Yoruichi stared at the scene with wide eyes. She had never seen anything like that been done without a Zanpakuto before. And the ghost hadn't turned into a hell butterfly either. He'd simply disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" She asked, not sure if she wanted an answer.

Naruto shrugged. "I sent him wherever he wanted to go. Perhaps he was admitted directly into the reincarnation cycle, maybe somewhere else. I know as much as he did."

"Then how do you plan to visit his wife? He never said who it was." She mostly tried to distract herself at this point. The implications of what Naruto said had became a bit too large for the non-cat to contemplate at the moment.

Naruto shrugged again as he ran up the nearest wall. "I get all the memories of people I send to the afterlife that way. It can be quite helpful, but also very annoying. I already have too many memories. Where am I going to put them all?"

Yoruichi stared at her blond companion as they ran across the rooftops. All the memories? That was… She shook her head unbelievingly.

At first, she hadn't really understood why Kisuke wanted to hire outside help for the upcoming conflict. The amount of people strong enough to make a difference was extremely small, and they were even harder to find or persuade to join them. But Kisuke had become convinced that Naruto was one of those one-in-a-billion. The fact that they also just hired him over the internet for nothing but ramen and a few thousand yen seemed too good to be true.

She still didn't know how strong Naruto was, and she doubted Kisuke had any real idea either. The more she saw however, the more she became convinced that it might not have been so stupid after all. He fought like seasoned warrior, and he was never surprised by whatever the Hollows threw at him. He hadn't used a weapon yet, but he had no trouble taking down the Hollows despite the perceived handicap.

So far he had only used superior strength, speed, and his own form of hand-to-hand combat. Oh, and the wind technique a little while ago.

Soul manipulation was something else entirely though. The Shinigami only used that to a very limited degree, and it almost always required external tools. She had no idea how far Naruto's abilities reached, but she really wanted to find out.

* * *

As the minutes turned into hours, the sky above Karakura became darker and darker.

Naruto saw Ichigo a few times. He was fighting down the Hollow infestation with his own distinct sword style, or rather, lack thereof. There was also a white-clad archer running around, shooting the Noh-Men with arrows of blue light.

Finally, the rip in the sky expanded to ridiculous proportions as a giant Hollow the size of a skyscraper stepped out.

Naruto took one look at the Menos before turning so abruptly the roof fractured. The steep turn sent him sprinting towards the monster and the others that were already near it.

* * *

Naruto and Yoruichi landed beside Urahara as he held Rukia back. "What's going on Kisuke?" Naruto asked just as the shopkeeper paralyzed the scared girl with a binding spell.

"Oh, nothing much." He said cheerfully, waving his fan airily as if a fifty foot malevolent monster wasn't a step away. Step counted by said monster, of course.

Rukia focused at Naruto as she tried to shout something, but whatever binding technique Urahara had used didn't let her speak.

Naruto took a look around, trying to map the scene in his mind. There was the Menos, and the massive malevolent presence that came with it. There was the white-clad archer who had apparently hurt his fingers for some reason. There were Jinta, Ururu and Tessai kicking the crap out of a few lesser Hollows. There was Ichigo about to be annihilated by a giant beam of red energy.

Oh. Perhaps that's it.

Naruto bent his knees, relishing in the feeling of chakra building up within him. He was going to leap into danger like the hero he fancied himself as. But before he got to act on his long ingrained hero-complex, Urahara stopped him with a cane to the chest.

The blond shinobi looked over at the shopkeeper. Sure, Kisuke might not be the moral high-mark of society, but the mercenary never figured he would let some random kid be killed right in front of him.

"Please wait, Uzumaki-san. Let Ichigo handle this." The seconds ticked by as Naruto studied the face of his employer.

Apparently, he found what he was looking for. "Fine." He conceded with a slight huff.

As the Cero descended on Ichigo's position, another power rose to meet it.

No soul wants to be destroyed. In fact, the purpose of life is to survive. That is why the most spectacular growth can only happen in the face of death. Ichigo had never consciously controlled his energy before. He had never needed it. Now however… Now it was either do or die. Ichigo did not want to die.

His power rose and rose and rose. Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't the best at sensing energy in normal conditions, but even he was overwhelmed by the the vast amount of power that Ichigo exuded.

With a mighty yell, the teen swung his sword in an upward arc. Blue energy surged with the motion. The power from Ichigo's sword cleaved through the red beam like butter. The Hollow wasn't as easily bested however, but it did get a giant cut from head to bottom. Its mask cracked as the monolithic creature staggered backwards.

As the collection of souls and humans watched, the giant Hollow retreated. Dragging a piece of reality in front of itself, creating a massive curtain in the sky.

Ichigo howled in victory a moment after the Menos disappeared. Then he collapsed.

"Oy, Kurosaki. What are you-" Ishida began. But even before he could finish his sentence, an explosion of spiritual power washed over the park.

Ichigo howled in pain. The air around him became distorted by the sheer amount of reiatsu and heat he was producing. The teenagers sword bent and warped as the spiritual pressure in the air continued to rise.

Ishida reacted first. He sprang forward, putting his foot on the orange-haired teen's arm. The bow he had been using expanded several times in an instant. Then the proud archer began shooting giant arrow after giant arrow into the sky, all the while having an argument/thank you moment with Ichigo. He would later swear that wasn't what he had been doing.

"That's enough of that. You'll destroy your arm." Naruto said as he appeared beside them.

Ishida blanched, blood dripping down his arms as small cuts opened all over them. "So what?" The archer insisted.

Naruto smiled a calming smile. "You don't have to." Placing one hand on top of Ichigo's, Naruto closed his eyes. All the energy flooding the air disappeared as if it had never been there.

Ishida fell to his knees, exhausted by the day's events.

"Quincy, eh?" Naruto murmured to himself as he watched the young man's exhausted frame.

* * *

A few days later found Naruto sitting on his bed, writing in a book he always kept with him. As he finished, he closed the cover and breathed deeply three times.

As a last exercise before going to sleep, Naruto crossed his feet and stayed completely still. A second later, the world opened up for him. It was in this state that the city truly came alive.

The Sage could feel every living thing within kilometers of himself. He sensed the ants crawling beneath the ground and the rats running in the sewers of the city. He sensed the humans. The thousands upon thousands who lived in Karakura Town, most of which had long since escaped into the world of dreams. Their numbers may not be so special in this era, but compared to Konoha, this was a sprawling metropolis.

The place buzzed with energy. In fact, it was about as high as it got. Like a swamp full of water, this city was overflowing with energy. Even the hidden villages couldn't have compared. Then again, the use of both physical and spiritual energy caused both to behave differently.

Although there were many high energies sources in Karakura, two signatures did not belong here. Halfway across the town, two huge energy sources were fighting. One was Ichigo. The other an unknown. Another unknown stood idly beside them, observing the ongoing battle.

The one fighting felt like a ferocious animal. Angry and frustrated, but still strong and deadly. The second energy source was much larger than the first. Although it was harder to discern its actual strength. Not a blip of emotion escaped it. The very nature of the energy seemed to reflect any attempt his senses made at looking deeper, so Naruto couldn't tell how strong it was. It's serenity simply didn't let anything out. That worried him.

But there was something else. The one fighting Ichigo didn't go all out, or more accurately, he couldn't. Something restrained him. Like a type of seal Naruto might have invented on a drunken Saturday night.

Rukia and Ishida were also present. Rukia was clearly distraught, but judging by Ishida's signature, he had been knocked unconscious.

The most curious thing the blond felt was the fact that both Yoruichi and Urahara were only a few dozen meters away. They were far better at suppressing their energy than anyone else, but it wasn't that easy to hide from Sage Mode.

They were there, clearly watching, but not doing anything.

Bar-like pupils and golden irises shone through the darkness as Naruto opened his eyes. Orange pigmentations stood out as he ran out of the shop faster than most mortals could hope to follow.

As he ran towards the scene, he knew he was already too late. The second unknown had acted, and Ichigo had been knocked unconscious, possibly dying.

The two unknowns and Rukia disappeared.

They just… vanished.

As he reached ground zero, he saw Urahara already treating Ishida. "Oy, Kisuke! What happened here?" Naruto asked, golden irises shining in the darkness. His chakra bubbled under the surface, barely restrained by his mortal skin. He was agitated and confused, and his energy reflected that.

"Oh my. When did you get so fast Uzumaki-san?" Kisuke asked curiously.

Naruto snorted. He may have answered the scientist's questions about chakra in general, but no self-respecting ninja reveals his tricks before he uses them.

Ishida groaned under Urahara's green-glowing hands, the healing technique working its magic. _Why is it always_ _green_ _?_ Naruto wondered absentmindedly.

Uryuu sat up, rubbing his chest where a wound had been only a few seconds ago. "U-Urahara-san? Uzumaki-san?" Urahara waved cheerfully down at the wounded boy. Naruto nodded. They had been introduced shortly after the Noh-Men infestation. He was pleasantly surprised the teen remembered him at all.

"You should rest for a while. You can come home with us if you'd like." Urahara said happily, completely ignoring the overarching mood. Ishida shook his head, staggering upright.

The rain still fell around them, giving the entire scene a depressing atmosphere. "Kurosaki… How is he?" The archer asked, a slight tilt of concern showing through his strict demeanor.

Urahara waved his question aside. "Oh, he'll be fine. Don't worry."

Ishida looked over at his black-cloaked classmate and scrounged his brows together, no doubt trying sense Ichigo's spiritual power.

"I'm going home. Thank you for tending to me. However, I am fine. Instead, please heal Ichigo." He took a deep breath as clenched his still bandaged fist. Blood dripped from the newly reopened wound. "Right now. The one that can beat those bastards… It's not me. Please… heal Ichigo." He looked back at them, determination shining in his eyes. The young teen nodded to them once, then walked away.

* * *

They took Ichigo's wounded soul back to the store. Once they got there, Naruto noticed his physical body was already present. Urahara and his team had been expecting this.

As soon as they arrived, Urahara and Tessai got to work healing, salving and bandaging the orange-haired teen's wounds.

There were a lot of wounds. He would have died instantly had he still been in his mortal body. Two holes pierced straight through his torso. One went through his right abdomen, the other directly piercing the heart itself. The Gate of Death. How the boy was still alive was a nothing short of a miracle. Naruto remembered Urahara telling him that a Shinigami's life force was directly linked to their spiritual energy. This kid really reminded him of himself.

After Tessai and Urahara finished piecing wonderboy together, they put him into his body again, re-bandaged him, and laid him to rest on a temporary futon.

"Phew! That's quite a bit of work. Wouldn't you say so Uzumaki-san?" Urahara said.

The blond shinobi said nothing, weighing his options. "You knew that would happen."

Urahara also stayed silent. His normal fan was nowhere to be seen, although his cane stood leaning against the wall. When the silence began stretching to uncomfortable lengths, Urahara eventually relented. "That wasn't a question." He said with his usual humor.

Naruto frowned in annoyance. If Kisuke didn't want to give an answer right away, he would just have to force it out. Naruto had all the time in the world. That didn't mean he felt particularly patient at the moment, however.

"What happened, Kisuke? Who took Rukia? Where did they go? Who is this kid, and what the hell does he have to do with anything?" He demanded, gesturing towards Ichigo. He wasn't finished with just that though. "What are you planning? Why did you hire me? What is going on!?" Naruto almost shouted. Something serious was happening, and Naruto wanted to know what.

"Yare, yare... So many questions."

Faster than he could blink, Urahara was propped up against the wall. Naruto stared directly into the shrewd shopkeeper's eyes. " **Who are you,** **Urahara** **Kisuke?"** Crimson pupils dilated as demonic killing intent flooded the room. Urahara was lifted a few inches off the ground. The wall creaked under the pressure.

Urahara's playful persona fell off like a used coat. The shopkeeper's eyes met Naruto's own without a sliver of fear. Naruto was impressed despite himself. He had met generals who would faint at less. "Put me down and I'll explain, Uzumaki Naruto."

Yoruichi watched the scene with the wakeful eye of a night-predator as Tessai held the shivering forms of Jinta and Ururu.

* * *

Naruto sat calmly in a meditative position as he processed everything Urahara had told him. He was sure the former Shinigami captain hadn't told him everything. But it was good enough. He understood that some secrets was on a need-to-know basis only.

While he still didn't trust Urahara, and Kisuke clearly didn't trust him in return. The shopkeeper wanted Naruto's help. That much was clear. He just didn't feel comfortable sharing anything too important.

"Well, one thing's for sure. This is outside the original contract. If you want my help in something like this, we need to renegotiate the mission payments." Urahara, who by now had found his fan again, began using it quite liberally.

"Ehh… I was hoping we might do that, you know, after we saved the world?" He asked hopefully.

Naruto shook his head in bemusement. He didn't really understand what he was getting himself into, but this was most definitely a S-rank mission. "That's not how this stuff works." Naruto sighed as Urahara continued sweating bullets. "You don't have enough money, do you?"

The ex-captain's eyes flickered from side to side as if looking for an escape that would not come.

"That's ok. There are other forms of payment." Naruto acquiesced, not particularly bothered by the situation. It wasn't like C-rank turned S-rank was all that uncommon for him.

Urahara seized on the opportunity like a drowning man would seize a lifeline. "What other forms?" He asked cautiously. Well… A lifeline that was potentially poisoned and burning.

Naruto shrugged and gestured around the shop. "What you have here is incredible. Some of this stuff is more than enough to pay for such a mission."

Urahara nodded, a little calmer now that he had a way out. "I can't just be giving my stuff away you know. That would ruin me as easily as paying straight up."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "What about a compromise then? A trading agreement. We buy your stuff. A regular supply per month of various items and supplies. I can also think of a lot of people that would want to buy something for themselves. The greater the discount, the faster your debt will be paid. I doubt we would stop buying stuff even when the deal is over, so you should make money from this."

"A trading agreement?" Such a thought hadn't even occurred to Kisuke. His shop was in sore need of more customers. He couldn't help but get in one last stab though. "Wouldn't it be a problem if you buy your stuff on the 'black market' as you called it?"

Naruto looked at him as if he had grown another head. "We're ninja." Was all he said. As if that explained everything. And in truth, it kind of did.

* * *

Ichigo woke up.

He woke up screaming.

"Too close! Too close! Get off me!"

"Ah! Instant reaction. Very good. Tenchou! Ichigo is awake!" Tessai shouted at them from the other room.

Ichigo sat up quickly. A bit too quickly, it turned out. He grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain, not quite managing to hide his discomfort.

"You shouldn't move around so much, Kurosaki-san. You might die." Kisuke's cheerful voice sounded through the room as he and Naruto walked through the door.

"Geta Boshi? So this must be your house?" Ichigo said, voice unusually somber.

Urahara smiled as he clasped his fan together. "Correct." Ichigo looked over at Naruto, a strange expression coming over his face. Naruto smiled and waved.

"Ehh… Who are you again?" Ichigo asked.

The golden haired shinobi surrounded himself in a cloud of depression. Perhaps he shouldn't have expected anything more, but well… Uryuu had remembered him. Still, that only gave him an excuse for another introduction dance.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's just one of my minions." Urahara said, waving the issue away.

An angry tick mark manifested itself on Naruto's brow as he tried to stare a hole through the shopkeeper's skull. Intro dance completely forgotten.

Taking his word for it, Ichigo focused back on Urahara. "So, you saved me?" He said hesitantly.

Kisuke didn't seem to notice Naruto trying to burn him alive with pure willpower. Instead, he answered Ichigo's last question with one of his own.

"You make it sound like you didn't want to be saved?"

* * *

After Kisuke had explained the situation to Ichigo, imprinting at least a minimum amount of respect in the rebellious teenager. The high-school student set his goal. He was going to Soul Society. And neither heaven nor hell would stop him.

"Those are some nice eyes." Naruto commented once Ichigo left the shop. He would come back the next day, this time with a fresh body and rested spirit. He would need that in order to survive the next ten days, if Urahara was to be believed.

Kisuke hummed in agreement. They both knew Naruto was not talking about the aesthetically pleasing sight of normal brown irises. He turned around and walked into the shop, focusing back at the shinobi. "Come, Uzumaki-san. You may want to see this." Kisuke said excitedly. Naruto shrugged as he turned around. Urahara removed the tatami mat in the back of the shop, showing it to be a hole leading under the house. Naruto walked over and looked down to what he assumed was the cellar.

The tunnel seemed continue down. And down. And down. Urahara smiled at him like a child that had just shown his parents a new drawing. "Follow me." He said before jumping down. Naruto jumped after him.

What met them was a massive… space. There was no other word for it. It was an enormous rocky plateau. Far too large to be hidden under such a small shop without disturbing the towns surrounding infrastructure. The room also had its own sky and a sun, or at least the illusion of them. Naruto stared at the place with wide eyes before shrugging. He could probably cook up something similar with earth manipulation, a bunch of seals and hours upon hours of designing work.

Didn't mean it wasn't damn impressive though.

* * *

The next day found Ichigo at the bottom of the shattered shaft with his chain of fate cut and hands bound.

Urahara stared down at him with cold indifference. "If you can't climb up here within 72 hours you will turn into a Hollow. So you better become a Shinigami before then!"

Naruto stared down at the orange haired boy far below him. "Did you guys just kill him?" He asked with incredulity. He looked over at the physical body of the teenager and back down at his soul form, which was currently trying to run up the walls of the shaft as if his afterlife depended on it.

The shopkeeper tucked up his fan and laughed a haughty laugh. (Naruto was getting surer and surer Urahara was mentally unstable) "Kill him?" Then his voice became deadly serious as a cold chill washed over the four people standing in the vicinity. "Yes. Yes we did."

Naruto blinked once, then twice as the normal atmosphere reestablished itself. He looked around and scratched his head. "So, he either becomes a Shinigami or a Hollow. And if he manages to become a Shinigami, he can return to his body again? How does that work?"

Urahara smiled, mystery oozing out of every pore. "Oh, every soul has the capacity to possess physical objects. It's harder to possess something still alive, so a normal plus can only possess a mouse, or a small bird at most. Although a corpse is preferable, as they don't have to share space. However, a Shinigami has huge amounts of spiritual power. It isn't very hard for them to possess something like a human body."

"So…" Naruto drawled out. "…he would be possessing his own body?"

Urahara nodded happily. Naruto sighed. This soul stuff got complicated sometimes. He was much better at the yang part. "Well, if he's just going to stay down there, I should probably go visit the others."

Kisuke might not fully trust him. And therefore couldn't tell him anything he wouldn't tell Aizen, but the ex-captain had told him who would be helping Ichigo in this crazy endeavor to infiltrate the home base of a supernatural army.

* * *

Being trained by a talking cat in order to fight demons and death gods was not something Chad had ever imagined himself doing. Somehow, Orihime seemed completely ok with it. He was therefore somewhat glad when an actual human showed up. Or at least he thought the blond was human. He was currently sitting sideways on the wall, as if gravity didn't apply to him. Orihime thought it was the coolest thing ever.

It was then that Chad realized he would never be able to see the world the same way ever again.

* * *

Naruto studied the two aspiring warriors. He didn't really want to take such young kids to invade the home territory of death gods... Oh, who was he kidding, this was going to be hilarious!

Besides, he had only been a year older when he had to save his world from impending destruction. A shame he hadn't quite managed it.

Still, it ended far better than he would have dreamed of at the end of the war.

In short; the world was simply too large to allow sulking. Sure, he might have lost people. He might have lain broken on the ground as the Elemental Nations was claimed by the ocean. He may have been helpless as he looked upon the rain of fire that destroyed his home. But if there's one thing he had learned throughout all his years of traveling, it was that souls were not that easy to destroy.

As his mind snapped back to the present, he pondered the two teenagers in front of him.

Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado were as different as two people could get. One was a huge Japanese/Mexican boy with dark skin, and a build that looked more at home on an American football field than in a Japanese high school. The other was a ditzy almost-blonde with huge *cough* assets, and a bubbly personality with enough quirks to impress even Naruto.

Their powers were really interesting as well.

Chad had monstrous strength and natural resilience. In a few years, his brute force might even exceed Naruto's. He would become a titan on the battlefield. Capable of striking fear into the heart of enemies and encourage comrades by his mere presence.

Orihime though… Orihime was something else.

She was only in the beginning of discovering her power, but its potential was already staggering. Rejecting reality? Naruto was sure no one had truly realized it yet. Yoruichi probably had an idea, but despite all the experience he knew she had, he doubted she had seen much of the world outside the cozy bubble of Hollows and Shinigami.

Once someone discovers the supernatural world, very few stop to ask 'Is there more?' You might see signs that there are, things that don't really fit. But you don't want to contemplate it. If someone sees something that doesn't blend well with their worldview, most people try to avoid it until they simply can't anymore. They try not to think about it. And they keep doing that until reality hits them over the head with it. Or they die.

If Ichigo's power was scary, then Orihime's was terrifying. Not just for what she would be able to do, but for the possibilities such abilities presented.

Primordial creatures and ancient demons would destroy worlds for something like this.

When she was healing, she wasn't simply healing. She rejected the damage. She was directly changing the fabric of reality to suit her needs. Attack, shield and heal. Most people would think of it as three different abilities. But her soul, as most others, only had one affinity. And it manifested itself in its purest form through sheer spiritual energy.

The power to reject reality as she saw it.

He had seen a few abilities throughout his life that may be able to compare, maybe. All those were claimed by godlike creatures beyond anything Naruto would normally be able to handle however. Even Izanagi paled in comparison.

As far as he could see, he had a few choices. He could try to keep Inoue's true abilities a secret. Not impossible, as the Soul Reaper world was about as isolated as his old home had been. But the chance still existed that someone in this corner of reality would find her, and once they did, few things would stop them from going after her.

If this got any farther out though…

He may be able to hide her, or something similar.

That was another possibility, to 'claim' her as his own. He did have enough influence to do something like that. He would have to constantly defend her though.

If Ichigo became strong enough, he would undoubtedly take up the task. That was the kind of guy he was. She also seemed attracted to him, so that might work as an advantage. The girl was willing to follow him into the afterlife for god's sake.

The boy had charisma, and goddamn if he didn't have potential as well.

This small C-rank had suddenly ballooned to something much, much bigger. Help the shop? Save Soul Society? Beat a world-conquering megalomaniac? Sure, he could do that.

Try to stop the greatest war this world had ever known because of a girl with a pair of blue hairpins?

…

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration and relief. He was suddenly very, very glad he had accepted this mission. If someone had gotten here before him, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. Then again, if he hadn't taken it, he wouldn't have had this problem in the first place.

A dark part of psyche whispered that simply killing her would solve the problem. There was almost a zero percent chance that her soul would ever rediscover her current power when she was reborn. This would prevent any potential fallout resulting from such incredible abilities. For a moment, he actually considered the idea. Then reality caught up with him.

He couldn't do that. Even if it had been the only reasonable choice left. He could no more go against his nature than water could flow upstream by itself.

A less drastic measure would be to destroy the hairpins. But they were only the means by which she channeled her power through. Urahara would probably just repair them. If she didn't find a way to restore them herself that is.

He sighed into his hands as he continued his train of thought.

He had time. Even if Soul Society caught the kids, it was doubtful they would simply kill them. Well, except maybe Ichigo. He wasn't supposed to have Shinigami powers in the first place. However, he didn't know the Gotei 13 well enough to say for sure. He didn't know them at all really. All he had to go after was Urahara's descriptions. But if everything went according to the shopkeepers plan, Soul Society would become their allies. A 2000-year-old military establishment, the power of three realms, and his own influence should most definitely be enough to dissuade anyone other than their world's craziest creatures.

If any of the really big fish came for her though…

If that happened, there wasn't much his cute little ass could do about it, other than to fight with all he had besides the others.

Orihime Inoue.

Sometimes the smallest details were the most important.

 **Author's note:**

 **Tenchou** **means** **storeowner.**

 **Keikaku** **means** **plan.**

* * *

 **First off, I want to address the issue with** **the Soul Sleep** **and** **the Soul** **Chain.** **In Bleach canon** **, we only get a little mention of them at the start of the series, and** **then** **it's never mentioned again. Even though what we learned** **was** **quite vague.**

 **Here is my own take on it. It is also what I will be using in this story.**

 **The Soul Sleep** **is the place where** **spiritual** **power is produced.** **In Bleach canon** **, it is located somewhere around** **the heart** **. While in Naruto canon,** **the eighth gate** **is** **directly** **over/inside** **the heart** **. I decided to make them the same for a few reasons. Chakra exists as both** **spiritual** **and physical energies. If you open** **the eighth gate** **, you use** **all the energy** **you have. Every bit of** **energy your** **body can** **possibly** **produce. All at once.** **Essentially** **cooking yourself alive in the process. So why shouldn't the final** **gate** **also utilize** **all the energy your** **soul** **could** **possibly** **give you at the moment?**

 **In this crossover, I made** **the eighth gate** **and** **the soul sleep** **one and the same. The other gates are only** **physical** **though. Or at least** **mostly** **physical** **.**

 **The Soul Chain** **(Not to be confused with the Chain of Fate) is used to boost** **a Shinigami's** **spiritual** **power** **.** **The Soul Chain** **and** **Soul Sleep** **were** **the two points Byakuya pierced to** **take** **away Ichigo's** **Shinigami** **powers.**

 **The Soul Sleep** **is** **said** **to be the source of spirit** **power** **in general.** **The Soul Chain is** **specifically** **stated to be a** **boost** **to** **a** **Shinigami's** **power** **. I will** **take** **this concept one step further, and say that** **the Soul Chain is** **what an Asauchi binds itself to when a plus** **soul** **becomes** **a Shinigami** **, thus transforming itself into what we** **know** **as a Zanpakuto. By doing this, the Asauchi turns a normal** **soul** **with** **spiritual power** **(those that** **can** **utilize** **their Soul Sleep** **) into** **a Shinigami** **(Who has** **said** **spiritual power boosted by** **the Soul Chain** **).**

 **I** **can** **go further with this world building aspect by saying the Quincy don't have their** **spiritual power boosted by** **their Soul Chain** **. Thus, they have** **naturally** **lower reserves than** **Shinigami** **. They make up for this by absorbing the** **spiritual** **energy in the air around them, negating the weakness of having less** **power** **naturally** **.**

 **The other thing I want to touch on is Naruto's name for the Hollows. I** **shamelessly** **stole that from another author on this site: the story 'FateBlack-Reflection' by 'Nameless Flame Wielder'. It is a Bleach/Fate-Stay-Night crossover. It's** **really** **good. I read it before I** **knew** **much of anything about the Type-Moon universe. It is still one of my favorite reads ever.**

 **The** **name** ' **Noh** **-** **Men' means** ' **Noh** **-Masks'. '** **Men' means** **mask and "** **Noh** " **is a collective** **name** **for a type of Japanese masked theater.**

 **I** **feel** **that if such monsters roamed the** **world** **,** **especially** **Japan, this would be a natural** **name** **to give them. While 'Hollows' would only be a** **name** **those who** **knew** **more about them would think up. (Lost "heart"/humanity etc.)**

 **A heads up for anyone reading this story: This is neither the** **Bleach** **universe** **, nor the Naruto** **universe** **. This is my own** **world** **, in which I fit both Bleach' and Naruto's storyline. Almost everything stated in canon for both universes is left as it is. I am** **simply** **adding my own rules that encompass all of it.**

 **This world is huge! The earth is huge, and so of course this world is huge.**

 **How** **could** **3000 Shinigami ever patrol the entire earth? The** **very** **notion is a joke. In this universe, gods and demons walk the earth. Mortals ascend to immortality, and interdimensional travel is about as complicated as taking the train. You** **just** **have to find the train station.**


	2. The Invasion of Soul Society

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto._

 **Author's note: If anyone find any writing mistakes, no matter how old or small. I will fix them. Simply tell me where they are, either in a review or PM. I will correct them at my earliest convenience.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Invasion of Soul Society:**

"Abandon your fear, Ichigo. Face your enemy. Walk forward and never stop. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Now shout my name!"

"Zangetsu!"

Wind blew through the air as reiatsu exploded into existence. A black shihakusho flapped in the turbulent energies of the orange-haired teen wearing it.

Naruto whistled appreciatively as the dust settled.

Ichigo's sword – which had previously been worn down to nothing but a hilt – was now a long cleaver-like weapon brimming with energy.

"Oho! Impressive Kurosaki-san. Now… let's see how long it takes you to take off this hat of mine." Urahara smiled proudly. It wasn't obviously noticeable, but Naruto was very good at reading people, and he had known Kisuke for a while now.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, studying his new sword. When he looked up, his eyes were glowing with energy.

"I'm sorry, Urahara-san. But I don't think I can hold back." Ichigo answered with a slight strain in his he swung his Zanpakuto. A wave of blue energy - exponentially stronger than the one he had used against the Menos - emerged from the sword.

Urahara's eyes widened as he raised his own sword in defence. "Sing, Benihime!" A blood red light emerged from the ex-captain's sword, emitting an eerie aura.

The blue beam of power consumed the entire shield as energy did what it tends to do when left on its own.

Explode.

When the dust settled, a green and white hat fluttered to the ground. A small cut in the middle stood out. "My, my... I believe you killed my hat." Urahara said as he picked up the iconic object, brushing off some dust in the process.

A wide crevice stretched out behind him, its depth disappeared into the darkness.

Applause sounded through the large room. Ichigo looked up at the nearest boulder. The blond guy from a few days ago sat a few feet above him, waving happily. Ichigo still couldn't remember the dude's name, but he was grateful for the encouragement.

He collapsed before he could respond though.

"Well, that was unexpected. If I hadn't blocked that attack, he might have taken off my arm." Kisuke commented as he looked down at the unconscious teen.

Naruto snorted. "Oh please, like you couldn't just put it back on again." Kisuke tipped ruined hat in acknowledgment.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he looked back at Ichigo. "Still, that kid is something. I haven't met someone like him since… no. I don't think I've ever met someone like him. If he doesn't die, that boy will become one of the most powerful beings in the world."

Kisuke smiled mysteriously as he watched his enthusiastic guest. "That's the plan." He said, with only a slightly evil glint in his eyes.

"How did he become like this again? It was complicated enough the first time you explained it." Naruto asked, jumping down to pick up the teen.

As the warriors left for the top floor, Kisuke answered. "Oh, the usual… Prophesies, sciences, magics, soul possessions, inheritances, luck… Long story short; the universe sort of conspired together to make him as powerful as possible."

Naruto, carrying Ichigo over his shoulder, looked over at the scientist questioningly. "Prophesies? You didn't mention that before. What's the prophecy like?"

Urahara shrugged, seemingly not very interested in the conversation. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure there's one somewhere though."

* * *

Ichigo groaned as his brain rebooted. A second later, he was fully awake, expecting an attack any second. As his memories returned, he slowly sank back into bed. Isshin wasn't here. There was no need to- "GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" A voice that was definitely not his father echoed through his head as he instinctively ducked the stomp that put a hole through his pillow.

He only barely registered the golden hair of his attacker as the stomp was redirected to a spinning kick that he somehow dodged. A flurry of punches and kicks came flying at him in rapid succession. Ingrained reflexes was the only thing that saved him as he ducked, jumped and weaved through the attacks. His old Karate training flew at the forefront of his mind as he retaliated against the unknown assailant. He managed to block a punch, and tried to turn it into a counterattack. Before he ever got the chance however, a cane came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head.

The hit was quite hard, and he tumbled into the nearest wall. The high school student jumped up again and grabbed the handle of his sword as his momentum stopped. His brain already in combat mode before his mind had even realized what was happening. "Good, good. Now, Kurosaki-san. You have already been asleep for a few hours. Time is ticking. And we have training to do." Urahara smiled at him from beneath a new hat. Or maybe he'd just used thread and needle?

Ichigo relaxed the grip on his sword as his mind caught up to the current situation. His attacker was that weird blond guy that had been applauding him. He had a stupid grin on his face, and didn't seem to have any guilt over assaulting a half-conscious teenager. A little farther back in the room, another familiar man was carrying someone over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Poor dude, he would probably have back injuries by the way they were treating him.

…

Wait, that was him! Ichigo looked down and realized he was already in his Shinigami form. The black and white clothes easily distinguishable. "Oy! That's my body! Be more careful!"

Urahara waved his fan in front of his face in a lazy motion. "Now, why would you need that? Don't worry, we have a replacement for the weeks you'll be gone. Jinta is already on his way to your house."

The words 'replacement' and 'your house' somehow clicked in Ichigo's mind as the face of a stuffed animal appeared before his inner eye. The orange haired high-school student paled dramatically. _Weeks…?_

"Now, the original plan was for you to use all seven days to activate your Shikai, but since you have already done that quite nicely, we now have five extra days at our disposal." Urahara smiled like someone who looked forward to a horrible scene in some horror movie. "So for those five days you will be fighting."

A trail of food was put down beside him.

Ichigo looked questioningly at it. Now that he thought about it, he was quite hungry. He hadn't eaten for three days after all. "There will be no rest, no food, and no water. For five days and five nights you will be fighting me and Uzumaki-san." Urahara finished.

The blond man that attacked him smiled and waved.

A foreboding feeling settled in the teenager's stomach. He looked down at the trail of food. _Five days?_ The core of determination in him refused to budge, so neither did he. Instead, he just nodded and plopped down to consume his food at record pace.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the giant stone gate Urahara had set up in the underground training area. _Dimensional travel… It wasn't a joke._

The group of kids preparing to face the entire might of the afterlife was standing in a group behind him, arguing and generally talking shit. On the surface, they didn't seem very nervous. It was impressive. Still, even if they appeared calm, he could feel the nervous tension in the air. None of them really knew what the hell they were doing. Not even Naruto. At least they had a black cat as a guide. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh who was he kidding? He was bursting with excitement! It wasn't every day he got to explore an entirely new world! Maybe he could find some more of his- "So, are there any questions?" Urahara's voice cut through his thoughts as Naruto immediately raised his hand. Kisuke's eyes shone with childish glee as he seized the opportunity. "Yes, you on the first row?"

"You said this gate will convert our physical bodies into spirit particles, or kishi into reshi as you called it. Is this really necessary? What if we found some different way into Soul Society?" Naruto asked.

Urahara was silent for a moment as he studied his favorite author. "Yes. It is necessary. I'm not completely sure what would happen if you tried to enter Soul Society with a physical body. It is a world purely consisting of reshi and souls. At best, you simply wouldn't be able to enter. At worst, your body would disintegrate and your soul would drift until it made a new form, or was reborn. Don't worry though, Reshi behaves mostly the same as normal matter, and you'll go back to normal once you exit the afterlife. You won't even notice anything!" Grinning proudly, Kisuke patted the stones affectionately.

Naruto still looked somewhat dubious as he studied the large stone portal. Then he shrugged, he would never have gotten this far if he was afraid of risks. "Fine. I'm ready." He eventually conceded.

They all gathered around Ichigo as they prepared to enter hostile territory. This was his mission, after all. Everyone else was only here to help him.

"So, any more questions?" Urahara asked brightly.

None came, so the scientist simply smiled and began chanting. As he finished, the gate flashed once and the group was gone.

* * *

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked curiously as the group took in their surroundings with interest.

"Didn't you listen to anything what Urahara-san told us?" Ishida complained, pushing up his glasses as he pretended to be unfazed.

"This is the Dangai. The world between Soul Society and the living world. It acts as a defensive measure against intruders. Now hurry, Kisuke can only hold the path open for a few minutes." Yoruichi explained as she took the lead. Black tail wagging back and forth as she ran. The group all followed her.

All except one.

Naruto was staring at the Wresting Flow as if human faces was stuck in it. "W-what is this?" He asked slowly, his voice cracking slightly.

Yoruichi looked back at the mercenary. "Hurry Naruto, we don't have much time!"

Naruto wrestled his attention away from the Koryu. His eyes seemed to change as he looked at them, but upon reexamination, Yoruichi still only saw the normal blue.

"This stuff has souls in them! Thousands upon thousands of souls! They're screaming. They want me to…" Naruto shuddered, his entire being seeming to reject the very notion.

A whining sound reached them as a light literary appeared at the end of the tunnel. It came from the opposite direction that they were going though.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in alarm. "The Kototsu! Run! If that thing touches you, you're dead!"

Naruto took less than a second to study the unstoppable train of death before he vanished in the high-speed movement technique beloved by all ninja. The group ran for all they were worth, well most of them did, the others were only keeping close to the rest. "I thought Geta Boshi said we had 4 hours! What is that thing anyway?" Ichigo shouted as the whining sound from the train came closer and closer.

"That's the Kototsu. The 'cleaner' of the Dangai. It only comes by every two weeks. What horrible luck it should come here now!" Yoruichi answered, slightly more relaxed than earlier. Naruto still seemed disturbed by whatever he had seen, but he still ran calmly besides the rest, he didn't appear very nervous about their current situation.

Suddenly, Ishida's cape was caught in the purple goo-like walls. Making the rest of the company halt their crazy sprint. Immediately, Chad ripped off the archer's cape and took his classmate over his massive shoulder, apparently not slowed a bit despite the extra weight. Ishida protested as the rest took up their previous pace. Chad wouldn't let him down though.

The small hold up was one too much however. They could see some sort of disturbance in the distance, hopefully the entrance to Soul Society. But the Kototsu was already too close. They wouldn't make it.

Then Orihime turned, prepared to do anything she could. Before she even began her chant though, a hand grabbed her shoulder and literally threw her several feet through the air. "Chad! Catch!" Naruto shouted. The giant complied, now carrying two people on his back.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Yoruichi exclaimed.

The blond shinobi smiled back at them, the light of unstoppable death coming closer and closer. "She is far too young to be risking her life like that." The blond answered with a calming voice. Then he turned.

Naruto raised his arms towards the otherworldly object as his eyes morphed.

This time they were neither red nor gold. Instead, they consisted of concentric circles framed by purple sclera. A shout ripped through the air as the legendary power of the Rinnegan morphed space around him.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Time seemed to stop as the Kototsu slowed down. But It didn't stop completely, and so Naruto kept his arms up. He grunted in exertion as the machine refused to budge. The space between the ninja and Dangai's Cleaner warped and flexed as the force of gravity bent to the blond's will.

One thing quickly became apparent for the legendary shinobi. He couldn't stop it. And he couldn't keep this up very long either. The Kototsu was still approaching them, although it did so at a snail's pace compared to earlier.

Naruto looked back at the group of wannabe-invaders. Yoruichi was staring wide-eyed at him, barely believing her eyes. The others were also quite surprised, but still kept their cool about them. No one had told them that shouldn't be possible.

With a mighty shout, Naruto swung his arms down, changing the direction of his technique. Instead of simply holding the Kototsu back, now it went both ways, sending both him and the rest of the party flying through the tunnel.

Light burst into existence around them, flooding their senses with all kinds of sensations. The sky was blue, hearts were beating fast, and five living mortals found themselves in the afterlife.

* * *

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked the first opportunity they got. Naruto blinked, trying to understand the question.

"What was what? You mean the excellent food I cooked up for us an hour ago? If so, that was ramen! I'm surprised you don't know it, seeing as you live with Urahara and all…" Naruto trailed off, his face innocent.

Yoruichi shook her head impatiently. She wasn't entirely sure if Naruto was just messing with her, or if he genuinely didn't understand the question. "No. What you did in the Dangai. The Kototsu is supposed to be unstoppable… not to mention that no mortal creature should even be able to interact with it!" The black cat glared at Naruto as if she could suck out the desired information with just her gaze.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. The white bathrobe Kukaku had gotten him followed his movements. His wet hair was still dripping from the hot shower he took just a few minutes ago. "Gravity affects everything. Well, almost everything…" His brows scrounged together as he seemed to remember something unpleasant.

The cat was silent for a moment, digesting the new information. "So, you can manipulate gravity?"

Naruto nodded, walking through the corridors of the Shiba household with Yoruichi on his shoulder. "Pretty much, yeah. I'm pretty good at it, if I'll say so myself." Considering she had never seen anything like it, the former captain was inclined to agree.

"And your eyes, they… changed?"

Naruto nodded again, finding his own room after having walked wrong twice. Honestly, this place looked exactly the same everywhere he went. "Yeah, they tend to do that." He didn't say anything more though, and the Goddess of Flash got the impression he didn't really want to talk about it.

A quake went through the house as Ichigo's spiritual pressure washed over them. Naruto snickered and shook his head. "No control whatsoever. That kid reminds me so much of myself it's scary."

* * *

Naruto looked at the peculiar group they had gathered. One Shinigami, one Mexican giant, one orange haired reality bender, one stuck-up archer, one green clad weirdo who liked to ride on boars, one black cat, and himself. Overall, nothing out of his definition of ordinary.

The ball of condensed spiritual energy hit the barrier surrounding the Seireitei, and Naruto refocused on his current task. The protective shell of the Shiba kido ball eventually won the battle and pressed through. The blond shinobi felt a grin spread across his face.

Yet another adventure was beginning.

* * *

As the ball of energy split apart, Naruto found himself flying side by side with Yoruichi. That might have been for the best. Those kids wasn't going to get any stronger by people handholding them.

As they rocketed towards the ground, the black cat by his side disappeared with speed that made even Naruto rise an eyebrow. He had never seen a cat that fast before.

He should probably concentrate on his own landing, instead of getting distracted by every little thing. A thousand ideas flew through his head. Now, how was he going to escape this predicament? In the end, he probably chose one of the lamest of the lot.

The blond burst into white smoke as he hit the stones, making a popping sound as he disappeared.

Yoruichi looked at the shinobi beside her with interest as he cracked his neck. "Man… I love shadow clones."

"What was that? I was certain you hit the ground." She asked him curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "If I was going to explain every little technique I have, we would stay here for weeks." The cat seemed to accept that answer, it wasn't like her own arsenal was particularly small either.

"So where do we go now? Should I go watch over the others, or do you have any other tasks for me?" Naruto continued.

His feline accomplice shook her head. "I have a few things I want to take care of." With that, she disappeared in the high-speed movement technique he had seen her and Urahara use.

Naruto sighed. Before his main mission began, he was essentially here for extra reassurances. Ichigo was the one who was supposed to do all the heavy lifting.

They had a few days before the execution. He might as well get to know this place.

* * *

Ikkaku's eyes widened as Ichigo dodged a swipe from Hozukimaru.

The teen got his stance in order as he smirked at the bald man. "That attack may have been surprising, but I have been trained by a guy that might as well have surprise as his middle name. Honestly, I have barely seen him do the same attack twice. You have to do more than that to catch me off guard."

The eleventh squad's third seat smiled a manic grin. "Good! It seems like you know how to fight! Show me then, Ryoka!"

* * *

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said as Ikkaku began to regain consciousness.

He coughed and his wounds stretched. Ichigo was sitting on a piece of rubble a few feet away. Damn it, he had underestimated the brat…

"Tell me. Are you the strongest in your group?" Ikkaku asked.

The orange-haired teen looked like he didn't quite understand the question. "Ehh… Second strongest, probably." He answered easily, not seeing any reason to not tell the enemy your strengths.

If Ichigo wasn't the strongest, that meant… "Hehehe, well this might actually get interesting. Who's the strongest then?"

Ichigo picked his ear absentmindedly, not awfully interested in the bald warriors questions. Still, he had told him where Rukia was, so he owed him something in return. "I mentioned I was trained by two teachers. One of them came here with me. He's probably the strongest guy I've met."

Ikkaku was silent for a moment as his mind fed him all sorts of information he hadn't even realized he had. Urahara Kisuke, the former captain of the twelfth division had trained Ichigo. The boy had also met Kuchiki-taichou, who had been the one to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia.

If the Ryoka believed his other teacher to be stronger than both of them…

Ikkaku felt a grin spread across his features. His own captain was going to have a good time.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru shifted uneasily as someone tried to wake him from his nap. He was sleeping dammit. Why couldn't they just acknowledge that? Then something very cold and very wet was dumped over his head.

"Gah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Shikamaru shouted. Above him stood a slightly pouting Matsumoto Rangiku, his fukutaicho, and a major pain in his butt.

She was holding an empty bucket and a teasing glint in her eyes. "We have to go Shika-kun. The vice-captain meeting is in just half an hour."

Shikamaru groaned as he sat up. "I'm not a vice-captain though. What do you need me for?"

Matsumoto proceeded to use her doe eyes on him. Most women seemed to develop it at some point in their lives, but few Shikamaru knew could use the ability so effectively. "But they're all so complicated and boring! I want you to help me get through them."

The Nara genius sighed and muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'troublesome woman'. He was careful not to let her hear it though, that would definitely bring the wrath of Matsumoto down on his head. Grabbing his Zanpakuto beside him, he got up with a somewhat awkward movement that belied a deadly grace.

This was probably going to be a long day. He could feel it.

As the vice-captain and third seat of the 10th squad jumped over the rooftops, Shikamaru looked to his superior. He might as well update himself on the current situation.

"Any news about the Ryoka?" He asked absentmindedly, as if the question didn't matter to him at all.

Matsumoto put a finger to her lips as she tilted her head in a cute manner.

Shikamaru refused to blush.

"Maybe…" She said in a teasing tone of voice. The third seat kept silent. He had long since learned the most efficient way of dealing with Rangiku. "Abarai-kun was defeated. He acted on his own though, so now he's in a holding cell." She said, words tumbling out of her almost too fast to follow.

The lazy genius almost tripped. Defeated? "Renji was beaten? Is he…?" He began.

Rangiku waved away his concerns, apparently not very disturbed by the news. "Nah, much like Ikkaku and Yumichika, he's fine. A few bruises here and there, but nothing too serious."

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. The knot in his stomach was still there, but slightly placated. The intruders didn't seem to be much for killing. That was good. Perhaps they didn't need to kill them either. Still, a lieutenant? Defeating Yumichika he could understand. Ikkaku was harder to accept, but he had the tendency to allow his opponent to try out everything in their arsenal simply to have a good fight. As long as the bald third seat didn't use… ahem… drastic measures, it was still within the realms of possibility.

But Renji had a lot at stake here, and would probably fight with everything he had. How strong were these people? Maybe he would actually have to pay attention to the meeting today.

As the two tenth division officers entered the meeting quarters, Shikamaru could feel the tension in the air. Not everyone was there yet, but those that were sat a little straighter than normal. Tensing a little more than they usually did. It wasn't that noticeable, but it was still there.

Kira from the third, Nemu from the twelfth, Hisagi from the ninth, Iba from the seventh, Omaeda from the second. There were quite a few missing actually.

"No, I don't need help Isane-chan. I can handle a measly meeting by myself."

Shikamaru smiled as his oldest friend entered the room. The fourth's third seat, Kotetsu Isane followed closely behind her. "Are you sure, Sakura-senpai? Renji-fukutaicho is still recovering from-"

Haruno Sakura turned with exasperation written all over her face. "Isane. I'm fine. Ok? Renji will be fine. We will all be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

The third seat still nervously bit her lip. Worry lines creeping over her face. "Hai, fukutaicho." She eventually conceded.

Shikamaru snickered to himself as Sakura made her way over to them. Isane had walked out of the meeting room, reminiscent of a dog with her tail between her legs.

"Having trouble?" He asked his pink-haired friend.

The lieutenant of the fourth division sighed as she rubbed the diamond mark on her forehead. "Isane can be a bit overprotective. She is a great healer, and a surprisingly strong fighter, but she forgets that I'm the lieutenant for a reason."

"Sakura-chan!" Matsumoto cried as she threw herself over the other woman. Crushing her friends face into her bosom.

"Gah! Rangiku! Calm down, will you? I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just a little training accident." Sakura protested, trying to extract herself from the death trap that was Matsumoto's breasts.

The bubbly woman held her fellow lieutenant at arm's length. Studying her closely. "A 'little' training accident would never have sent you into intensive care. I heard Unohana-taichou had to oversee your recovery."

Sakura blushed and looked away. Her techniques had always been volatile, but she rarely needed medical attention from someone other than herself.

She was about to respond when a heartbreaking shout pierced the air with unbearable disappear.

"AIZEN–TAICHO!"

* * *

Kyouraku Shunsui sighed as he looked down at the child that had challenged him. "Shall I finish him off, Taicho?" Nanao asked. A kido glowing ready in her palm.

Shunsui pulled his hat down as he shook his head. "Nah, there's no need for such a thing. Cute girls like you shouldn't do stuff like that."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Both captain and lieutenant tensed as a new presence made itself known. A blond man with striking blue eyes and a cheerful disposition appeared before them. "I thank you for sparing him, but I can't just let you take him. He's with me, you see."

The eighth squad captain studied the new arrival. This one was different. The first had only been a kid, someone with a huge amount of potential, sure. But still just a kid. This one however…

"Hmm… Who are you then?" Shunsui asked.

A foreboding feeling settled over Nanao as the blond smiled a brilliant smile. Suddenly, the light seemed to dim and music began to play out of nowhere.

"Across all the worlds and through the dreary hell of monotony, there is one man who stands out as the greatest of his kind! The women swoon and the men cry out in envy! Remember it, for this is the glorious face of Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted his declaration.

Applause met him as the blond exited his introduction dance. Shunsui seemed ecstatic. "Bravo! Bravo! Truly an excellent performance Uzumaki-san." The eighth squad captain applauded like a child that had seen his first circus theater. "You should probably use different tools though… Kabuki instruments are fine, but they get boring after a while." He said, voice uncharacteristically serious.

Naruto blinked a few times before beaming at a kindred soul. "Sure, I'll see what I can do, ossan."

"Oy! What do you mean by old man? I'm not that old yet! Just a little over two millennia." The pink robed man complained.

Naruto fell back to old habits as he scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, my bad then. Well, have a good day. I'll be taking this guy." As Naruto bent down to pick up Chad, the taste of metal filled the air. A concentrated spark of electricity pressed uncomfortably close to his throat.

"You're one of the Ryoka, are you not?" The fukutaicho of the eight squad asked, a kido shining brightly on her fingertips. Everything was quiet for a moment as the tension seemed to build to unbearable levels. Naruto slowly turned to her, his eyes burning with an intense look.

The black haired girl had a concentrated frown on her face. Sweat ran down her face and her arms were shaking.

"Nanao-chan! Get away from him, now!" Kyouraku shouted. As if the words had snapped her out of a trance, the lieutenant jumped back. She held onto her twitching hand as she landed, looking at it as if she'd seen a ghost.

Naruto smiled again and scooted the unconscious teen over his shoulder. Never mind the fact that he was twice as massive as the blond was. he winked at the two high ranking officers before disappearing into thin air.

The second Naruto was gone, Nanao's legs buckled under her as she collapsed on the stone floor. "W-who was that?"

Shunsui hummed thoughtfully as he turned towards Sokyoku hill. "I think he introduced himself quite well."

His lieutenant shook a little as the memory caught up to her. "That reiatsu…" She didn't want to say it, but it reminded her an awful lot of the Soutaicho. The entire pressure of his attention had been directed at her, and not in a friendly way.

It wasn't even killing intent. Just intense scrutiny. Someone who could overwhelm their opponent with their presence alone, was not someone she wanted to fight.

Nanao slowly got up from her knees. If that was one of the Ryoka, they were a much larger threat than she'd realized.

* * *

Naruto ran silently across the roofs of the Seireitei. Unless he allowed it, no one had seen even a sliver of his orange jacket for as long as he had been here. If he hadn't reveal himself on purpose, he might as well have been invisible.

If this was how the leading government of Soul Society treated such an obvious intrusion, this would be a lot easier than he'd thought. Then again, they were probably so used to their own superiority that they hadn't focused much on defense. He had seen that happen far too many times for his liking. Compliancy was a sin, as many ancient empires had learned. Maybe this would give them the wake-up call they sorely needed. If not, maybe he could give them some tips?

Such thoughts were for the future though. He doubted they would appreciate it at this point anyway.

He was happy his chakra responded as normal. He could feel slight irregularities if he looked hard enough, but nothing too much out of the ordinary. The difference between a body made of normal matter and those made of reishi was apparently very slight. He wasn't a scientist, but this just heightened his respect for the green-clad shopkeeper.

He actually liked Urahara a lot. The man was funny, had great taste in books, was not easy to scare, and seemed to know what he was doing. He could do without all that scheming though.

Naruto focused inward, trying to get a better grasp of how his energy had changed. Almost inadvertently, he touched upon the reservoir of natural energy inside his body, making him slip seamlessly into Sage Mode. The orange pigmentation and amphibian-like pupils was a clear sign of where he had learned the technique.

The blond might have been horrible at sensing energy without senjutsu, but with it, he didn't know anyone that was better.

Another benefit of being a Sage was that he could essentially blend his own chakra within the natural energy surrounding everything. No one but the best of sensors would have any hope at detecting him.

He would stand out like a beacon for another Sage though, or a Quincy for that matter. He sincerely doubted there were any other Sage's in Seireitei, and the only Quincy Naruto had met in over two hundred years was an ally, so that shouldn't be a problem.

The energy surrounding this place was off the charts. Karakura was far above the norm, but this place wasn't just doused in spiritual energy. It was made of the stuff. It was generally very hard to get any energy out of normal matter, but reishi particles seemed to exude their power all over the place.

Two giant energies clashed in the middle of the city, making Naruto burst forward with inhuman speed. He may not be capable of that fancy Flash Step the Shinigami used, but he had his own equivalent.

A mix of normal chakra enhancement, yang-, wind- and fire-release allowed the legendary shinobi to enhance his speed while at the same time removing any protests the world might have to him going that fast. With this, wind resistance and friction was reduced to almost nothing. He could race through the world at speeds most Shinigami would find impossible to follow. Swift Release might be overly complicated compared to Shunpo, but at least he could use it.

As the blond warrior rocketed towards the two major powers duking it out, he searched the city for any familiar signatures. Such a huge collection of powerful people made it hard to pinpoint anyone in particular, but Sage Mode had never let him down so far, and he had a lot of experience using it.

Yoruichi was close by, overlooking the battle with only a slight agitation to her energy. Everything was going according to plan then? The blond wasn't sure if he approved of said plan, but he had agreed to follow it, and he had no better ideas.

Naruto got there just in time to witness the final power clash between Ichigo and Kenpachi. It was impressive to say the least. A few months ago, that boy had been no more powerful than your average street thug.

Ok, maybe a little stronger. Not by much though.

Now he was fighting one on one against juggernauts of the supernatural world. As one of the people that had taught the brat, Naruto was incredibly proud. Although he hadn't really done much. Ichigo had soaked up their lessons like a sponge. He wasn't just unnaturally strong and talented. He was also a borderline genius and seemed to have an affinity towards everything related to fighting. Everything.

You wouldn't believe it by looking at him, but that bullheadedness actually hid one heck of a brain.

"So… do you want me to get him?"

Yoruichi jumped several feet in the air, shouting out as if someone had pulled her tail. She twirled around and slashed Naruto across face. At least she tried to. Senjutsu made his skin hard as steel. He still got some faint marks, surprisingly, but not so deep that they bothered him in any way. They also healed as soon as they were created.

"How did you get so close to me?" She demanded.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as he let go of the natural energy fused with his chakra. "Ehh… Ninja?" He shrugged.

Yoruichi felt her hairs stand on end as Naruto's presence reappeared from nowhere. Golden eyes and bar-like pupils was the same as the day Rukia had been taken. The blond's eyes really did seem to change a lot. Eyes were said to be the windows to the soul, having so many different forms had to mean something. She just had no idea what.

The cat sighed as she looked down at the unconscious teen. Yachiru had taken Kenpachi just a few moments ago, and others were quickly approaching their location. "Yes, follow me. He has some more training to do."

Naruto smiled as he reappeared beside Ichigo. He was really looking forward to how said training was going to affect wonderboy.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a thundering headache. Bright spots danced before his vision even before he opened his eyes.

"And he's awake!" The cheerful voice of his second teacher hammered its way into the teen's consciousness.

"Hmm… It would seem that way." Yoruichi. They had saved him then?

"Ugh… Naruto? Yoruichi? What happened?" He managed to get out.

The black cat strode calmly by his bedside, swishing its tail as it talked. "After you passed out from your battle with Kenpachi, we flew you here. You're inside a barrier. A safe house. Nothing happening here will be felt by the outside."

Ichigo slumped back into his makeshift bed. Looking at the cat, he simply couldn't stand it anymore. "Flew? As in actually flew? And how do you have a barrier inside the Seireitei?" Ichigo ruffled his hair in frustration as he looked between the two other sentient beings in the room. "Who even are you people?"

Naruto snorted in good humor, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Took you long enough to ask, didn't it?"

Yoruichi tilted her head as she looked between the two males. "That's right… I haven't shown you my real form yet, have I?"

Ichigo seemed even more confused, but Naruto's eyes shone with curiosity. "Wait, wait! You're a shapeshifter? That's awesome!"

Yoruichi tilted her head. "Of course. Cats can't talk."

Naruto frowned at her. "Of course they can. I have met several. When I was just a kid, I visited this whole clan of talking cats. No idea if they're still alive though."

The newly revealed shapeshifter blinked as Naruto completely ruined her joke. "Do you want to see my real form or not?" She deadpanned.

Ichigo looked between the two, his mind slowly shutting down as the scene continued.

"Oh, I would love to!" Naruto clapped his hands like a child awaiting a present.

Yoruichi sighed but complied. With a burst of smoke and reiatsu, a completely nude and very beautiful woman stood before them, smirking at the two slack-jawed men's reactions. She had dark skin and long silky-smooth purple hair.

Ichigo instantly went beat red and hid his face in his pillow. "Put on some clothes dammit!" He demanded, doing his best to stop his treacherous eyes from looking.

Naruto's reaction was perhaps even more satisfying. He seemed to have been rendered mute, opening and closed his mouth like a fish trapped on land.

"T-that is…" He tried off. The blond swallowed a few times before slapping himself across the chin, leaving a red mark. When he next looked at her, he looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke. "You're one of the sexiest, hottest, and most beautiful women I have ever seen. Please don't tell Ama-chan I said that. She would burn me alive."

Yoruichi fought back a slight blush of her own, but still smiled at the generous statement. "Well, then. That's some compliment. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto bowed gracefully with a sweeping gesture. "Nothing but the truth, my lady."

The Shihoin princess raised an eyebrow at this complete one-eighty in attitude, then she noticed the smirk around Naruto's mouth. Oh ho? Teasing her, was he? Two could play that game.

"Well, then. If you're going to be such a gentleman, why don't you give me a massage in the onsen later? It's been ages since I used this body, and it needs some taking care of." She purred, pulling her arms above her naked body, toned muscles stretching the soft fallow skin.

Naruto blushed bright scarlet. A drop of blood trickled from his nose. To his credit, he didn't look away. Instead, he simply closed his eyes. His blush receded as an almost zen expression fell over him. As he opened his eyes again, he smiled up at her, an expression that was both excited and warm at the same time. "Of course, Yoyo-chan!"

Yoruichi blinked. Huh. That was a surprising amount of self-control.

"Gah! Get a room you two!" Ichigo shouted from beneath his pillow, trying to keep the entire conversation from entering his mind. Yoruichi chuckled before she went to find some clothes.

Of course, it took some time to find an appropriate attire.

* * *

"Clothes are so uncomfortable. It's been ages since I used any." The dark skinned beauty commented as she tossed her flowing hair over her new sweater.

"While those clothes do look good on you, good taste in colors by the way, I can definitely say I prefer no clothes as well." Naruto returned, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"You do, do you? Maybe you'll get a peak later. You still owe me that massage after all." Yoruichi said, her voice both challenging and provocative at the same time.

Ichigo shook his head as his innocent fifteen-year-old mind tried not to take a dip in the gutter. Too bad for him that the two far older beings seemed determined to drag him there. Trying to steer the conversation any other way, the orange haired teen fumbled for something to ask. "You said we flew here? How did you do that?"

"Hmm?" Yoruichi blew a few loose strands of hair out of her face as she answered. "This place is covered in sekiseki, so any attempt to stand on a reshi platform or _ahem_ 'sticking to the wall' will inevitably end in failure. That's one of the reasons this place is so secure. So we used this instead." With that, she tossed him a stick with a skull on the tip.

As Ichigo studied it curiously, a heavy presence fell over them. It was slightly muted thanks to the material covering the outer walls, but the sanctuary was designed to keep people from sensing inside it, not for those inside to be blind to the outside.

Ichigo straightened as his eyes went wide. "Byakuya! Shit! That's right by Hanataro and Ganju!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the bed before he sprinted towards the exit.

Yoruichi reached out to him as the impulsive teen broke through the wooden door, not even attempting to open it. "Wait! Ichigo! Your injuries are still…" She shouted after him. It was too late however. The orange-haired teen was already flying through the air, heading directly towards the energy outburst. "Dammit, that kid!" The purple haired ex-captain sneered.

Naruto was already halfway through the door before looking back at her. "Oh, come on Yoyo-chan. It'll be fun!"

His contagious enthusiasm rubbed off on her as she smirked back. "You still owe me that massage though."

"Of course."

* * *

"Scatter-" The calm voice of Kuchiki Byakuya never got farther, as a white ribbon ensnared itself around Senbonzakura. The fabric absorbed and sealed away any spiritual energy he had put into the blade.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he looked at the newcomer. "You're…"

The teasing glint in Youruichi's eyes never left her as she looked at the sixth division captain. "Long time now see, Byakuya-boya."

"Shihoin Yoruichi." The white clad noble's voice was quickly back to its normal monotone.

"And Uzumaki Naruto!" another voice shouted.

Everyone on the bridge turned to the blond man currently standing beside a slightly ruffled Ichigo.

Rukia stared at them all in shock. She had never expected anyone to come to rescue her. Now they seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork. Ichigo she could understand, even though she truly wished he would just live his life to the fullest, but Naruto and Yoruichi as well? She barely even knew them!

The two captains seemed to assess the blond for a moment before Byakuya's attention went back to Yoruichi. Ukitake's stayed at the newcomer however. They had identified him as a threat. No matter what other plans the white-haired captain had, he was still a part of the Gotei 13, and this man was not someone to be trifled with.

"Naruto. Yoruichi. Let me handle this. This is my battle." Ichigo insisted.

Naruto studied his student for a moment before looking over at the sixth division captain. The shinobi's eyes flashed gold before returning to their normal blue.

"You? Defeat him? Don't kid yourself strawberry. Still a little early for you." There was no malice, or even mockery in the shinobi's voice. But his words were still insulting to the proud teenage warrior.

"You can't just go deciding that. I have become a lot stronger si-" Then he stopped. Yoruichi had appeared before them, one hand sticking into Ichigo's wounded stomach.

"W-what…?" Ichigo stammered before collapsing. He was unconscious before he'd even begun to fall.

The purple haired woman lifted the impetuous teenager onto her back, disappearing again as she reappeared on the roof of the tower several feet above them all.

"Shihoin Yoruichi. The Goddess of Flash. If you think will simply let you run away, you're sorely mistaken." Kuchiki Byakuya stated.

"Three days. That's all I need to make him strong enough to beat you." Yoruichi stated, not bothering to answer the stoic man. She looked over at Naruto, a calculating look in her eyes. Naruto smiled back and nodded.

Faster than the eye could blink, the purple haired woman was gone. Having passed the sonic barrier without ever making a sound.

 _Flash Step, what a wonderful technique._ Naruto thought almost admiringly.

Byakuya disappeared as well, but before he could give chase, two words stopped him in his tracks.

"Bansho Ten'in!"

The noble captain regained his footing in the air as he was pulled back to the bridge. Thus he escaped the gravitational pull with much more grace than simply crashing into the wooden construct would have allowed him.

Reappearing from a hastened Shunpo, the captain's grey eyes burned into his new challenger. Rukia still seemed to be in mute shock from the earlier events. But even without her spiritual power, she had been able to see her brother being stopped in midair by some invisible force. It was also obvious whose technique it was.

Ukitake's eyes widened. He had never seen anything like that before. Then he noticed something else. "Your eyes. What is that?" The sickly captain asked.

Naruto smiled at them from behind the mysterious complexion of the Rinnegan.

"These?" He asked, pointing to his temple. "They're a gift. A gift from a bygone age. The bridge that links the spiritual and physical. The power over life and death. Rinnegan."

The captain of the sixth division's expression firmed as he shifted his stance. "Samsara's eye? What a presumptuous name."

Naruto shrugged as his purple eyes shifted between the two current threats. "It wasn't I that came up with it, but I think it fits."

"Enough of this meaningless chatter. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Even though Naruto's empathic abilities were currently stunted, he could clearly feel the frustration and agitation from the normally stoic captain. His reiatsu, which had previously been an unbreakable ocean of calm, was now a stormy surface barely contained.

Thousands of tiny blades flitted through the air, light bouncing off them in an entrancing fashion. The legendary shinobi took a moment to admire the sight. It was rare that he got to witness an attack this beautiful. He was glad he was watching it with the Rinnegan. The scene would forever be preserved within his soul.

As the hoard of blades descended on him, Rukia screamed. She was begging her brother to spare him. Naruto smiled, he hadn't known he had made that much of an impact in the short time he had known her.

The blond raised his hand. Small cuts began appearing as the first dust-like objects dug into his skin. The cuts were still shallow though, and they healed right after forming.

"Shinra Tensei!"

It was as if the very force of the yell tore through the fabric of the world. It ripped through the air as the sakura petals from Byakuya's sword scattered.

The stoic captain said nothing as his Shikai was batted aside like a child's toy. Scarf and hair billowing behind him. That didn't help much as Ukitake was more than willing to voice his opinion for the both of them. "What! That's impossible!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. Honestly confused by the elder captain's statement. "You're about the same age as that pink-robed guy, right? Surely you know nothing is impossible."

Ukitake remained silent as Byakuya took three deep breaths. "So, you insist on standing in my way, Ryoka? So be it. I will crush that power of yours, and show you that resistance is useless." His voice was still monotone, but there was an unmistakable hint of frustration beneath it.

Naruto laughed. Such a carefree expression didn't belonged on any battlefield. "That really sounded like something an evil guy would say. And if you want to crush me so bad, then fine. Come at me, _Byakuya-boya._ " The Kuchiki head's eyebrow almost twitched.

"Hado no 4. Byakurai."

A bolt of lightning raced towards Naruto faster than most humans or souls would be able to track.

Then it disappeared.

"Phew. That was close. You shouldn't go around throwing lightning bolts everywhere, you might hurt someone." Naruto said sternly, his raised hand was smoking slightly. Behind him, the shivering form of Hanataro was staring at the blond enigma with disbelief. This time, the noble couldn't help the irritated tick that made its way onto his face.

"How?" He demanded.

Naruto smiled and tapped his temple again. His purple eyes glinting in the sunlight of dusk. "Part of the abilities I get with these eyes. I can absorb chakra. And although it's harder, I can absorb pure yin-energy as well. Or reiatsu, as you would call it. Or is it reiryoku? I always gets confused between those two…"

The stoic captain lowered his arm as he calmed himself again. "Fine. I see I have underestimated you. I will be sure not to make that mistake again."

Naruto smirked back at the captain. "You can try."

Byakuya clenched his fist, making all the small petal-like blades in the air descend on the blond.

In response, Naruto threw himself over the bridge, barely escaping with a few cuts. Ukitake looked over the edge as Naruto seemed to catch himself on nothing but thin air. Running up the side of nothing as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The white haired captain scrunched his brows together, almost forgetting the situation he was in. "That's not…"

"Your technique? Nope. I tried to learn Hirenkyaku once, but it didn't work out. Turns out I'm not really fit to be standing on nothing but spiritual particles. Or at least I wasn't…" Naruto trailed off as his mind went a bit farther than he intended it to. He shook himself back to the present before giving his opponents a blinding smile.

It was not returned.

"Nah, this is a technique I developed on my own. It creates bubbles of unmoving air, I refuse to let the air dissipate or move in any way. So it stays together, and thus I can stand on it. It does need a bit of senjutsu to stabilize properly, but that's no longer a problem." The blond explained, his voice as cheerful as ever.

"You act as if I should know what that is?" Ukitake smiled. He was actually starting to like this man. There was something honest about him.

"Ah, sorry. Everyone else I normally talk to already knows. I forget myself sometimes." Naruto admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're awfully talkative Uzumaki. It doesn't seem to bother you to explain your techniques to your enemies." The sixth division captain commented. Like Naruto, he was also standing on the air, a few feet away from the whiskered shinobi.

Naruto stared at his opponent as if he had just said something completely outrageous before muttering something unintelligible under his breath. It sounded like something about interdimensional irony and cosmic jokes, but it was lost on both captains and even the one uttering the words.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto regained his smile and chipper attitude before he answered. "Should I be bothered? I like you guys! Plus, I have so many techniques I hardly know what to do with them all! If I even get to use a fraction of them during this adventure, I would be happy."

The Kuchiki head's complexion hardened as he lifted both arms. "It's time we end this pointless fight. You have caused me to lose my original target, so you will have to do."

A wave of miniature blades descended upon Naruto's position. This time they were more spaced out than previously, clearly expecting a longer chase.

Naruto waved his hand, sending a burst of gravitational energy towards the deadly technique. Some of the blades got caught in the blast and was sent flying, most avoided it though, and kept pursuing him as Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed.

The blond dodged, weaved and danced around the deadly petals. Occasionally he would send bursts of gravity or wind to disrupt them, but the captain seemed to have learned his lesson.

The hoard of tiny blades were never packed together too tightly, and those that got sent away, quickly rejoined the others. Naruto didn't get away unscathed. Cuts and wounds of varying sizes began appearing all over his body the longer the fight wore on.

Still, no matter how many wounds he got, it didn't seem to be doing anything to the blond. They all healed faster than if someone had been standing right beside him with a healing kido.

Regeneration. Byakuya noted as his mind analyzed every aspect of the battle. Naruto was a tricky opponent.

Suddenly, the blond shinobi switched directions, instead of dodging, he flew straight at his attacker. Byakuya had been waiting for that though. As the captain disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, a new wave of Senbonzakura's petals flew at the young looking man.

At the same time, several Bakudo barriers appeared around him, hindering any further movement. Silent kido was rarely used for anything but showing off. It took substantially longer to cast than even the full incantation versions, and was far weaker than any other version. Still, they had their uses.

Naruto's eyes widened as he found himself immobilized. Even his chakra felt sluggish. It would only take a second to break out and deflect the pedals that was headed his way. Unfortunately, that was a second he did not have. Only Shinra Tensei would allow him to break his bonds and deflect the oncoming attack at the same time, and there were still 2 seconds until he could use it again.

Just as the wave of pink death was about to embrace him, Naruto disappeared.

He reappeared at the top of the tower Yoruichi had been standing on, frowning down at the two military leaders. "I was hoping I didn't have to use that until later. One ace at a time is a good way to not get killed." Naruto said. The blond was pouting at them, like a spoiled child that hadn't gotten enough gifts for christmas.

Byakuya turned slowly, staying silent as he looked at the purple eyes of his opponent. _Impossible. I didn't even see him move…_ The thought came unbidden to the white clothed noble. At the same time, Naruto's voice proclaiming that nothing was impossible also repeated itself.

Meanwhile, Naruto was silently berating himself. The Hiraishin was one of his best techniques. He had planned to unveil it at the end.

Without the element of surprise, he didn't know if he would be fast enough. These captains were definitely not to be underestimated. Within just a few minutes, the Kuchiki noble had analyzed and found his jutsu's weakness. Forcing him into attacking, and then trapping him in an elaborate and skillfully crafted trap. Still, if he was going to reveal it, he might as well show off a bit.

Taking out a pair of tri-pronged kunai, Naruto smirked down at his opponent. Tossing the unique knives up and down, the blond began to talk. "Yoruichi is fast, isn't she? In fact, on the top of my head, I can only think of three people faster than her." Byakuya narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "Too bad for you, that one of those is me."

Then he tossed the two knives towards the captain with blinding speed. A small flow of Byakuya's Shikai rose up to defend him. Unfortunately for the captain, Naruto had imbued the knives with wind chakra. As the two weapons met, the wind natured blade cut through the shallow and hastily constructed defense. A pair of grey eyes widened as royal blood trickled down the captain's chin.

The kunai stabbed into the floorboards behind Byakuya, the wind cloak dissipating before it cut through the bridge as well. Faster than time could be measured, Naruto was standing behind the stunned captain. He knelt down, silently studying the wounded Shiba heir.

"Hmm… You really did a number on this guy." Naruto commented absentmindedly.

Byakuya stared straight ahead. Not believing his eyes.

In an instant, the legendary shinobi appeared beside the scared fourth division officer. "Hanataro, was it?" Naruto asked with a friendly voice, carrying the wounded Shiba over his shoulder. The healer nodded slowly, not sure how to respond. "Good. You're coming with me then. Or do you want to stay?"

"I-I…" Hanataro stammered.

"Great!" Naruto said, showing him the nice guy™ pose. Hanataro blinked as the white glint from Naruto's teeth almost blinded him. How was that possible? The sun was facing the other direction!

Naruto looked over to the trembling Rukia. She had collapsed a few moments ago, no longer capable of standing under her own power. "I'm sorry Rukia-chan, but it would be far more trouble than it is worth to rescue you now. Do remember though. You will not die. Ichigo won't let you. And neither will I."

Then he was gone, the air whistling as it filled in the vacuum the three bodies had created. Leaving two stunned captains, two seated officers of the thirteenth squad, and a prisoner walking on death's row.

* * *

"Report" came the short command as Kuchiki Byakuya walked into the Soutaicho's office. Yamamoto may be old, but he was nothing if not perceptive. The fresh scar on the noble's cheek was a story all to its own. Captains did not get wounds outside of training.

"I went to check up on the prisoner, as I felt a disturbance from her cell a few minutes before." The sixth division captain began. Making no delay in carrying out the order. "The source of the disturbance was confirmed to be Hanataro Yamada, current seventh seat of the fourth division, and a larger man from the Shiba clan. They had broken into the cell and was trying to free the prisoner."

Yamamoto stayed silent. It was disturbing that one of his own had decided to help the Ryoka. Still, it was only one of the lower ranked officers. He could let Unohana take care of it. The part about a Shiba member was slightly interesting, but he couldn't say much until he had more information.

"The Shiba decided to attack me, so I dealt with him accordingly." Byakuya continued.

Yamamoto resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. The noble captain was seldom the violent type. Cold and aloof, maybe, but not violent. Still, he could understand the man's actions, considering his current predicament. He was handling the matter expertly.

"I did not kill him, but I did leave him incapacitated until we could take him in for questioning. Ukitake-taicho also appeared around this time, together with two of his seated officers. Then one of the other Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, appeared. We had a minor clash before Shihoin Yoruichi stopped me from releasing my Shikai."

The head captain opened his eyes slightly. Shihoin Yoruichi. How long had it been since he heard that name?

"She also brought a companion, one Uzumaki Naruto, as he introduced himself as." The Kuchiki head explained.

The Captain Commander hummed. That was the one Kyouraku had met. He was exceedingly interested in learning more about this particular Ryoka. Anyone Shunsui regarded as a threat should be handled with utmost caution.

"Yoruichi knocked out Kurosaki before taking off with him. I was about to pursue before Uzumaki stopped me." The noble's voice was as dull and emotionless as usual, as if he was only talking about the weather.

The first division captain frowned inwardly. So Uzumaki had enough to power to stop a captain?

"He used a technique I have never heard about before. It felt as if he was manipulating pure force. He also revealed the source of his powers. His eyes." The sixth division captain said.

Let it never be said that Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was not a cautious man. He only knew of one notable person that gained powers from his eyes. "What did they look like?" He demanded. His muscular frame tensing under his military robes.

Byakuya blinked at the interruption, but didn't comment.

"His eyes?" The noble asked. Yamamoto nodded.

"They were purple with several circles surrounding a small black pupil." Byakuya explained, never once abandoning his monotone way of speaking.

The old captain relaxed slightly, but he still had his full attention on the noble captain. "You are sure they didn't have multiple irises and pupils surrounding the eyeball?"

If the younger man thought the question odd, he didn't say anything.

"I'm sure, Soutaicho. He called them the Rinnegan. 'Power over life and death'. They also grant him the ability to absorb energy techniques to a certain extent."

The old warrior went through his millennia worth of memories. If he had heard the name before, it hadn't stuck.

After Byakuya finished his report, the head captain was silent for a moment.

The ability to teleport on that short a notice might be an even bigger deal than the so-called 'Rinnegan'. Still, those eyes were the only thing Yamamoto could to focus on at the moment.

"Are you sure Uzumaki is not a Quincy?" the head captain asked eventually.

Byakuya frowned. This was a lot of pointed questions. The Soutaicho was trying to confirm something. Or disconfirm something. Still, that was none of his business. He only answered the best he could. "He did mention something about trying to learn Hirenkyaku. He also said he failed. Otherwise, he did not remind me of Quincies in any way."

Yamamoto sighed internally. At least they had something to go on now. "I expect the full report on my desk within two hours. See if you can find any information about this Rinnegan, or Uzumaki in general. I give you unlimited access and allowance to use every available resource, within reason, of course. If you can't find something in the central library, look in your own clan archives or the Daireishokairo. Anything will do."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. That seemed like a major overreaction from his point of view, but it was not his place to question orders.

"Yes, Soutaicho."

* * *

Naruto cracked his neck as he reappeared in the small room where Ichigo had been resting a few minutes earlier.

Hanataro fell backwards. He somehow managed to crawl a few meters before puking.

"Sorry about that. The Hiraishin can be a bit uncomfortable the first few times you use it. God knows how many times I threw up." Naruto commented, crouching down beside his other passenger.

Ganju's wounds looked serious. If he didn't get medical attention quickly, he might die.

Naruto hummed thoughtfully. He didn't currently have the necessary skills for a job such as this. He had no idea how a dead soul from Soul Society would react to getting an injection of living life energy, nor the volatile yoki he normally used for situations such as this.

He did have two appropriate healing techniques he could use right here and now. Two exceptionally strong healing techniques. One was only for a last resort scenario, the other… Well, there were better ways to heal someone than shattering the balance between dimensions.

The fourth division's seventh seat dragged himself over to the thug-like man. He was silent for a minute before sighing. "This does not look good." Hanataro said with a subdued tone.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Can you heal him?" He asked.

That was clearly the best option.

"Alone?" The healer started uncertainly. "Maybe. I don't have that much energy left though, not that I had much of a reservoir to begin with." He laughed weakly, blushing at his own admitted weakness.

Naruto smiled as he put a hand on the young man's shoulder. Or at least he looked young. For all Naruto knew, this kid might be several hundred years old. "If that's all, you can use my energy."

Hanataro blinked. While it was indeed possible to borrow someone else's energy for a technique, it was substantially more complicated and extremely taxing for the donor.

"I don't think that would-" The healer's voice cracked and his eyes shot up. A flood of power entered his body, filling his soul to the brim with energy. Naruto smiled with purple eyes shining in the dark.

"You heard what we talked about on the bridge, yes?"

The healer nodded enthusiastically. Not capable of doing anything else as his body wanted nothing more than to run around and dance. It was like digesting a thousand nutrition pills in one.

"Well, the Preta Path doesn't really absorb energy as much as it redirects and shapes it. That's why it's so easy for me to absorb large amounts of chakra at once. The energy is automatically molded to fit my own. Only having the yin part to work with is a little troublesome, but not impossible. The ability works the other way as well. If I wish it, I can give others part of my energy as if it was their own. Now, this isn't healthy in the long run, as you might stop producing your own reiatsu." Naruto finished.

The seventh seat nodded again, this time a little more slowly. He could barely sit still, yet Naruto didn't even seem to have broken a sweat. The blond did fight against a captain and got away relatively unscathed though, so he supposed it was to be expected.

"Right, tell me or Yoruichi if there are any changes to his condition. We can't let him die here. His sister would kill me." Naruto said as he left to make his report.

* * *

"You made it." Yoruichi commented as Naruto found his way down to the underground training area. A passed out Ichigo was lying just a few feet away. She had clearly decided to wait a bit before waking him.

Naruto smiled, a slightly cocky expression accompanying it. "What? You didn't think I could? And yet you still abandoned me there? That's cold, Yoyo-chan."

The master assassin snorted. "I don't doubt your abilities Naruto. I simply don't know them. It would be easier if you told me."

Naruto shook a finger at her. "Ah, ah. A shinobi never reveals his tricks until he has to." The purple haired woman pouted slightly, but when Naruto refused to budge, she sighed and looked away.

"I'm glad you made it back."

Naruto blinked. He could feel her honesty.

That was more than he had been hoping for actually. They were both brought up as professional killers, and they had only known each other for less than a month. Yet she still seemed to be at least somewhat fond of him.

Naruto smiled his sun-overshadowing smile. "Love you too Yoyo-chan!"

* * *

The captain of the sixth division walked calmly amongst a sea of books. He had already set his subordinates to scouring the central library. He himself was walking amongst the ancient tombs of the Kuchiki archives.

Every noble family in the Seireitei had specific tasks given to them since the creation of Soul Society. The Kuchiki's task was to record history. In here lay every registered name belonging to every noble house in the entire realm.

Yet it held far more than just that.

The Kuchiki were especially proud of their archive. Every important event and happening was recorded and stored deep within its depths. And not just history. Music, fairy tales and literature of all kinds. Ancient magic no one knew how to cast.

Sorting all of this information was a humongous task. Several members of the clan went in here daily to read, categorize and sort the books in whatever system they were currently using. Of course, 'sorting' sounded a lot easier than it actually was, but that is a story for another time. He just hoped he wouldn't have to scour the more chaotic sections. He had better things to do with his time.

Byakuya murmured a chant under his breath. The custom kido sent ripples of reiatsu through the library.

At first, nothing happened. Then a few dozen books came flying through the air at a lazy pace. Good, his search had turned up something at least. Now all that was left was to see was if it had turned up something relevant.

* * *

 _There once was an old man with a staff_

 _He walked the world and saw half_

 _He gave away candy and pies_

 _The last was easy with his purple eyes_

 _He walked through the day_

 _He walked through the night_

 _The dark would not go without a fight_

 _So the old man put a stone in the sky_

 _Calling it 'moon' and letting it fly_

 _Now you can sleep_

 _Knowing the old man let you keep_

 _The light in the night_

Byakuya closed the latest book he had been reading. That was the third book referencing the creation of the moon.

It was hard finding any information about Uzumaki's power. There were a few references here and there, but nothing concrete. This book contained old children's rhymes from before the formation of the Seireitei, or any other central government in Soul Society for that matter. The book was even older than the Captain Commander. Something that had become almost a prerequisite in his search. The tome was almost falling apart as he read it, despite the preservation spell put on it.

And that wasn't even mentioning the language barrier. As people talked a lot differently thousands of years ago. Soul Society was in a bit of a privileged position in this regard, as souls had extremely long lives, and so it was easier to preserve information across time. As the Kuchiki heir he had been tutored in multiple extinct languages and linguistic styles, yet he still had to find an appropriate dictionary, and even this newest one seemed to be a few centuries off the mark. It was good enough for this one though. The rhymes didn't seem to hold much detail.

The doors to the archives flew open as a distressed sixth division officer burst in. He promptly sank to his knees as Byakuya raised his reiatsu in agitation.

"You do not run in the archives." He said. Voice calm and collected as always.

He let up the pressure as the unfortunate Shinigami slowly straightened. "I-I'm sorry, sir… eh, captain. Eh…" Byakuya felt the urge to rub his temple. Had everyone working under him become a bumbling fool?

"Yes?" He asked. Willing the unseated officer to give him the report.

"W-we found something taicho. About Uzumaki, I mean."

The Kuchiki head raised an eyebrow. He hadn't hoped for much when he ordered his men to look through the central library. Almost everything there was open for anyone to read. If it was that easy to find, why didn't they already know it?

"What did you find?" He asked. His calm tone of voice driving the conversation forward.

To his surprise, his subordinate handed him a professional looking file complete with official documentation and stamps.

* * *

"Oh, right there. Yeah... that's perfect." Yoruichi purred as Naruto kneaded her shoulders. Ichigo was currently submerged in water, his face was redder than a tomato as he tried not to look at his two teachers.

Naruto was sitting on the water, only covered by a towel draped across his nether regions. Somehow it didn't get soaked no matter how much water got on it.

Yoruichi was, like Ichigo, submerged in water. She was leaning forward on the stone edge as Naruto sat behind her, giving her the long awaited massage.

If the orange haired teenager had known the two of them would join him, he would never have gone into the bath in the first place. Screw healing properties. He liked his mind intact, thank you very much.

"Oh, Naruto!" Yoruichi moaned as he hit a particularly tense spot.

Ichigo went full submarine.

* * *

"What's that inscription on your stomach? It looks like kido scripts, but they're unlike anything I've seen before." Yoruichi asked. The two warriors were sitting back to back, enjoying the warm water surrounding them.

Ichigo had fled as soon as his wounds healed. He did not take well to Naruto's proposal of massaging him as well.

"They're seals. An ancient and complex form of chakra manipulation. Or magic, as some would call it." Naruto answered. Half dozing off.

"So they are like Kido scripts then? I wonder if there's any difference." She may not look it, but Yoruichi was an expert at kido. She had to be, if she was to use Shunko in battle. She might not be as technically advanced as someone like Kisuke, but she definitely had the control for it. Kido inscriptions weren't really her forte. But she hadn't been a captain for nothing. And staying around Kisuke for so long made her pick up on a few things.

"They're probably the same. I have seen tons of variations of both how and why such sigils are used. But they're essentially the same all over the world. Advanced glyphs, runes, or other signs used to manipulate reality as they see fit." Naruto commented, sounding for all the world like this was a normal subject.

The purple haired beauty hummed. She wondered how much of the world Naruto had seen. The thought of everything else that might be out there… it excited her. Although it was slightly scary. Not that she would admit that to anyone for fear of death.

She hadn't thought much about it before, but ever since meeting the blond mercenary, she couldn't help but wonder. Kisuke had always been the more curious of the two, but even he had more than enough to work with in just three realms. He did dabble in a little exploring now and then, but it took time to find anything of interest if you weren't already part of it.

"What does it do?" She drawled out. She was curious, and if he told her that was another mystery solved about her new friend.

Standing up and grabbing his towel, Naruto turned around as he stood on the water's surface. "Take a look." He said. A challenging tilt to his voice.

Yoruichi smirked as she turned around. Challenging her, did he? She would make sure he regretted that.

Naruto's body was mostly clean. Only one scar visible from the front. Surprising, considering his lifestyle. Then again, that one scar was huge. It started from the middle of his chest and split from there. It snaked its way in all directions, eventually enveloping his upper body. It looked as if a lightning bolt had hit him straight in the chest.

Yoruichi wiggled a finger in a circle motion, the challenging glint from Naruto mirrored in her. Naruto complied without protest, slowly turning a full one-eighty. The rest of his body was also spotless. It seemed like he only had one scar. Either he was incredibly lucky, or wounds simply didn't leave marks on him. She wondered what the lightning scar was all about…

"Not bad." She said. Smirking in satisfaction as Naruto sat down again.

She studied the seal on his stomach. It had appeared the moment Naruto touched the water, indicating some sort of reiatsu sensitivity. It was formed like a spiral with squiggles around the edges. The squiggles were clearly writing of some kind, but she had no idea what it meant.

It looked… broken.

The lines didn't fit together properly. And the middle point - nicely marked by his navel - was completely free. No, maybe not broken. Rather… Open?

"It… It's made to hold something." She felt embarrassed after saying it. She hadn't the slightest idea what any of it meant. All she had to go on was a vague gut feeling.

Naruto beamed as he applauded energetically. "Correct! Now what about this?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened as the blond's entire body became covered in previously invisible writing. The seals ran in hypnotizing patterns across his torso, arms and legs. They seemed to disappear behind his back, only to return on the other side. It was all strangely symmetrical. Making his body look like one of those tattoo junkies in the mortal world.

Then they began to move.

The markings swirled around the blond, increasing and decreasing in speed as they followed a clearly predisposed path. New signs appeared and old patterns vanished. Making everything look like some fancy animation on Kisuke's computer. The only thing that didn't move was the original spiral mark in the middle of his body.

"I-" She began, not really sure how to answer the question.

Naruto laughed.

It was cheerful and easy laugh. It flowed like spring water. It jumped like wild animals. It made you want to laugh with it. Not because you didn't want to be left out, but because doing so might please the one making the sound.

The Goddess of Flash was transfixed.

Just a couple of months ago, this complete stranger had been dragged into her life making sweeping gestures and cracking jokes.

At first, she had been wary. He was an unknown, and all unknowns were to be treated as potential enemies. But it was impossible to treat Naruto as an enemy. Once you knew him, his happy and carefree personality simply wouldn't let you go.

Ichigo was charismatic. He had the makings of a great leader. He inspired those around him. He was loyal to the core and gave everything he had. And he expected everyone else to do the same. And they did. Just out of the simple desire not to let him down. He was a prince. Born to be king.

Naruto wasn't just charismatic though. Where Ichigo's aura ensnared you, Naruto's attracted everyone towards him like the planets does to moons. Like stars does to planets. It was as if he had his own gravitational field. Just by being near him, you were pulled farther and farther in, and once you got to a certain point, you could never go back. A black hole.

Snapping back to the present, Yoruichi swallowed. For the first time in years, she felt self-conscious about the fact that she was naked. Not that he could see anything right now.

"It's ok, Yoyo-chan. I don't actually expect you to understand any of that. The first one was impressive enough as it is." The black markings disappeared as Naruto slipped underwater again.

"The first one is indeed meant to hold something. Something big."

"Like what?" She prodded after a moment of quiet.

The silence seemed to evolve after her question. It became pregnant with anticipation, as if the world around them awaited the answer.

Naruto took a deep breath before steadying himself.

"There once were these people called Jinchuriki. There were nine of them. Each one holding part of something much greater." Naruto began. His voice and demeanor switching easily to storyteller mode.

"Jinchuriki – Power of the human sacrifice?" The former stealth force captain asked. Not a nice sounding name, in her opinion.

Naruto nodded. "Indeed. There was a god called the Shinju. A divine tree, worshipped by the surrounding population. Its influence stretched all across the Elemental Nations and all its neighboring landmasses. It even encroached upon parts of Japan." As he spoke, Naruto touched the surface of the water, making it ripple and display images of ages long past. Yoruichi had a clear view of a rather small continent, thousands of islands, and other lands connected to it. She did not recognize the continent.

"Then one day, the god was split into nine different parts. Those became known as the Bijuu. The tailed beasts. They were terrifying creatures. Capable of making tsunamis and destroy mountains with just a swing of their tails." In the water, she saw nine different creatures. All resembling different animals. Some of them seemed to be crosses between multiple species, while others remained distinct. Wait. Was that… an ox-oktopus?

"The humans feared these beings, as everything they did to stop them showed itself ineffective. Eventually, they sealed them into people. Either trying to keep them from doing more harm, or to use as weapons of war." People and faces appeared, all far too detailed and specific to be nothing more than concepts, or something representing an idea.

"Eventually, there was someone who wanted to combine the nine, making them whole again. Then he would use this new creature, the Juubi, to enslave the world." A picture of a dark haired man with red eyes and a fearsome complexion appeared.

"We fought him." Now the blond had given up all pretexts, showing her battle scenes, most of which a teenage version of Naruto was a part of.

These are humans? Was the only thought the shapeshifter could form as she witnessed feats that even Shinigami would deem impossible. Or at least very difficult.

"We won."

But it was not victory Yoruichi saw in the water.

It was fire.

"Thousands upon thousands died. Both civilian and shinobi alike. At last we were forced to flee as our home was destroyed." The picture of giant storms and waves impossibly large filled her vision as the forces of nature crushed forests and swallowed mountains.

"After the war, we became a nomadic people. We wandered the world for a while, taking missions from anyone willing to give them. It was a long time before we found a new home." Naruto finished. Flicking his wrist and making the water quiet again.

Yoruichi stared wide-eyed at her blond companion. "Then… that seal?"

Naruto smiled a melancholic smile as he looked down at his stomach. "I was once a Jinchuriki." He said with a slight tilt to his lip.

Ichigo leaned against a rock a few meters away, trying to process everything he had heard.

* * *

Uryuu Ishida, self-proclaimed 'Last Quincy' staggered up a set of stairs as his power slowly left him.

He cursed his own uselessness. Had he but aimed a little a higher he would have ended that monster. The face of the twelfth division's vice-captain thanking him for not doing exactly that haunted his mind, but he quickly shook the thought away.

It didn't matter now. All that mattered was to continue as far as he could before the last remnants of his powers left him.

Ishida clenched his hand. The memory of a bow, a bow so powerful even a captain's Bankai paled in comparison still burned in his mind. Mayuri might have been correct at that point though. Mortals simply weren't meant to wield such power.

As he finally finished the last steps of this accursed staircase, he noticed a dark skinned man with a visor over his eyes and a white captain's coat. Uryuu froze. Another captain was far beyond anything he could manage at this point. He doubted he could even form a solid bow anymore.

"It pains me to do this, but you stand in the way of justice. Cry, Suzumushi."

Uryuu could barely make out an incredibly high-pitched sound before his brain overloaded and all he saw was black.

Tousen Kaname sighed as he put away his sword. This one was but a child. Ignorant and innocent of the horrors of the world. He would put him in the care of the fourth division. No need for needless bloodshed.

"Now, that wasn't very nice. Why did you wait for him to go all the way up the stairs? Couldn't you have knocked him out at the bottom?"

The blind captain quickly looked towards the voice as the newcomer made himself known. _Why didn't I notice him before?_ He could count on one hand the amount of people capable of hiding from his senses so completely.

Naruto put a hand on Ishida's back, careful to keep watch of the 9th division captain at all times.

"If you think I will simply let you walk away with him, you are gravely mistaken." Kaname said.

Naruto grinned. He had been waiting for a chance like this. His little squabble with Byakuya may have been impressive, but it wasn't flashy enough, nor did he really win. He needed a way to show both Yoruichi and the Gotei 13 that he was a player in this game. And he had always been a bit of a show-off.

"Sure, let me just put my friend a out of the way." Naruto said, hefting the unconscious teen over his shoulder.

The ninth division leader was silent as Naruto carried Ishida's limp body towards the nearest wall. A few hand signs later, dark ink circled their way around the young Quincy, forming an invisible barrier around him. The barrier should stop anything short of direct attacks, and Tousen didn't seem like the kind of person that would do something like that.

The captain was the first to speak as Naruto found his place across the square.

"So you are another of the Ryoka that have been stampeding around Soul Society?" The captain asked calmly. Drawing his blade yet again.

Naruto just smiled at the calm man. "That would be me, although I'm slightly offended that you call my sneaking 'stampeding'."

The blind captain didn't respond. He just shifted his stance, calling out to his blade even before it was fully out of its sheath. "Cry, Suzumushi."

The command created a wave of ultrasonic sound that expanded from the captain's Zanpaktou.

But even before the justice-obsessed captain had finished his command, Naruto had called upon his own powers. The blond clapped his hands together, using a single word to bend nature to his will. "Futon!"

As the wave of sound encroached upon its victim, it… disappeared.

Or at least that's what it seemed like. Tousen frowned at the unaffected Ryoka. No one had ever escaped the effects of Suzumushi that easily before.

Naruto smiled cheerfully at his opponent, seemingly not caring one bit that they were entering a deadly battle. "Sound waves. I saw your attack earlier. It's a fearsome weapon. Almost everyone would be instantly knocked out with no way of defending themselves."

Tousen said nothing as he pulled out the entire length of his sword. How irritating. He might actually have to do something for this fight.

"The thing about sound is that it uses a medium to travel through. Most commonly, air." Here, the blond's eyes glittered as if he was about to share a special joke. "But what happens if you remove that air?"

Tousen tensed his body imperceptibly. "You created a vacuum shield." He observed calmly. He had felt the blond's energy shape itself into a sphere-like structure earlier. Coupled with what he had been told, it wasn't very hard to guess the rest.

Naruto's smile never wavered. "Correct! You're one of the smart ones I take it."

Instead of continuing what he considered useless babble, the blind captain burst forward. In a single burst of Shunpo, he disappeared. Suzumushi stabbed through the space Naruto had been less than a second ago. "Don't underestimate the abilities of the Gotei 13." Tousen said just as he blocked a kick from the blond. He felt his arm rattle, but studiously ignored it.

Naruto jumped off the captain's arm and twisted as deadly steel passed beneath him. _Or is that steel? What is a Zanpakuto made of anyway?_ Such thoughts were for another time. Urahara could probably answer any questions he had after they returned from the mission.

Naruto swerved and dodged as several kido spells flew at him in rapid succession, breaking up the ground and buildings behind the blond shinobi.

In retaliation, Naruto peppered his opponent with a hail of Kunai and shuriken, littering the battlefield in a rain of deadly steel. Kaname didn't even deign to dodge, instead using precise swipes of his sword to bat the throwing weapons away as he continued chanting under his breath.

Just as Naruto stopped his meaningless attack, Tousen appeared before him, blade swinging in a deadly arc.

Naruto bent double. The weapon passing a few inches above his face. Strands of golden hair flitted to the ground as the legendary shinobi continued his retreat. The captain of squad nine didn't let up though. He pursued Naruto like a man possessed, forcing the blond on the defensive. Swipe after swipe after swipe. Naruto danced around the attacks, never being given an opening for retaliation.

This guy was good! Naruto grinned. He hadn't gotten close to his opponent during his short scuffle with Byakuya, so it had been a long time since he fought a swordsman like this.

Finally getting a moment's reprieve, Naruto jumped back. He put a single hand to his mouth and manipulated his chakra. Then he breathed fire.

A giant ball of flame and energy descended on the shinigami captain, melting everything it came in contact with.

The blind warrior didn't even bat an eyelash.

Quickly gathering a huge amount spiritual energy into his sword, the Soul Reaper swung upwards, splitting the fireball in two as the heat crashed around him.

Before the captain got a chance to counterattack, several bolts of electricity descended on him. One, two, then three bolts of lightning found their mark before the dark-skinned man swung his blade overhead. Ripples of sound crashed against their surroundings, disturbing whatever was emitting the yellow energy, making the continuous attack cease.

Naruto grinned foxily as he leant against a wall.

The two was silent for a moment. Both reevaluating their opponent. Kaname was the first to speak. "I admit you're very skilled. I have never seen attacks such as yours before. However, this has gone on long enough. If you continue to persist, I will put you down like the dog you are. People like you should put their power towards preserving peace, not play around like fools." Tousen's voice was still as calm and empty as before. The only sign that he had taken any damage was a slight twitch in his left hand.

Naruto's grin disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Play? Peace? Do you think I do this only out of entertainment? We came here to rescue a friend of ours, not because we thought it would be fun. The fact that I enjoy a good fight does not stop me from helping others."

The blind captain shook his head. "Fighting is only something we are forced to do. To enjoy violence is nothing but barbaric."

"Different cultures, different views." Naruto's smile returned as he crouched down to his favored stance.

But before he could do anything more, a large sword heavily infused with reiatsu tore through the air towards him. The ground broke apart as the sword struck it, summoning a huge cloud of dust.

Visibility returned slowly, revealing Naruto standing on the wall of a half-broken building high above street level. The blond touched his bloodied cheek as he frowned down at his new opponent. That had been unexpected. The place he had been standing on was nothing but rubble, but among the broken stone tiles were some blackened ones. In the instant before the sword hit, he had been forced to move faster than he could safely handle. Swift Release was meant to remove friction to allow for faster movement, but he could feel the burn marks on his legs heal up as he stood there. His sandals were nothing but charred remains mixed with the rubble. Dammit. He didn't have enough chakra control for this. Fighting at such a high level required more than just pure power.

This had become quite troublesome. The Shinigami were strong. Too strong. He should have prepared himself better before going here.

His two opponents looked at each other, making Naruto's attention snap back to the fight. The newcomer was unnaturally large, with a huge sword and a helmet hiding his face. A few drops of blood fell from his Zanpakuto.

Naruto grinned.

Even if the safety margins of this fight was significantly lower than he would have prefered, he couldn't deny that this made him even more excited. Naruto grin grew slightly manic as his wounds finished healing. Two against one? He could dig those odds.

"And who might you be?" The blond asked, calming his battlelust somewhat. The second captain had a powerful aura around him. Not the normal oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-die presence, but a more grounded force, more suited for standing against any adversary than intimidating his opponent.

"Komamura Sajin. Captain of squad 7 of the Gotei 13." The large man said with a fittingly deep voice. "You are Uzumaki Naruto. Yamamoto-Soutaicho warned us about you."

Naruto bowed. Something that was a little awkward as he was standing 90 degrees on a wall. "That would be me."

"Komamura, I can handle this by myself. He is nothing but a measly Ryoka." Tousen insisted, a note of pride and defiance entering his body language.

The new arrival shook his head, clearly insistent upon staying. "This one is different than the others. He might even have been the one to kill Aizen-taicho. His powers are described in some of our oldest legends. The Captain Commander demanded utmost caution when dealing with him."

The blind man was silent for a moment, clearly digesting the new information. "Very well. We will defeat with him together then."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. He didn't know what he'd been expecting when he revealed his eyes, but at least they took him seriously now. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Naruto's eyes flashed red as his bloodlust flared up again. This would be his first real fight in decades. "So you want to dance, gentlemen?" He practically purred, his chakra coiling inside him with anticipation.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The 347th registered immortal. Medium threat. Affiliation: Elementals – supernatural mercenary group. Confirmed powers: Control over elements. Do not engage." Komamura's deep voice carried easily over to the excited ninja. Stopping him before he even started his first technique.

"Wait… what?" Was Naruto's response. His brain stuttering like a jammed gear transmission.

"That was about the extent of information we had on you before this. I guess we will have to update that file." The larger Shinigami explained.

Tousen was also surprised by this admission. It seemed this was news to him as well.

"347th? Who are the others?" Naruto asked. His curiosity showed plain on his face.

Komamura didn't answer him. Either because he didn't want to, or he didn't know.

Laughter met the two Soul Reapers as Naruto bent upwards, looking at the blue sky high above them. "Well, at least you're not completely clueless. I would hate to be the first to burst your bubble."

The large seventh division commander didn't react to Naruto's comment. Instead, he asked his own question. "What is someone like you doing here? There should be no reason for you to invade Soul Society, never mind the Seireitei itself."

Naruto shook his head, the signs of humor still glinting in his eyes. "I already told you. I'm here to rescue Kuchiki Rukia. Do I need any other reason?"

The wolf-man narrowed his eyes underneath the helmet. "Fine, if you do not wish to tell me, we will just have to drag it out of you during interrogation."

Chakra and reiatsu surged as wills fought for dominance.

"Roar, Todoroke!"

Naruto twisted in the air as he dodged a stab from the phantom sword that had appeared from nowhere. The wall he had been standing on wasn't as lucky. It crumbled to nothing as the force of the blow utterly crushed the already ruined building.

As Naruto fell through the air, he saw Tousen already standing several feet above him, moving his sword in a hypnotizing fashion. "Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko!"

Tousen's sword began to vibrate, quickly followed by hundreds of deadly blades forcing themselves into reality. All of them were pointing down at the slightly troubled shinobi. As the blind captain swung his sword down, Naruto pulled out two weapons of his own. A moment later, two Hiraishin kunai flew in opposite directions.

"How naïve." The armored captain commented as he sent two phantom arms to catch the thrown kunai.

Just as the hail of steel descended on Naruto's position, his two escape routes multiplied by a thousand. "Kage Shuriken no jutsu." Naruto finished with a smirk.

The rain of weapons from both techniques hit the ground simultaneously as repeated clangs of metal filled the battlefield.

A small pause allowed the two captains to look upon the ruined street. It was littered with Naruto's special kunai.

"What are those?" Tosen asked. He could feel each knife as if it was its own living being. They emitted a small but noticeable energy signal. Similar in power to mice and other small animals.

"As far I understand, they're markers. He uses them for his teleportation technique. Be careful, he can appear at any one of them at a moment's notice." The werewolf answered.

With this many knives, Naruto had essentially gained complete control over the battlefield. The only logical conclusion was removing the kunai. With a sweeping swing of his sword, Komamura's Shikai mimicked his movement. Cutting up a part of the street and tossing it away, taking the knives stuck there with it. As they went flying, the Hiraishin kunai popped out of existence as if they were never there to begin with.

"Na-ah. Can't have you doing that, can I?" Naruto smiled cheerfully as an enormous wave of water rose up from nowhere. In response, Tousen began to chant an attack Naruto had heard before.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado no 33. Sokatsui!" Tousen spoke quickly and confidently, and the results were spectacular. Compared to when Rukia had used the spell, it wasn't even a contest… From the ninth division captain burst forth a giant ball of blue flames. It dwarfed anything Naruto had seen from that technique before. The water steamed as the hado approached it.

The entire field was flooded with vapor as the blue ball of spiritual energy completely annihilated the blond's attack. Komamura jumped beside Tousen as he stretched his own spiritual awareness to the limit. The seventh division captain had always been good at both suppressing his own energy and sensing others, although he could never compare to his friend on the sensing part. He was still better than most.

"Doton: Maw of The Underworld!"

A shake went through the world as a giant fissure appeared beneath the two captains. The ground fractured and split, sending the surprised pair tumbling underground. Walls rose and collapsed towards them, denying any method of escape as the two were swallowed by the earth.

Naruto stood silently with his hands clasped together. A massive dome of stone and earth loomed before him. It was about as large as an average football stadium and took up a considerable part of the skyline, even from Naruto's position dozens of meters away.

Naruto felt a tingling sensation in his stomach as the dome broke apart. A giant armored creature emerged from the structure, looming over the battlefield as the blond felt the second captain's energy skyrocket.

"Bankai. Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

Naruto's eyes widened. That was the first time he had seen a captain's final release. Or any Bankai really. It was an impressive sight.

"Bankai already? You flatter me." Naruto said as the two gods of death emerged from the newly formed crater. The giant followed Komamura's footsteps as the pair walked towards him.

"We should take to the air. He has too many options on the ground." Tousen commented. His partner nodded as the two shot into the sky. This time, the giant stayed where it was. Not that they ever went any higher than its torso.

Naruto followed, using his own wind technique to follow them. "I have too many options on the ground you say? I don't think you quite know who you're dealing with." Naruto commented as a small lull in the battle allowed him the opportunity.

He wasn't the type to rub his superiority in other people's faces, but he did like to brag from time to time. Let's call it a bad habit he had picked up over the years.

"Those who know us, think of the Elementals as a group of people with the ability to manipulate the elements." Naruto started, standing a good distance away from the two supernatural warriors. "We're not born with that ability though. We learn it. People have affinities for different things. Water, fire, lightning. Take your pick. You can still learn all the other elements, but if you're smart, your affinity will always stay your strongest." Naruto explained, his blue eyes burning with energy. His enormous chakra reserves was building up inside him, layering and folding upon itself.

The air warped as his blue chakra entered the visible spectrum, and Naruto's insides curled in anticipation as his right hand formed a half ram sign. "My element... Is wind."

The atmosphere moved as the wind answered its master's call. The sky darkened and clouds began to flow in a spiral formation. Tornadoes built up around them and the gales tore away stone with little difficulty. Naruto's golden locks danced widely around his head as the Elemental surrounded himself in a ball of gas and chakra.

With a shout, the living legend sprang forward. The sphere of air warping to his every whim.

In response, the giant form of Komamura's Bankai moved as well. Blade moving to cut down everything in its path.

The ground quaked as a palm made of nothing but chakra and atmospheric pressure stopped the attack.

Naruto laughed a slightly maniacal laugh as he stood inside a wind avatar of his own creation. His golden eyes signifying the use of Sage Mode. He had never managed this technique without the use of senjutsu. That had been a huge downside when he first made it. Now? Not so much.

Both the captains' eyes widened as Naruto blocked one of the most powerful attacks in the Gotei 13's arsenal. The two broke apart and clashed again. The earth shook as Naruto's storm giant and Komamura's Tengen Myo'o traded blows. Shockwaves of power flew through the city. Buildings cracked and windows shattered as every levelheaded Shinigami ran for their lives.

"W-what is that!?" Tousen asked in disbelief.

He got his answer as Naruto's technique finished forming. The winds refused to die down though, reflecting the will of the one that had summoned them.

The Elemental's storm giant was covered by white flowing armor that looked more like liquid than gas. It wore a grey helmet with two shining lights resembling eyes. Somewhere inside it - sustaining the technique - was Naruto. It stood in stark contrast to its relatively dark and solid counterpart.

Naruto's voice carried through the stormy atmosphere as if he had been standing right next to them, the words as easily distinguishable as dark oil in clear water. "My worst enemy had a technique much like this. Once I lost my first answer to it, I needed another. This was the result." The last statement finished as one of the storm giant's hits was blocked by the captain's Bankai. A giant backlash of energy flew in every direction.

"I thank you, Komamura Sajin! It has been a long time since I have been able to fight like this! It feels good to stretch your muscles a bit. Don't you agree, Taicho of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!?" The blond shinobi shouted the question. His countenance not that different from a certain spiky-haired captain.

The werewolf only grunted as his giant avatar received a rather nasty blow to the chest.

The problem, he had found, was that he couldn't hurt Naruto. The blond's wind titan was incredibly powerful, but the anthropomorphic Shinigami could tell already from the first blow that his own Bankai was the superior of the two. Naruto's technique may have been wind manipulation on a nearly transcendent level, but Komamura's avatar was a reflection of his soul. His Bankai. It was the ultimate release of the death gods of Soul Society.

But even if his was stronger, the werewolf couldn't damage the blond Elemental. Even if he hit the storm giant directly, his sword just passed straight through it. Once the giant katana was out again, the winds simply reformed themselves. He had even tried decapitating the blond's creation. Its head didn't even move. It was as if it didn't need a neck. And why should it? It was just different gasses compiled together.

In comparison, Tengen Myo'o was directly connected to his body. Every hit it took, he felt directly. Thankfully, Naruto's creation wasn't quite strong enough to pierce the giant. Nevertheless, Komamura knew he would wake up with a ton of bruises for the next week, even if he won this.

The excitement of the battle had almost overwhelmed Naruto at this point. It was so exceedingly rare he could allow himself to go this far.

Sometimes he felt like he was living in a world made of cardboard, always being careful not to break something. To break someone. His chakra was bubbling with excitement as its untold depths awakened after centuries of slumber.

Then everything went black.

Naruto blinked, trying to make sense of what the hell was happening. He wasn't unconscious, he knew that much. He could still think, and even if he had been dreaming, his dreams were never this devoid of… well… anything. He could see nothing, smell nothing, and hear nothing. All he felt was the sensation of skin meeting skin as he clenched his fists. He tried to wiggle his toes. Good. He could feel those as well. His chakra was still there. It buzzed with the same confusion his mind was currently experiencing.

Then he felt the familiar sensation of steel entering his body. It lasted less than a millisecond, but in that minuscule amount of time, he could suddenly experience the world again. He doubted he would have noticed if he hadn't been in Sage Mode, but the natural chakra enhanced everything from endurance to perception.

A normal human would probably be trying to keep his organs from falling out by now. Then again, the spiritual pressure from this fight would have crushed a normal human in an instant. Naruto was anything but normal though.

As soon as his abdomen was cut, chakra flooded the wound. His distinct energy stitching the wound together and hypercharging every cell in the area. It was an ability Naruto had had as long as he could remember. During his teen years, it had grown and evolved to the point where he regenerated from pretty much every wound almost instantaneously. A mix between yoki and his own extremely potent life force simply wouldn't let him die.

It had been a long time since he had been in danger of dying, and that had been at a point where most other people would have been long since dead and buried.

He didn't even know what he could survive or not. Although he had a suspicion that nothing short of decapitation would be able to finish the job.

Naruto felt another strike slice through his body. His control of the winds around him slipped as the pain disturbed his chakra network.

He couldn't see what happened next, but he knew from experience that his technique would implode and then expand in an extreme burst of force and air. He was momentarily concerned about Ishida. The barrier he sat up around him may not be enough to stop the explosion of energy. Still, it would have to hold. Naruto had no way of getting to him now.

When he lost control of the storm giant, he also lost control of the jutsu allowing him to stand on air. He could feel himself falling. At least that was something. In preparation for other attacks and the upcoming explosion, Naruto curled himself into a ball and surrounded himself with a thick shell of natural energy in the process. He hit the ground just a second before his Susanoo imitation exploded in a burst of violent power.

He didn't hear the explosion. He didn't see the explosion. But he did feel it. The layer of natural energy surrounding him dampened most of the impact, but he still felt the pressure hit his body and continue into the ground beneath him. He lay there for a few more seconds.

Nothing happened.

"Well, that was dramatic." He commented dryly.

His voice sounded so weird. As if the sound only traveled through his own body before being picked up by his ears. That was probably what was happening as well. Whatever technique was being used, it stopped him from sensing anything outside.

He could still feel the ground beneath his feet as he slowly stood up. It was a little hard without looking, but he could still feel gravity, and his sense of balance was still there. Although slightly skewed.

What an extremely powerful technique. Almost complete sensory deprivation. He couldn't even feel any energies with Sage Mode. Wait. There was something…

Before he could examine the phenomenon any further, another bite of steel tore into him. It tried to take off his arm, but the moment Naruto felt the cold touch of metal, he disappeared through the use of his second favorite technique. He appeared at one of the two kunai he had thrown earlier. All the shadow copies had long since been destroyed.

The Flying Thunder God Technique may have been one of, if not the best jutsu he knew, but he had never fully mastered it. Not to the point his father had at any rate. It didn't seem to matter how much time he had to practice.

He should probably just teleport back to the sanctuary, thus escaping with little to no injuries. However, that would leave Ishida behind. He really didn't want to do that after everything he had gone through to get him.

He also couldn't feel the Hiraishin seal he had stuck on the teen, or any others outside the technique's influence, now that he thought about it. How any technique could interfere with chakra resonance, Naruto wasn't sure. Such a power was bordering on direct reality manipulation.

Using the Hiraishin to flee was also nothing short of forfeiting the match. Making the entire point of showing up useless. And the entire thing was moot anyway, as he couldn't feel his seals!

The Sage examined his chakra, trying to ignore how genuinely worried he was getting. He started by looking for any foreign influences. He was normally immune to any sort of genjutsu, as his Preta Path would automatically absorb any foreign energy entering his body – active dojutsu or not – but one could never be too careful.

As he examined his own inner energy, he found nothing out of the ordinary. He was quite pleased that even after all that fighting, his energy levels had barely gone down any noticeable degree. It was nice having reserves comparable to a Bijuu.

No genjutsu. That meant the technique affected the world itself. Again, Naruto was struck by how incredible that was. A part of his mind began analyzing everything he knew so far, trying to come up with a way he would have created something similar.

First, he would have set up a sphere of influence that absorbed light. Not too complicated… a few seals and complex chakra moulding could probably do it. That would have been very useful back when he was a kid, with all those dojutsu cheating bastard running around all over the place.

He may or may not be a complete hypocrite.

Second, he would use wind manipulation to remove the pressure waves traveling through the medium, thus removing any hope of sound getting through. If he wanted to be extra thorough, he would have to remove the vibrations in the earth as well.

Smell would be the most difficult, especially without removing all forms of gas, thus suffocating everyone within the area. If that was what he wished to do, there were far better and easier ways to do it.

Of course, this thing was probably conceptual in nature, but now he had a general idea of how he would have done it at least. The technique obviously couldn't be infinite, so he it might be possible to just run in one direction and hope he got out. On the other hand, the technique might be mobile. In which case he could be running for an eternity without achieving anything.

As one part of his mind went through that, another approached the issue from a different angle.

The little blip he had felt from his connection to nature was still there. Or rather, two blips. Naruto absently realized it was the three-pronged kunai he had thrown earlier. He had just instinctively utilized the technique when he wanted to escape. Even now, he could tell that his normal connection to the space-time anchors were deceptively weak. He suspected it was only thanks to Sage Mode that he could feel them at all.

Still… He had never met someone, or something, that could cut him off from the natural life all around him. He would choose to believe this couldn't either. At least until the opposite was proven.

Naruto's focus sharpened down to a single point.

Nothing existed except energy.

Everything was energy.

He was energy, as was the world.

He controlled energy.

He controlled the world.

The blip expanded.

It was like swimming through tar. The connection was hazy and slow, but still there. He was a Sage dammit! No one was going to deny him the right to be one with nature!

…

Ok, that might have been a little too much flower power for one day.

As the connection sharpened and built, Naruto felt the world around him clear. He still couldn't see, hear, or smell, but now he could _feel_. He felt the energy of the annoying technique itself, and the sharp buzzing Insect-like signature of its user. He could feel the natural energy in the air, although it was muffled and moving slowly through the dark carpet encompassing the nearby space. He could feel Ishida, still unconscious. Good. The barrier held.

He could even feel outside the dark bubble Tousen had created. Although it was like looking through the surface of a lake while he was under it. The most obvious thing was the giant form of Komamura's Bankai. It was still there. Including its monstrous reiatsu. Both the master and blade was idle, waiting for his friend to finish the fight. Naruto relaxed as he felt the numerous Hiraishin seals outside the technique bloom to life. He hadn't truly realized how much their absence bothered him.

He could also feel the source of his current predicament approaching him with the speed of a well executed Shunpo. Just as the sword swung for his neck, the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja ducked. This time, he clearly felt the surprised energy of his opponent. Well, surprised wasn't really the word. Shocked was more like it.

So… what to do?

He could just blow everything up. Now that he could feel Ishida again, he could just teleport him out of here before his technique began. The two captains were undoubtedly strong enough to survive any sort of area of effect attack as long as he didn't begin summoning meteors. Still… That was even less subtle than the giant kaiju battle that had just taken place. The property damage alone would most likely make the Gotei 13 very angry. Which was kind of the antithesis of what he wanted to achieve to begin with.

Sighing internally, Naruto admitted to himself that he should probably end the fight. He had gotten to play long enough anyway. It had been fun as long as it lasted. Just one more experiment and he would end it. If this dragged on, things might actually become dangerous.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, the purple glint of the Rinnegan shone for the only person able to see it.

Even with the Rinnegan, Naruto couldn't see anything. The Eyes of Samsara did not have the same powers as the Byakugan. But even with the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga, Naruto doubted it would have been possible to break through this technique. Seeing wasn't his objective though.

Previously, he had absorbed Byakuya's lightning bolt and a few minor techniques when he and Kisuke had been training Ichigo.

This was on a completely different level though. Chakra required balance between physical and spiritual energy. If he was absorbing just the spiritual side of things, his body had to compensate. He literally had to produce the equal amount of yang-chakra that he absorbed as yin-chakra. In other words: To absorb this enormous structure of spiritual energy that Naruto was almost sure was Tousen's Bankai...

To say it would be exhausting would be one of the largest understatements he had ever made. Despite that, he was excited to see if he could.

A senjutsu enhanced kick sent the blind captain flying… somewhere…

Naruto landed, holding his arms into the sky. The Rinnegan burned in their sockets and the world began to shift around him. A vortex in three dimensions appeared as he consumed the entire black sphere of Suzumushi's Bankai.

Pain.

Every cell in his body protested. Pain was everywhere. Searing hot, freezing cold, stabbed, pierced, sliced. The moment stretched out to infinity as an unearthly scream tore its way out of Naruto's throat.

Then it ended.

Tears of blood began running down his face as the Rinnegan faded. Naruto fell flat on his face, his body having lost its ability to stay upright. Blood began oozing between the fibers of his skin as the blond felt his organs shut down. Cracks ran up and down his body and yellow hair turned white.

 _That was a stupid idea._ He thought.

 _It worked._ A more optimistic side of him suggested.

Thankfully, his enormous chakra reserves did not sit idle. Red and blue chakra burned all over his body as his two distinct energies began to mend wounds like there was no tomorrow, and in this instance, there might not be. His visage had aged several decades in just a few seconds as the majority of his cells simply killed themselves out of exhaustion.

The inner energies of life, spirit, and will flew through his body. Giving new life to dead cells, restoring what was broken and healing the damage. No enemy had ever wounded him like this. Exhausting? Who had he been trying to fool?

That was a little too close for comfort. Even for him.

Naruto slowly got to his feet as white skin flaked off. New red skin matured and took its place. Hair grew back and his skeleton repaired itself. The dead matter was burned away by the corrosive power of his yoki and the cells still alive divided themselves at a pace that would make a biologist rub their eyes and go back to whatever drugs they were using.

Naruto cracked his neck as he looked over at his two stunned opponents. "Mah… That was stupid. I'm not doing that again."

His voice was still a little raspy, but it worked fine.

Welp, he had a battle to finish. Preferably before the enemy got any more reinforcements. He didn't even know if he could win if the pink-robed guy or the white haired dude showed up. Those two were monsters. A few other individuals could possibly pose even bigger trouble.

Tousen was breathing heavily and looking at him as if he was the devil incarnate.

Komamura was simply staring wide-eyed at the blond immortal. Naruto didn't know what they were thinking, but he was grateful for the respite.

"I'll just end this here, ok? I think I might need some help actually." The blond conceded. A slight smile and friendly blue eyes shone on his newly remade face. It was very different from the almost-crazed expression he had worn during the fighting.

With that, he casually swiped his hand down to the pool of blood beneath him, smearing his fingers with the red liquid.

Lazily running through a practiced set of hand seals, Naruto slammed his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose, Kurama!"

* * *

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni opened his eyes fully for the first time in ages.

He had been closely following the battle between two of his captains against the Ryoka Uzumaki Naruto. What he had felt so far was definitely a cause for worry, but he thought his captains had it under control.

What he felt now however…

The ancient man tightened his hold on Rujin Jakka as he stood up. Red reiatsu saturated the air with a legendary presence.

The Soutaicho of the Gotei 13 readied himself for battle.

* * *

A giant plume of chakra smoke rose up. Hiding everything from view.

The first thing they felt was the presence. The all-encompassing presence of a demon that measured its life in millennia. The killing intent burned the air as the chakra ate away at the rubble lying at the warriors' feet.

As the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a red swirling mass of energy. It collected and dispersed. Collected and dispersed. Finally it seemed to find some foothold. Orange bubbles began appearing along the ground and blowing in the wind. It gathered and eventually formed something that resembled a fox's head.

 **"Who dare!?"** The deep and rumbling voice fit the demonic visage of the talker.

"Ehh… Kurama?" The shinobi asked hesitantly.

The collection of energy and malice turned towards its summoner.

 **"Naruto? What did you do!?"** If having the entire focus of the monster scared him, Naruto didn't show it.

"I summoned you here? Why the hell are you made of bubbles?"

A half formed appendage – possibly an arm – swiped at the blond. Knocking him through the nearest wall.

 **"Fool! Whatever this place is, it's not meant for mortals. You destroyed my body simply by summoning me here! Hadn't it been for the peculiar composition of this place, it would have taken decades for me to even form a cognizant thought!"** The half-formed demon sneered at his one-time host. Currently, the fox only had four limbs, all about three quarters finished. Two arms and two feet.

The demonic energy littering the air felt dry and irritating on the skin. In high enough doses, it formed corrosive bubbles that flew to join their brethren. The killing intent had abated somewhat from the intense burning it was just a few seconds ago, but the presence of the Bijuu could be felt within kilometers of the battlefield.

Komamura stepped forward, his giant Bankai following closely behind him. "Tell me, newcomer. Who are you?"

Kurama turned his blood red eyes towards whomever was stupid enough to ask. He may not be willing to kill Naruto, even for something like this. But he was in a really bad mood, and some unfortunate soul asking irritating questions might find themselves on the top of his extinction list.

The ancient demon righted himself to his current full size as his body continued to rebuild itself. It felt a little weird. Different from what he was used to. His instincts told him it had something to do with this world's composition. And as long as he didn't have to spend decades in this painful in-between state, that was enough for him.

 **"I am Kurama. The nine tailed demon fox of legend! The Kyuubi! Mightiest of the Bijuu and caretaker of this idiot."** He declared as he used one of his still forming tails to point at the blond that had just climbed out of the rubble he created.

"Oy! You're not my caretaker! We're partners." Naruto insisted with his usual cheerful attitude.

 **"You just killed me!"**

"You can't die!"

"Enough!" Komamura shouted. His spiritual power rising to even further heights. Todoroke's Bankai was standing behind him, lending credence to his demand. "Are you friend or foe? Answer now, demon. Or I will cut you down!" His voice rang with power and authority as he stood up to the two imposing entities.

Kurama smirked as he studied the giant and its master. **"This was the guy you summoned me to fight? Are you sure you're not getting rusty?"**

Naruto frowned as he walked to stand side by side his friend. "There are two of them. I'll give you the story later."

The Kyuubi snorted. **"At least they're not weak. This might be fun."**

Naruto looked away with a slightly nervous chuckle. "So, you forgive me then, partner?"

 **"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily. Still, I'll help you with this. If nothing else, then for old time's sake."**

The seventh squad captain was tired of being ignored. Based on their conversation, it was clear this creature was somehow Uzumaki's ally, even if they were on bad terms.

He swung his hand up, Tengen Myo'o easily following his movement. Before he could attack however, the demon fox sprang at his summoner, maw open.

The monster seemed to swallow the blond whole. But before Komamura could say anything for certain, the energy that had been collecting into the monster's fresh form collapsed in on itself. Disappearing as it touched the center of a newly formed vortex

Red chakra began to flicker on and off. Blue flames of mostly human energy emerged all around them, as if to answer the other chakra's call. A golden glow signified the first time the two energies combined. Several others quickly followed it.

The demon's presence didn't as much disappear as it changed its nature. The last had been a truly demonic feeling. Uncomfortable and corrosive. Filled with hate and power beyond mortal ken.

This one was still just as powerful. If not more so.

The energy seemed to shine like the sun. Nondiscriminatory in its comfortable warmth. It flooded the Seireitei with energy unlike anything the Shinigami had felt before. It was as if a star had been brought down to earth. The radiation of power touched everything. Announcing its presence for everyone to know.

Komamura had to shield his eyes as the demonic energies completely disappeared.

Before him stood a lone figure. He knew it was the Ryoka he and Tousen had been fighting, but at the same time, he couldn't seem reconcile the 'then' with the 'now'.

A golden glow had encompassed the shinobi's entire being. Dark markings spiraled around his body, forming six magatama around a high collar. Behind him flowed a shining gold haori, not so unlike what the captain's wore. To top it off, Naruto's eyes had changed again. This time they were slitted, but instead of the red that normally accompanied this change, they were golden.

In short, he looked like a god.

Naruto was silent for a second, simply enjoying the moment.

"Ahh… It's been ages since I've been in this form. I'd forgotten how good it feels." Naruto sighed as he slowly cracked his neck. His golden hair seemed to float with the movement as if it was underwater. Pure power rolled of him in waves. Energy as bright as the sun. As intense as a bonfire. It was physically uncomfortable standing so close.

Generally, his aura was bright and warm. Inviting for anyone and anything wanting to get closer. Now it was too bright. Too warm. As if getting too close might burn you. It was similar, yet completely different than the burning sensation from the Captain Commander's reiatsu.

Komamura took three deep breaths as he prepared himself to fight this being. At least he could hold out until help arrived.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, as if listening for something. A second later, he said something that would come to haunt the werewolf for days.

"I'm sorry, Taicho-san. I'm going to have to cut this short."

All the captain saw was a flash of golden light before everything went dark.

 **Author's note:**

 **Apparently 'slitted' is not a real word, and I should use 'slit' or 'slated' instead… Fuck that. I'm using it anyway.**

 **So… this chapter is quite long… It just kind of just ended up that way.**

 **I somehow managed to find the time to write within the recruitment period. I also found myself with loads of inspirations for the chapter, making me want to spend all my free time writing. I don't know how long that will last.**

 **Also, can you spot the superman reference? I'm not actually that much of a superman fan, but I thought it fit.**

 **I hope this chapter answers most of the questions for how the two worlds can overlap. Call me crazy, but I think such a huge world is a lot more plausible than the original Naruto or the Bleach universe. If for no other reason than the fact that the original worlds seems so fragile.**

 **The heroes are fighting to save the world. Several times. If I then fuse two universes together, it has obviously happened more than once.**

 **So why isn't the world destroyed yet? One villain winning would have been enough. If it was that easy to conquer the world, wouldn't it already be done? If simply gathering the Bijuu and casting an eternal genjutsu will put the entire world in a state of permanent stagnation, how could the planet, not to mention human civilization, have survived this long?**

 **My answer is simply to make the world bigger.**

 **In this world; Madara's plan would NOT have put the entire world into an eternal sleep. It would simply have conquered a continent. In this case, the Elemental Nations. The influence of gods and other powerful beings would have stopped the power of the Shinju from hypnotizing their subjects. To be the sole ruler of the world should take a long, long time, and preferably a campaign with thousands, if not millions of soldiers.**

 **There is also no 'end-all-be-all' source of energy. Like the Shinju was portrayed in the original Naruto.**

 **Now you also have a reason why Kaguya wanted an army, besides those non-characters in Boruto the Movie, at least. (Not that I dislike that movie mind you.)**

 **At the same time, Aizen's plan, if it succeeds, will not put him at the top of all creation. It will simply make him the undisputed ruler of both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. The so-called 'living world' is so much, much larger than that.**

 **Do you guys remember the five dimensions Kaguya transported everyone to at the end of Naruto? They're still there. As well as the Hell dimension in the Bleach universe and a lot of others. Some are simply pocket dimensions, like Obito's little private place. Others are fully fleshed out worlds like the Soul Society. Yet now I'm still only counting the worlds 'orbiting' the Living World so to speak.**

 **There are uncountable amount of worlds almost completely separate from the one you're currently reading about. If I want to make them relevant, I will.**

 **The reason I'm making this thing so big is twofold.**

 **One. If these sort of abilities actually existed, there has to have been people that have achieved immortality and gone beyond. Oh so far beyond. And if there is one, there has to be more. With nearly infinite amount of time and magical powers, very few things are not possible. And if something can happen, it will happen, given enough time.**

 **Create a world? Sure. Create life? We can already do that. What's so special about it? The natural result: An uncountable amount of worlds with an uncountable amount of people. All you need is time.**

 **The second reason is what my own original story is. As many others, I watched Dragon Ball, the Lord of The Rings and all those other shows/movies when I was a kid. I also liked to play them. We ran around in the woods, pretending to be the characters and swinging sticks. I imagined everyone did that. It's part of being a child after all.**

 **I also daydreamed a lot. For as long as I can remember, I have been making stories in my head. Sometimes with others, mostly by myself. Both with known characters from known works, and original creations. I know a lot of other people who did that as well.**

 **Except they all stopped.**

 **I never did. I kept daydreaming. Story after story after story. Elementary school started. It ended. Middle school started. It ended. High school started. And now it just ended as well. All those years I have been developing thousands of stories in my head. Of course, I've forgotten 99% of them.**

 **At some point, the characters in my stories began to visit each other. Traveling between worlds and fighting, talking, and doing stuff together. Eventually, as I got older and my need for the world to make sense increased, I had to make a system for how all this shit fit together.**

 **The result was a multiverse with the possibility of holding practically every world I have ever seen/read/experienced in a logical frame of reference, and thus fusing them together.**

 **This is that world. Or rather, multiverse. (Naruto is still from the same world Ichigo is though. Don't be confused about that.)**

 **I want to make a published book about it as well, though I will be holding myself to a completely original part of it. After all, that disclaimer at the top is still valid.**

 **Would you like to see Naruto and Ichigo go up against entities that creates and destroys worlds for breakfast? What about Lucifer? Ra? Odin? Chaos in physical form? (Probably not, but it is a possibility) I also have hundreds of original characters I can introduce if I want to. Essentially using the Bleach and Naruto universe as a springboard to introduce my own story. The characters and powers fit like a glove.**

 **I have no problems making them fight angels and other mythological creatures. Any mythology is a possibility. The Greek, Norse, Egyptian and Shinto religions are already worked into the story, although only superficially. The 'living world', as it is referred to in Bleach canon, is the main world most of these legends and stories have taken place, Naruto's included. There are a lot to know about these stories. But since they're legends, and not written by one single author, it leaves a lot up to interpretation.**

 **Anyways, listen to my ramblings…**

 **I so want to make this an epic story. At the same time, I know how hard truly epic tales are to create, that's why this is still only practice for my real foray into the world of fiction. I hope I do well. I also hope I'm not coming off as too arrogant. But this is my passion. What I want to do in this world. Writing and sharing my stories with others.**

 **So I want to thank you all very much for reading. Thank you for all the nice reviews. I will do my best to make this story live up to your, and my, expectations.**

 **Jacob out :)**


	3. Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach._

 **Author's note: This chapter has been severely edited after 24.04.2016. It would almost count as a rewrite, but the other chapters stayed mostly the same, with the exception of writing mistakes, fixed grammar issues and making it easier to read. This is the only chapter with anything meaningful added to it since its original release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Family:**

Naruto sighed as he dropped the still unconscious Quincy onto a nearby sofa. That had been close. Awfully close.

He did not want to fight someone with that kind of aura. Not yet. Not in his current state. It had been ages since he had felt anything like it.

The golden glow of Kurama's Chakra Mode faded as Naruto looked around the room. A red carpet with European architecture and a brick fireplace gave the place a safe and familiar feel to the blond immortal. The cozy surroundings bellied its lonely existence. There hadn't been anyone here for decades.

The nearest door slammed open as the inhabitants reacted to his unintentional energy leakage. Well… not until a few days ago anyways.

"Uzumaki-kun? Ishida-kun?" Inoue Orihime exclaimed. Behind her was the calm silhouette of Sado Yasutora.

Naruto smiled at the pair. "Hi Hime-chan. Chad. How are you holding up?"

Chad grunted. Naruto hoped that was a positive response.

Orihime beamed. "After you came and knocked out that rude Shinigami, I've been just fine. I healed Chad's wounds. It wasn't that bad, but at least it was something I could do." Naruto frowned at the negative connotation at the end. She didn't think she'd been able to do anything? She wasn't actually supposed to do anything either, but she didn't know that. So far, no one had truly needed her extensive healing abilities. Fortunately, or unfortunately, that had just changed.

"You could heal Ishida. He is in pretty bad shape." He said almost absentmindedly.

The bubbly girl immediately focused on her classmate. She was already calling up her powers as she ran to his side. "Ayame! Shun'o! Soten Kisshun! I Reject!" The two fairies immediately flew towards the wounded Quincy, beginning to heal his broken and mistreated body. Naruto studied the phenomenon for a moment before turning to the second person that entered the room.

"So, you're fully recovered now?" The blond asked curiously.

The half-Mexican nodded. "Orihime is very good at healing."

Naruto grinned as he looked back at the girl and her patient.

"I can take you to Ichigo if you want. He's training right now. But I bet seeing you will lighten some of the weight hanging over him." Naruto suggested.

Chad was silent for a moment, seemingly turning the proposition over in his head. "If my presence can help him, then yes. Please take me to him." Naruto nodded, not having expected anything else.

The shinobi molded his chakra. Tapping into nature's energy, his senses reached through the world, towards the beacon burning in a dimension not so distant from this one. He grabbed the tall teen's arm just as he found it. In less time than it took light to move a planck length, they were standing on a boulder overlooking Kisuke and Yoruichi's training ground.

Naruto started. Something wasn't right here.

Thanks to Kurama, his basic sensing abilities had unintentionally gone up a few notches. And they were telling him there was someone else here. Someone that hadn't been here when he left. The stranger didn't exactly try to hide his presence though, so Yoruichi must have known. Naruto kept that in mind as he escorted the large high-school student over to Ichigo's training place.

As they walked, Naruto looked for Yoruichi. She was surprisingly difficult to sense, even if she didn't try to hide. Stealth must have become a habit by now.

The purple haired beauty looked up as they came within a few feet. She didn't seem surprised. The blond shinobi was sure she had sensed them the moment they materialized on the plateau. She looked over at them, but said nothing as she let them pass.

"Oy, wonderboy! Break time! There's someone you probably want to meet." Naruto shouted as the materialized form of Zangetsu slammed its wielder through a series of rocks.

Ichigo staggered to his feet as blood ran down his face and body. He looked almost dead on his feet. Even so, his complexion lit up when he saw whom Naruto was talking about. Zangetsu stopped his attack, tilting his head back in what seemed like… bliss?

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted as he Flash Stepped towards them.

Naruto left the two friends alone and made his way over to the woman that was technically his employer. "So, what did I miss?" He asked.

Yoruichi was silent for a moment, studying him with a degree of intensity he hadn't seen from her yet. He pretended not to notice, deciding to wait patiently for an answer. "Oh, nothing much." She said after a while. "Renji showed up a little while ago. He's training for Bankai over there. Apparently he wants to rescue Rukia as well."

"Renji?" Naruto muttered as he scrunched his face together. He normally had a very good memory, but things he didn't deem worthy to remember took a little while to dig up. Eventually, the face of a red haired Shinigami lieutenant entered his mind. That was the guy Ichigo had defeated before he fought Kenpachi.

"Oh, him!" Naruto exclaimed. The rest of the fight came to him a second later, among everything else he knew about the Shinigami officer. He had been one of the two to capture Rukia in the first place, and now he wanted to rescue her? Naruto smiled. The world was complicated. A change of heart was more than welcome. "How did he find us?" He asked, honestly perplexed. He hadn't felt anything from this place while he was in Sage Mode, not that he had tried very hard mind you.

"I don't know. He said he knew that Ichigo would be here." Yoruichi shrugged. The blond could hear the frustration in her voice. She had been counting on this place being safe. Someone finding it, even if it had been an ally, had to be both embarrassing and worrying.

"Inoue and Ishida are safe. I should probably head back to them soon. If you need me, just throw the knife." He said, giving the woman one of his Hiraishin Kunai. Someone might have inquired about the decision to give a purple-haired cat lady a tool for instantly summoning him anywhere. Not Naruto though.

The ex-captain studied the object for a moment, taking note of the intricate seal formula etched onto its handle. She was silent for a moment, contemplating her next words.

"What… was that, Naruto?" She eventually asked. The mercenary decided not to go around the question. He didn't like it when others did it to him, and he knew perfectly well what the Shihoin princess was asking.

The blond didn't say anything for a while. Watching as Ichigo resumed his training. Chad sat down, observing as his friend trained.

"You know what it was, Yoruichi. I tend to make a lot of racket when I fight." The use of her real name accentuated his words and lent them a weight they wouldn't otherwise have had.

She sighed and leaned back on her hands. She guessed she shouldn't have been that surprised. Not after the story he'd shown her. Still, that was far more power than she ever would have guessed. He might actually be able to pull off his mission at this rate.

"And that… other feeling?" She asked. Naruto simply drew up his shirt and showed her the mostly closed seal on his stomach.

Yoruichi blinked. "I see."

And that was the end of that.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto stood up again. He checked up on Chad and Ichigo before he took a brief glance at the red-haired intruder. He left quickly however. Some types of training was one of the most personal things a warrior could undergo. Things you would rather release your browsing history publically than reveal to others. It would be the height of rudeness to spy on him like that.

After he finished his visit to an exhausted Hanataro and a bandaged Ganju, Naruto disappeared into thin air. The golden glow of his eyes seemed to linger after he was gone.

* * *

Naruto appeared on a familiar stretch of land. Hundreds of buildings lay before him, all in various states of decay. Some were nothing more than rubble, not even recognizable as buildings. Others were better preserved, with only parts broken off and plants growing over them. A mountain edged its way over the horizon, making the reddening sun disappear earlier than it should. Six faces decorated the cliff as they overlooked the broken ruins of Konohagakure no Sato.

The faces of the six Hokage that had ruled the ancient village were in pristine condition, possibly even better than they had been at the height of Konoha's prosperity.

The living legend walked through the streets of his old home, eventually passing through a district that looked like people might come out of the houses at any moment. The buildings didn't seem to belong though. They were a mix between several different architectures from all over the world and all ages. They seemed newly built. Still, there were no people. There was no one inhabiting the inviting households. The only signs of life were rodents and other small animals that had somehow found their way into the abandoned city.

The blond eventually found the house he was looking for. The building was of modern western architecture. Something you might find walking outside the large cities of Britain, France, or Europe in general. He could have teleported directly to it, but sue him, if he wanted to go on a nostalgia trip, that's what he was going to do.

Naruto walked in without knocking, eventually ending up in the same room Ishida was resting in. Inoue had fallen asleep as well, resting her head on her classmate's stomach. Poor girl, she had to be exhausted.

Tucking her up in his arms, Naruto carried the teen into another room, laying her in an already prepared bed. After readying her for a relaxing night, Naruto swept her hair out of her eyes, smiling as she yawned. "Sweet dreams, Hime-chan." He said softly, turning off the lights and walking out.

Five minutes later, he collapsed face first into his own bed, wishing for nothing more than the embrace of sleep. His chakra may still have been at full capacity, but his body had gone through what was essentially death and rebirth. Before he could disappear into sweet, sweet unconsciousness, there was still one more thing to do. Something his new – or old, depending on how you look at it – resident was more than happy to remind him about.

" _ **I have waited long enough. Tell me what's going on."**_

Naruto groaned into his elbow. He stared into the ceiling as he debated how to go about telling such a story. In the end, he just decided to be lazy about it.

The next second, Naruto was standing in front of the fully formed body of the nine-tailed demon fox. The iron gates that had once hindered the demon from escaping were gone. Nothing but their friendship was restricting Kurama from tearing his mind and body apart.

"Fine, come with me then. It'll be easier to just show you."

Turning around, he walked into the collection of pipes and tunnels that had forever stayed a defining feature of his subconscious. Kurama huffed irritably before following his host.

As he crossed the line between Naruto's inner world and the seal, the Bijuu's form shifted. Rather, he shrank. Kurama's size reduced until he wasn't much larger than a normal fox. Neither human nor Bijuu commented on the change.

They walked side by side as they continued down the increasingly complex puzzle of pipes and tunnels. Naruto seemed to know exactly where they were going, although Kurama could have sworn the setup was different from the last time he was here. Eventually, the duo ended up before a lake of reflective liquid. It was almost like a mirror, sending back any light that touched its surface.

They were standing in a large underground cavern. As with everywhere else, it was illuminated, but the light didn't come from any discernable source. A few meters away from them lay a blonde girl. She was sleeping on the cold stones as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It might have been weird, but both Naruto and Kurama had seen far stranger things.

" **She's still around? Why haven't you thrown her out yet?"** Kurama asked, cocking his head towards the sleeping female.

Naruto groaned, dragging his palm across his face. "I don't know. She says she likes it here, but all she ever does is sleep anyway. She's much worse than you ever were."

Walking over to the sleeping human, Naruto bent down, studying her face for any signs of awareness. As usual, he found nothing. "Hey, Ino. **Wake up!** " The shout reverberated through the underground chamber, loud enough to shake the entire world to its foundations.

The Yamanaka only groaned and turned over. "Five more years." She mumbled, only half-conscious.

In response, Naruto rolled her over into the nearby lake. A few seconds later, the young woman burst out of the liquid, dripping wet from head to toe. "What the hell, Naruto! You know I have trouble waking-"

Muffled snickers interrupted her as Naruto tried his best to keep from laughing his ass off. Even Kurama grinned humorously.

"You have slept long enough, and I may need your help soon. You would never have reacted to anything less." Naruto said, his eyes still laughing. The blonde girl huffed and crossed her arms in irritation as she glared up the pair.

Ino jumped out of the water and landed beside the fox and Naruto, her clothes instantly dried as she willed them to do so. Living in a world of thought and dreams did have its perks. "So… how long have I been sleeping, Goldie-kun? Miss me much?" She teased. Her natural friendliness instantly overcame her indignation of being tossed into a lake.

Naruto's eyes lit up with their usual shine as he looked over one of his oldest friends. It had been a while since he last saw her. A bit weird since she was literally living inside him. "246 years, 3 months and 1 day. And yes, Ino-chan, of course I missed you."

Ino's yawn broke her attempt to smile, so instead she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Hmm... I wouldn't have said no to a decade more, but if you need me, then of course I'll help." Ino chirped.

" **Oh spare me."** Kurama complained with no real heat.

Instead of taking offense, Ino smiled at him as well. Long since used to the Bijuu's gruff attitude. "And you're here as well, Kurama? How long has it been since I saw you last? If Naruto needs us both, then this is something big isn't it?"

The demon jumped out of the way as Ino tried to catch him in a hug. " **I came visiting about a century ago, if you were sleeping, too bad for you. Those were some pretty fun fights."**

The Yamanaka pouted. "Well, that's good for you then. What about now? What do you need help with?"

Both she and Kurama looked at Naruto, waiting for him to fill them in on the situation."Honestly, it's quite complicated. That's why I brought you here." The blond shinobi told them.

"The lake of memories…" Ino commented absentmindedly, taking notice of her surroundings for the first time since waking. "Wait… This wasn't where I fell asleep! And this place was in a much nicer shape last time. What happened to all the trees?"

Naruto cocked his head to one side, trying to recall how his mindscape had looked two and a half centuries ago. A stream of water fell from the walls and the blond snapped his fingers. "The forest is still at the surface, but I had a couple of incidents with some mindwalkers, so I decided to move it underground. At least until you woke up.

Concern flickered across Ino's face. "Wait, someone broke into your mind, and you didn't wake me? That's why I'm here." She complained, scowling darkly at Naruto in a way that eerily reminded him of Sakura or Tsunade after he tried to leave the hospital too early.

Naruto scratched his neck, a little uncomfortable with the scrutiny she was putting him under. "That was a long time ago, and I figured you needed the rest. It wasn't anything serious."

" **Enough of this petty small talk, I felt the energy signature approach us as well as you did Naruto. You need to tell us what's going on. We can exchange pleasantries later."** Kurama interrupted them.

Instead of answering, Naruto only nodded.

The owner of the mindscape held out a hand. The lake shook. Before them, a wave of water built and built until it towered over all three of them. The wave was suspended in motion, water sloshing up and down, but it never fell. Not until Naruto pulled his hand towards himself.

The tsunami washed over the three living entities. As the liquid embraced them, scenes and memories flooded their minds. Naruto relived the last two months in near perfect detail, whereas Ino and Kurama got a shallower overview of the story, only seeing a carefully selected set of memories.

It wasn't out of distrust or any form of confidentiality, it was simply a matter practicality. Naruto already had all the memories. Reliving them didn't take very long compared to experiencing them for the first time. There were also a whole lot of details that wasn't very important to the overall situation.

The water eventually settled and the wave retreated, leaving surprisingly dry stone behind. Kurama looked thoughtful as he processed the new information. Ino, on the other hand, was grinning like someone had just told her the greatest piece of gossip in two centuries.

Naruto shivered as he realized that was exactly what he'd done.

"Don't…" He started slowly.

Ino instantly overrode any feeble protests he might have had, and squealed like the gossip queen she considered herself to be. "You're in love! Oh my god, just wait till' I tell the others about this. Amate will be furious!"

Naruto sighed heavily. There was no stopping her now, he should have known as much before showing her the memories of Yoruichi. "Please, Ino-chan. Ama-chan has had a lot of boyfriends as well. That's what happens when you're immortal. In fact, I think she has one right now, if not several." At least he tried to defend himself.

The excited glint in Ino's eyes refused to die down, and Naruto had to fight down another round of shivers.

"She. Won't. Care." The Yamanaka chirped happily. All too pleased with herself.

" **Then what was that monster of an energy signature a little while ago? When can we fight it?"** Kurama asked excitedly, nine tails swishing behind him. He was obviously ignoring Naruto and Ino's previous conversation.

The blond warrior grinned as well. The prospect of such a battle was stirring something deep within him. "I'm not entirely sure, but based on what I've heard from Urahara and Yoruichi, that was the Captain Commander. We're not really supposed to fight him, but maybe we can find the time. If not immediately, then maybe in a few years."

Kurama grunted. It wasn't every day they found someone that strong. Even if it wasn't ideal, he could wait a few more years for a battle like that. What was time to him anyway?

Ino silently mouthed the name 'Yoruichi' rolling it around in her mouth. Everything else seemed completely trivial to her. As if the possibility of an entire world being destroyed was nothing compared to Naruto's love life. Or even potential love life.

"And she's so beautiful as well! Smooth curves, big breasts, and that skin!" Naruto colored slightly as Ino continued to pick apart his memories.

"Ino, please. We haven't done anything yet. We haven't even kissed."

The newly awakened kunoichi looked at him as if he was an idiot. "You saw her naked. You gave her a massage, both in the nude. And it was all on HER request. What more do you need?"

" **So this Aizen, what do you know about him? Is he strong?"**

Naruto frowned as he answered the fox. "I don't know actually. I haven't met him. He has convinced everyone that he's dead through some kind of illusion. It's a really powerful illusion as well. I couldn't dispel it."

A low rumbling sound emerged from the ancient demon. It took a moment for Naruto to realize he was snarling. " **Illusions. I hate illusions."**

The immortal shinobi sighed. "You're not the only one. But as long as you stay here, he can't get to you." The obvious distaste in Kurama's eyes didn't disappear, but it did lose some of its intensity.

"You have to let me meet her Naruto! I could tell her so many embarrassing stories about you! It'll be hilarious! Oh, and can I be your best man? Or maybe best lady? Bah, I don't care! This is going to be so great! God I can't wait to tell the others."

Naruto decided to ignore Ino for a moment. It was hard enough to keep two conversations going at once, and right now he was more tired than he could remember being in a long time. "Sure, sure, Ino-chan. Now, I think I'll take a nap. You two behave. Remember this is my mind you're in. I don't want to wake up a vegetable."

Seemingly offended by the notion, Ino puffed her chest up. She blew a strand of hair out of her face in an obviously irritated fashion. "Who do you think you're talking to? It's my job to ensure that doesn't happen. Other than you, I know your inner world better than anyone. And Kurama here is about as threatening as a teddy bear. Isn't that right, little Kyuubi-chan?" Ino exclaimed, tossing herself over the red-furred fox.

Several disproportionately strong tails kept her at bay as Kurama sighed. " **By the Sage. I forgot how obnoxious you are woman. I want to sleep as well. Wasn't it you who didn't want to wake up for another five years?"**

Listening to his two friends bicker back and forth, Naruto receded from his mindscape. He soon found himself lying in the comfortable bed of his house. He was asleep before his eyes had fully closed.

* * *

Inoue Orihime woke to the smell of newly made eggs and bacon. Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything that tasty since they left the Shiba compound a few days ago.

It took her a moment to remember where she was, but when she did, she jumped out of her bed. Frowning to herself, Orihime looked over at the furniture. She was certain she hadn't slept in a bed. Somehow, she also felt completely refreshed. Like one night's rest was enough to wash away all the stress of the previous days.

Yawning loudly, Orihime took a moment to look around. She had been sleeping on a very permanent and comfortable bed. Beside her was a night table in a wood type she didn't recognize. The entire place had a foreign feel to it. Not old like the Seireitei. Just… foreign.

She found a new set of clothes nearby, which was good, because she had somehow lost the ones she had been wearing. She tried not to think about what Tatsuki would do to the person who had put her to sleep, male or female. As she dragged her feet out of her temporary room, the smell of food intensified tenfold. Her stomach growled loudly, making its desire very clear.

"Hey there, Hime-chan! You hungry? I have breakfast ready." Naruto's cheerful voice reached her over the frizzling meat on the frying pan. Ishida sat by a table a few feet away from the kitchen corner, consuming his own breakfast with badly disguised enthusiasm.

Inoue stopped when she saw the sheer amount of food Naruto had prepared. It was almost as if he expected an entire platoon to come visit.

She didn't complain though. Her mind was already hard at work trying to figure out exciting new mixes she could try. "Thank you, Uzumaki-kun. Do you have any pasta?"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he looked over the hoard of food he had prepared. There was no pasta. "Naruto is fine…" He said absentmindedly. "And, no. Apparently, I have not made any pasta. But be assured. I will rectify this horrible sin at once."

Then he disappeared. A blond blur flew around the kitchen almost faster than the eye could track. When it settled down, the water was already boiling and the pasta was well on its way to being finished.

The orange haired girl sat down beside the still eating Ishida. He looked much better than he had yesterday. Which was good, considering the fact that he had been lacking liters of blood and almost lost an arm. "How are you feeling Ishida-kun?" Inoue asked seriously, a concerned frown marring her features.

The Quincy looked up at her with a half-eaten piece of toast dangling from his mouth. He quickly put down the bread and pushed up his glasses, trying to look as stylish as possible. "I'm good. Thank you. I can't even feel my injuries anymore. It's like they were never there."

Naruto dumped down on the other side of the table, pasta and bacon at the ready.

"That's because they weren't." The blond commented. As he spoke, the blond shinobi picked out several pieces of food and stacked them on top of each other. It quickly became apparent whom most of the food was intended for.

Ishida furrowed his brows as his glasses glinted. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Uzumaki-san. My wounds clearly happened. I should know, as they were my injuries."

Naruto shook his head as he swallowed a grown man's breakfast in a second. "That's not what I meant. Orihime's healing ability literally makes it so the injury never happened. At least as far as your body is concerned. She negates the very event of you gaining those injuries in the first place, it is far more than simply healing."

The genius archer looked over at his classmate. The bubbly girl blushed under the attention. She didn't think her powers were that amazing. Sure, she could heal. Apparently pretty well, according to Yoruichi and Naruto, but she couldn't do much more than that. And even so, she couldn't…

"So that means…?" Uryuu trailed off, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Naruto smiled as if he already knew what the teen was thinking. "Yes. She could." The blond confirmed.

Ishida's eyes widened behind his glasses. He was staring at the girl with amazement, as if seeing her for the first time in his life.

Orihime became even more uncomfortable as she squirmed under the focused gaze of someone who had just beaten a captain. She didn't even know what they were talking about. Do what? What could she do?

Sensing her confusion, Naruto decided to clear it up a bit. "Hime-chan, did you feel anything weird when healing Ishida yesterday?" He asked with a gentle voice. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. He almost felt like Urahara awaiting the result of one of his precious experiments.

"I…" She began, looking uncertainly towards the young Quincy. Ishida nodded, allowing her to continue.

"His power is gone." She said simply.

Uryuu twitched.

Naruto nodded once. "Indeed. He sacrificed his powers for a chance to beat a superior enemy. Someone who had done him great harm. Yet he still allowed his enemy to survive. Consciously or unconsciously."

Ishida looked down at that, not wanting to be reminded of his failure.

"Heal him, Inoue Orihime." Naruto's voice was commanding. It was kind, yet strict at the same time. It made no room for argument. No room for protest. You did what he asked, and you did it willingly.

Inoue swallowed. "I… I can't…"

"You can."

His voice sounded so sure, so incredibly certain. As if the can or can't issue wasn't an issue at all.

"Your power is not something that's limited by the type of injury. Physical, spiritual or mental. In fact, it's not limited by anything but yourself. If you think you can heal him, then you can." The words shook the young girl to her core. Her hairpins vibrated in silent agreement, giving credence to Naruto's words. "Never tell yourself you cannot do something, Inoue Orihime." The blond finished with a smile that could have put the stars to shame.

Orihime flushed once more, looking down at her clenched fists. "O-okay. I-I'll try."

"No. You'll do it."

She could hear the blood rushing in her veins, responding to his challenge. This was her first big test. Her first big obstacle. If she could do this, she could really make a difference.

"Ayame! Shun'o!" The two fairies materialized before her, giving her encouraging nods. They already knew what they were supposed to do. "Soten Kisshun!" Her reiatsu stretched to the limit as she poured as much spiritual energy as she could into the two fairies. "I Reject!" The words had never meant so much before. She did reject. She rejected her own uselessness. She rejected the weakness in herself. She rejected Ishida's lack of powers. He was strong, and as long as she had anything to say about it, he would stay that way. The glowing membrane of her healing technique quickly encompassed her friend's body, giving of an ethereal glow as the fairies used their magic.

She could feel everything inside that membrane like a sixth sense, or seventh – counting the reiatsu feely stuff. It had been difficult at first, but during her week of training, it had become almost second nature. The cuts and wounds from yesterday were already gone, as was the residual poison in his system. Any other minor scars or wounds had also been removed. Physically he was as in top shape. But underneath that was another type of injury. One she hadn't been able to remove yesterday.

The flow of reiatsu that every living being had was almost gone. Or not gone exactly. Blocked off. Like someone had put a plug in the bottom of a lake. Only a slight trickle of power came through the self-imposed block. It was enough to perceive the supernatural, but little else. The power was still there, a lot of it. It just wasn't accessible.

Taking a deep breath, Inoue willed the block to disappear. It was slow going. It didn't want to go, and it fought her every step of the way. It wasn't easy, and she used up a lot of energy. But eventually, ever so slowly, it began to give.

At first, nothing happened, so she continued to drag and push at the block. As the minutes dragged on, they moved to sit in the middle of the room, giving both healer and patient some space to work with.

Ishida grunted. The teen fell forward as he panted heavily. Sweat ran down his face and his complexion contorted in pain.

Suddenly, Naruto was by her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Undo what you did. His reiatsu has sealed itself off for a reason. If it's opened, it will kill him."

Orihime looked horrified. "B-but you said-!" Naruto smiled calmly at her. Despite the circumstances, the young girl felt herself relax.

"I said to heal him, to give him his power back. You can do that in other ways, but for now, you have to undo what you did before he burns up from the inside."

Not waiting any further, Orihime held out her hands again. Ayama and Shun'o immediately reestablished the healing barrier. Focusing all her concentration on that single wish, she willed the seal back into existence. Orihime was relieved to notice it was a lot easier than removing it. Ishida's reiatsu was even helping her. She barely had to do anything.

As the seal reestablished itself, Uryuu sat up again. Sweat still rolled down his face, yet he seemed to be relaxing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The eccentric girl asked, biting her lip in worry.

"Inoue." Ishida's voice cut off her resurfacing doubts as she looked over at him. "I came here willing to give my life. This is no different. I will easily give my life for a chance to regain my powers."

Naruto snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "Youth and their melodrama. No one needs to die today. Simply restore his powers, Hime-chan. That's all."

Scrunching her brows together, she put all her doubt into one word. "How?"

Naruto chuckled to himself as if sharing in some secret joke. "Simply do it. There's no other answer you need." When Orihime still didn't react, Naruto sighed.

"What did you do right now?" He asked patiently.

"Ah… I tried to remove the seal on his powers." Orihime answered. She felt there was something there. Something she should know, but couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Right, that's your problem. Why would you want to do that?"

"Eh?"

The blond held back a sigh. With powers like these, the only limit was the users themselves. "You want to give him his powers back right? So why don't you do that?"

A picture of Ishida with flowing white clothing and the special blue glove appeared before her inner eye. That was what she had to do, right? Give him his powers back.

…

Ok. She could do that.

Nodding once, Inoue turned her focus back on her patient. She was already tired, but she bit her teeth together and focused her will, calling up all of her remaining reiryoku.

"Ayame! Shun'o! Soten Kisshun! I Reject!" This time the process went faster and more efficiently than before. Now she knew exactly what she wanted to do, and the fairies wasted no time getting to work.

Reality warped and changed.

Slowly, another reiatsu signature appeared in the room. Ishida's signature. His clothes also began to change. The stylish white of a Quincy battle uniform replaced the common civilian clothing he had been wearing, completely erasing the previous material from existence. In addition, the blue shape of the Sanrei Glove also reconstructed itself from nothing. Pieces of the legendary item entering reality as a fifteen-year-old girl willed it to do so.

"Without the glove please." Naruto added in the middle of the process.

Orihime hesitated only for a moment before nodding. The glove disappeared as if it was never there to begin with. When she was finished, Ishida sat before her, looking intently at his arms and down his body.

The blue shine of Uryuu's reiatsu burst around him as he stood up. Smiling like crazy, the usually reserved archer was now very vocal at exclaiming his enthusiasm. He laughed. Spinning around in place as bursts of spiritual power emerged all around him. Uryuu laughed like someone who had seen a friend returned to life. The white clad Quincy embraced Orihime in a tight hug that threatened to break her ribs.

"Ow, ow, ow." She squeaked feebly. Still, she couldn't stop smiling. She had done it! She had truly done it!

Pulling away from her, Uryuu beamed down at the reality-bender. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I cannot say that enough. You have saved more than my life here, Orihime. You have saved my life's purpose." The smile he gave her made everything worth it several times over.

"I couldn't have done it without Naruto." She said. Her face practically burning with embarrassment at all the praise he was giving her.

"Pfft… nonsense. You did that entirely on your own." The blond shinobi insisted.

"B-but I…"

Naruto would have none of it. "Hime-chan, if you can't take credit for your own work, then you will never recognize your own abilities." The orange haired girl nodded, although she still looked like she wanted to protest.

"Still, she has a point. I must thank you as well, Uzumaki-san. If for nothing else, then for the advice you gave her." Ishida responded, speaking oddly formal. Naruto nodded in recognition, if not agreement. He was at least recognizing that they wanted to give him some of the credit.

"But no matter what he did to help, it was you who restored my powers, Orihime. For that, you have my eternal gratitude." When Orihime tried to respond, Ishida held out a hand, silencing her before she could even begin. "For something like this, my pride demands repayment. It is only logical that I give what you restored in the first place."

Then the archer went down to one knee.

For an absurd moment, Inoue thought he was going to propose. The thought almost made her giggle.

Instead, he bowed his head and summoned a blue longbow made of reishi. The same bow he used before the entire ordeal with Soul Society, although it looked far more solid now than before. "I, Ishida Uryuu, swear on my pride as a Quincy, that can I, either dead or alive protect you, Inoue Orihime. I will. You have my bow." The energy weapon flashed once then disappeared as Ishida finished his vow.

Orihime was silent. What could she say? 'Thank you' seemed like far too small a response for something like this.

Naruto smiled as he watched the two youths interact. That had gone well. His smile dimmed a bit as he reiterated the list of things he had to do today.

During the night, a new set of memories had returned to him. It told him Rukia's date of execution had been moved. Again.

Someone was desperate to get their plan underway, it seemed.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto was sitting beside Yoruichi, both were looking down at the orange-haired teenager trying to achieve Bankai. Renji had left a little while ago. In return, everyone in the original group was gathered here, in addition to a nervous fourth division officer.

Orihime had healed Ichigo's wounds a few hours ago. And as a result, both Ichigo and Zangetsu had stepped up their game. The two pieces of the same soul were flashing across the training ground in impressing displays of Shunpo. A technique Ichigo had mastered in a very short amount of time. Mastered was perhaps a strong word. Yoruichi would probably call it adequate.

Naruto had precious little attention to pay to wonderboy's training however. He had more than enough with the blonde pervert shouting inside his head. " _Just kiss her already! It would be so romantic. Time's almost up. The story will be twice as juicy with something substantial backing it."_ Naruto held back a growl. Ino could be really persistent when she wanted to, but with this, she had precious little right to anything.

"Something the matter, Naruto? You've been making faces all day…" Yoruichi asked curiously. With people like him, you never knew when you got to the bottom of their quirks.

Naruto looked over at her and staggered backwards as Ino actually tried to wrestle control of his body away from him. Quickly activating his mental defenses, the immortal shinobi managed to throw her into the old seal Kurama used to be in. Without a second of hesitation, he pressed a palm to his stomach and twisted. The gates – which hadn't been closed for god knows how long – materialized and slammed in front of the highly indignant kunoichi.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

The blond smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing, just… girl problems." A response that did nothing to alleviate any curiosity or answer any questions whatsoever.

"O…k…?" The shapeshifter said as she shifted her attention back to the struggling Shinigami-human hybrid.

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath to steady herself. The flaming form of the Sokyoku hovered before her, preparing to disintegrate her soul.

A silent tear fell from her cheek.

After everything was said and done, she would die anyway. At least the Soutaicho had agreed to honor her request.

The words of the cheerful blond rang hollow in her ears. ' _Wouldn't let her die'?_ Ridiculous _._ How could he decide something like that?

Her life flashed before her eyes as the flaming phoenix approached.

 _Renji, Nii-sama, Ukitake-taicho, Kaien-dono… Ichigo._

She closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

It never came.

When she finally opened her eyes, they shot up in disbelief. Before her stood Ichigo, holding back the power of a million Zanpakuto.

* * *

As Byakuya and Ichigo began their fated duel, Naruto silently contemplated the situation.

The head captain had disappeared a few minutes ago, and the blond was sorely tempted to follow him. This was an opportunity he didn't think would present itself again, at least not so readily. Despite that, he stayed where he was. He was no stronger now than yesterday. And he had a mission to complete. A very important mission. He would just have to endure Kurama's protests.

In the meantime, he couldn't help but be impressed at the match happening right in front of him. Ichigo's Bankai was impressive. There was no other way to put it. The teenager had just achieved it, yet it still allowed him to go toe to toe with one of the captains of Soul Society.

He could feel there was more where that came from as well.

A lot more.

Sage Mode was an invaluable ability. When he first learned it, he barely even understood what it was. Never mind what it allowed him to do. The sensory abilities of a Sage had saved him time and time again. It allowed him to pinpoint the exact location of the strongest and weakest beings in an enormous area, as well as read a multitude of character traits from energy signature alone. Their current emotional state for instance. Something made even easier by Kurama's inherent affinity for that ability. When fully utilized, it was like looking at a specter of emotions surrounding everyone. Thoughts and feelings lay bare before him.

With nothing anyone could do to stop it.

It was a massive invasion of privacy. That was the main reason Naruto wasn't a passive sensor. He could still feel spectacularly strong people though – something that seemed to be in abundance amongst the Shinigami.

Unless they hid their presence, Naruto would know approximately where they were anyways. He did not need, nor want, to know what they were thinking. He did not want to know what kind of person they were, and who they once had been. Such information was strictly confidential and he wouldn't seek it out unless there were no other option open for him. Lives came before privacy though, and he had long since found a way to activate Sage Mode instantly and indefinitely.

The sensing prowess of a Sage went so deep that if he looked close enough, he could feel what someone could become. He could feel their potential, both as a self-aware soul, and a fighter. He could feel their current strength, as well as the inborn power of every being around him.

Byakuya had been very hard to pinpoint at first, but it became easier and easier once Naruto got a better feel for both his character and fighting ability. The noble captain was still young. Despite his prodigious talents and fighting prowess, he had a lot more to go on. The noble was still only scratching the surface of what he was capable of. In contrast, people like Yamamoto, Ukitake and Shunsui had already realized almost all of their inherent potential and were pushing the limits of what a Shinigami could do.

Ichigo though… That kid stood in another class from everyone else.

The most prominent piece of information Naruto got when trying to discern the teen's potential was that he had a lot of it. The blond could feel the incredible amount of energy that was just waiting to be let out of the boy's soul.

Yet that wasn't all.

Like many other warriors, including Shinigami, Ichigo had layers of power stacked inside himself. Almost like an onion. But Ichigo had a lot more layers than anyone Naruto had ever met.

The kid had just begun to scratch the surface of Shikai before he broke straight through to Bankai, unlocking a whole other layer in the process. A layer he had barely dipped his toes into. Yet still there was more. Another level even after the final release. Not truly part of his Shinigami abilities, but dependent on it nonetheless.

He had other sources of power as well. Based on what Urahara had told him, one of those was undoubtedly because of his mother. Still more though... Always more. Trying to discern his potential was like looking at the sun and judging its size.

Still, all of that barely even registered in Naruto's list of priorities at the moment. Almost all his attention was fixed on the pink-haired woman currently healing her fellow lieutenants. Like the others, Ichigo had knocked her down in one hit. Unlike the others, she had picked herself up almost immediately afterwards. In addition to her, Naruto had also registered another disturbingly familiar signature. It was currently running together with the tenth division captain somewhere in the middle of the city. He already had a shadow clone checking it out. The anticipation was too much.

Naruto swallowed heavily as the fourth division captain called upon her sword. Both she and Sakura took to the air, taking the wounded officers with them. The blond raised his hand feebly in a useless attempt at… something.

The captain and her vice-captain disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

Naruto's hand shook involuntarily as it dropped limply to his side. Both Kurama and Ino were silent. Kurama out of respect, and Ino because she was as overwhelmed as he was.

He had hoped he could find some of his lost friends here… but... _Sakura_? He had almost given up hope that he would ever see her again. The reincarnation cycle was complicated at the best of times, and seemed to act randomly unless set into a system by beings capable of manipulating it.

But finding Sakura in what was essentially the same body he remembered her in, and after all these years. It was… almost inconceivable. What were the chances? Then his shadow clone reported that the other signature was indeed who he thought it was.

Ino's breath hitched.

Not only had they found one of her best friends from her childhood. They had found two. Naruto struggled with himself. He wanted to see them, to make them remember who they had been. To shake them until they remembered him.

He knew it wasn't that easy though.

They had new lives now, and it was doubtful they had even a shred of memory from the era of shinobi. Not to mention his mission was still hanging over him. He had not moved for the prospect of another legendary battle, he would not move for this either.

No. They would have more than enough time once this was over. No matter how it ended.

A black sphere of reiatsu emerged when Byakuya called upon another ability of his Bankai, and Naruto lost any visibility he may have had over the battle. Not that it mattered much. He could feel much more than he could see.

He could also feel several huge signatures engaging in combat all around him. The Soutaicho was truly a terrifying opponent. He could almost feel his skin burning from all the way over here. And Yoruichi had also pulled out one of her own trump cards. That was one incredibly dense energy structure. It almost rivaled his Rasenshuriken.

Naruto hissed as his shadow clone popped.

That had been entirely unexpected. He didn't even know who had done it, or how it had happened for that matter. Then the energy signatures that had been exploring the central 46's chambers began to disappear. He almost burst into full speed mode once he felt the same thing happen to Shikamaru. Ino shouted in alarm, but Naruto somehow managed to calm her. Sakura and Unohana were there now. As long as they were alive, the duo could heal the others. Still… It was really frustrating to do nothing.

Focusing back at his pupil's fight for a moment, he saw the black bubble breaking apart. Light and darkness surged against each other. Byakuya and Ichigo clashed in a final blow worthy of a ballad. The pair exchanged some words before the noble captain departed in a surprisingly controlled Flash Step. He had to have one foot in the grave by now, yet he still managed to maintain all the elegance of a noble.

Que victory shout.

Naruto felt a proud smile etch its way onto his face. Ichigo was unlike any student he had ever had.

Ishida appeared beside his rival as the orange haired boy collapsed. He was carrying Orihime, who at once started healing her crush. Naruto remembered the plan they had made before everything. It was very basic, but that was probably the reason it had even tiny chance of succeeding. Once Renji got ahold of Rukia, the gang had split. Some went with the redhead to defend them from attackers, and some stayed behind to help Ichigo should they find the opportunity.

So here they were. Three mortal teenager in the heart of Soul Society, having just rescued a prisoner from certain death. Beside the healing, they weren't doing much. Only talking and following their friends' reiatsu signature.

Naruto was quite happy with the plan they had come up with. Even if it was risky, stupid, and incredibly arrogant. The idea was a reaction to Ichigo's enormous reserves and lack of control. Any decent Shinigami could pinpoint him almost immediately at this point. So they decided to leave Ichigo at Sokyoku as bait for those chasing Rukia. In order to fight, he had taken Ishida as backup and Inoue as a healer. Once Rukia was out of the Seireitei, Naruto could supposedly teleport her to safety, quickly followed by the speedsters that were Ichigo and Uryuu.

Naruto felt almost bad for lying.

Still, for the sake of Urahara's 'grand plan', he had agreed to do it. It wasn't like shinobi had some ridiculous rule like 'thou shalt not lie' or something. Really, the Abrahamic religions went a little extreme on that one.

Suddenly, Renji's reiatsu fluctuated. Naruto felt the vibrations of gravity as space-time warped. Two white spinning ribbons appearing out nowhere quickly followed the sensation. In an instant, seven more people were standing on Sokyoku hill. Ganju, Hanataro, Renji, Chad and Rukia. They were all looking around in confusion, all their running having been rendered naught in an instant. A stoic Kaname Tousen, a grinning Ichimaru Gin and a calmly smiling Aizen Sousuke were among them.

" **Attention everyone! Captains, vice-captains, seated officers and the Ryoka. This is vice-captain Haruno Sakura of the fourth division speaking. This is an emergency transmission carried out under the authority of Captain Unohana Retsu of the fourth division, and myself. Please listen carefully. Everything I'm about to tell you is true."**

Naruto nearly missed what she said next. Too enraptured by a voice he hadn't heard in ages.

When Sakura finished, Aizen's betrayal was clear as day. He had manipulated everyone like a puppeteer with his puppets. Playing with people's minds and emotions like a particularly cruel child tearing off butterfly wings. During Sakura's recounting of everything Aizen had done, Naruto could feel his emotions surging. This person… It was like Madara all over again.

Except this man had immortality given to him on a silver platter, while Madara had to incorporate it into his plans.

Naruto's chakra built up inside him. Both his and Kurama's fusing seamlessly. Still, he kept it tightly controlled inside himself. _Not yet, wait just a little longer._ The next seconds passed like a dream. Aizen revealed how he had fooled them all, and what he had done. And he did it all with the same calm smile stretching his face. Throughout his speech, several different people attacked him. Everyone had exactly the same amount of success.

None whatsoever.

They couldn't touch him. Both Ichigo and an enraged Komamura's Bankai were stopped with nothing but the traitor's bare hands.

Naruto bid his time. _Soon_.

The brown-haired captain eventually got his hands on Rukia. Everyone else was lying on the ground in various states of consciousness. Even Ichigo and Ishida's speed having been naught before the monster. Ichigo screamed as Aizen pierced the weakened Shinigami with a hand covered in green scales. Absently, Naruto noted it seemed somewhat similar to Mokuton.

"And it leaves recipient's body intact. What a wonderful technique. Urahara Kisuke truly is a genius." Aizen commented, studying the object in his hand. The perfectly geometrically shaped crystal emitted a weak light. The dark sphere in the middle seemed to suck in the very fabric of the universe. If you looked for long enough, you could lose yourself in its depth.

 _Now!_

A high-pitched shrieking sound emerged from nowhere as a four-armed orb of wind and chakra descended on the traitorous captain. At the same time, Naruto appeared beside Rukia, teleporting her out of harm's way. The captain didn't seem surprised. Instead, he only shook his head in amusement.

Just before the attack hit, the traitor disappeared in a display of Shunpo that put Yoruichi's to shame.

Once he moved, Naruto disappeared as well. He caught the Rasenshuriken as if it was a normal baseball, preparing to fire it again at a moment's notice. Naruto's Hiraishin had been perfectly planned. Once Aizen came out of his expertly performed Flash Step, he was centimeters away from a ball of super-condensed air and energy.

The world exploded in white. Wind blades small enough to cut through the body on a cellular level encased the traitor. Everything was quiet for a moment as those present tried to catch a glimpse inside the cloud of dust. Only Gin seemed to be unaffected by the display. Still smiling in his usually unnerving manner.

As the dust settled, Aizen emerged without a scratch. Even the dirt seemed to have completely ignored him. The same infuriating smirk was still coating his mouth. "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto. Leader of the Elementals. I was wondering if you'd show up."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. No effect? Did he just tank a Rasenshuriken head on? " _What… The hell?"_ He could hear Ino's disbelieving voice in the back of his mind. Not very different from his own, actually.

Much like Byakuya, it was exceedingly difficult to get a read on this new enemy, but there was something… _more_ to it this time. The difference lay in the core of their character. The stuck-up noble had shut himself off from the world, while Aizen had lived by deception. It was part of his very being. He had played the role of a caring leader for hundreds of years and never been exposed. His soul's power was literally to fool people.

Even so, Naruto knew he was strong. Terribly strong.

"I was sent here with a very specific mission." Naruto started. Flexing his chakra coils in preparation for plan B.

The smile on Aizen's face didn't disappear. "To kill me. Correct?"

Naruto nodded. Golden eyes shone with power as the blond studied his opponent. "I don't usually take assassination missions. And those I do take, I always judge individually. Life is precious, and shouldn't be wasted so easily."

Aizen fully faced him then. He seemed mildly interested in what the blond mercenary had to say.

"But you are a special case. Your ambition is too high. Your powers too dangerous. The consequences… disastrous." The immortal said.

Naruto's chakra flowed through him, preparing to teleport him to any location he wished at the slightest hint of movement. A few days ago he had filled the entire hill with invisible seal markings, most of which belonged to the Hiraishin. On top of that, Sage Mode would allow him to react before most could even decide to do anythi-

Badum.

Naruto felt a warm liquid run down his stomach. The world seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces as his nerves caught up to reality.

Badum.

The ground fell towards him as he saw his legs topple the other way.

Badum.

Aizen had cut him in half.

Badum!

"Hmm, at least I finished it this time. A shame it should end like this. A mercenary like you has no place in a war between gods." Aizen commented, still calm and condescending. "You may be strong for a human, but that is all you are. Human. Your body is held back by the physical limitations of matter. You cannot react faster than your nerves can register signals. Your skin cannot withstand the swing of a Soul Reaper's sword. While your energy might rival a captain's, it is of no use when your body is inferior." Emotionless brown eyes stared down at him as Naruto's world began to darken.

Badum!

"Naruto!" Someone shouted just as Yoruichi appeared beside him, her face white as a sheet.

The blond shinobi noticed Byakuya had also reappeared. He stood protectively over Rukia like the big brother he was supposed to have been from the start.

The second division Captain had also appeared besides him and Yoruichi. Her back turned to them as she faced Aizen.

Badum!

Naruto clenched his fist around a rock lying beside him. It crumbled to dust in his grip. The blond could feel the sting of truth behind the crazy man's words. He had hit the same barrier multiple times before, but it had never been so glaringly obvious.

Badum!

Sousuke Aizen. He had thought of him as just another Shinigami. Somewhat stronger than the previous two, but still measurable at the same level.

 **Badum!**

No. Aizen was as much a death god as Madara had been a shinobi. As Hashirama had been a shinobi. As Naruto was a shinobi.

 **Badum!**

Time pressed on unceasingly. The conversation continued, and the other captains eventually arrived. Naruto couldn't hear them.

 **Badum!**

There was some noise farther down in the Seireitei, but it stopped soon after Kukaku and Jidanbou decided to pay them a visit. Naruto couldn't hear it.

 **Badum!**

Yoruichi said something to him. Naruto couldn't hear her.

 **Badum!**

He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat.

 **BADUM!**

Had Naruto been the human Aizen thought he was. He would have died. Good thing he wasn't fully human anymore.

 **BADUM!**

A spiral of energy embraced him as red yoki fell over him in wave of power. The demonic chakra lifted him into the air. Both parts of him.

Yoruichi jumped back as she aborted the healing kido she had started. Her expression changed from surprise to shock as she witnessed Naruto healing himself from something that would have been fatal for practically anyone else.

Naruto's eyes were forced into their Rinnegan state as his chakra exploded outwards. His power continued to build and build until it reached a level where no one but the three oldest Shinigami present could remember its equal. It was an amount of energy Soul Society hadn't felt since the first Quincy fought the Captain Commander one thousand years ago.

Strings of chakra stretched between Naruto's upper and lower half, dragging them back together as his life-force did what it had done for millennia. " **Don't patronize me, Aizen!"** Naruto shouted. His voice had taken on a double tint as Kurama's Chakra Mode engulfed him. The golden haori and flaming hair whipped around him as the wind picked up. The atmospheric distortion being created purely by Naruto's own presence.

A second later, his chakra became visible to the human eye. A golden glow grew around him, blooming like a flower during spring. The blond was standing in the center of his own fountain of light, his body wreathed in holy fire. The energy spread out, covering everything like a warm blanket. This wasn't reiatsu though. It was chakra. It wasn't oppressive. It didn't push people down. It was simply there, washing over everything and becoming part of the world.

Two steely purple orbs pulsed with power. Naruto took a deep breath as six chakra arms emerged from the cloak around him. Two spirals of incredibly dense energy were brought into the world. The same keening sound from a Rasenshuriken was there at the start, but as the technique's energy continued to grow, so did the pitch of the sound, soon exceeding that of human hearing.

The pressure in the air shifted again as the jutsu completed. It spiraled around the blond, creating a mini-tornado with Naruto at the center. Two eight-armed Rasenshuriken was spinning at both his sides. The condensed nature of the orbs made them appear completely white. They were painful to look at, as the photons emitted from the intense rotation of gases made it look more like a fire technique than wind manipulation.

At the same time, Naruto's original hands had gone through a long set of hand-signs. Fingers flying at inhuman speed. It ended with his palms folded like in prayer. The air burned and twisted with energy even more intense than before. " **Gedou: Keshin no Ryuu!" (Outer Path: Soul Dragon)**

Three ethereal dragons emerged from behind the legendary shinobi, each one with glowing, unnatural eyes. Their bodies emitted an unearthly purplish shine, somehow transparent, yet not. The dragons curled around the light Naruto was producing, feeding on it with an almost eager intensity. The chakra the blond was letting off cracked the ground. Quakes rippled through the execution grounds, and subsequently most of the Seireitei.

For the first time since Naruto had seen him, Aizen wasn't smiling.

Naruto's eyes flashed with determination as he threw the two incredibly powerful wind techniques. The three soul dragons sprang forward with an earth shattering roar, their eyes glowing hungrily.

Then pillars of light descended from the sky. They encompassed the three traitors right before the orbs of compressed wind found their target. The two Super Rasenshuriken hit the wall between dimensions and shattered into a million pieces. The explosion rocked the world, destroying every particle of dust that was within their reach, down to the very bonds that connected individual packets of reshi.

The three dragons proceeded unhindered of the energy outburst, their immaterial form passing straight through the explosions without a problem. They snaked their way around the newly created column of light, trying to press themselves into another dimension.

The negation beam did not give.

"Seize your pointless struggle, Uzumaki Naruto. Aizen is out of our reach." Yamamoto Genryusai commanded. His voice brooking no argument.

After a moment of hesitation Naruto let his hands fall. They were clenched into fists by his side. The flaming form of Kurama's Chakra Cloak vanished, although his chakra still hung in air, dissipating slowly. The shinobi grit his teeth in frustration.

Powerlessness was not a feeling he felt often.

Aizen's smile returned full force. "It seems I have underestimated you, Ryoka. No matter, my plans proceed unhindered. There's just one more pawn to take into account." Despite his words, the traitor's gaze was calculating. Yet his eyes still only revealed smugness and complete control.

"Hollows! How far have you fallen Aizen? What is your purpose? What are you trying to accomplish?!" Ukitake shouted at him. Shouts and protests of similar natures went up from the crowd around them. All addressed to the three departing Shinigami.

Aizen smiled condescendingly down at them. "To go higher." He said simply.

Naruto swore under his breath. This definitely sounded like a crazy man alright. As far as he was concerned, one world-conquering maniac was one too many.

"No one starts at the top of this world. Not you, not me, not our little mercenary here. Not even the gods…" As he talked, Aizen took off his glasses and smoothed back his hair. "But the unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne is over. From now on, I will be sitting on it."

Naruto shifted his stance, his mind going through the thousands of techniques he knew for anything that might help him here. Aizen was dangerous, far more dangerous than he would have believed. He needed to stop him. He needed to stop him now.

"Good bye, Shinigami. Good bye, Ryoka. For humans, you are really interesting." Aizen finished. His appearance having gone through a drastic change from two simple actions.

When he dropped his façade, he had been a traitor. He had been a man that had fooled everyone. Strong? Yes. But not much more threatening than what everyone there, save the youngsters, had dealt with before.

Now he was a being impossible to ignore.

His eyes bore none of their previous kindness. Those orbs showed an intellect even the greatest minds of the world would be hard pressed to match. They showed power and authority rivaling an entire plane of existence. An existence he had just declared war on.

Aizen was not a renegade captain. He was not a simple rebel who refused to confer to the laws of his homeland. Aizen Sousuke was a being with the determination and motivation to lay waste to everything. He would not stop until the world was as he wished it would be. He would not stop until he held all realms of existence in the palm of his hand.

No. Not even then…

Before the Garganta could close, Naruto took a deep breath and reignited his golden chakra. The familiar haori manifested itself behind him. Purple eyes shone as the legend thrust his hands upwards. The outermost ring of the Rinnegan thickened as he called upon his eyes' power.

" **BANSHO TEN'IN!"** His voice shook with effort as the sound of it resounded through the relative quiet after Aizen's speech.

Shinra Tensei with a fraction of the energy had enough power to obliterate a city. A tenth of the power could level a mountain. This was a force so undeniable even the gods would bend to it.

Among the four forces of nature, gravity was the only one that was not bound by the limit of dimensions. It made it effectively weaker than the other forces, but right now, Naruto couldn't help but be thankful for that fact.

The pillars of dimensional separation warped and twisted as gravity denied them the right to exist. The Garganta swelled to ridiculous propositions and the noh-men inside the void staggered. In the back of his mind Naruto could hear something tearing. Even so, he continued. Aizen had to go down. Now. Before he had the chance to begin whatever scheme he had planned.

Cracks began appearing in the Hollow technique. The negation was fracturing. They weren't the only thing that began to crack, however. The sky above the Seireitei began to give away as wounds in reality opened to the blackness between spaces.

"STOP!" The voice of the Captain Commander wasn't just authoritative, it was furious.

Naruto looked over at Yamamoto, his mind instantly beginning to reevaluate the situation. He could break the negation technique right now, smashing the barrier around the Seireitei in the process. Not to mention wreaking all manner of havoc on the balance between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. But would it be worth it?

Naruto thought so, but apparently the Captain Commander did not. The Soutaicho of the Gotei 13 had already drawn his sword, and although it wasn't explicitly pointing at Naruto, it was a clear enough message.

The blond shinobi hesitated just a moment longer before letting go of his technique.

Instantly, the Garganta snapped back in place and the cracks in the sky began to heal themselves. The negation beams disappeared and Aizen was truly out of their reach.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was diligently working his way through a mountain of paperwork.

After the Ryoka invasion and Aizen's betrayal, the Seireitei had been in an uproar. This naturally meant more paperwork. It did not help matters that both his vice-captain and third seat were renowned for their laziness. At least Nara was disciplined enough to do his own share, if only barely. He never went above the minimum amount required though.

Toshiro cracked his neck to one side. The injuries Aizen had given him still weren't completely healed. Thanks to Unohana, he got away without any lasting injuries, but he had gotten strict instructions about taking it easy for at least a week. The tenth division captain sighed as he put down his pen.

The same could not be said about Momo.

Hinamori hadn't woken up yet. She was well on her way to full physical recovery, but how she would react to the current situation, Toshiro didn't know.

Several loud crashes and swearing erupted outside the shoji doors, making the ice user's eyebrow twitch in irritation. Oh, and Uzumaki had apparently decided to use his division as a personal playground. Opening the doors with a flourish, Toshiro scowled at everyone and anyone dumb enough to disturb his work.

Then he had to stop and blink as his brain tried to process what he was seeing. A toad the size of a horse, and twice as wide, was chasing a giggling and possibly drunk Matsumoto. Uzumaki was sitting atop it and cursing up a storm as he tried in vain to get the animal under control.

The eccentric vice-captain turned around and stuck her tongue out towards the amphibian, before jumping through a hole in the wall that had certainly not been there a few hours ago.

Nara was observing this with a mix of bewilderment and resignation. He was lying on his back, having been either awakened from a nap, or trying to take one despite all the racket.

Matsumoto giggled with a light blush as she Flash Stepped away from the deceptively fast toad. Finally, the blond shinobi had had enough. With a hand sign and a surge of energy, the toad disappeared in a burst of smoke.

The vice-captain was left pouting a few feet away, not pleased that her entertainment had escaped to another dimension. "Moh, You're no fun Uzumaki-san. It's not my fault your toads don't like me."

Naruto developed a dangerous tick mark as he tried to build up his anger. He had been experimenting a bit with his summoning in order to avoid Kurama's situation with someone who was not as… immortal.

It was a good thing he remembered the feeling of passing through Kisuke's reshi converter. It was a lot harder than he'd thought. It took him the better part of a day to recreate the effects, and that was with outside help and clones.

Still, nothing about that had anything to do with how angry he was at the pair of very large… _personalities…_ yeah. That sounded about right.

"It is your fault if you deliberately antagonize them." He said instead, forcing his eyes not to look down. "Honestly? Who steals sake from toads? Don't you know they take their drinks very seriously?" He looked pointedly at the almost empty cup of alcoholic beverage. At least Matsumoto wasn't a light drinker. Sake from Mt. Myoboku was not light under any definition of the word.

"Matsumoto." Toshiro growled, an icy feeling settling over the area.

The lieutenant froze – figuratively – and looked over at her captain, paling slightly at the sight. Even Shikamaru seemed uneasy, shifting sideways as he scanned his surroundings for possible escape routes.

Only Naruto was unperturbed as he trotted casually over to the tenth division captain and tussled his hair. "That's a scary glare you have there, Toshiro. Be careful so you don't develop wrinkles. They're never a good sign on children."

Everyone in the immediate vicinity stopped what they were doing and stared wide-eyed at the soon to be dead shinobi.

* * *

Naruto was silent as he observed the other people called to the meeting. It had been several hours since he had been forced to flee from the tenth division, three dozen ice dragons fast on his heels.

Appraising the officers summoned here, Naruto would admit at being impressed.

There was a lot of power in this room.

How long had it been since he had found himself in a similar situation? Centuries, certainly. It was refreshing to visit an unfamiliar pantheon with strength rivaling his own. Who could have guessed the Shinigami got _this_ strong? The ones he had seen in the living world couldn't even reach the toes of these monsters.

The same could be said about shinobi as well, but there weren't usually this large a difference.

The captains of the Gotei were in an entirely different league than the rest of their forces. Some of their lieutenants were the only people that could even measure themselves on the same scale. And those were few and far between.

At the front of the room stood the Captain Commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The old man radiated authority with every fiber of his being. Looking at him, Naruto knew he couldn't afford to make this man into an enemy. No matter who was the stronger of the two, their battle would inevitably end in tragedy. That didn't mean he didn't want to fight the old man though. His fingers were itching to draw a weapon against such an opponent. Yet now was not the time. In a few years, perhaps, when they had established a form of trust. Maybe then, he could ask him for a spar.

One of the captains that seemed to be especially interested in him was Zaraki Kenpachi. Naruto had only seen the end of his battle with Ichigo, but from what he had heard. It had taken a long while before strawberry had even been able to cut him. The man was looking at him with an intense glint in his eyes. Barely contained killing intent permeated the room.

The twelfth division captain was also looking at him with a hungry expression. It reminded Naruto far too much of Orochimaru for his liking.

Although the snake summoner had mellowed out slightly as the years went on, he was still far too excited about his research. As if the idea of morals being a restriction was something the Sannin couldn't grasp properly. Although he still followed Naruto's orders and regulations, or at least the blond hoped he did.

With a few exception, the other captains in the room looked at him with a sort of wary interest. One such exception was Toshiro, who only wore an expression of resigned exasperation.

Another was Soifon, who looked like she was trying to stab him with her glare. Naruto winked at her, causing the stealth commander to somehow scowl even harder.

Letting his eyes drift over the room again, his attention landed again on Sakura. She was standing behind Unohana, her face a mask of professionalism and neutrality.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The voice of the Captain Commander drew everyone's attention to him. "As one of the Ryoka that invaded Seireitei, you have broken our laws and incurred the wrath of the Gotei 13." The old man started.

Naruto stayed silent.

"As a living human, you entered the afterlife, all the while meaning to go directly against our laws. You fought our forces when they attempted to restrain you. And you threatened to break the dimensional borders between Soul Society, the Living World and Hueco Mundo, possibly causing untold damage between all three realms." Yamamoto continued.

Naruto nodded once. That sounded about right.

Several of the people in the room – mostly lieutenants – looked uneasy. Despite the majority of the Gotei 13's military power being concentrated in this very room. They didn't seem at all confident. Inwardly, Naruto laughed at them. One show of might and they get this shaken up? Granted, he hadn't used that much power since he last fought a planeswalker, so it was somewhat understandable.

"Despite this, you helped to uncover the machinations of Aizen Sousuke. And you are still a living human and thus not under authority of the afterlife. As Soul Society is now under martial law, I have decided to let your previous transgressions pass." The old man finished.

 _Not to mention it would be terribly inconvenient, dangerous and wasteful for you to attack me now._ Naruto mentally added. On the surface he only smiled his usual smile. He wondered where Yoruichi was. He'd thought she would be with him at this meeting, but the cat-lady had disappeared hours ago. Either she was far outside the Seireitei, or in one of those sekiseki covered places, because Naruto couldn't find her. Even with Sage Mode. _Traitor._ He thought glumly.

"That does not mean we will be so forgiving again." Yamamoto said. Naruto nodded gracefully in perfect understanding. "Now, we have a few questions to ask you. I will let my fellow captains open first, before I ask my own." The old commander continued.

Almost before he had finished, the captain that reminded Naruto of Orochimaru stepped forth. His mind soon supplied him with a name and background information. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the twelfth division and the one Ishida had sacrificed his powers to beat.

"Uzumaki, you have some of the most peculiar reiryoku composition we have ever detected. Not only does it not resemble anything we have seen before, but it also consists of several distinct reiatsu patterns of varying strength, something that should be impossible. How?" The researcher asked. The light in his eyes was eager. He didn't seem at all bothered by the potential privacy breach such a question might pose.

Naruto hummed. "Well, I doubt you have ever come across a being like me before, so an unfamiliar signature is to be expected. As for the multiple patterns… that's probably because my soul contains more than just myself."

That got a reaction.

Some shifted uncertainly while others looked more directly at him. The atmosphere in the room seemed to grow both colder and hotter at the same time. Several of the current warriors shifted their hands towards their weapons. Only Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi seemed undisturbed.

"I see. How did this come to pass? Other beings who consume souls usually incorporate them into their own, yet your divided reiatsu suggests a more separated fusion. Symbiosis? Parasitism? " The twelfth division captain mused, interest sparking in his eyes.

Naruto shrugged, not at all bothered by the oppressive atmosphere. "Sort of. I don't really consume souls. I just allow visitors. They can leave if they want to." Kurama snickered.

" _But I like it here, Goldie-kun. It's warm."_ Ino pouted. It wasn't the first time Naruto had tried to convince her to go outside, but despite the occasional excursion, she rarely left his mindscape. And even then, it was only for a few days at a time.

The mood seemed to improve after Naruto's admission. Most were still uneasy, however. Consuming souls were far too similar to their sworn enemies.

"Hmm… I would like to examine this phenomenon further. Do you mind visiting the twelfth division later?" Mayuri asked, the eager light in his eyes intensifying. Several of the captains appeared uncomfortable at this request. Some even glared at the scientist. No one said anything though.

The blond shinobi cocked his head to one side, thinking the proposition over. "Maybe some other time? After the current crisis perhaps." No. He wouldn't give himself away as a test subject. He had better things to do with his time. Hopefully an arm or two would be enough. After Aizen was dealt with he would most likely have a much better relationship with the Gotei 13, and they _probably_ wouldn't use what they found against him.

Kurotsuchi seemed disappointed, but before he could respond, another captain stepped forward.

"Are you stronger than Ichigo?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked. His smile was even more deranged than the resident mad scientist's.

Naruto blinked before he returned the expression. Even if he couldn't fight the Captain Commander yet, that didn't mean he couldn't play with the other captains. "Yes."

Kenpachi seemed satisfied at that, stepping back and letting the other captains have their turn. He still sent Naruto that slightly insane look from time to time.

The next to speak was Ukitake. "If it's not too personal a question, do you mind telling us how and when you became immortal? In addition, how your immortality works. As the guardians of the afterlife, such things are important to us." He seemed almost desperate to be polite and cordial, trying to place the Gotei in a better light than their resident psychos had managed. Naruto wasn't particularly bothered though. He had seen much worse.

Scratching his head, Naruto thought the question over before deciding on an appropriately vague answer. "I became immortal thanks to a bunch of factors. First is the fact that my family has always had an exceedingly strong life force, often living over a century without problems. And even amongst them, my reincarnations always had the strongest chakra of them all. Most likely because the trait originated from my first father, the Sage of The Six Paths."

This also procured a great deal of reactions from the room, but less aggressive than last time. "Reincarnations?" Ukitake asked, his voice sounding both curious and wary at the same time.

"My first name, as far as I can remember, was Ashura Otsutsuki. Son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the first wielder of the Rinnegan." Naruto answered.

Although the names didn't strike any chords among the assembled death gods, Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction. Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Combine this with some special circumstances of my birth, and I was born with the ability to instantly heal from almost any injury. Although it took a few years for this power to fully mature." Inside his head, he could hear Kurama snort. Special circumstances, yeah…

Continuing with his explanation, Naruto let his eyes shift to gold. "Sometime during my early years, I learned to tap into the energy of the world. Something that helped bolster my already impressive life force." He then let his aura flow. He didn't push it, releasing only enough to show how natural energy changed his own signature. "Then I acquired the Rinnegan." Naruto smiled as most of the Shinigami balked at the unusual dojutsu. Although he did agree that they were a bit imposing.

"I died a few times. Shit happened, and voila, my life force now replenishes itself." The blond finished, letting his exceedingly exotic eye color fade back to blue.

Ukitake seemed taken aback, not quite sure how to respond to that. Neither did the other captains, with the exceptions of Kurotsuchi who seemed even more desperate to do his experiments, and Hitsugaya, who seemed to want to hit his head against the nearest wall. "That's not an explanation, Uzumaki." The ice user grit through his teeth. Apparently, 'shit happened' was not a good enough explanation for the boy genius.

Naruto only shrugged. "It is the explanation you could most easily comprehend. My chakra ended up in an infinite loop without killing me. And that somehow made me immortal."

Toshiro sighed, giving up trying to understand a phenomenon with a type of energy he had no experience in.

"So I won't die of old age. My body and chakra have instantly rejected any poison or illness I have ever come across, and I have an overpowered healing factor keeping me from dying even if some megalomaniac manages to cut me in half." He finished, causing several people to wince at the memory.

Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly. It did not escape him that Uzumaki had refrained from stating his age. He was also withholding information. It was questionable how important it was, however.

Sakura was blinking rapidly, trying to stave off the headache that only seemed to be building the longer this meeting went on. She was here as vice-captain of the fourth division. It would not do to collapse in the middle of such an important meeting.

After a few more minutes of a Q and A that only seemed to deteriorate the longer it went on, Yamamoto asked his own question. "When you fought Kaname and Komamura-taicho, you summoned an entity of unknown origins. A demon, if I am not mistaken. It called itself 'The Nine-Tails, mightiest of the Bijuu'. Tell me, what are the Bijuu? What are their powers? Can you also summon the others? Are you certain these creatures can be trusted?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly. He was silent for a few seconds before he answered. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He wants to meet you as well, Captain Commander."

The golden chakra cloak they were quickly becoming familiar with burst into existence around Naruto. Transforming the blond from what seemed to be a young man into something that looked more like an ethereal spirit. His energy was nowhere near as overwhelming as it had been on Sokyoku Hill, nor did it approach his first real battle in the Seireitei.

Naruto seemed to be relaxing. If this ascended state took any effort to uphold, he didn't show it. If it hadn't been for the infinite ocean of energy lurking just under the surface, he might have been mistaken for someone around the level of a middle ranked seated officer. Although only the more experienced warriors in the room could actually feel the mass of reiatsu he was holding back, everyone could tell there was something more about his powers. It was too dense. Too concentrated.

Despite Naruto's posture not having changed at all, or the Captain Commander not moving an inch, several of the younger officers crouched into ready stances.

Naruto beamed at them.

Then another form emerged from Naruto's aura. A foxlike creature with nine tails swishing behind it. It was gold and seethrough with black markings spiraling along its body and tails.

It looked very little like the bubbly mass of red malice Komamura had described. In fact, this being emitted the same comfortable warmth Naruto always spread around.

Not that such a thing was unheard of. With a few exceptions, a manifested Zanpakuto spirit had almost exactly same reiatsu signature as its wielder, making it hard to differentiate between the two based solely on reiatsu sense.

The fox looked around the room before its gaze settled on Yamamoto. Thankfully, he was not his true size, or things might have become awkward. " **Greetings, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain Commander of the Gotei. I am Kurama, the Nine-Tailed fox. Eldest of the Bijuu."** Most of the Shinigami in the room looked surprised that the small creature had such a deep voice. " **The Bijuu are nine entities of nature that once existed as a single being. The Sage then separated us and gave us each a name and a number of tails from one to nine, correlating to our power."** Beside him, Naruto rolled his eyes. Even after all these years, Kurama would not let that go. It was hard enough to make his mythical siblings get along without Kurama spouting about tails and power superiority every chance he got.

" **I am the strongest, but each of my siblings has enough power to crush countries."** The demon smirked as he looked straight at Yamamoto. How a golden construct of energy could remind someone of Kenpachi would still be discussed even decades later. " **If you wish to test our power, I am more than willing to provide you with a demonstration."**

The Captain Commander didn't visibly react, only silently studying the creature in front of him.

"Jeez, Kurama! We are supposed to be friendly! Not spur them to a fight." Naruto complained, swatting the mystical being over the head. The Bijuu turned and growled. But it was far less intimidating than the front he had presented just a few seconds ago. Some of the lieutenants looked relieved.

"If that is all. Then we are done." Yamamoto declared hitting the concealed form of Ryujin Jakka against the floor. The sound was unnaturally loud. "Everyone who is not a captain, leave now." The old man ordered.

Naruto smiled and bowed as Kurama's form merged with his golden aura again. Kurama's Chakra Mode dissipated as the blond shinobi left the first division's barracks together with a bunch of nervous lieutenants.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru relaxed as he watched the clouds overhead drifting harmlessly past.

The last few days had been complete chaos. Finally they were back to normal, or mostly normal, at least. The Guard Squads was down three captains. Not an insignificant loss, especially because they couldn't be easily replaced. " _If you hadn't been such a lazypants, it wouldn't have been such a big problem!"_ The voice of his companion almost shouted in his head. Shikamaru ignored it with practiced ease. Times weren't that desperate yet. He could stay where he was without risking everything breaking apart.

"Nice clouds?"

Shikamaru tensed at the question. He hadn't sensed anyone approaching. Turning his head slowly, he relaxed a bit when he saw who it was. "Mhm, there are some really nice ones on the northwestern horizon." He comment airily, too lazy to point.

The blond laughed like he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Yeah, I think so too. One of them looks like a person." Naruto said, laying down beside him, curling his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

Shikamaru frowned. He just couldn't figure the guy out. The blond was strong enough to beat two captains on his own, something which had led to numerous meetings between him and the Captain Commander. He was a leader for his own group of soldiers and had close ties to the other Ryoka he had entered the Seireitei with. So why did the blond spend his time bothering a nobody like him?

Maybe not bothering, Shikamaru amended. To be honest, he actually enjoyed the company. Naruto seemed to be a laid-back individual, always cheerful and positive. And… there was also something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Why are you here? Your companions left yesterday, didn't you follow them?" Shikamaru asked. He was curious. Sakura had been one of the people seeing them off. She had clearly mentioned that Naruto had gone with them.

"Ehehe." Naruto laughed nervously, scratching his nose absentmindedly. "Well, don't tell anyone, but that teleportation ability of mine works across dimensions, it's just a little more difficult."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. That was an incredibly valuable piece of information. How could Naruto expect him not to tell his captain? "Uhu, I don't suppose you could give me a summation of your military power in the process. You know, just for curiosities sake." Shikamaru drawled.

He had meant it as a joke, but when Naruto took out a notebook and pen from nowhere, the black haired man straightened from his normally lazy position. "Oy, oy, oy. Do you realize what you're doing?" The third seat demanded. His voice was a bit higher than normal.

The blond immortal shrugged, apparently not very bothered by the situation. "Consider it a sign of trust." Naruto said seriously. "I tell you this because we're allies, and knowing each other's abilities is important to the upcoming conflict. Now, do you want me to explain or not?"

Shikamaru looked around. He really wasn't the right person for this, nor was this even remotely a convenient place or time. Not that Naruto seemed to care about any of that.

"Now, we aren't as many as we were in my youth, as the culture has changed greatly over the years." Naruto began. Steamrolling over any protests Shika might have had. "I won't tell you the exact number, but we have a little more than 50.000 battle ready shinobi, and it has stayed that way for hundreds of years." Shikamaru's eyes widened. _50.000 superhuman warriors?_ That was several times more people than Soul Society had at their command.

"Among those, maybe 4000 have the rank of jounin, or the elite. Do remember though, they're still human, and most lack the strength, speed and endurance of Shinigami." Something in the back of Shikamaru's head moved uncomfortably, something akin to déjà vu, yet distinctly different at the same time. Still, no matter how hard he tried, the Nara couldn't seem to get a hold of it.

Naruto began drawing in his notebook. The strokes of his pencil were confident and rhythmic. "The entire forces of the Elementals are divided into five main groups. These are Stone, Cloud, Sand, Mist and Leaf. Mostly depending on which natural affinity you belong to. There are other more specialized divisions as well, but most belong to these five." Shikamaru nodded, the strange feeling of familiarity wouldn't leave him, but he stayed content ignoring it for now.

"Each of the main five divisions is led by a Kage, who again reports to the Allied Shinobi Commander, although he is only active in times of war." Naruto continued.

The Nara's mind carefully analyzed the information Naruto was giving him. He would have to remember it in perfect detail. "So where do you belong in all this?" The third seat asked carefully, looking for any signs of deceit in his companion. Not that he expected to find any, but it was always better to be careful.

Naruto smiled proudly. "I'm currently the Hokage, the fire's shadow, the leader of the leaf faction. As well as the Allied Shinobi Commander, but that's only when I need to be." Even after all these years, the fact that he was the Hokage was still a source for undeniable pride for the blond.

Shikamaru sucked in a breath. If what Naruto said was true – and he had seen no signs of lying so far – then he was speaking to someone of the same standing as the Captain Commander. A leader of people. A leader of soldiers.

Naruto didn't seem to care about his neighbor's thoughts, instead continuing to lay out the structure of his own organization. "While the average strength of a shinobi is below that of a Shinigami, there are several ninja with special abilities that make them a valuable asset in any battle. Still, as is the norm in such organizations, our real military power lies amongst our strongest warriors. We have... maybe eight individuals who could match your captains. Including me." If Shikamaru had held something at that moment, he would have dropped it.

"Match is perhaps a strong word." The blond mused. "Only two others and I can compare to a taicho's energy potential. Most of us are still mortal after all. For the most part, it is our fighting ability that sets us on par with the strongest of the supernatural world." As he talked, Naruto had finished illustrating the various aspects of his organization, quite artistically at that. Straight lines and easily understood kanji dotted the page, dividing the Elementals and divisions into further detail. Shikamaru found himself immensely happy Rukia wasn't the one drawing.

During Naruto's explanation, the Nara found himself with more and more questions. Eventually, one of them had to be asked. "If you are the commander of an army 50.000 strong…" Shikamaru hesitated, tasting the feeling of that number. 50.000 was a lot of people. And that was only battle ready shinobi?

At its highest, the Gotei 13 had never exceeded 15.000. That was a long time ago as well. Many said the organization was merely a shadow of what it once was. Of course, that didn't count the Onmitsukido or the Kido Corps. The third seat didn't know how many soldiers they had, but it was common knowledge that the Gotei 13 was by far the largest.

"You wonder why I am here, and not leading my people?" Naruto asked easily. Shikamaru nodded, relieved that he didn't have to say it. The blond sighed and leant back on his arms. "They can manage a few years without me, plus, it's not like I'm absent." Naruto finished with a chuckle. The Nara frowned, trying to make sense of that response.

"So… what do you do then? You're mercenaries. You take missions from clients. Do you take any type of mission or are you selective in which to accept?" Somehow, Shikamaru felt he should know the answer before he even asked.

Naruto shrugged, looking up at the clouds passing over them. "What missions to take is up to each Kage. I trust them to do the right thing."

"Why?"

Naruto looked over at him, not fully understanding the question. Shikamaru gestured around himself, looking for… something. "How is it that someone like you ended up here? Why do you take missions from just about anyone? What are you trying to accomplish?"

The Shinigami's main reason for existence was to purify souls and lead them safely to Soul Society. They had been made specifically to counter the threat of Hollows, using their Zanpakuto to purify the twisted spirits. They had a goal, a reason for existing.

What was the shinobi, if not a weapon for anyone to use?

Naruto hummed. "You are asking me what shinobi are?" The blond chuckled ironically. His voice was unusually low. Shikamaru nodded, feeling like he hit a nerve.

A melancholic smile stretched the immortal's face "My old master once said that shinobi are those who endure. It might have been true once, maybe it's still true, but it doesn't have the same meaning as it once held. Back when I was young, you didn't quit being a shinobi. Once you became one, that was it. You became too old, too wounded, too scarred to be on the active roster. But you're still a shinobi. No matter what you do, you're always a shinobi, and the village could call upon you should they need you."

Naruto sighed as he put away his notebook, tearing off the page he had been writing on. "That was an age of war. Even in times of peace, there was still war. Thankfully, that time is over. Anyone can quit at any time. Even I... Sort of." He amended at last, a confused frown settling over his features. He quickly regained his smile however, continuing his speech to his one audience member. "We do not need to fight in order to sustain ourselves. We do not fight to protect ourselves. We do not fight to right some horrible wrong." Naruto held out his hands as if in surrender. "No, we fight because that is what we have always done. This is how we have always lived, how we have always existed. And if we can help others along the way, great!"

With that, the blond stood up, giving Shikamaru the piece of paper he had torn off. "Our story is over, now we are simply intruding on yours." Blue eyes and an easy smile met him as Shikamaru looked at this strange individual.

When he wasn't paying attention, it was easy to overlook the blond's humongous presence. He didn't try to hide it, not anymore at least. By its very nature, it simply wasn't threatening. Why would you fear to be in the shadow of a mountain, when the mountain was so large it's simply inevitable?

Naruto began to walk away, waving lazily behind his shoulder. "Tell Sakura-chan I said hi. See you around, Shikamaru." Then he vanished, leaving behind a thoroughly confused third-seat.

When had they gotten on a first name basis?

"Have we… met before?" The Nara spoke into the air. No one answered him.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke blew out a breath as he leant back in his chair, Yoruichi in cat form reclined comfortably beside her old friend. Naruto was sitting on the other end of the table.

"So he escaped." Kisuke said after several minutes of silence.

Naruto nodded, not backing down in the face of his failure. Some missions you simply didn't succeed in.

Urahara shrugged his shoulders, not visibly disappointed. "Well… It wasn't like I expected anything else. Even if those attacks had hit him, I doubted he would have died. Aizen is… a special case."

Naruto frowned down at the steaming tea Tessai put before him. "Yeah, I could tell. That man is a monster. I still don't know how strong he is, despite taking a direct blow from him. Nevertheless, those dragons were designed to drag out his soul. Do you really think he would have a counter against that?"

Urahara tapped his chin thoughtfully, taking everything Yoruichi and Naruto had told him into consideration. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you. Shinigami already exists in soul form, I don't know if there's even anything to drag it out of. Nevertheless, I doubt that man would have ignored such a fatal weakness. He has experimented even more on souls than I have."

Naruto was silent for a moment. Not counting the Bijuudama or other Bijuu related abilities, the Super Rasenshuriken and the Keshin no Ryuu were currently his strongest attacks. "Do you have a way into Hueco Mundo? Attacking him before he masters the soulstone will be a huge advantage." Naruto asked.

The scientist waved his fan slowly in front of his face. He did in fact have a way into Hueco Mundo. He could open a Garganta within the hour should he wish to. Although no one but him knew that.

A head on assault was not something Kisuke had seriously considered. At least not until all the pieces was in the right place. Now that they had Naruto however, the equation ended up very differently from what it would have been.

"What do you suggest? That we invade a stronghold we don't know where is and hope no one notices us? I doubt he is without allies." Kisuke responded with instead. Not outright dismissive, but still skeptical. There was also a few other matters that needed attending to.

He did not wish to attack the Hollows where they were strongest. First, he wanted a measure of their skills and abilities. They still had a few months until Aizen could fully utilize the Hogyoku… Urahara scrounged his brows together. What was it Naruto had called it? "You said soulstone? Do you know anything about the Hogyoku?" The scientist asked.

At mention of the famed object, Naruto frowned. He sipped his tea, but only enough to get a taste of it. "Hogyoku…" He whispered the name, almost savoring it. "There are many names for such objects. They are exceedingly rare, and incredibly difficult to create. But those that do exist are highly sought after." The blond clenched his fist, making the blood vessels on his hand stand out. "Throughout all my life, I have only seen two others. They are a collection of souls in certain configurations, set to create a continual supply of energy. The most famous among them is the Philosopher's Stone, although I have never seen that one in person."

Urahara's eyes shone. His hands were twitching in eagerness and excitement. "You mean there are others out there? I'm not the only one to have created one?"

Naruto studied the man with a hard gaze, his blue eyes burning through the air. "While I'm not usually one to judge a person based on what he once did far in the past. I will say that no matter what you do, I will not allow you to make another one of those monstrosities."

Urahara looked at his blond companion and retracted his next question. Naruto looked… angry. Truly angry. Much more than what he had been after Rukia's abduction.

Kisuke bowed his head. He knew he sometimes had a hard time keeping morals in mind when his curiosity got the better of him, but he had long since learned his lesson on this front. "I will never create another one, Uzumaki-san. I swear this on my soul. Indeed, had there been any way for me to do it, I would have destroyed the Hogyoku long ago."

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded, at least somewhat satisfied.

"We should never have allowed him to take it in the first place. It is far too dangerous a tool." The blue eyed shinobi continued, sipping on his tea.

Urahara sighed, resolving himself to wait in order to get more information on these soulstones. "Then what would you have done? I have been keeping it from him the last one hundred years. During that time, his influence and power only grew. The only way to make him reveal himself was to give him what he wanted. Once the gem was within his grasp, he would never have given up until he had gotten ahold of it. The worst outcome would also have the Gotei 13 unprepared or even ignorant of the danger. Letting him have it was by far the better option. Now we have time to regroup and become a stronger unit." Naruto frowned. There was something the scientist wasn't telling him, quite a few somethings actually.

"And Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

Kisuke smiled. It was only slightly evil. "I can't deny he is also part of my plans." Naruto sighed as he finished his cup of green plant material and water.

"Well then, keep your plans. I have my own place to see to."

Urahara cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I had hoped you would continue as my assistant. It was very fun to boss you around."

Naruto stretched his back as he walked towards the exit. "Nah, that contract is expired. I'll stay in touch. My mission is still not completed after all. I found my own place to set up shop here in Karakura. I need a little more space for a few projects I have in mind."

Urahara cocked his head to the side, but he got no answer to his unanswered question. "Yare, yare, Uzumaki-san sure is mysterious isn't he?" He commented airily to Yoruichi.

He got no answer.

Blinking twice, Kisuke noticed he was alone. His feline companion was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki was walking home from one of her usual training sessions. Orihime had come back about a week ago, but she had a hard time making the ditzy girl talk about her trip. The only thing she had gotten out of her so far was some vague mention about a sick cousin.

She stopped abruptly as she passed a billboard. The evening sun was setting, and she didn't have long until she was supposed to be home, but something about that poster was… Tatsuki blinked. What was that?

" _Are you tired of your friends running out on adventures without you? Are you tired of those same friends inexplicably gaining superpowers while you get nothing? Worry not! The Uzumaki gym of unlimited youth is the right place for you! In the spirit of Gai-sensei, I will get you in top shape in no time."_

There was a lot of other promotional material, as well as some pretty pictures of a blond guy doing poses and strange katas.

At the bottom of the page was an address and phone number along with a ridiculously cheap price. Either this was a scam, or someone was playing a prank on her. She didn't like either of those options.

With a scoff, the dark haired girl continued towards her home and comfortable bed. The address refused to leave her mind, however. It wasn't too far away from her house.

* * *

Ichigo blinked as Naruto led him to a huge house he was certain had not been there before they left. Several people of all shapes and sizes moved to and from the building with furniture and training equipment. Above the door was a huge sign that read ' _Uzumaki gym. Train to your hearts content. Death may occur.'_

The last sentence was written in small writing, only noticeable once they got close.

As the pair walked through the house, Ichigo continued studying the faces of all the men and women around him. He didn't recognize a single one. "Who are these people?" He eventually asked, ducking to avoid a pair of bulky men carrying a large amounts of construction materials.

Naruto smiled as he watched the place come together. He waved one of the workers over. "Me." He said simply. The woman that had approached them changed form in burst of white smoke, revealing a perfect copy of Naruto. The copy smiled and waved before it disappeared in another burst of smoke.

Ichigo blinked. "Wait... so all these people are you? Or copies of you?" The orange-haired teen tried to imagine how useful such an ability could be, but his brain short-circuited after the first few seconds.

Naruto nodded with a humorous glint in his eyes. "Most of them, yes. I want you to meet the others, those that aren't."

Going up a set of stairs, Ichigo was now certain the house hadn't been here before.

The entire place smelled like new wood and fresh plastic. Looking around at what seemed to be a normal gym, Ichigo commented almost absentmindedly. "You know… there's really no reason to for me to train now. Rukia is safe. Soul Society are our allies. I have achieved Bankai. Can't I just go back to my normal life?" The teen tried to sound nonchalant, as if the issue didn't matter all that much to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He could tell the boy how stupid that sounded. How Aizen was still out there, as well as everything else. He could tell him that he and his friends were far from safe, and probably wouldn't be for a long time.

Instead, he just asked him one simple question. "Do you truly want that?"

He was still just a teenager after all, despite his enormous potential. If he didn't want to fight. Well… Naruto wasn't the kind of person that would force someone into such a life.

Ichigo blinked. Was he just offered a way out? A way to live his life in peace? He had thought that with Hollows roaming around Karakura and everything that may come to haunt his family and friends, there was no way he _couldn't_ fight. But what Naruto had said seemed to imply that he didn't. Somehow, he got the feeling that everything would be ok. That he could leave all the fighting to Naruto and the ones that were _supposed_ to do this. He could simply enjoy his human life as long as it lasted.

He wasn't stupid. He had at least an inkling of what he would face in the future should he continue as a Shinigami. War. It was a concept he had only heard about in stories. Something he had only read about in books. He didn't actually want to know what it was like, but still…

A hum from deep within his soul stopped him in his tracks. Ichigo smiled.

Ever since the fight with Byakuya, Zangetsu had been eerily silent. There were still no words, but simply feeling the sword spirit's presence was reassuring. Still, he knew what the old man was getting at. A normal life was never what he wanted in the first place. And even if he didn't want to fight in a war, to live in a world of death and battle, he would be lying if he said part of him wasn't excited at the prospect of fighting.

It might be a bit morbid of him, but he was proud of his strength. That power was his. He had earned it through arduous training and experience, through the bond he and Zangetsu shared. To let all that go to waste seemed wrong.

The orange haired teen shrugged. His signature scowl back in place. His shoulders rolled smooth with the motion. "I guess not." He had to sound a little hesitant, at least.

Naruto stopped before the next door. He frowned at the young teenager. He would never have figured Ichigo for unmotivated. "We will talk about this later." The blond said. "Right now, I want you to meet my family." With that, he pushed the handle.

On the other side was a cozy common room with several sofas, tables and chairs. Modern kitchen appliances lined the walls. Things like coffee machines, refrigerators, a freezer and a bowl of half-filled with snacks dominated the central table. A large LCD TV dominated one of the walls. Beneath it was an assortment of game consoles and accessories.

Four people were currently occupying the room, all in various stages of relaxation. One was a blond haired man very similar to Naruto. His face was a little rounder, his jaw a little less pronounced. On his cheeks were four whisker marks instead of six. He was lounging on the sofa but paused his game once he heard them entering. His face lit up when he saw the other blond.

Holding up an arm, he waved enthusiastically. "Father! Good to see you, what took you so long? … That is the real you, right?" At the end, his voice had a more annoyed tilt to it, as if this was a reoccurring problem.

The outburst got the attention of the other person lying on the couch. A beautiful woman with lavender hair and sky blue eyes poked her head sleepily over the furniture.

She blinked twice before recognition dawned on her features. Much like the other man, her face lit up. "Dad! How did the trip go? We got a little worried once Kurama disappeared…" She trailed of as Naruto walked over to them, picking them both up as if they weighed nothing.

"Boruto! Himawari! I missed you! Yes, it's really me this time." The sight was a bit comical as Naruto was literally crushing his two children in a hug. Both of whom looked the same age as their father.

"Gah! Let go old man! I get enough snuggling from grandma to last a millennium." Boruto complained, struggling to free himself. Himawari simply sighed and resigned herself to the hug.

The two other people in the room were bent over a table, a game of shogi was placed between them. They barely reacted as Naruto walked into the room, both completely enraptured by the contest of wills and tactics. A few seconds later however, the blond among them moved his piece. He stood up and walked over to join the family reunion. "Naruto! How have you been? Anything to report?" Namikaze Minato asked with a smile.

Breaking up the hug with his children, Naruto stood to embrace his father, something Minato readily returned. "As a matter of fact, yes, quite a lot actually. I'll go over it later tonight. We have time." Minato nodded. A second later, his attention shifted over to the other person that just entered the room.

So this was Naruto's father? Ichigo met the man's gaze, looking for the same kind of strength that so defined his teacher. There was something there, but it was hard to put his finger on. Mostly, he just looked… kind. He got the impression that Naruto was at least several hundred years old. How old was his father then?

The older blond smiled, his blue eyes filling with friendly warmth not unlike his son's. He reached out an arm, intention clear. Ichigo hesitated only for a moment before grasping it. "Namikaze Minato. Nice to meet you."

The orange-haired teen shook the arm before answering. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you too, sir." Who said he couldn't be polite when he wanted to?

Naruto beamed at them. "Let me introduce you. Hey guys, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, a new student of mine. He's a Shinigami."

Ichigo twitched as that particular piece of information was just casually waved around. Still, this was Naruto's family. He probably trusted them more than he did Ichigo. A pang of jealousy entered the orange haired teens mind. He would never trade his family for anything, but he dearly wished he could just tell them about everything. Most of his being recoiled at the very idea of getting them involved, however. Even his stupid father.

"Ichigo, this is my family. Uzumaki Boruto and Himawari, my oldest children. You have already met my father, Uzumaki Namikaze Minato." Then he pointed to the fourth person in the room, still sitting at the table. "That's Uchiha Itachi, my something-something cousin on my mother's side." He was a black haired man with a face that looked like it had been carved out of marble. He nodded once before refocusing on the game before him.

Ichigo looked between the four people, trying desperately to fix the names in his mind. He was horrible at remembering people, but something told him he really should make an effort this time.

A sound like glass breaking sounded through the building, quickly followed by a set of footsteps. A few seconds later, a woman with the reddest hair Ichigo had ever seen entered the room.

She had an apron over a green dress that made her look like the very image of the stereotypical housewife. "Naru-chan!" She shouted. Her smile was practically radiant as she tackled her son to the floor. Manhandling Naruto in much the same manner the blond had done to his own children. Naruto didn't seem at all irritated or concerned by this. In fact, he only seemed happy.

That was until the redhead's long hair began moving like it had a life of its own. A dark presence filled the room and Naruto began shivering in fear. "Na-Ru-To… You disappear for two and a half months, and then call us out of nowhere to explain you moved to Western Tokyo!?"

The lights in the room seemed to dim by themselves as Naruto quickly disappeared in puff of white smoke, a piece of wood appeared in his place. Ichigo blinked. Where had the log come from?

Naruto reappeared behind his father, making the older man laugh nervously. "I swear I was careful! Please mom, I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Naruto's feeble attempts at defending himself disappeared as Kushina began stalking towards him, killing intent following her like a palpable aura of malice.

Minato's face went white as his eyes desperately searched the room for a way out. Not finding any in his nearest surroundings, he decided to make his own. Faster than Ichigo could blink, the man was gone.

Naruto paled even further as his cover disappeared.

Ichigo could only stare as this woman chewed out the most powerful person he knew. At least a mother was a mother, no matter how powerful you became. Once she was finished, Naruto was sitting shamefully staring at the floor.

Then the redhead turned to Ichigo. For a short moment, Ichigo saw his own mother reflected in the older woman's features, despite their personalities being vastly different. Then the illusion was gone, and the redhead before him was once again a stranger.

"And who are you then?" Her tone of voice was warm and friendly, much like the rest of her family.

Ichigo introduced himself again, gaining a smile from Kushina.

"A good name, take care of it." The orange-haired teen's scowl got a little lighter. It wasn't often people understood his name before he explained it.

* * *

The next few hours went by in a blur. Soon, his friends also showed up, having been escorted by copies of Naruto. Thus, everyone was introduced to Naruto's family. It was quite the night. None of the teens could remember anything quite like it.

One curious development was that Kushina seemed to have taken it upon herself to adopt them all. Realizing none of the them had mothers of their own.

She hovered over them, making sure they were enjoying the food and that everything was in order. She chided them for bad manners and generally behaved like mothers should. It was… nice. And her cooking was simply heavenly.

Among Naruto's family, Itachi was the only one that did not seem eager to talk. He had no problem responding when someone approached him though.

Minato stood out as the responsible patriarch. He went between the guests, talking and engaging them in conversations. He spent a lot of time talking with Ishida about ranged weapons and their uses. He was kind and friendly, smiling with bright eyes.

It wasn't quite as radiant as his son's, but it had its own unique quality. It was a smile that was reassuring and confident, whilst still retaining a humble quality. It was a very complicated expression. It fit him. He also seemed slightly clumsy, scratching the back of his head when he got embarrassed.

Boruto and Himawari were like day and night. One was hyper and rude to everyone and everything, annoying Ichigo to no end. The other was calm and patient. She spent a lot of time talking with Orihime about… well… Ichigo didn't know what they talked about. But based on Inoue's excited arm waving and gesturing, he somehow doubted it could be understood by normal mortals. Male or female.

Sometime during the party – because that was what it had become – Yoruichi showed up. She curled up on Naruto's shoulder and seemed to stay there for the rest of the evening, observing everything with shrewd laziness.

The festive mood was broken at one point when Himawari revealed the ability to change her age on command, becoming an unbelievably cute five-year-old. Once she was lifted up to be cuddled, she was never put down again.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on the roof of Naruto's new house. Her tail swishing back and forth as she enjoyed the evening chill. She could feel the man approaching behind her long before he announced his presence.

"Nice evening, isn't it." Namikaze Minato commented.

"Hmm… Indeed. The full moon is bright tonight."

The blond sat down beside her.

He wasn't exactly the same, but give him a few whisker marks, change a few features on his face and he could pass like his son's double. Or his grandson's for that matter.

The pair didn't say anything at first. The comfortable silence was only broken a few times when the teens went back to their respective homes. Eventually, even the conversations inside the house stilled. First when the relative calm had transitioned into the deep silence of night, did Minato speak.

"He is a remarkable individual, isn't he?"

Yoruichi didn't answer at first, disregarding answers as quickly as she came up with them. "He is… interesting." She eventually conceded.

Minato nodded, as if he had been expecting that exact response. "I died once." The blond started again, his voice gaining a playful tilt to it. "The tenth of October. Oh so long ago." Yoruichi got a feeling this was more important than it seemed. As a Shinigami born into one of the noble families, she could not remember a previous life… If she ever had one.

"I died the same day as my wife. The same day my son was born." Yoruichi stilled. Her tail curled around her frame. "In order to save my village and family, I sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into my son. As payment, I gave my soul to The Shinigami."

Yoruichi had a feeling he wasn't talking about the Shinigami of Soul Society.

"Yet, my son wouldn't accept that. Several years later, he came after me, dragging me back kicking and screaming. He didn't even know me. The father that had abandoned him. The man that forced him to carry a burden no child should have to carry. Yet he still risked his very soul for my sake." The man explained, his normally kind and playful persona falling away, revealing a warrior every way his son's equal.

Minato clenched his hand, looking at it as if seeing it for the first time. "He even made me a new body, since the old one was long since lost." His eyes burned with emotion as he stared intently at the black cat beside him. "And then he did the impossible. He found my wife, his mother, he weaved through worlds of souls, with nothing to go on but a weak imprint I had left in his seal. Again risking his very existence, he traversed the lands of the dead to find her. And he did."

The Goddess of Flash remembered the unearthly visage of Naruto as he prepared to disintegrate Aizen. She had no problem imagining such a being forcing his way against the order of the universe to bring his loved ones back to life. For a moment, she wondered what other people the blond mercenary had brought back in a similar manner.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. Her voice was calm and collected despite the emotions within her.

Minato shrugged. His blue eyes were far too similar to his son's. "I just figured you should know him better. The orphan that saved the world. I mean, you do love him, don't you?" The feline froze at those words. _Love._ Such a powerful word. She didn't know what she felt, there was certainly attraction, but love was…

The ex-captain chuckled silently. What was she so afraid of? She was acting like a scared schoolgirl. "Perhaps." She said, relaxing again as her tail continued its hypnotizing dance.

"He saved our world, you know. He carried the fate of our people when no one else had the strength to carry us. He held off the destruction of our home long enough for most to get away. He surpassed me when he was only a teenager." Then he smirked, a slightly devious smile that Yoruichi recognized very well. "I'm still faster though. He can't outrun the Yellow Flash just yet."

The shapeshifter felt her fur rise at those words. She prided herself on her speed. Very few beings could hope to follow her once she really got going. Yet Naruto had something she could never match. Instantaneous teleportation. How could someone be faster than that?

"But enough about me, you may want to know that there are more than one woman in his life. It just becomes like that when you live for millennia." Minato said with a slight blush on his face. His warm and friendly persona was back, together with a healthy dose of embarrassment.

Yoruichi blinked. Was she really getting partnership advice from Naruto's dad? And Millennia? As in over thousands of years? The situation was so absurd she didn't know how to react.

"Of course, there's his first wife, Boruto and Himawari's mother. Unlike Kushina and me, he never managed to find her again. We don't know where she is right now. She may be the one woman he would be willing to settle down with. But I doubt she would make him. Immortals are almost forced to become polygamists. Especially someone who so easily loves." The blush was gone now, only a melancholic smile left in its wake.

"Unlike most of us, he refuses to become distant from mortals. Even after the pain of their loss. It is admirable, yet tragic. No matter how many years pass, Naruto refuses to become cynical. He would rather remain a naïve dreamer than… whatever he would have become." Minato almost winced as he said the last part. As if the thought physically pained him.

Yoruichi studied the man beside her. There was something he wasn't telling her. A piece of information vital to understanding what he was trying to articulate. Yet he still seemed hesitant about admitting it.

"So how is that any different from what you or other immortals have to go through?" She asked, her thoughts wandering to the oldest amongst the Shinigami.

Among them, Ukitake and Shunsui were perhaps the most unaffected by the passage of time. Nevertheless, even they had developed far-reaching scars that weren't obviously noticeable. Add to that, the life expectancy of Shinigami were far greater than mortals were. Years for a human might as well be a few weeks for a Shinigami.

It was different in the living world. Where everyone dropped like flies as you continued. Yoruichi had seen it for herself. A hundred years in the mortal world had truly changed her perspective of time.

Both humans and animals fell dead before they had even begun to develop. It was one of the reasons she and Kisuke hadn't even tried to befriend the local populace. If Naruto was truly over a thousand years old, and during all that time, he had never stopped falling in love with humans…

Minato smiled. It seemed forced. His warm eyes was changing before her. His entire complexion seemed to age as she watched. Decades, centuries, millennia. Like a man that had seen much more than he was supposed to see. Inside her mind's eye was an ancient white-haired man hunched over an old staff, far older than should be possible, yet somehow still alive.

"It may seem strange to you, but Naruto is much older than any of us." His voice didn't match what her mind had conjured up. It still belonged to the young blond she had met at tonight's party.

"I'm not sure if you've seen it, but one of his techniques allows him to create copies of himself. Not just illusions, but real, tangible copies with minds of their own. Each time he creates one, their experiences get added to his. Their memories and lives get assimilated into the original."

Yoruichi's mind flashed back to when they first entered the Seireitei. Then to the dozens of people in the first floor that had identical reiatsu signatures as Naruto. That might explain some of it, yet that wasn't all, was it?

Relenting to her expectant look, Minato sighed. "Ever since he learned the technique as a little boy, only a bit older than a decade, he has been able to use it to a greater extent than anyone else. Even at the start, he was able to create hundreds of copies on a whim, and that number only increased as he got older."

Yoruichi frowned to herself. Indeed, that would explain some of what Minato was going for, but why would that be a problem as long as he didn't use it outside of combat… but, what if he did? What if Naruto constantly had aspects of himself running around?

' _I already have too many memories, where am I going to put them all?'_

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she remembered one of the earliest conversations she had with the blond enigma. He had told her he absorbed the memories of every soul he sent to afterlife. Add this to what she had just heard… "How many?" She asked. Her voice sounded strangely small, like she watching the conversation from a point far away.

Minato's smile became a little less forced. "Too many. Far, far too many. I don't think anyone but him know the exact number. At this very moment, there are more than six hundred active missions signed and contracted to Uzumaki Naruto."

Six hundred? At the minimum. Had he kept that up for over a thousand years? Yoruichi shivered. The night had suddenly become a whole lot colder.

"A word of warning." Minato said, as if he had just remembered something. "There is a woman, the mother of his third child. She is… slightly different." Minato's eyes turned sharp again as they locked with Yoruichi's. "Be careful. She can be a very jealous individual."

The cat blinked twice. She felt an irrational flare of irritation. If what Minato had told her was true, then this woman had no right to claim him like that. Still, this was familiar ground, something not as world-shattering as Naruto's true nature.

A rival. She could work with that.

* * *

Blond hair blew in the wind as the perpetually red sun of the dimension shined down on the ruined streets of Konoha. Sweat poured down Naruto's face as he hefted a giant boulder above him. All of his chakra-enhanced muscles being used to their maximum.

" _Why don't you just use your clones? It would be much faster."_ Ino's voice sounded from inside his head. He knew she already knew the answer. The girl was simply trying to pass the time with conversation.

Deciding to indulge her, Naruto took a break from the exhausting physical labor. " _I'm on no timeframe here, and I want to do this with my own two hands. No elemental manipulation, no jutsu, just me and my body."_

Ino sighed. At least he could have asked for help. The Elementals would jump at the chance to rebuild their legendary city. But nooooooo. Naruto wanted to do it alone. He didn't even use Mokuton to create the trees, instead going out and cutting them down by hand.

After hours of exhausting work, Naruto returned to his new home in Karakura. New memories from his clones told him the gym was already attracting visitors, one of them being a black-haired girl with an attitude problem. She had even brought Orihime with her. The poor girl looked terribly out of place.

He walked through the common room, greeting his mother who glomped him with one of her customary hugs before wrinkling her nose and ordering him to take a shower.

A few minutes later, he was standing in the bathroom as hot water cascaded around him. The liquid felt pleasant as it ran down his body. The drops of water hit the floor in a calming rhythm. After he finished and cleaned himself up, he dragged his feet over to his bed before collapsing. He wasn't actually tired, but it was nice to pretend sometimes.

He lay there a few minutes. Simply staring at the roof.

…

He needed to get stronger.

Rolling over to one side, Naruto mulled over the problem.

Reaction speed was a necessity. Even with Sage Mode, he hadn't been able to register Aizen's movements before he was already sliced in two. Other than that, if he was going to train the brats, he would need something a bit specialized for four-eyes. Archery wasn't something he had practiced in a long time. More control was also important. It tied in well with Swift Release at any rate. While he was at it, medical ninjutsu also sounded like a good idea. Now that he was dealing with dimension warping demons and gods, his chakra might not be the all-encompassing panacea it usually was. There might also be a time where he wouldn't have the option of teleporting people to safety.

During the next half an hour, Naruto carefully went through things he would need for the upcoming conflicts, sighing tiredly at the long list. He should have done this before going to the Soul Society. Even if he hadn't known exactly how strong Shinigami could become, he should at least have gotten an inkling through Urahara and Yoruichi. The fact that he hadn't spoke volumes about their skill.

Long story short, his default setup simply wasn't good enough.

Once he had finalized his list, Naruto's breathing slowed and his heart found a new rhythm. Within seconds, he found himself in his inner world.

He was standing before the lake of memories again. The calm liquid was swishing ever so slightly in the nonexistent wind. Neither Kurama nor Ino were anywhere in sight. Naruto steadied himself as he began to walk forward. He passed as easily over the surface as if it was ordinary water. As he walked, his surroundings began to change. He could still see the shore he had embarked from, but the ceiling was gone, as well as the walls that had once formed the cave-like room. Instead, he stood in the middle of a black void, on top of a lake hovering in the middle of nowhere.

The lake was contained only by a bowl of stone. Remnants of the cave it had once been a part of. All around him was countless other lakes. Some above him, trickling streams to those below, some beside him, with impossible rivers connecting the other pieces across the darkness. There were thousands of them. There seemed be some kind of system to it all, but watching from within, the structure was more than a little difficult to comprehend.

The blond began walking.

He walked over the hovering rivers, moving steadily towards his destination at the same speed the water was flowing. The rivers flowed in both directions, streams of memories going both upwards and downwards at the same time while somehow managing to keep from interfering with each other. Naruto walked from lake to lake, deeper and deeper in a network of conscious thought. Some lakes were larger and some were smaller. Sometimes they had space for more, other times they were practically overflowing. Some had dozens of rivers connecting them, while others were cut off from the rest.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally reached the center of the impossibly large structure.

Before him was a humongous sphere of liquid, far larger than any other object in the formless darkness around them. It was the only piece of water not contained by something else, only held together by the undeniable will of its inhabitant.

It was large enough to contain thousands, if not millions of smaller lakes. It would swallow them like an ocean swallowing all the rivers of the world.

It was the centerpiece. The most important point. The Origin.

As Naruto stood at its edge, something moved beneath the surface. A pair of eyes opened to stare him. The gaze burned through him as his very soul was measured and judged. Naruto's eyes shifted in response, reflecting the legendary eyes of the Sage back at the lake. The Rinnegan beneath the surface blinked once, then disappeared. The heavy presence lifted from Naruto's shoulders.

The blond looked around. This place was always so different with the Rinnegan active. Thousands of microscopic strings was filling the void. All of which were attached to the sphere before him, traversing the void as the only connection to every single lake. They were incorporeal, passing through him as easily as they passed through any other object.

Without the mystic perception of the Rinnegan, he hadn't been able to see them. Now, each string stood out like a wet spider's web reflecting the early sunlight.

Without further preamble, Naruto dropped straight onto the sphere. Gravity seemed to reorient itself as he stood there. The mass of his massless body was dragged towards the center of the orb. He stood there undisturbed for another minute, collecting his thoughts before the plunge. Then he fell backwards. The well of memories engulfed him, filling him with all the sensations he could no longer remember.

Words whispered in ages long forgotten.

Majestic halls long since abandoned.

Stars of fire with the eternity of cosmos around them.

Time stretched as Naruto stayed beneath the water, sorting through the familiar yet alien sensations. Another presence brushed against his consciousness from time to time, but the immortal didn't react. He knew who it was.

Finally, the blond opened his eyes. They were still in their Rinnegan state, the steely purple orbs cutting through the darkness. Before he got the chance to move, the other person made themselves known.

Before him was a girl. A blood red mane billowed around her. Long tendrils of hair snaked their way across her naked body, drifting lazily in the liquid they occupied. The same eyes that had judged him previously stared back at him now. Rinnegan.

The girl said nothing. She simply looked at him with a frightening intensity. They hung there for a few minutes, both staying motionless. Without a single word being uttered, Naruto began drifting outwards. The girl stayed where she was, but her hand slowly reached out for him.

A single tear mixed itself with the liquid memories.

As Naruto reached the surface of the sphere, he looked back. The redhead was still there. She was still studying him. Forcing a smile onto his face, Naruto bit back his own tears. He had long since made the decision to leave her there. He couldn't take it back now. Not even if he wanted to. The girl smiled back. A sad, melancholic smile that showed she understood. Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped.

No wind bothered him. No surface stopped him. He could see all the countless lakes surrounding him, but he ignored them for now. The blond homed in on his own platform, the one connected to his body. It wasn't hard. Without visibly moving, the world had shifted around him, placing his desired destination directly beneath him.

He landed on the surface of his own mindscape as softly as a feather, barely even disturbing the surface. Walking quickly, the blond touched down on the shore he had left hours earlier.

" **I told you not to do it."** Kurama's voice echoed towards him.

Naruto turned. The cave was there again, as was his foxy companion. Kurama was reduced in size, but his form was no less majestic because of it.

The legendary shinobi sighed. "It was either that, or begin to forget. Everything else was only a temporary solution." His voice sounded tired, as if he had gone through this argument thousands of times before.

" **Was it worth it?"** The fox continued.

Naruto had no answer

 **Author's note:**

 **Edit (24.04.2016): I am sorry about adding so many scenes to a chapter already published, but I felt I hadn't finished it the first time. It might be unfair to those that read the story before the changes, but I felt the story itself would become better for it.**

 **It was either that or continue to write a story I wasn't happy with. But for what it is worth; I am sorry.**

* * *

 **A lot is happening in this chapter. A lot of new (or old, depending on how you look at it) characters are introduced. In a normal story, I would have hesitated bringing in so many people at once, but since this is fanfiction, and hopefully you all know them already, it's a lot easier to manage.**

 **Yes, Minato and Kushina are alive. They're one of my favorite people from Naruto, and I really wanted them in my story. Especially Minato, his presence will hopefully influence things in ways no one can predict. Not even me.**

 **Although I have the main story outlined in my head, there are a lot of details I haven't sorted out yet. I have a few battles I want to write, and a few characters I want to interact with each other.**

 **For those wondering, this really isn't a harem fic. I simply can't see immortal humans sticking to one partner for thousands of years. And yes, they are thousands of years old, although I won't tell you the exact number yet, if ever.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. I really appreciate your enthusiasm and feedback.**

 **Jacob out, out and away!**


	4. Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach._

 **Author's note: For anyone that read chapter 3 before 24.04.2016, please check it out again. I have added several scenes and paragraphs since I first uploaded it. I know that's a douchebag move, and I am sorry. It won't happen again. My reasons are written in the author's notes of that chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Home:**

Ichigo awoke to a normal morning. Normal for him at any rate. Thankfully, there had been no nightmares tonight. A good night's rest was long overdue.

After dodging his father's preferred wake-up method, and the man fell out his open window, the orange-haired teen finished his morning routine by showering, brushing his teeth and putting on a random collection of clothes.

Naruto's words from yesterday echoed through his head as he went down to join his family for breakfast. Did he want a normal life? To be honest, he had never really thought about it before.

Before Rukia, his life consisted mostly of hanging out with a few friends and beating up gangs. He was still young, and the question just never seemed to pop up. But now that he considered his options, he found the idea of a normal life… _unappealing_. It wasn't that he had anything against going to college. Perhaps he could become a doctor, like his old man. Maybe a bodyguard? A police officer? A lawyer?

The future had never been something he had any particular interested in before, but now… Rukia was safe. Soul Society no longer wanted him dead. In fact, he had a badge signifying his status as a substitute Soul Reaper. Whatever that was. So what now? For some reason, he couldn't let go of the thought as he ate breakfast. Yuzu's cooking was great as always.

"Something bothering you son?" Isshin asked, his dark irises eying Ichigo seriously.

The high-school student blinked. His father was never serious. He didn't have anything against answering though. It wasn't like the topic was dangerous. Really, this was what normal people usually talked with their parents about, right? "I'm wondering what to do with my life." Ichigo admitted, looking straight into his father's eyes, daring him to make fun of him.

Karin choked on her food, looking over at her brother with an incredulous look. Ichigo never talked about anything more important than an upcoming test.

Isshin nodded slowly, still with that serious look on his face. "Play to your strengths. What do you want to do? What are you good at doing?"

Ichigo looked at his father. That was… surprisingly appropriate. Isshin was not the type to spout out life advice... Most of the time, at least. He could still remember the speech his father had given him on their visit to the graveyard, at the anniversary of Masaki's death.

A second later, his old man teared up. Isshin threw himself at the enormous portrait of their mother, screaming for all he was worth. "Can you see this, Masaki!? Our son is growing up! Soon he will be married and have a job! Whatever shall I do!?"

Ichigo stomped him into the floor, throwing his backpack over his shoulder before walking to the door. "Thanks for that, goat-face." He said. Although he used only half the usual sarcasm.

He smiled at his two sisters before saying goodbye. Thanking Yuzu for the meal. A shout of "Bye Ichi-nii!" followed him as the orange-haired teen began his usual trek to school.

First day of the semester. Summer vacation was over.

The substitute Shinigami sighed with a slight smile on his face. Four weeks since school ended, five for him. Two weeks since he returned from Soul Society. It felt… nice.

After a few minutes of walking, he came upon a familiar crossroad. A bottle of wilted flowers stood alone, having been turned on its side while he was away. Ichigo looked around, but his ghostly friend was long gone. He had performed the Konso himself several weeks ago. For a moment, he wondered if he would ever see her again. She was still out there, in another world. A world he could visit anytime he wanted. Finding her would be a problem though.

Putting the thought aside, Ichigo continued on his way. He was a bit early, so he used his spare time to watch the town he had grown up in. A place he hadn't been sure he would ever return to.

His Shinigami badge buzzed just a few seconds before an otherworldly roar filled the air. "Don't they ever give up?" He muttered to himself, irritated at having his pleasant morning interrupted. Running towards the sound, Ichigo was already pressing his badge to his chest, splitting his soul from his body. For a moment he regretted not taking Kon with him, but the mod soul would never have been able to stay motionless a whole day. Not to mention Ichigo didn't want to be caught carrying stuffed animals around. His image would be destroyed in an instant.

This was only a low level Hollow, so he wasn't particularly worried. Putting his soulless body on a nearby bench, (hopefully it would look like he was sleeping) he flash stepped towards the warped spirit. The technique was harder than he remembered, but he still got there long before the monster had time to do anything.

The hollow turned towards him, its hungry gaze fixated on him and him alone. A few months ago, he would have been terrified. Now he just frowned at the stupid beast that dared invade his home.

Ichigo almost lazily jumped towards it, splitting its head in two before the masked creature could react. A scream tore through the air, but it quickly receded as the monstrous form dissipated. Ichigo flicked Zangetsu to the side, placing it on his back as the white ribbon wrapped itself around the blade.

Ichigo ran back to his body, intent on getting to school on time. Then he stopped. A little girl was poking at him with a stick. _Shit._ He knew that for most mortals, his body would look as good as dead. No heartbeat. No breath. Not even any brain activity. He did not want to traumatize a little girl with his dead body, but neither did he want to scare her with a dead person suddenly waking up and going about their lives as if nothing had happened.

The girl before him had blood red hair and pale skin. She seemed unnaturally proportioned for a girl her age, her figure resembling that of more mature women. The girl looked towards him as Ichigo approached. No, she looked _at_ him.

"Hmm… Why are you not in your original body? It's much sturdier than the imitation you're wearing now." The girl said, voice light and carefree.

Ichigo blinked at her. _Well, at least she didn't run away screaming._ She was not a ghost. He could tell that much. For one, she wasn't the slightest bit see-through. She had also been poking his body with a very real stick. 'Who the hell are you?' was just on the tip of his tongue, but he quickly bit it back when he reminded himself of the girl's age. She didn't look much older than Karin and Yuzu.

The girl's eyes twinkled with humor, as if she could hear what he was thinking.

"Ehm… I don't know who you are, or how you can see me… But if you can, you can probably see the Hollows as well. I have to leave my body if I'm to fight them." Ichigo explained. He wasn't really too sure about why he was answering her question. In the back of his mind, something screamed at him that this entire situation was very suspicious. Still, he couldn't help but trust the child. She reminded him of his sisters.

The girl smiled and shook her head. For some reason, Ichigo felt like an idiot.

"My name's Hikami. Hollows… that's what those monsters are called?" She began, nodding towards where Ichigo had come from. "That one was so chaotic it was hard to get anything out of it. You are much more informative, even if you're just a newcomer yourself. Thank you." She beamed at him, child-like innocence pervading her entire being. Ichigo didn't understand anything of what the girl was talking about. It was like he was missing half the conversation.

Hikami poked his motionless body once more, before skipping away, leaving a thoroughly confused substitute Shinigami behind.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo called just as the girl rounded a corner. Quickly running after her, Ichigo blinked as he realized she was nowhere to be seen.

 _What the hell was that?_ Unfortunately, he didn't have much time contemplating it. It was only a few minutes until school started. Quickly reentering his body, Ichigo began running towards Karakura High. Ochi-sensei was going to be pissed if he was late first day of school.

* * *

It had only been a month, but it felt like a lifetime since he last walked through the school's corridors. It was almost nostalgic. "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As was Keigo's familiar voice.

Almost on reflex, Ichigo lifted his arm, making his friend crash into it as he came running through the halls. "Yo." Was his only response, signature scowl in place. He barely looked down as Keigo jumped back up again, his face a mask of pure misery as the brown haired teenager spouted out his life's sorrows for anyone to hear.

Mizuiro was only a few seconds behind Keigo, face in its usual cordial demeanor. "Long time now see, Ichigo. Did you have a nice summer vacation?" He asked.

Flashes of the afterlife, giant cannons, flaming phoenixes and crazy blonds filled Ichigo's mind. Outwardly, he only smiled. "Yeah. It was… eventful." Beside them, Keigo moaned about something or another, Ichigo couldn't really be bothered to listen.

Mizuiro smiled at his long-time friend, appearing for the entire world like an innocent teenager. "I'm sure it will be fine, Asano-san"

"And why are you so formal!" Keigo shouted as they entered the classroom.

Ichigo blinked as he saw Chizuru groping Orihime again, only to be kicked halfway across the room by an irate Tatsuki. Inside, Ichigo sighed contentedly. Home. It was good to be back.

* * *

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto contemplated their current situation. The Central 46 was dead. Killed by the traitor Aizen. That meant Soul Society was now under martial law. And it would stay that way until the traitor could be apprehended.

Before him lay a report written by the tenth division's third seat. A brilliant young man from what Yamamoto had seen of him. Young was perhaps stretching it. Compared to him, almost everyone was young.

The boy had joined the Shinigami academy about 300 years ago together with the current fourth division fukutaicho, Haruno Sakura. The latter had quickly risen in rank, and had obtained her current position after only a few decades. Nara Shikamaru, on the other hand, had gone as slowly as he possibly could. He had stayed an unranked officer for decades before anyone noticed he had achieved Shikai. And that was only because he had been forced to use it to save his team on a mission.

The Nara had jumped from division to division, never staying at the same place for long. Somehow, he managed to time his transfer to dodge almost every promotion pushed at him. The Nara was skilled in kido, hoho and zanjutsu, on top of that was his high intelligence and general good judgment. Yet he still managed to remain an unseated officer for over a hundred years.

The boy reminded him more of Kyouraku than he was strictly comfortable with. Indeed, if his suspicions were correct, the boy might actually be fit for another promotion. Something they were in dire need of at the moment. Right now, however, the most important thing was the report on his desk. Invaluable pieces of information Uzumaki had apparently decided to give them.

Uzumaki Naruto. Alone he was a threat capable of taking down two captains in direct combat. Granted, it was two of the younger ones, but still…

His reiatsu matched nothing Yamamoto had felt before. It even approached his own. Something he hadn't felt since his fated battle with the Sealed King one thousand years ago. He had power no human should be capable of wielding. Still… he was only one man, and thus vulnerable. But according to Uzumaki himself, he also had an army at his beck and call. With eight people capable of matching his captains. That almost made Uzumaki a larger threat than Aizen himself.

Yet he claimed to be an ally. And Yamamoto was inclined to believe him. After all the meetings he had had with the man, he had gotten a feel for Uzumaki's character. After everything was said and done, he doubted the shinobi would attack them without being antagonized first.

Another issue was Kurosaki Ichigo.

In just a few months, the boy had become powerful enough to match Kuchiki-taicho. He had reiatsu equal to Zaraki-taicho, and friends that would follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond. He had gotten training from Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin, in addition to Uzumaki also taking an interest in him. And the boy was only fifteen years old. Hardly more than an infant.

Yet despite everything, Yamamoto was glad they had turned up. He knew Aizen was only the first challenge on the horizon. Yhwach was still out there, and the more powerful allies on their side, the better.

Soul Society was weakened. Aizen's machinations and careful manipulation had been corroding the organization for centuries. The largest loss was the captains and vice-captains that had been hollowfied one hundred years ago, but it had started even before that. It was only now that Yamamoto truly saw what had been happening. Was this the suggestive power of Kyoka Suigetsu? How could he have been so blind?

The situation did provide a lot of opportunities though. Kurosaki would inevitably die, as all mortals did. And when that happened, it was only a question of time before he joined the Gotei 13. If he didn't do it before then, that was.

In addition, if Uzumaki was truly serious about being an ally, then there were two major powers standing against Yhwach. If he played this right, the Gotei 13 would come out of this much stronger than it was coming in. The question was only if the new Central 46 would see it the same way.

First things first… The war against Aizen would soon begin, and they would need every abled soldier in that fight. Aizen knew them inside out, coupled with a terrifying amount of power and a dangerous intellect. He would have to be dealt with quickly, before the traitor could do any more damage.

Summoning one of his underlings, Yamamoto's gruff voice echoed through his office. "Tell Nara Shikamaru I expect him here within the hour." He commanded. The messenger bowed and vanished in a flicker of Shunpo. Yamamoto sipped on a cup of tea Sasakibe had made for him.

It was time to refill some empty positions.

* * *

Ichigo looked around the classroom. They were back. And yet… he felt like he was in a dream. Nothing had changed, yet everything was different.

He looked over at Chad, Inoue, and Ishida. The three seemed almost as out of place as he felt. How was it that the world just continued like normal? Four teenagers had invaded the afterlife and come away unscathed. Or… at least alive. Ichigo winced as he remembered the agonizing pain of almost being cut in half. It hadn't been as bad as encroachment, but it was certainly not a pleasant sensation. For a moment, he wondered if actually being cut in two felt worse. He would have to ask Naruto about that later.

Hearing muttering from the class, Ichigo looked out the window, wondering what all the commotion was about.

In the middle of the schoolyard was a red-haired man clad like a hippie. He had blue jeans, white west and a colorful t-shirt. He also wore the most ridiculous hat Ichigo had ever seen. A red mop of hair stuck out behind him.

Ichigo dragged his hand across his face. What the hell was Renji doing? Coming to his school dressed like that? Or coming to his school at all?

"Ichigo! Get out here!" The lieutenant shouted for all he was worth.

The entire class turned to stare at him. He could swear Ishida was silently laughing.

Fine, if that was how it was, then he might as well play along. "Excuse me, Ochi-sensei. I'll go talk to him." He said exasperatedly as he stood from his desk.

His homeroom teacher nodded, not completely sure how she was supposed to react. Who dressed like that? And was that a guitar on his back?

A few minutes later, Ichigo had explained how his 'cousin' had come to visit them. The excuse was half-cooked at best, but thankfully his teacher seemed to buy it. He scowled at Ishida, just daring him to comment.

After several awkward moments and hours of embarrassing situations, and a Hollow attack, school ended.

* * *

"So Renji, how is things in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked. He didn't mention her by name, but he could see the lieutenant already knew what he was asking about.

"It's going fine. Things have mostly settled down by now. The loss of three captains is not something that can just be brushed off, but we'll manage." Renji said. He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was around to hear. Thankfully, the street was mostly empty save the four spiritually aware humans and one Shinigami lieutenant.

Ichigo continued to look at him, bag slung over his shoulder.

Sighing, Renji eventually conceded. "Rukia is fine. No one is out to hurt her anymore."

Ichigo nodded, satisfied.

"So, why are you here? Got demoted to patrol duty or something?"

A tick mark appeared on Renji's brow. "No, you idiot. You let out too much reiatsu for your own good. It's attracting Hollows in massive numbers. Nowhere on earth has as many Hollow attacks as Karakura. How many has it been just today? Two? Three?"

Ichigo looked away, uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. The Hollows might have been taken care of before any harm could be done, but he still berated himself for putting his town in danger. Before his thoughts could continue down that depressing line, a shout brought him out of his musings.

"Incoming!"

Acting on sheer instinct, Ichigo jumped out of the way just in time to see the blond mop of hair on his assailant. Huh. Déjà vu.

The pavement broke under Naruto's foot, cracks snaking their way several feet in every direction. His teacher grinned foxily at him as he shot towards Ichigo with blinding speed. Eyes shooting open in panic, Ichigo barely managed to roll to the side as Naruto's fist passed through the space he had just been standing.

Jumping up, Ichigo pointed accusingly at the mercenary. "What the hell are you thinking? You could have killed me!" He continued to shout complaints at the crazy immortal, giving the blond no opportunity to respond.

The gang of spiritually aware humans stared at the spectacle as Naruto picked his ear absentmindedly, steadily ignoring Ichigo's complaints. "You say something?" The blond asked, one eyebrow approaching his hairline.

Ichigo twitched. Oh, how he wanted to cut Naruto sometimes.

"I thought your father did this to you all the time. You should be used to it." Naruto commented, walking over to the others.

Repeating one of his earlier protests, Ichigo followed him. "Yeah, but his kicks doesn't crack the pavement! What are you going to do about that, huh? Also, I'm not in my Shinigami form right now. I could die!"

Naruto waved his concerns away, as if it wasn't even worth considering. "You're already dead, Ichigo… or at least partially dead. Regarding the pavement… Hime-chan, if you would be so kind?"

Orihime blinked as she was brought into the conversation. "H-Hai, Uzumaki-kun." Quickly looking around for bystanders, the teenage girl placed her healing barrier over the crater in the pavement, rejecting the damage.

The shinobi sighed. "I told you already. Just call me Naruto." Then he pointed towards the horizon with a dramatic gesture. "Now follow me. It's training time!" He declared.

The four humans looked at each other. Ishida pushed up his glasses before following silently. Chad also followed quickly, Orihime walking beside him. Ichigo was hesitant, but after a silent urging from his soul's companion, he also walked after the others. He would have to explain to his family why he was late. But it wasn't like it would be the first time. Although he would have to assure them it didn't have anything to do with gangs this time.

Renji didn't move.

He watched Naruto with caution and hesitation. The shinobi didn't even know him. Why would someone like that give away training so easily? There had to be some reason behind it. When Ichigo looked back at him, raising an eyebrow, Renji cursed under his breath. Fuck it, he couldn't say no to training from someone like Uzumaki. It also coincided well with his mission. A few minutes later, the group found themselves outside the new Uzumaki gym.

Renji stared at the small script on the sign. "Death may occur? Why would you put that on your gym?" The read-head questioned. He still wasn't totally comfortable in the blond's presence, but the tension lowered every minute he spent with him.

Naruto looked up at the sign before waving him off. "Oh, that? It's something only spiritually aware people can read. It makes it convenient to know who I can train for real."

The vice-captain stared incredulously at him. "You mean to tell me you train anyone that wants to become stronger?" For one, how would he even find the time to do something like that? Plus, having someone of Naruto's strength training just about anyone could cause all manner of problems.

Naruto smiled back at him, but his disposition had taken on a serious tilt. "Of course not. First, I need to know why they want to become stronger. But the betterment of one's self is in itself a noble goal. So unless they are planning to use my training to hurt others, I have no problem with it."

Renji nodded slowly, observing everyone in the building with new eyes.

As they walked through the gym, Ichigo saw a few people he recognized, mostly old gang members and people he had beaten up once or twice. Thankfully, the place looked like a normal gym. It had everything from treadmills, bicycles and weights. There was also open spaces lined with tatami mats, obviously intend as some kind of dojo area. There were people of all ages training here. Everything from children, teens, adults and even a few elderly. When did this place become so popular?

The group followed Naruto down a set of stairs, eventually reaching a door with a sign saying 'authorized personnel only'. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto forming three quick hand signs. There was a clicking sound, and the door swung open. On the other side was a huge rocky plateau stretching for as long as they could see. The landscape was bathed in the red light of a sunset, even though it was still very much day back in Karakura. And how had they even gotten outside? Weren't they in a cellar just now? Ichigo sighed. When was he going to stop being surprised by these things?

Most of the teenagers looked gob-smacked as Naruto closed the door behind them. Walking forward to face them all as a group, the blond was grinning like fool, as if he had just played the greatest prank in history. The door was the only thing around them for miles, a single wooden frame in the middle of nowhere. It didn't even have any walls around it. Ichigo could tell his friends were somewhat freaked out by the situation, so he decided to take charge. "Ok, I'm not even going to ask, so let's begin with something else. How are you going to train us?" He asked.

At that, Renji spoke up, looking at Naruto even more nervously than before. "I kind of need to stay in Karakura. I have to deal with any Hollows coming up."

Naruto hummed. "What about the other guy? Surely, one of you is enough. If someone stronger comes along, I'll take care of it. All of you need to train if you want to survive."

 _Survive?_ Of course. They couldn't just train for trainings own sake. Noooo, they had to train to live. How melodramatic. Ichigo had known he should probably train anyway, but there were… complications he rather not deal with at the moment. Ishida was the only one that seemed perfectly ok with that explanation. The others looked at each other uncertainly. Even Renji looked doubtful.

"What do you mean 'survive'?" Orihime asked, sounding slightly nervous.

Naruto cracked his neck and smiled a slightly predatory grin. Ichigo knew that grin. He had faced it for five days before invading Soul Society. The blond's voice took on the tint of a commander, his presence impossible to ignore. "You have just entered a world that is much larger than any of you can imagine. If you want to survive, you need to become strong. Strong enough to stop anyone wanting to hurt you or your friends. Strong enough to protect anyone you hold dear. This world is apathetic and unforgiving. The moment you decided you wanted to be a part of it, you chose your path. Of course, I can't force you to learn. But if you don't, the world will crush you. Aizen is just the beginning."

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "I have been part of the supernatural world as long as I can remember. But I know what you mean. How do you intend to train us?" He said, repeating the substitute's earlier question.

Naruto's grin never dropped, and in a burst of energy and white smoke, five identical Narutos stood before them. "Follow me." They said, each one taking off in a different direction. Ichigo blinked. Looking at his friends with a deadpan expression. Of course he would use shadow clones. He was beginning to think Naruto used that for every problem. After taking a few seconds to leave his body, he began using Shunpo to catch up with the one he thought was the original. After a few minutes of running, his teacher stood before him. He had the same playful and challenging glint in his eyes Ichigo had always known him for.

"So, what are we doing?" The teen asked. He was pretty certain he already knew, but it never hurt to ask.

The blond didn't answer, instead producing a red scroll from nowhere.

Naruto bit his thumb, trailing a streak of blood over the parchment. In a burst of white smoke, seven very weird looking swords appeared. Wait, was that even swords? They looked so peculiar Ichigo couldn't be sure. Some were definitely swords, but he also saw a mallet and an axe. And was that a needle?

Naruto picked up one of the most normal looking weapons, namely a greatsword larger than he was.

"Say hello to the seven legendary swords of the mist. I seldom use them, as they have other wielders back with the mist shinobi, but I wanted to see how Zangetsu stacks up. You interested?" The blond asked, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. A challenge to his sword?

Removing Zangetsu from his back, the white cloth whirled around him dramatically. He could feel Zangetsu's presence in his mind, more alert and present than he had been in ages. He knew Naruto was stronger than he was. There was no reason to hold back. Blue reiatsu surged around him as his determination exploded.

He was extremely proud of his sword. Zangetsu was the only reason he even survived the fight with Kenpachi, and somehow won against Byakuya. Ichigo's eyes shone with power as he lifted his sword above him. "Fine then. Getsuga Tensho!"

Naruto blurred away before the blast could hit him. He materialized before his student and swung the massive broadsword with impossible speed.

Ichigo spun on his heel and met him without hesitation. Zangetsu keeping the other sword in a deadlock.

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled as he spoke. "This is Kubikiribocho, The Executioner's Blade. It's one of my favorites."

The two swords blurred in a deadly display of steel. Ichigo's arms shook with every block, his feet dug into the ground with every swing. Still… it wasn't any worse than his battle with Kenpachi.

Ichigo felt a grin beginning to pull at his lips.

They both swung their humongous swords faster than should be possible, clashing against each other as displaced rock and earth flew in every direction.

Naruto moved like a ghost. He jumped, slid and rolled. At one point, he had summersaulted over the teenagers head, meeting Zangetsu with his own blade while hanging upside down in midair. The only thing stopping him from falling was the rebounding kinetic energy of Zangetsu and Kubikiribocho hitting each other.

Naruto was literally running circles around Ichigo, going faster than the teen had ever seen him move before. Ichigo had tried to follow with Shunpo, but matching his speed was an exercise in futility. Instead, the teen relied on his years of combat experience and Zangetsu's guidance.

The sword spirit seemed to have taken Naruto's challenge personally, and Ichigo could feel his Zanpakuto move with him as he swung, sometimes moving even before he did. He and Zangetsu was completely in sync, the same they had been in their fight against Kenpachi.

It was especially refreshing after so many days without hearing from him. The spirit still hadn't said a word, but it wasn't necessary. The absolute focus the duo utilized wouldn't allow for much conversation anyway.

From the corner of his eye, Ichigo spotted his opponent. On pure instinct, he swung.

Zangetsu shone with power, a Getsuga ready to be fired in an instant. Naruto materialized beside him a millisecond later, eyes wide with surprise. Zangetsu met the legendary sword… then passed straight through it. A wave of blue reiatsu emerged from the large knife-like sword, blasting both combatants away from each other. Ichigo could almost taste Zangetsu's smugness.

Naruto looked down at his broken sword, not seeming to care about the blood trailing down his arm. Surprise gave away to a proud smile. He lifted his sword, letting a stream of blood trail down the blade. Before Ichigo's stunned eyes, the broken weapon reformed itself to its full length. Right before Naruto's wound healed over.

"Good job. Now for the six other's."

* * *

Ishida Uryuu looked over at Naruto's clone. He wasn't really sure how to behave in this situation. He hadn't had a real teacher since his grandfather was killed. Mostly training by himself. How was Naruto going to train him? The blond wasn't a Quincy. That much was obvious.

"Before I train you, I need know how strong you are. Summon your weapon." The shinobi said, leaning against a nearby boulder. Ishida nodded, mentally preparing himself for battle.

Before training with the Sanrei Glove, he hadn't been capable of effectively wielding this bow, but now that he had, it was almost child's play to summon the web-like weapon he now wielded. Ginrei Kojaku, a last gift from his grandfather. Ishida took a deep breath and began gathering reshi from the environment. It wasn't as much as Soul Society, or even as much as Karakura, but there were certainly no lack of it floating around. The energy seemed… familiar in a way that was just out of reach.

"Now what?" The young man asked, turning to face his would-be trainer.

"We spar."

Then the blond did something that made Ishida's mind whirl. Holding out his hand, Naruto let a _very_ familiar armband fall from his sleeve. Ishida's eyes widened as he felt the reshi in the air answer to another. The spirits gathered around Naruto's hand, forming into a blue longbow not unlike what he himself had wielded in his ultimate form. It was completely solid, having formed only from the residual spiritual particles in the atmosphere.

Naruto looked down at his bow and frowned. "It has been a while since I fought like a Quincy. Seems like my reishi manipulation is a bit off. I work better with natural energy."

Uryuu could only gape. _What. The. Hell! Naruto is a Quincy? That's impossible! My father and I are the last of our kind!_

The immortal seemed to enjoy his expression. "Oh, you should see the look on your face! Priceless."

Ishida snapped his mouth shut. Still, he couldn't help the incredulous question that emerged almost against his will. "How?" He had completely lost focus, so his own weapon had dissipated back into harmless reshi once again.

Naruto twirled his bow a few times, flaunting the weapon before Ishida. "Did you think Quincies are the only race that can manipulate the energy around them? There are dozens, no, hundreds, just on this planet. All they would need is the right training and equipment. Of course, it's quite hard to learn, especially if you have no predisposed affinity for that type of energy." Naruto answered. "But I have had a long time to practice every type of fighting style I have come across. Some of your ancestors were kind enough to teach me."

Uryuu was utterly speechless. He had no idea how to respond. The hair on his arms rose and he felt shivers run down his spine. It felt like his brain had fried itself.

If that was true then… then… what the hell were the Quincies to begin with? What about Yhwach? Were Quincies just a group of people that had discovered how to gather reishi from the air? And what if they were? Did that mean anything at all? What about the Shinigami? The extermination of the Quincy 200 years ago? He couldn't say anything with certainty, but with that one action, Naruto had just taken his whole world and turned it upside down.

Pushing up his glasses, Uryuu tried to regain his senses. "H-how would you be judging me?" He asked, trying to halt any world shattering revelations that might or might not come his way. He would have time for those later. Finally regaining his composure, he resummoned his bow. It looked far too meek in comparison to Naruto's, but it had its advantages.

The blond shrugged. "The usual. Strength, speed, reaction time, type of attack, techniques at your disposal… That sort of thing." Uryuu nodded, lifting his bow towards his opponent. He knew Naruto was powerful. Terrifyingly so in fact. Still, this was just a clone. How strong could it be?

Naruto vanished.

Uryuu's eyes widened as he burst into his fastest Hirenkyaku. Just in time too, as a blue arrow strong enough to crater the earth embedded itself into the ground where he'd been standing.

The thing was… the arrow appeared solid. Just like Naruto's bow. It was black and blue with white inscriptions running up its shaft. The Quincy didn't have much time to examine it though, as two dozen similar looking arrows headed straight for him. Uryuu stretched his abilities to the maximum, willing the platform of reshi to carry him faster and faster. The wind he wasn't able to redirect clashed against his frame, making his hair fly out behind him.

This continued for over two minutes. Naruto didn't give the young archer a single second to regain his bearing or begin a counterattack. The blond moved faster and faster as time went on, forcing Ishida to push just a little extra speed from his own technique. Arrows exploded across the landscape, tearing stone and earth to pieces. Finally, the unending barrage ended. Uryuu quickly gulped down a breath of fresh air before twisting around. He didn't know why his opponent had stopped firing, but he wouldn't let such an opportunity slip.

While he hadn't been able to track Naruto by sight, his continuous use of reishi made him stand out to the Quincy's other senses.

The sky lit up with hundreds of blue projectiles. Individually weak, but together they were an avalanche of death.

It was an attack that could have carved up an army of Hollows. Against Naruto, however, he might as well have showered him in confetti. The immortal walked straight through the deadly projectiles as if they didn't even faze him. His blue eyes shone as he again utilized his own high-speed technique.

Faster than the young boy was able to react, a smiling face materialized before him. A moment later, he lost all the air in his lungs as Naruto hit him in the stomach, making white lights dance across Uryuu's vision.

Acting on instinct, the archer disappeared with another burst of Hirenkyaku. He reappeared behind a small boulder, wheezing as he tried to regain his breath. What was that? His arrows didn't even graze his opponent!

"You don't use Blut then?" A far too cheerful voice commented.

Ishida's head snapped up to stare at Naruto. _Shit!_ He had gotten distracted.

As he tried to get back up, the genius archer cursed when he collapsed back to his knees. That single hit had been too much for his human body to handle.

The Quincy's eyes hardened as his resolve returned. It didn't matter. He would not go down that easily. Not while he still had options. Forcing his body to move with Ransotengai, Uryuu burst into Hirenkyaku once again. The Quincy blasted across the landscape, moving faster than he had ever done before. Turning around while the reishi platform carried him farther away, Uryuu saw a single arrow come after him. The projectile flew only slightly faster than himself. He could avoid it, but… something told him not to. This was a challenge, not an outright attack.

Taking a deep breath, Ishida began gathering as much energy as he could. Time seemed to slow as his perception picked up every little detail inside his vision. Uryuu drew back his bow, forming the single strongest arrow he had ever created outside his final form. With a cry, he let it fly.

Then the world exploded.

The last thing Uryuu saw was a streak of gold emerging from the explosion.

* * *

Ichigo grunted as he was once again blasted several feet through the air.

He twisted around, using the air walking technique to regain some control. His momentum didn't halt immediately, so he ended up sliding backwards in midair. Still moving, the orange-haired boy swung his huge sword – once again imbued with the blue glow of his Getsuga – only to be blocked by the huge monstrosity of a weapon Naruto now wielded.

"I told you, that isn't going to work." Naruto said before he sent Ichigo crashing to the ground. The Getsuga was quickly absorbed into the blond's weapon.

The young Shinigami picked himself up from the crater his body had made, grunting in exertion as he did so. Blood was running down his face and his clothes were in tatters.

He had done well against the first six swords Naruto had used. He and Zangetsu working together managed to shatter them all. Much to the supreme satisfaction of both him and his sword spirit. Spiritual steel trumped even the strongest man-made metals, it seemed.

This one was something else though. It felt… different. It was somehow like he was fighting two opponents instead of one. No. Three, instead of two. Naruto grinned as he hefted the huge weapon over his shoulder. It was as large and massive as a grown man, even eclipsing Zangetsu. Ichigo wasn't sure what Naruto was using against him could even be called a sword. It looked more like a club, or maybe a bat. He couldn't help the sting of curiosity over what was hidden under all the bandages covering it.

"Is that really a sword? It looks more like a snowboard." Ichigo said, keeping up the banter that had been going on for a while now.

In response the sword(?), vibrated and _hissed_ at him, making the teen blink.

Naruto smirked. Then he held the weapon before him, running a hand across it almost lovingly. "Oh, Samehada is most definitely a sword. The first Mizukage outdid himself with this one. During all my life, this weapon is one of the few that has not required maintenance. All the others have either been repaired or re-forged. But not Samehada."

The white wrappings surrounding the weapon loosened, much like Zangetsu's actually. It revealed a shell-covered… _something?_ Nope. Ichigo was no closer to understanding what the heck that was.

'Gigigigigigi' And then the sword laughed. Of course it did.

Naruto looked as his weapon with surprise. "You mean that? Even after he insulted you?"

'Gigigigigi' was the only response. This time, Ichigo could actually see where the sound was coming from. On the edge of the weapon – which seemed to have grown somewhat, making it seem even more like a club – was a mouth. The sword-club had an honest to god mouth with sharp teeth sticking out of it. Ichigo sighed. Where had logic disappeared to? Did reason just leave him out to dry? How was this his life?

"Huh. Apparently, Samehada likes you. And your energy tastes good."

Ichigo suppressed an involuntary shiver, gripping his weapon tightly. Oh, how glad he was that Zangetsu did not look like that. The teen's frown didn't let up despite the easy nature of the conversation. He was still stuck in the same situation as before.

He was fighting against a weapon that could consume his energy, making his one special technique useless. It hit hard enough that he couldn't block without being punted around the area like a baseball. The only thing he could think of was to take everything one step higher, yet…

" _Do not hesitate."_ It was the first words Zangetsu had said to him since Soul Society. Although Ichigo had felt his presence from time to time, it was good to finally hear him again.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo thrust Zangetsu forward, left arm supporting his right. The white ribbon of his Shikai twirled around his arm and shoulder, flying out behind him as his reiatsu skyrocketed.

"BAN-"

Ichigo stopped.

There was something… missing.

In a second, Naruto was there, Samehada already swinging. Ichigo staggered as he managed to hastily bring up a block. Despite that, his body flew across the landscape, smashing through two large rocks before finally managing to right itself. He quickly retreated as Naruto came dashing after him. Although the blond didn't pursue far.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. The great hero of Karakura can't use his Bankai? What would his enemies say to that?" Naruto teased.

Ichigo grit his teeth. Why? What was wrong? Why couldn't he use it?

" _Abandon your fear."_

The teen blinked. He wasn't afraid. This was a sparring match. Even if he might get his ass kicked, Naruto wouldn't kill him, he knew that.

Naruto hummed as Ichigo struggled with himself. "This world is not as… potent as Soul Society. There's not as much energy to draw on here as it is there. Yet with your reserves, that shouldn't pose a problem. Why did you stop the activation of your Bankai?"

Ichigo swallowed, readying his sword to continue the battle. If he couldn't use Bankai, Shikai would just have to do. Naruto shook his head, seemingly disappointed. When the blond looked at him again, Ichigo's knees buckled.

Naruto's eyes had changed. They were now purple with ripple patterns. Yet that was not the only significant change. The blond's energy, which up until this moment had never felt the tad bit suppressive, was now bearing down on him like the weight of the sky.

Sweat and blood ran down Ichigo's face as he struggled to keep standing. Black spots were appearing in his vision. His ears popped. His skeleton creaked. He was consuming reiryoku at a record pace simply to keep himself conscious.

" _Face your enemy. Walk forward and never stop. You have already learnt this lesson, Ichigo."_ Zangetsu's steady voice echoed through the marrow of his bones. Ichigo raised his blade again, forcing himself to stand under the unbearable pressure. He could barely breathe, but that was not going to stop him.

"Are you afraid of losing yourself?" Naruto asked. "Are you afraid of becoming what you did when you faced Kuchiki Byakuya?" Ichigo's eyes whipped towards his teacher. The cool purple eyes of the Rinnegan stared unflinchingly back at him. The power in them was unmistakable.

So what if his Hollow overtook him? He had beaten it back before. He could do it again. And Naruto was definitely strong enough to take care of himself. Resolve reaffirmed, Ichigo brought Zangetsu forward once again. Then he let his spiritual pressure explode.

More! He needed more! This wasn't a world made of pure spiritual energy. This world was made of atoms and physical matter. It was not a place for spirits. It would not help him here. Ichigo's whole body shone as he raised his power as high as it would go, jumping into the well of energy inside his soul.

"BAN…KAI!" The raging blue energy transformed to black as Ichigo felt all his power coalesce and compress inside his body. His previously ruined shihakusho reformed itself into his black Bankai coat.

Ichigo swung his now black katana to the side, eyes burning with determination.

Naruto smiled, raising Samehada in challenge.

The wind swept across the landscape. For a moment, everything was silent.

In a move that would have been undetectable on anything short of a high-speed camera, both combatants disappeared from view.

A boom echoed across the landscape as Naruto went flying into the ground, Samehada curled protectively around him. The shinobi got up just as Ichigo materialized before him, Tensa Zangetsu swinging with enough force to destroy an entire city block.

Naruto raised Samehada in retaliation, flooding the sword with chakra. The two weapons clashed in a terrifying display of power. One blade was backed by its millennia of history. The other was immaculately forged from the soul of its wielder.

The earth cracked and shifted beneath them as Naruto and Ichigo traded blows. A crater dozens of meters wide formed around the two titans as they met in a stalemate. A force no normal human could ever match suspended between them.

Naruto swung to the side, breaking their connection in an instant. Just as the blond was about to bring down Samehada again, Ichigo disappeared.

The black robed Shinigami ran around his teacher in less than a tenth of a second, disappearing and reappearing in an impressive display of Shunpo. Dozens of afterimages appeared as Ichigo slowed just enough to be seen.

Naruto quirked a smile before he raised his shark-like sword to block a strike from behind. Before the blond could retaliate, the black-clad teen disappeared again. In less time than it took the heart to beat, Ichigo attacked from all directions. Steel and energy rained down on Naruto with speed the shinobi could scarcely believe.

Ichigo was even faster now than he had been against Byakuya. With a fully rested body and focused mind, Ichigo had no problem pressing himself to his absolute limits. He no longer cared if his Hollow took over, all he wanted was to show his teacher how much stronger he had become.

And if Naruto hadn't become senile yet, he was pretty sure Ichigo was becoming better as they fought. Every step of Shunpo was a little faster than the last, every swing of his sword a little more powerful than his previous limit. The boy was improving before his very eyes. Naruto had seen it before of course, during the days of training in Urahara's basement. Those days had shattered any preconceptions of growth Naruto had previously held. And it was no less awe-inspiring the second time.

The golden-haired shinobi defended himself as best he could, swinging Samehada around himself so fast shock waves emanated from the tip as every swing broke the sound barrier. But it wasn't enough. Ichigo had sliced into the blond several times now. The only reason Naruto was still standing was his insane regenerative abilities, and the fact that the shinobi always seemed to flow around the sword, only letting Tensa Zangetsu nick him before knocking the daito away.

In the extreme speed they fought at, a few seconds seemed like an eternity. Then, finally, Samehada began to grow. The sword expanded and twisted, curling itself around its wielder in a protective manner.

Ichigo slammed his zanpaktou into the shield before jumping back as blue-grey shells fired from the sword, all homing in on him like miniature missiles. Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto, batting away the dozens of projectiles coming his way. Compared to Byakuya's Senbonzakura, this was nothing.

The small lull in battle gave Ichigo precious time to think. He knew Naruto could attack him in a hundred different ways while still inside that protective shell. He could probably make it rain acid if he wanted to. At this point, he doubted there was anything his teacher _couldn't_ do.

" _We need to burst through Samehada's shells. It is the only way we could hurt our opponent."_ Zangetsu's advice did little to placate Ichigo.

Of course, he knew that, the only question was… " _How? That creepy shark sword is stronger than the others. I'm not powerful enough to simply break through it like before. Not without the Getsuga Tenshou anyway, and that sword can absorb energy."_ Ichigo responded.

He was grateful that Zangetsu was talking to him again, but the old man was just as cryptic as before, never giving Ichigo a straight answer. " _Do not doubt our strength, Ichigo. Together, we will tear the very heavens asunder."_

Ichigo nodded resolutely, brown eyes beginning to glow as his soul summoned every scrap of power it could force through his body. " _Do you trust me, Ichigo?"_ Zangetsu asked, the deep and confident voice filling the substitute Shinigami with a sense of calm.

The teen's response was instantaneous. " _Of course."_ Then it was as if someone had taken ahold of his sword, raising it towards Samehada and the ancient warrior inside. Black and red reiatsu surged around the Shinigami, dark flames of power covering his blade. Receiving a wordless confirmation from the sword spirit, Ichigo sprang forward.

Tensa Zangetsu met the scaly hide of Samehada just as reiatsu exploded around them. Ichigo pressed his Zanpaktou against the shark-like sword for all he was worth. Part of the dark fire around Tensa Zangetsu was absorbed into the enemy weapon. Even his aura seemed to be sucked towards it, but Ichigo simply shunted more power towards his blade, keeping the Getsuga at its strongest. He could hear hissing and something that sounded eerily like a scream. It was definitely not human. Ichigo grinned as he felt Samehada begin to give under Tensa Zangetsu's might.

Then it disappeared. Ichigo knew Naruto hadn't disappeared in a burst of speed. None of his senses could pick up even the slightest hint of movement. _Hiraishin._ The teen's battle focused mind informed him as he whirled around, looking for his opponent.

Naruto was a few dozen meters away, frowning down at Samehada. The sword was writhing on the ground, one side scorched entirely black. "Giiiiiiii!" The sword screeched. Ichigo almost felt guilty.

The ancient shinobi laid a hand on the handle of his blade, hand glowing green with energy. After a while, the sword stilled. It looked like it was… _purring?_ Naruto smiled, patting his weapon a few times before standing back up. "Samehada will be fine. She has survived worse."

Ichigo nodded, not quite sure what to say.

Another copy of Naruto appeared beside the blond, making Ichigo tense, but all it did was take the scroll from the original and begin sealing away the weapons the blond had been using.

"Good job. Zangetsu is definitely one of the greatest weapons ever created." Naruto said, walking towards his student almost casually. The blond held out a single hand, the other was resting in his pocket. Ichigo only got a glimpse of some black writing swirling across Naruto's palm before the shinobi was holding another object.

"This is the Raijin no Ken. The Sword of the Thunder God. It is usually my preferred bladed weapon should I need one. Before, it wouldn't have been any different than the others you have faced, but I have made a few upgrades over the years. Let's just say you won't be cutting through it so easily." The blond smirked.

It was a battle hungry expression. Ichigo felt inclined to mirror it.

"Let me see the full extent of your speed, Kurosaki Ichigo." Naruto's voice was almost reverent. The blond's eyes had changed. Now they were gold with crosses instead of pupils. His already massive reiatsu had surged to truly ridiculous proportions. Ichigo snorted. How many eyes did his teacher have? It was beginning to get weird.

Naruto twisted his palm, and out from the object – which Ichigo now realized was a handle – burst a glowing bar of yellow electricity. It would have been the most normal sword Naruto had wielded thus far, if it hadn't been for one little detail.

"Oh, come on! You have a lightsaber!? That's just unfair!" Ichigo complained. Naruto smirked at him before disappearing from mortal eyes yet again.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He barely had time to be surprised before he was forced to raise his own blade to meet the glowing bar of electricity.

Lightning flew in every direction. Before a weapon such as the Raijin, almost any material would have been destroyed. However, Zangetsu was a Zanpakuto. It was a sword made to cut souls and destroy spirits from the great beyond. It didn't give an inch.

The same couldn't be said for its wielder though. Ichigo's hand shook before he retreated. He disappeared in a flicker of Shunpo. An instant later, Naruto pursued him.

This time, Instead of blocking, Ichigo dodged. Or rather, he tried to dodge.

The orange-haired battle genius felt pain sear through him as the shinobi's lighting sword scored a small gash in his side. Naruto was _somehow_ faster than him now. How was that even possible? He was still in Bankai!

Damn. His hand was already numb from blocking the first strike. Now he could barely move his limbs. His side hurt, and his brain felt like a wreck. His biggest problem was the convulsions though. His muscles spasmed with infuriating irregularity, making it impossible to move like he wanted to.

That was a very dangerous sword. You couldn't even block it for fear of being electrocuted. Naruto had used a pair of lightning swords a few minutes ago, but they were nothing compared to this. Sending waves of electricity was hardly any different from other energy attacks. While wielding a sword made of energy most definitely was.

 _Wait_. Sword made of energy… Couldn't he do that himself? Ichigo frowned. In a burst of inspiration, he summoned another Getsuga to his blade, but instead of firing it, he tried to hold it inside the Zanpakuto, much like Zangetsu had done just moments before.

It was a lot harder than he would have thought. It required every ounce of concentration he had to not slip up, and even then, part of the attack was continuously dissipating into the air. Reaching inside himself, Ichigo felt the burden lessen considerably a few seconds later. Zangetsu was helping him.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked. His playful side was back.

Ichigo turned towards his teacher and nodded. Sweat rolled down his face. The wound Naruto had inflicted had immediately cauterized, so it didn't bleed. Not that it was very deep to begin with, mind you. Ichigo had a feeling Naruto had been holding back.

 _Duh, of course he's holding back. I saw what he did against Aizen._ The thought made him strangely frustrated. Angry.

Naruto smiled as he disappeared in another burst of speed. Ichigo followed shortly thereafter.

Tensa Zangetsu and the Sword of the Thunder God clashed again and again. The rhythm of blows was far faster than anything this battle had seen so far. They crashed against each other in the air and on the ground. The landscape around them shuddered from the aftershocks. Black reiatsu billowed behind Ichigo as exhaust from his sustained Getsuga, carving up the earth as he moved. On the other side, streaks of electricity arched across the sky, fueled by the ocean of energy at Naruto's disposal.

Ichigo was panting. He had been fighting for over half an hour already, going higher and higher in order to match his teacher. His massive reserves of reiryoku were nearing depletion. This was his absolute max. Reiatsu poured out of him like a leak dam as black energy flowed around him. It carved up rocks and dirt as mini-Getsugas escaped his every swing.

* * *

Naruto was grinning like a fool.

Zangetsu wouldn't transfer his own lightning based energy when it was already channeling a Getsuga Tenshou. Ingenious. Who knew the kid would be able to push him so far after only a few months?

Naruto's own sword was barely holding up, despite its upgrades. The ridiculous amount of chakra he kept feeding it was the only reason it hadn't been utterly destroyed. The Sword of The Thunder God had found its match, nay, superior.

If Ichigo ever mastered that Getsuga of his… Naruto shook his head. The world was in for a rude awakening once the Guardian of Karakura made himself known.

* * *

Ichigo grit his teeth as he forced himself to go even faster. Yet Naruto only heightened his own speed by an equal amount. The dance of death continued for several minutes, neither party managing to score a hit on the other.

Yet even so… Ichigo felt like he was simply being toyed with. Even excluding Naruto's Hiraishin technique, he knew the blond could go faster. How much faster, he was almost afraid to find out. But the thought of stopping didn't even occur to him. He barely had any energy left, but giving up had never been an option to begin with. This was a test to find his limits. To explore the heights of his power. Ichigo was determined to meet those limits head on, and crush them.

What truly bugged him was the vast difference in skill. The orange-haired substitute had just recently begun to learn his way around a sword. His battle with Urahara and Naruto had seen to the basics. Even if they hadn't outright thought him anything, it was impossible not to pick up on things. Then came his fight with Ikkaku, then Zaraki and even his inner Hollow. All of which had given him valuable experience against vastly different opponents.

Later, his Bankai training with Zangetsu had upped his skill considerably. The old man was a master of the blade. Where he had learned it, Ichigo had no idea. It probably came with the job description.

But even after all that. Naruto - someone he had never seen wielding a blade before today - was _toying_ with him. His blocks were as graceful as a dancer's. His attacks perfectly timed so Ichigo could just manage to defend against them. It made him angry. Angry at Naruto for not going all out, and angry with himself for being so weak he didn't have to.

Something inside him snapped, and he suddenly froze. The Getsuga he had been holding dissipated into the air.

* * *

Naruto stopped his assault as Ichigo's energy began to change. Something darker, rawer, clawed its way to the surface. A white substance shot out of Ichigo's mouth as it began to cover his face. The boy's already ridiculously energy shot even higher, tinted with a warped and dark feeling.

Hollow.

Naruto watched on impassively as Ichigo's Hollow laughed wildly. His student spun around to face him, black sclera and yellow eyes stared at him with an insane light. The mask covered three quarters of his face, growing slowly. " **It's you, eh? You're the one that pushed King this far? And you kept the old man occupied as well? HAHAHAHAHA! I should thank you! Yet, I think I'll just kill you instead."** Then the masked boy lunged at him, a fully charged Getsuga Tensho at the ready.

Naruto said nothing as Kurama's power flooded his system. It filled his body to the brim with energy. The golden chakra cloak and haori embraced him in a welcome light.

Naruto reached out a hand as the world slowed down.

The golden reincarnation of Ashura grabbed the tip of Tensa Zangetsu just as the Getsuga fired. A giant explosion of dark reiatsu rocked the world and blacked out the horizon. The entire dimension shuddered under the force of the attack. Heaven and earth seemed to cringe away from the overwhelming force.

When the dust settled, everything on either side of the shinobi was utterly disintegrated. The molecules themselves having been forced to separate in the face of such overwhelming power. In their place was a deep crevice - it's bottom unseen. The damage stretched as far and wide as the eye could see. Even the Valley of The End couldn't compare. The only part of land that was still intact was what Naruto was standing on, and what his body had shielded.

Hollow Ichigo blinked in surprise, his visage changing quickly from shock to anger. " **How!?"** He snarled.

Naruto, for his part, was completely free of any damage. Still holding Ichigo's black daito with his right arm, the blond reached out towards his protégé. The Hollow flinched back, but the shinobi was still holding his Zanpakuto in a vice-like grip.

Face expressionless, the Uzumaki placed his left palm on Ichigo's chest, making the Hollow freeze up. Dark markings spiraled all over Ichigo's body, extending out to the ground and even the air around them. The Hollow's eyes widened as he found he couldn't move.

Inside his own mind, Naruto split apart a portion of his chakra, creating a shadow clone inside himself to be in control until he returned.

" _Oy, Naruto. What are you-"_ Ino began.

Naruto sent a wave of reassurance back at her. " _Back in a flash, Ino-chan."_ Then he touched Ichigo's forehead and dived in.

* * *

The world Naruto found himself in was… _strange_.

He was standing sideways on a blue skyscraper. Gravity seemed to have taken on a life of its own, pressing him sideways instead of downwards. The occasional cloud shadowed an infinite expanse of stars and a blood red moon, something that eerily reminded him of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

The golden light of Kurama's chakra cloak lit up the buildings around him, although he would have no problem seeing without it. The moon and stars provided plenty of illumination.

Looking around, Naruto was pleased to notice another being already aware of him. A young man in a dark cloak stood on a flagpole a few feet away, the fabric of his cloak flickering in nonexistent wind.

The young face had lines of tension drawn on them, but otherwise he seemed the very picture of regality. The man jumped down from his pole, gliding down to the sideways surface Naruto was standing on. "You do not belong here. What is your purpose, intruder?"

Naruto smiled at the boy, although he couldn't be certain, he was fairly sure this was Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit. He looked very similar to the middle-aged man Ichigo had fought during his Bankai training.

"I'm not here to do any harm." He quickly explained, trying to make his sincerity show through his aura. "I just need Ichigo to be able to fight when he needs to. His Hollow is a problem he can't deal with in the middle of a battle."

Instead of looking placated, Tensa Zangetsu's features tensed even more. "That Hollow is a part of Ichigo's very being. You cannot separate them. Harm to one will reflect on the other. I sense you do not wish my wielder harm. Then let him deal with the problem on his own. Ichigo is strong, he will find a way."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He had already gotten the basics from Urahara.

Suddenly, another person was standing with them.

It was Ichigo, and yet…

His face, hair and clothes were all the same as Ichigo's, but the color was all white. His eyes had the same black and yellow shine as his Hollow mask, making his identity obvious.

" **You!"** The Hollow shouted, pointing accusingly at the Bankai spirit. " **I thought I suppressed you, how the hell are you here?"** Tensa Zangetsu said nothing, only staring at the Hollow with a calculating expression. Then the Hollow rounded on Naruto, and his face contorted in rage. " **How the hell did you get in here!? That's supposed to be impossible!"**

Naruto only smiled cheekily at him, waving a few times for good measure. "Well, you forgot to lock the door. It wasn't that difficult."

The white Ichigo snarled, materializing his blade before pointing it at Naruto. The black cloaked Bankai spirit said nothing as he watched the events unfold before him, only looking from one combatant to the other.

Naruto made no motion as to recognize the challenge. Instead looking around, trying to get a grasp on the energies of the world he found himself in. "Where's Ichigo? I mean, I can feel his energy everywhere. It's his world, after all. And technically you are both parts of him. But where's the main consciousness? The impulsive teen I've been training?" The blond asked.

The Hollow smirked at him. " **Oh, King's a bit busy at the moment. He'll be back soon, but for the moment, I am in control."** Then he attacked, using all the speed of Ichigo's Bankai, the inverted copy of his student shot forward, power rolling off him in waves.

Naruto's eyes, already gold and crossed by Kurama and nature's influence, morphed once again. The Rinnegan overrode any other change to his visual organs. Holding out a hand, Naruto let his full power bear down on the Hollow in the most easily recognizable way for the teenager. As the oppressive feeling of pure reiatsu.

The Hollow froze in shock. Even here, in Ichigo's inner world! How the hell could a foreign entity hold so much power in another's soul!?

Slowly, Naruto bent his hands to fit in two dozen hand signs. The blond frowned in concentration. Sealing such a powerful being on his home turf was more than a little challenging. Without something to constantly hold the seal in place, the cage would deteriorate shortly after its creation. Thankfully, this world was not purely the Hollow's. It was Ichigo's, and all parts of him shared it equally.

Yellow and black eyes widened in shock as the Noh-Men realized what Naruto was about to do. Shouting in rage and desperation, he threw himself at his enemy. Only to be knocked back by a glowing arm of golden energy. Not giving up that easily, Hollow Ichigo entered a complex dance of Shunpo, throwing dozens of Getsugas at Naruto from every conceivable direction. The golden chakra arms were more than up for the challenge though, deflecting and blocking every attack the warped spirit could come up with. If he got too close, he would be knocked back again, only for the process to repeat itself.

Tensa Zangetsu said nothing as he observed the battle. He knew what Naruto was doing. He could feel the entire world shuddering in anticipation. He didn't particularly agree with such a method, but even if he wanted to, he simply didn't have the power to stop the glowing demigod. Hopefully, it would be reversible. If it wasn't… well… Zangetsu's one purpose was to protect his wielder. If this being took away the majority of Ichigo's power. He was not going to be happy, to put it mildly.

Then Naruto began to chant. Ancient and incomprehensible words of power rolling from his lips, golden tendrils emerged from his aura, snaking their way towards the Hollow. The Noh-Men tried to bat them away, a desperate light in his eyes. Yet the tendrils only kept coming, unending in their persistence.

" **Senpou Fuuinjutsu: Rikudo Ryuu Fuujin!" (Sage Art Sealing Technique: Six Paths Dragon's Seal)** Naruto's voice echoed through the city of skyscrapers. Its double edge making it far more menacing than it usually was.

The masked spirit screamed. The wordless shout a mix of frustration and fear. The strings of chakra surrounded the Hollow to such a degree all that could be seen was a golden ball of energy.

Six giant pillars of red wood fell from the sky, hanging in the air between the tall buildings. The ball of energy connected to the wood before fusing seamlessly into the space between the pillars. Creating a three dimensional hexagon with see-through golden walls.

The world shook as the seal completed. The sky changed into an orange sunrise.

Inside, the warped form of Ichigo raged against the world, sending Getsugas in every direction. It smashed against the walls with enough force to blow through mountains.

Nothing happened.

"The seal has enough power to hold on for a few days on its own, but it will eventually decay if not sustained by another. I cannot be that person, as that would be… impractical." Naruto explained, looking at the younger form of Zangetsu.

The sword spirit was studying the seal intently. Some of the tension in his shoulders had disappeared as the blond finished his technique. Although his eyes narrowed the longer he heard Naruto speak. "You wish me to be that person? To keep Ichigo's Hollow locked up forever?" Tensa Zangetsu asked, voice taking on a hint of anger as he looked at the blond.

Naruto shook his head, still smiling. His golden chakra cloak dissipated into nothing. "Not forever. Only until Ichigo can find it in himself to accept his darkest parts. Until then however…" Naruto trailed off, looking at the raging Noh-Men with something akin to sadness..

Tensa Zangetsu stilled as he pondered what Naruto had told him. He could still feel his connection to the Hollow even through the seal. With this, he didn't need to forcefully suppress the spirit himself. At least it would be several times easier.

And to be honest, he didn't know how much longer he could have kept it up. Most of his current power was borrowed from the real Zangetsu, and the more Ichigo used it, the stronger the Hollow became. If Ichigo had suppressed the spirit on his own, his wielder could have called upon Zangetsu's Hollow powers. Much like he himself had absorbed part of the original sword spirit's Shinigami powers. But this… This might actually be for the better. Ichigo could communicate with his real Zanpakuto without the danger of being possessed.

If he was in charge of the seal, he could weaken and strengthen it on his own. If he learnt to control it well enough, perhaps he could also change the shape, form and manifestation. Perhaps he could even let the Hollow out from time to time without overt danger to Ichigo.

Slowly, Tensa Zangetsu nodded. "That is… acceptable." He eventually acquiesced.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke hummed as he reclined on his throne, staring intently at the gem in his hands.

The complete Hogyoku was powerful.

There was no doubt about it. Even though it was still sleeping, Sousuke had no trouble feeling the immense power inside the small object. He had tried to contact it several times, but every response was unsatisfactory.

It listened to his desires, but only in fleeting moments. Its power wasn't large enough yet, nor was his mastery over the gem as flawless as he would have liked. At the moment, the most effective thing he could use it for was the creation of new, more powerful Arrancar. As its power grew, so would the potential of his soldiers. Tousen had – not surprisingly – asked for similar treatment. He wished for more power, and saw the Hogyoku as his path further down that road.

It mattered little. The blind Shinigami captain had only been important when they were still part of the Gotei 13. Now he was little more than another pawn, stronger than most of his Espada, true, but a pawn nonetheless.

A knock on the door made Aizen put away the priceless artifact.

"Enter." He called out, the very picture of calm.

Gin stuck his head in, trademark grin in place. "Heya' Aizen-taicho, the Primera wishes to see ya'."

Aizen smiled. The reclusive Hollow was always an interesting conversationalist, even though he was a man of few words. Aizen nodded once, allowing the audience. "Let him in, Gin. I'm sure he has something interesting to say."

Gin's grin got even wider. "I'm sure he does." The ex-captain said before retreating out the door.

A moment later, the door opened again and another figure stepped through. He bowed low before Aizen, setting himself in a kneeling position. Red hair fell over a mask fragment positioned over his left eye.

"Rise." Aizen said, smiling serenely as he observed one of his strongest and most loyal subjects.

Sabaku no Gaara rose.

The Primera wore the same uniform as Aizen's other subjects. A white jacket and hakama, with a unique red sash to go with his hair. Gaara's Zanpakuto hang from his left, grey fabric dangled from the handle. His face was as expressionless as the first time Aizen had seen him, his turquoise eyes the only indication he even had any feelings to begin with.

"Aizen-sama, I ask for permission to visit the human world." Gaara's monotone voice spoke as if he didn't care whether he was allowed or not. His history said otherwise, however. He had asked the same question every time Aizen had visited Las Noches.

Aizen hummed. "Unfortunately, I need all the Espada in Las Noches until further notice."

Normally, the ex-Captain wouldn't have a problem with it. Provided he kept a low profile. Right now was different though. Sousuke needed every able bodied soldier in case Soul Society or Urahara attacked before the Hogyoku was ready, small though the chance may be.

Well, now he had Uzumaki to worry about as well. It was annoying how the previous 12th division captain found ways to screw with his plans every time he turned around.

Not one for needless chatter, the Primera bowed again. His face as emotionless as ever, revealing nothing.

A thought struck Aizen. Gaara was old. He was one of – if not _the_ oldest active Hollow in Hueco Mundo. Unlike most of his other subjects, the Primera was a naturally formed Arrancar, having rejected his existence as a Hollow long before the Hogyoku was created. A shame really. Aizen wondered how strong he would have become with the extra boost from the wish granting device.

So Aizen asked a question of his own. "Does the name Uzumaki Naruto mean anything to you?"

Gaara blinked. "No." Short and to the point, as always.

Aizen was silent for a moment, giving the response far more weight than most would have expected. Even he only knew so much about the mercenary. And what he had seen did not match what little intelligence they had. Aizen did not like lacking information, especially concerning someone who could become a genuine threat.

"Dismissed." The leader of the Espada said, serene smile in place.

As Aizen watched the powerful Hollow leave, his gaze drifted back to the gem in his hands. He wanted information. He needed information. Such a response was… _unsatisfactory_.

* * *

"Hello there, Arrancar-san. How are ya' doin'?"

The Primera turned around, his eyes subtly scanning everything within his field of vision.

"No reply? Now isn't that just rude?" Ichimaru Gin pouted.

The silver haired ex-captain was leaning against a wall, both arms hidden within his sleeves, a sly quirk of his mouth made it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Did you want something?" Gaara asked. His voice sounded so dead it might as well have been a corpse talking.

Gin's smile widened. "Oh, nothin'. Just wonderin' if you've found it?"

Gaara's light blue eyes narrowed, although he didn't otherwise react.

"No? Ah, that's a shame. I can't imagine how it's like to be a monster bereft of their heart." The ex-captain's smile was positively cruel. "It must be lonely. Never havin' anyone to talk to. Havin' no one understand your gentle soul. Even your fellow monsters run from you in fear." Gin's slitted eyes slid open a fraction. Icy sapphires studying their prey closely.

Gin seemed completely unbothered by the killing intent Gaara failed to contain. In fact, he seemed to delight in it.

"I might be able ta help ya', ya' know."

The Primera didn't react, his gaze burning a hole through the man across the hallway.

Gin's smile grew larger.

"Instead of seekin' it throughout the worlds, ya' should look closer to home." The ex-captain suggested, face back to its normal foxlike smirk. In one smooth motion, he pushed himself off the wall, coming closer and closer to Gaara. The Hollow lord was strung like a bow, small spikes of reiatsu threatening to become something much greater. Placing a hand on the Primera's shoulder, Gin leaned in to whisper in his ear. Ignoring the slivers of sand emerging from the cracks in the building. "Ya' know. Like that friend of ours, Uzumaki Naruto." Then he was past the broken creature, disappearing in a soundless Shunpo.

He left nothing but the fruits of his labor.

Gaara stood still for several minutes, willing his sand to back down. The desert was becoming unnecessarily restless. Taking a deep breath, he moved to continue towards his private quarters. Before he got far however, his body started convulsing. Grabbing a shaking hand, Gaara stared at it with narrowed eyes.

 _Uzumaki Naruto. That name sounds… familiar._ Another tremor went through his body, echoing from the very depths of his soul. The Vasto Lorde had to lean against a wall to stop himself from collapsing. Gritting his teeth, Gaara pushed himself forward, forcing himself to walk steadily. The empty feeling that had followed him since his birth grew ever so slightly.

* * *

Yoruichi blinked up at the blond squatted before her. "You want me to come with you?" It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just… It seemed so _normal._ It was obvious what he was doing, first inviting her to meet his family, and then inviting her so see his home. Naruto was asking her out on dates.

The whiskered blond smiled down at her as he nodded, blue eyes shining with mirth and something unidentifiable. "Yeah. You can come as a cat or a human, it's up to you. Either way, you should probably ask Urahara to borrow a Gigai. Where I come from, it's impolite to walk around invisible."

Hadn't it been for the extraordinary nature of these dates, their relationship might have mirrored millions of others among the mortals. The fact that both of them were several hundred years old should probably come into play one of these days, but to her light bewilderment, it hadn't.

"I don't like Gigai, they're… restricting." Yoruichi frowned, her tail swishing back and forth in poorly concealed irritation.

"Not as restricting as human bodies. Urahara uses one, and he can still move like a Shinigami." Naruto reasoned.

She had to give him that one. It was just… she _really_ didn't like Gigai.

* * *

"Kisuke! Open up!" Yoruichi called, knocking incessantly on the scientist's door. Tapping her feet restlessly, the ex-captain glared at the offending entryway. She knew she should be patient. He would get to her eventually. This did happen from time to time, after all. It was just hard to convince herself of that every time it did.

Sure enough. A few seconds later, the door jerked open. The shapeshifter pinched her nose as she took a step back. With the open door came the foul stench of sweat, slightly rotten food, and dozens of other odors she couldn't and wouldn't identify. Kisuke was in the doorway. His hair stuck up every which way, and his face sagged with exhaustion. Yet his grey eyes still sparkled with excitement. The unmistakable glint of intelligence burning intently from within the ocular orbs.

Yoruichi blinked. Huh.

It was a long time since Kisuke had been this focused on anything. She wondered what he was making this time. After looking him over, she frowned at her friend. "When did you last sleep, Kisuke? You look like hell."

The genius laughed embarrassingly, his voice rasping from disuse. "The day after you left…" He said. Then, almost like an afterthought. "...I think."

"That's almost three weeks." The ex-captain muttered. More to herself than her companion. Kisuke was a grown man. She had no right to dictate his actions. No matter how much she wanted to.

Urahara pretended not hear her, instead leaning on the doorframe before repeating his earlier question. "So… What do you need from me, Yoyo?" He smirked, a playful tilt tugging at his lips.

Yoruichi twitched. She still wasn't certain if she liked the nickname or not. "I… I need a Gigai." She eventually acquiesced.

"It's not ready yet." Urahara blurted. Then he blinked, apparently just realizing what he'd said. "I-I mean. Of course. Follow me."

Before he closed the door, Yoruichi got a better look at what was inside. Dozens of blinking computer screens glared at her with diagrams and animations she couldn't make heads nor tail off. Several glass containers littered the walls with strange liquids and gases. At one wall hung a dissected animal of some species she couldn't identify. But the most conspicuous feature by far was a faceless, skinless, featureless human frame hanging from a stand. An un-synched faux-body.

As Urahara led her to a room further inside the shop, the ex-captain couldn't help but ask. "So… You're making a new Gigai?"

"Something of the sort." Kisuke deflected, sounding as jovial as ever.

"And what about you? Why would you need a faux-body now, of all times, when you rejected the one from a hundred years ago?" He sounded genuinely puzzled. As if he couldn't imagine why she would suddenly change her mind.

Yoruichi didn't blame him. She had made her dislike for the blasted things clear enough for anyone willing to listen. She had barely touched one for the last century despite the reiatsu concealing feature of Urahara's special Gigai. Soul Society might be able to track her reiatsu under normal circumstances, but her cat form had a sufficiently distinct signature. They wouldn't find her. No matter how hard they looked.

The ex-assassin refused to blush. "It's a favor."

* * *

Thus it was that the Goddess of Flash pouted miserably as she stretched from side to side, straining her new body to its limits.

He had given her a top of the line Gigai, capable of channeling the entirety of her soul's immense power. It still felt uncomfortable though, like a set of clothes that were too small, or some sort of ointment that wouldn't stop itching. She must've really been head over heels in love if she agreed to use a Gigai just to be _polite._

Beside her, Kisuke couldn't stop smiling as he enthusiastically jumped around her, a camera flashing several times per second. An instant later, the scientist was laying helpless on the floor, his old friend's foot planted painfully into his spine.

"And what..." She asked, her voice low and threatening. "… do you think you're doing?"

Kisuke laughed nervously, twitching sporadically as Yoruichi pressed harder. She was not in a particularly happy mood right now.

"W-well… You just looked very cute with that pout on your face." He stammered nervously.

The former Shihoin head developed a dangerous tick mark on her face as a cloud of dark intent began to gather around her. "And…?"

"A-and… Maybe this feels a bit like you dressing up for a date?"

The floor and Kisuke creaked in protest as she increased the force further.

"And p-perhaps I need advertisement pictures for my new – perfectly legal – tourist tours..." He wheezed out.

"Tourist tours?" She asked, despite herself.

"Y-yeah! To the living world."

The shady businessman squawked as the floor gave out beneath him. Yoruichi sighed contentedly. There was nothing quite like beating up Kisuke for a little stress relief.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for her outside Urahara Shoten. He was leaning against one of the nearest houses, giving her a smile that made her heart jump. Oh, he was so going to regret that…

She smiled teasingly back, flaunting her generous body for all it was worth as she slowly stalked towards him.

Naruto gulped, a drop of sweat trailing slowly down his face.

"So, are we ready to go? Na-ru-to…" The Goddess of Flash asked, her voice sultry and suggestive. She pressed a finger against his chest and delighted in the way his body shivered. He might have had the upper hand so far, but that was only because he was such a foreign entity. So many factors that put her off-balance. But she was Shihoin Yoruichi dammit. He was not going to seduce her before she seduced him.

"Y-yeah." He said, his smile trying and failing to regain its previous bravado.

Before he could teleport them away, Yoruichi leaned towards him and whisper softly into his ear. "You can take me anywhere you want. I'll be your kitty for today."

Naruto's head snapped towards her, bright blue eyes sparkling with something close to panic.

Then she turned into a cat.

The blond blinked a few times before sighing. He drew three deep breaths before looking down at the black feline before him.

Yoruichi meowed.

Naruto held out his fist, allowing the newly transformed ex-captain to gracefully jump onto it. She smoothly slid up his arm and curled up on his shoulder, perfectly balanced despite the precarious position. Then she suddenly found herself at the edge of a sprawling metropolis. There had been no transition. No warning. One moment they were standing outside Urahara Shoten, the next her senses bombarded her with a completely new environment. She did get slightly nauseous, but she had felt worse, so it wasn't all that hard to ignore it.

They were in the suburbs, she noticed, on the beginning of a street that swung out of view after a few dozen meters. Both sides of the road were lined with traditional Japanese housing. The shoji doors and wooden materials reminded Yoruichi a lot of Soul Society.

But before her senses could register anything else, her brain stopped.

There was a Tree before her.

With capital T.

It was a large Tree.

A very, VERY large Tree.

In all her centuries, she had only seen three things that surpassed it. The earth, the moon, and the stars. Everything else paled in comparison.

In the back of her mind, she barely registered a couple of mountain ranges to her side, and the ocean to the west of the city. The expansive body of water gave a spectacular view of the sunset as Sol decided it had enough of today.

Yet, even the ocean seemed tiny before the humongous mass of ancient life looming above them. Its canopy reached towards the heavens so high Yoruichi was sure it broke through the atmosphere and continued into empty space. The diameter of the trunk was impossible to judge as it continued past the horizon. Its mere presence was so imposing and impossibly huge that the former stealth force captain felt herself growing dizzy.

"Welcome to Shin Uzu! The capital of Hi no Sekai." Naruto exclaimed.

Ah, yes, the city. The one that looked like Lego blocks besides a mountain. How did this place even get sunlight during the day? The canopy far above would block out any photons trying to sneak their way down to the planet. Naruto smiled at her, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Damn him. How did this keep happening?

"Excuse me for not telling you, but you kind of have to see it in order to comprehend it. It may be a bit imposing the first time, but you'll get used to it." Naruto said as he looked up at the impossibility.

Yoruichi blinked, ' _A bit imposing' he says._ She tried to clear her mind, struggling to articulate something. Maybe 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?'. It certainly seemed appropriate. However, the only thing she managed was a pathetic little meow.

Somehow, Naruto seemed to understand her anyway. He craned his neck upwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the first branches far above him. "Hmm… It is a god. Or more accurately, a goddess. The Soul Society has its Soul King, The Reio. We have Ori, The Origin." Naruto explained.

"The Tree itself is known as the Shinju. The names are mostly interchangeable, as that is the physical manifestation of our goddess. Although we do prefer Ori when talking about the person." He continued. The blonds demeanor was utterly carefree as he began walking down the street. Not the least bit disturbed by the complete affront to physics standing before him.

The city itself was a much less imposing sight. Although it was big in its own right, it still paled in comparison to some of the larger cities in the mortal world. Yoruichi listened with half an ear as Naruto explained its infrastructure to her. Most of her attention was still directed at the continental tree before her, although she did get the essentials of what he was trying to tell her.

The city had just shy of two million residents, with about two thirds actually living _inside_ the Shinju. Something that shouldn't have been that surprising, considering the Tree's sheer size. Apparently, almost every city in this world was built somewhere along the trunk of the Tree, as the world itself was inherently hostile towards its inhabitants.

The main factor keeping the people safe was Ori herself, exerting her influence everywhere her shadow touched. She shielded them from the elements and harsh climate. The strange beasts occupying the world shunned her shadows, and was thus kept away quite effectively. Most of the time.

Her very presence was blessing of multiple facets. The soil was fertile. The water was clean. The air was free and fresh. Most noticeably, the Shinju radiated life energy like the sun gave off heat. It allowed people to live upwards to 300 years, depending on their genetics and general health.

Indeed, now that he mentioned it, she could feel the heat of the sun burning against her fur. She hadn't really noticed it before, her brain being too preoccupied trying to process the impossible living organism before her. The sun was hot. Too hot. Its beams of energy grated against her skin like a low powered kido spell. She squinted towards the star, tail swishing in irritation.

Naruto continued walking, unbothered by the harsh light. A few minutes later, she saw people beginning to emerge from the houses around them. The sun was just beginning to set, and it looked like the populace took full advantage of the disappearing star.

For some reason, they were using umbrellas, despite the complete lack of rain.

She watched them scurry about towards their destination, as if staying outside hurt them. It probably did, she mused. They were mortal humans. Not Shinigami. That was what the umbrellas were for, she realized. To shield them from sunlight. If even she felt uncomfortable under direct sunlight, it had to be physically painful, if not directly dangerous for them.

"The outside streets is mostly unavailable for about four hours of the day. During the twilight hours, the sunlight has free reign in the city. Most people would die if they exposed themselves to it for longer periods. Measures are set in place to ensure that doesn't happen, of course." Naruto told her, looking directly at the descending star.

As they continued, they soon entered what looked like a market of some sort, the architecture still fitting the traditional Japanese theme.

Sensing someone approaching, neither warrior reacted much to the voice coming from behind them. "Excuse me sir? Are you alright? Did you forget your umbrella?" The voice went up at the end, as if he found the very idea ridiculous.

As Naruto turned around, Yoruichi got a good look at the speaker. The voice belonged to a young male. He had red hair and freckles, large eyes and… well… he looked cute. The boy was clad in white and blue silk and was obviously a noble. His concern did seemed genuine though. After a few more seconds of looking at them, his mouth fell open and he almost dropped the parasol he was trying to give them. His violet eyes grew so wide it was comical.

"Y-you-you're…" He stammered, before he winced and withdrew his hand back into the shade. Even his umbrella seemed to be of the highest quality. An oil-paper Asian variant that matched his kimono.

Naruto beamed at him. "Hey there Daiki-chan! Long time now see!" The blond laughed as Yoruichi let her tail fall behind his back. Naruto knew him? This would prove interesting.

The man – Daiki – blushed and looked around at the people surrounding them. Like him, most were still covering beneath their umbrellas. They hurried along to wherever they were going, unheeding of everything around them.

"Must you be so loud Naruto-sama? I'm no longer a kid…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

Naruto had no such qualms. He reached out a fist, smile still in place as Daiki absentmindedly returned it, quickly bumping his fist against Naruto's. Naruto's smile grew even wider after the fist-bump. He laughed as he walked over to the redhead, tousling the noble's immaculate hair like you would a kid. "Ha! Well look at you! Only 20 years since I last saw you and you've already gotten this far. I'm so proud!

Yoruichi cocked her head to the side confusedly. Did she miss something?

Daiki seemed terribly embarrassed as he did his best to stop Naruto from ruining his hair, but Yoruichi was certain she could make out a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. "Y-yeah, well… I made it. Just like you said I would. I'm on the council now."

"Congratulation! That has to be some kind of record. Youngest council member in 400 hundred years. At least." Naruto said. Yoruichi could tell he meant it. His eyes was practically beaming with pride, a fond smile stretching his lips.

"Gah, where are my manners. Here, let me introduce you." Naruto said, holding out his hand for Yoruichi to climb on. She did so, balancing perfectly at the edge of his outstretched fist.

"Yoruichi, this is Uzumaki Daiki, youngest member of the clan council, and my great-great-great-something-or-another-grandson. Daiki, this is Shihoin Yoruichi, a badass shapeshifter that will kick your ass if you offend her." The blond stated matter-of-factly.

Daiki blinked at her. His smile was a bit uncertain, but he bowed all the same. Yoruichi inclined her head in response.

Curious, she let out a bit of reiatsu to see his reaction.

The noble gulped nervously and glanced back and forth between the cat and shinobi before him. So he had least had some level of spiritual awareness. Although Naruto's earlier comments implied he would not be able to see her spirit form. That was… interesting.

A few pleasantries later and Daiki explained he was on a time schedule and should be on his way.

Naruto only smiled and waved him off, wishing him luck and promising to eat lunch with him one of these days. Daiki balked at the suggestion and almost began to say something more before he glanced at a strange clock-like device on his wrist. Eyes widening once again – although this time in panic – he began to run. Almost forgetting to shield himself from the sunlight in the process.

Naruto watched him go with a wistful expression. Watching as the young man disappeared around a corner. Soon they began walking again, picking up their pace as more and more people emerged onto the street. The sun finally settled behind the horizon a few minutes later. By then, the market was almost flooded with people.

Daiki may have been the first to approach them, but he was by no means the last.

Excited whispers followed the blond as he walked through the street. People of all shapes and sizes greeted them. Someone stuck their head out a window before hollering down at Naruto, waving enthusiastically. The blond smiled at the ones he recognized – which was literally everyone – and called back to them by name.

"Naruto-ojisan! You're back! How was your trip? Did you see anything exciting? Do you have any more stories to tell?"

Naruto practically sparkled as he caught the child running at him. He swung the young boy onto his shoulder in one smooth motion, causing the preschooler to scream with joy. "You bet I did, Taiko-kun. I'll tell you about them later, kay'?"

A young woman came running after the boy, blushing profusely as she spotted him. "N-Naruto-sama!" She squeaked. Looking utterly mortified as she hastily bowed.

Naruto laughed as he put Taiko down, pushing him towards his mother. "No need to be so formal Kana-chan. Here's your son. He is growing up to be a fine man."

Still blushing profusely, Kana took her son's hand and bowed again. Taiko looked confusedly at his mother as he waved at Naruto. The blond beamed back, giving the boy a wave of his own.

Continuing towards a series of two-story apartments before them, Naruto had numerous other encounters. Some people nodded or bowed reverently, while others acted shy or hesitant. Most were enthusiastic, like fans of a celebrity. Naruto laughed and smiled at the people he met. All of which he considered friends and family.

It was… weird.

Yoruichi was used to being recognized. Before the exile, she had been a captain and a clan head for one of the four great noble families. Not to mention the leader of the Onmitsukido. She had been the figurehead of a large portion of Soul Society's military forces. Respect was nothing new to her.

But this… There was not a single person whom Naruto did not know personally. Not one single person. He called everyone by name, and they all recognized him. It was impossible. Unthinkable. There was simply not enough time for him to have gotten to know all these people. Not to mention as intimately he seemed to know them. It spoke of familiarity born from years of friendship.

Was this what Minato had meant? How Naruto was so much older than those who should have been his equals? Could he truly be in so many places at once that he knew each and every person in the entire city? And what about the other cities? How many people did he know?

Lost in her own thoughts, she barely even noticed Naruto unlock the door to a seemingly random apartment. The house was more modern than those they had recently passed, but it still belonged in the eastern part of the world. The lock was opened with a simple surge of his chakra. The seals that stopped unbidden guests allowed Naruto instant access into the house.

Of course they did. From what Yoruichi had seen. He would be welcome everywhere.

As Naruto walked up the staircase to the next floor, Yoruichi let her tail swing with his movements. It was calming, in a way. Finally, he stood before a door to the master bedroom. He knocked once. Then twice. Then he began hammering on the door. Ten minutes of incessant knocking later, nothing had happened.

"Are you sure someone's inside?" Yoruichi asked. It wasn't like she believed he would make such a basic mistake, but she couldn't feel anyone. If they were only on the other side of that door, there should be no reason why she couldn't feel them. At this range, she could feel the energies of insects. If there weren't any other reiatsu sources in the vicinity, that was. Hopefully, they weren't here to see an insect.

"Oh, they're here." Naruto answered. No doubt in his voice.

Yoruichi was quiet as the blond developed a tick mark on his forehead. Without further warning, Naruto slammed his hand against the door hard enough to send the contraption flying off its hinges.

It crashed against the wall on the inside of the room, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. It stirred up a cloud of dust in the previously clean room, or mostly clean. There were a few clothes strewn haphazardly here and there, but nothing compared to the mess Naruto had just made.

Walking in with a rather irritable scowl on his face, the blond picked up the broken door and threw the entire thing at the bed in the corner. Not once disturbing the feline reclining on his shoulder.

The response was a lazy grunt as the occupant threw it back at him. Naruto dodged to the side in a smooth motion before the door embedded itself several inches into the wall. It stood straight out at a ninety-degree angle.

Yoruichi watched the door vibrate for a moment before switching her attention back to her companion.

Killing intent began to flow out of Naruto. It was surprisingly intense. Not as serious as Kisuke's warning, but still nothing to scoff at. Naruto stalked slowly towards the bed before he ripped off the blanket in one fluid motion, making the covering tear at the other end.

A middle-aged man whimper in longing as he cradled the torn fabric to his chest.

Yoruichi blinked at the scene. The bed had two occupants. A man and a girl. It wouldn't have been that strange if the girl hadn't looked like she belonged in kindergarten. In fact, it looked more like a father sleeping with his daughter than anything sexual.

The young girl blinked sleepily up at them with a confused expression, which quickly morphed into an excited grin before she threw herself at Naruto, clinging to him as if he was a particularly attractive teddy bear.

"Naruto-nii! You're back!" Then she turned to the brown-haired man still laying in bed. "Oy! Stark! Get up! Naruto is here to see us!"

Yoruichi could only stare in shock at the bone fragments stuck on the pair. The man could probably pass as a normal human, only bearing a bone necklace as a sign of his origins. The girl, however, was clearly a Hollow. Half her head was covered in a horned bone-like helmet. One of the appendages were broken, but it clearly marked her as non-human to anyone that cared to notice.

And not only were they Hollows. They were Arrancar. Legendary creatures she had only read about in textbooks.

The older Arrancar turned around in bed once more, pressing his face into his pillow, mumbling almost unintelligible words as he tried to go back to sleep. "L'mm' b' Lilyn'tt'. I'm T'red." He said, tucking his white pajamas tighter around himself.

Lilynette didn't seem very pleased with that answer. She jumped out of Naruto's arms, landing on Stark's stomach with a heavy 'oomph' from her victim. Yoruichi sincerely doubted it hurt him, but the older man seemed to be playing along anyway. "Get up you lazy-bum! Naruto-nii is here. Now get up before I kick your ass!" Stark grumbled in protest, but did eventually acquiesce.

"I'm listening." The Arrancar yawned. Stretching out on his bed as he subtly studied his surroundings.

His gaze lingered on Yoruichi for a moment before it continued across the room. He didn't seem particularly surprised at the door still stuck sideways in his wall.

"I need a way into Hueco Mundo." Naruto said, getting straight to the point.

Yoruichi blinked as Stark raised an eyebrow. "Hueco Mundo? Why would you want to go there? And for that matter, why do you need my help? Don't you have ways of getting there yourself?"

The feline on his shoulder tilted her head to the side. That was exactly the same thing he'd asked Urahara. Was it truly that important to him? What was he going to do? Attack Aizen?

Naruto hummed, cocking his head to the side as he thought.

Before he said anything however, Naruto walked back to the ruined door and ripped it out, causing part of the wall to come crumbling down.

"Talking on an empty stomach is never fun." He said, shaking off dust from the detached door. "Why don't we discuss it after you've had breakfast?"

Yoruichi blinked as she watched him reaching out a fist towards the Arrancar, the same gesture he had used to greet Daiki and several others they had met on the market.

Without even stopping to consider it, Stark returned the greeting, bumping his fist with Naruto. The Hollows eyes widened before they shifted to her. Yoruichi felt the weight of the Arrancar's gaze as he scrutinized her entire frame. It wasn't uncomfortable. Only… intense. There was power in that gaze. A lot of power.

"Well then… I guess we'll do that." He said, lazily rolling his shoulders before he slowly rose from bed.

Yoruichi kept silent as she watched the Arrancar getting ready for the day. They acted so _natural_. As if the hunger for human souls weren't even there. Surely, even Naruto couldn't find a way to change the very nature of someone's soul so completely…

The former stealth captain felt her fur rise as the energy in the room suddenly skyrocketed. It didn't come from the pair of Arrancar though. Both looked as surprised as she felt, and she still couldn't even feel a shred of reiatsu from the duo.

No, the energy fluctuation came from Naruto. His energy seemed to grow and grow until it felt like the entire house was shaking. An otherworldly atmosphere settled over them as Naruto's eyes changed to a familiar purple and ripple pattern.

A deep blue flame sprang to life in the blond's left hand. Although, upon closer inspection, it was leaning more towards purple than blue. It was hard to tell, as the color and shape seemed to shift and writhe. Her mind couldn't quite comprehend what it was seeing. It might have emitted a sound, or maybe not. Naruto's right hand held an equally intense and heavy flame. The energy emitting a ghostly shade of deep crimson. At least this one was most definitely red, although no less suffused with mystery and authority.

"Banbutsu Sozo." Naruto murmured softly as he placed his hands on the broken wall.

The colored flames spread out towards the hole. Yet the building did not catch on fire. Instead, the flame seemed to burn away the hole itself, eating away at nothingness in order to replace it with what was supposed to be there. The flames consumed broken materials and replaced them with new ones.

When he was finished, the only sign that the incident had ever taken place was the parts of the old wall strewn across the floor. As for the door itself, Naruto simply threw it over his shoulder, making the entire thing disappear between one blink and the next. Then he used the same otherworldly technique as before to create a new one in its place.

Once he was finished, he let go of the dual flames and his eyes flickered back to their normal hue, looking for all the world like he hadn't forcefully invaded the very fabric of the universe in order to repair a broken door.

Stark stared incredulously at him. "Did–did you just use the 'Creation of All Things' to repair my broken bedroom?" The Arrancar asked. He sounded a tad bit disturbed.

Naruto shrugged. Not the least bit ashamed of using the most revered power of the Rinnegan for normal house chores. "Yeah. What else should I use it for? It is a technique for creation, not destruction. Plus, it spared Talmond the trouble of finding suitable help. It isn't particularly easy to repair a wall, ya' know."

"Talmond?" Stark blinked at him, he had trouble understanding Naruto's logic sometimes.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Your landlord. Short and chubby? Has a wonderful laugh? No…?" The blond trailed off as Stark looked blankly at him.

Yoruichi for her part was still studying the reconstructed wall. It was slowly dawning on her what she had just seen.

Naruto had created matter.

He had created something from nothing. No, that wasn't quite true... Not from nothing. What he did was more like forcing the world to accept a change he had brought upon it. It was different from his shadow clones. They were simply projections.

With those, he was fooling the world into believing they actually existed. This, however, was _convincing_ the world that something existed. It would stay there. Forever. The particles comprising the newly created material belonged among their kin, and was thus practically indestructible.

It was an ability that boggled the mind.

She had seen energy compressed and twisted. Hidden and sealed. Released and even created. She had seen souls and living bodies changed beyond recognition, only to return to their previous shape or not at all. Hell, she was currently a cat. That didn't mean her real body ceased to exist, however. Nor was her current shape given form and mass from nothing than mere willpower.

Naruto's Creation of All Things was an ability that touched upon the realm of God. It was a power fit amongst the divine. Not a random mercenary Kisuke hired over the internet.

Much like Orihime actually.

"Anyway, I have quite a bit to discuss with you. Come join me for breakfast will you? I'll be waiting at my usual spot." Naruto finished, giving Lilynette one last hug before walking away.

Stark nodded numbly as he watched Naruto exit his newly created bedroom door.

Perhaps he _should_ open it next time?

…

Nah, too much effort.

* * *

"You could have told me we were going to see a pair of Hollows. It's kind of a shock to see ones that don't try to kill you on sight. Nevermind the hordes of vulnerable civilians in this city. How long have they been here?" Yoruichi asked, tilting her head to the side in consideration.

"Stark and Lilynette are my friends. I found them centuries ago. Back when I was first exploring Hueco Mundo." Naruto explained, frowning down at the ground. "They were… lonely. Their powers were too great for them to socialize with others of their species."

Yoruichi blinked. "Really? How come I couldn't feel anything when they were standing right in front of me then?"

Naruto's frown was replaced with a cocky smirk, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Because I'm awesome. I made them a body that sealed away their powers."

The stealth force captain was silent as she processed this. Too strong to be together with other Hollows? How did that work? She didn't know Hollows even wanted to socialize, as those she had seen would much rather eat each other than talk. Of course, some roamed in packs, but most Hollows tended to stay by themselves.

"They are Arrancar, correct?" Yoruichi asked, although she already knew the answer.

Naruto chuckled a bit. The sound was uncharacteristically depressing. "Sort of. They are one of the half-masks, yes. But they aren't fully Hollow any more. They're about as much Hollow as I am human, I guess."

Yoruichi turned towards Naruto. His lips were pulled into a melancholic smile, accentuating his whisker marks. "Then, what are you?" She asked.

The melancholy washed away and Naruto beamed at her, eyes squinting into small slits. "Why? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, of course! What else should I be? Well, unless you want to count Namikaze. Sometimes I use my father's name as well."

The shape shifter held in a sigh. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

Yoruichi furrowed her brow as she looked around at all the people surrounding them. Not a single one had even paid attention to them since their visit to Stark and Lilynette's apartment.

As if reading her thoughts, Naruto explained before she could even ask. "Genjutsu. The art of illusions. It is considered one of the three basic ninpo, together with ninjutsu and taijutsu."

So they didn't even know they were here? That's was a neat trick.

"So, the Arrancar, how do they eat? Hollows needs to consume souls in order to survive." Yoruichi pointed out, wanting to clear the issue she felt was the most important.

Naruto hummed. "Not quite true. Noh-Men needs to consume souls in order to not collapse under their own power. Most of them were only normal mortals before their deaths, after all. They need more souls to support such immense energy levels, but eating more souls also gives them more energy. It is a self-sustaining cycle of death and hunger. The highest levels of Noh-Men needs to eat their own brethren to continue existing as self-aware beings."

The ex-captain cocked her head to the side. She hadn't quite thought about it that way before. But she did know that the higher levels of Menos would regress if they didn't get enough sustenance. Unfortunately, not a lot was known about the process. Menos very rarely left Hueco Mundo.

Naruto wasn't finished though. "The only way out of this cycle is to remove their masks. Thus allowing their mutilated hearts to heal. At least a little. But in order to do that, they need to be strong enough to survive the process. That is what an Arrancar is. An Arrancar does not need to consume souls in order to live. In fact, they barely need nutrition at all. The hunger is still there, of course, they haven't fully healed yet. But they are more human than their monstrous counterparts."

Yoruichi stared wide eyed at her companion. She had never heard anything about that before. Did Soul Society know? They must have, surely. A thousand years of fighting and researching Hollows couldn't have missed something as crucial as this. But why hide the knowledge? And what about Kisuke? Somehow, she doubted he knew. Her old friend had no reason to keep something like this from her. In fact, very little was known about Arrancar in general. But then… How did Naruto know?

The blond shinobi furrowed his brow as he observed her reaction. "So you didn't know? Interesting. How much do you know about Hollow evolution in general?"

Hadn't he already talked to Kisuke about this? Then again, maybe not. If he already knew about Hollows. Even more than them, it seemed, then why would he feel the need to ask Kisuke?

So Yoruichi told him. About pluses and Demi-Hollows, their transformation into twisted spirits. Their escape to Hueco Mundo. The climb to Menos and the three levels of Gillian, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde.

Naruto nodded after she finished, seemingly satisfied with her explanation. "Hmm, yes, that's the same as we have figured out, although we use different names. As I told you before. Becoming an Arrancar is the only way out of this chain. Only Vasto Lorde class Hollows can tear off their masks without the fear of death. Any lower than that and it is a game of chance. In fact, I have never seen a Gillian class Arrancar, despite all the time I spent in Hueco Mundo. I'm not even sure they exist. The more powerful an Arrancar are, the smaller their mask and hole is. Although this isn't strictly linear."

Yoruichi's mind immediately flew back to the brown-haired Arrancar they visited earlier that day. His mask was nothing more than a necklace. A Vasto Lorde Arrancar. That was what Stark was. A class of Hollow said to be stronger than most Shinigami captains. Although neither Stark nor Lilynette was completely Hollow anymore, according to Naruto at any rate.

Yoruichi suppressed a shiver. She was glad Stark was working for Naruto. Such an enemy was a terrifying prospect.

Their next goal was apparently a restaurant. Naruto smiled as he snuck under the curtains of a small ramen stand. It was the brightest smile Yoruichi had seen from him yet. Something that was actually quite impressive, considering his radiant personality.

"Heya, Ayame-chan! I'll have the usual." Naruto said before gesturing towards Yoruichi still sitting on his shoulder. "Plus something for my friend here, a cup of milk, perhaps." He added with a smirk.

The old woman behind the bar returned the smile. Hers was a smile of pure fondness. It told of love so old and constant it might as well have been ingrained in the very fabric of the universe.

"Certainly, Naruto-kun. One cup of milk, five miso and three pork coming right up." Came the reply. Her voice was raspy and deep. Anyone with a grandmother would recognize the voice.

"Oh, and Stark and Lilynette is joining me soon, you should probably prepare something for them as well. I know Stark won't care what he's eating as long as it's edible, but Lilynette probably have her own favorites. Unfortunately, I don't know what those are…" The blond trailed off, a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

Ayame turned away as she began preparing his orders. Yoruichi quickly found a cup milk placed before her.

The drink might have bothered her if she'd been a regular cat, as milk wasn't actually all that healthy for them. Thankfully, Yoruichi was very far from an ordinary cat, so she enjoyed her milk.

The old lady snickered as she shook her head affectionately. "Despite your panmnetic memory, you still don't know?"

Naruto looked away, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "My memory isn't flawless, and I'm pretty sure Lilynette never told me to begin with. And clairvoyance is not my strong suit."

Ayame raised a whitened eyebrow, making her wrinkled face look just a tad bit younger. "Wait. There is something you _can't_ do? I'm shocked, I say. Shocked!"

Naruto scowled halfheartedly at her. "I don't know if that was a compliment, an insult, or if you're simply teasing me."

The ramen lady smiled mysteriously before putting his orders in front of him.

Yoruichi looked between the two old friends.

Among everyone he had talked to thus far, Ayame seemed to be the one most comfortable with his presence. Everyone here knew Naruto by sight and name, everyone seemed to know him on some level. Yet his legend had gotten away from him. Either he was some sort idol to be admired, a secret crush to be longed for or a leader to be looked up to. At best, he was some sort of uncle that was far more successful than you could ever hope to be.

They might love and admire him, but none seemed completely comfortable talking with him. They stammered, blushed and looked away. With Ayame, however, it was Naruto who blushed. He was the one put on the ropes. He was the one referring to her.

Yoruichi noticed that Naruto almost began crying when he took the first bite, water glistening at the edges of his eyes. It was almost comical to watch as the blond warrior forced himself to eat at a civilized pace, continuing to chat with the chef as they waited.

"So, what's your name? How do you know Naruto?" Ayame asked Yoruichi.

The ex-captain blinked. She was sure she hadn't done anything to show she was more than a normal cat.

"My name is Yoruichi. And I'm…" She trialed off. What was she to Naruto? His employer? His friend? His girlfriend?

"I'm taking her out on a date." Naruto answered for her, picking her up and waving her paws towards Ayame.

The old woman giggled. She didn't seem the least bit disturbed about a talking cat, or that Naruto would apparently date one. "Oh, that's so cute. My name is Ayame, but you can call me Obachan if you want." The ramen chef said, giving Yoruichi one of her grandmotherly smiles.

Although the ex-assassin appreciated the gesture, she was a bit preoccupied with her supposed date beginning to play with her paws, swinging her up and down like a child with their pet.

"Would you stop that!" She growled, spinning around and scratching Naruto across his face. Her eye twitching in irritation.

The blond fell from his stool with a yell. He landed on his butt and pouted up at her. Yoruichi did not take the bait.

"Kyaa! Naruto-nii! You're so cute!" Someone else did though.

"Gah, Lilynette!" Naruto exclaimed as the deceptively strong girl tackled him further into the ground.

A few minutes later, both Lilynette, Stark and Naruto was sitting by the ramen stand, all of them eating their respective meals.

"So… Hueco Mundo." Stark drawled. He slouched back in his chair, looking for all the world as if he might fall asleep at any moment. Although he did eat his ramen at a pace that should be physically impossible while retaining his lazy image.

Beside him, Lilynette had no such reservations. She threw herself over the dish, putting food in her mouth faster than she could swallow. Yoruichi noticed Naruto squinting at her menu.

Naruto nodded, taking up the thread of their previous conversation. "Yeah. All the seals I placed there have either deteriorated or been destroyed. It has been too long and I wasn't thorough enough. Trying to get in with other methods would take a lot more time and be more noticeable. Plus, I kind of wanted a local."

Stark nodded as he continued to demolish his food at an inhuman pace, yet still seeming like he didn't put any effort into the feat. "Sure. I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble." The Hollow said almost nonchalantly.

Beside him, Lilynette stilled. "I-I don't want to go back." Her voice was weak. Almost inaudible. But it was still sound, and all of her companions had superhuman senses.

"Lilynette." Stark chastised lightly, frowning down at his partner.

Naruto was silent for a moment as he studied the pair. "You don't have to go. But you won't be alone. If that's what you're afraid of."

Lilynette sagged as she breathed out slowly. "Y-yeah. I-it's just…" She trailed off. Yoruichi noticed her shaking.

"You're scared." Naruto finished gently. Even if she was several hundred years old. Her disposition, personality and body was still that of a child's.

Lilynette flinched and looked away. Her frame tensing as she did so. Stark sighed, finishing off his meal before setting it aside. "The place brings back unpleasant memories. That's all. We're still soldiers. If we couldn't do such a simple mission, we wouldn't deserve our position as Guardians."

Now that was new word. Yoruichi filed it away for later questioning.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he answered. "You are also my friends. If you don't wish to go back, you could just open a Garganta and leave it at that."

Stark shook his head. "No. We will help you. It's the least we could do." That seemed to strike a chord with the little girl at his side.

"Y-yeah. We'll help you!" A determined light was shining in her eyes.

Yoruichi could tell she was still nervous, but her mind was made up.

Smiling at the pair, Naruto nodded his thanks. "Alright. Just don't push yourself too far. If it gets dangerous, just pull back."

The little girl seemed to take that as an insult and puffed her cheeks up to respond, but before she could, Stark put a hand over her mouth. "Will do." He quickly reassured his commander and friend.

Tilting his head to the side, the Arrancar asked another question. "What will we be doing in Hueco Mundo anyways? There's nothing there except Hollows, sand and- Ow!" The Noh-Men jumped as he pulled his hand back from his partner, a bite mark throbbing on his palm. Lilynette glared daggers at her charge, causing the far larger man to shrink away from the girl.

Ayame giggled and Naruto laughed before he answered them. "Well, there's this really strong guy that's causing trouble for everyone, and he fled to Hueco Mundo. I just want to find him and his super-powered army, that's all."

Stark raised an eyebrow, trying to ward off further revenge from his partner. "Fled to Hueco Mundo? Who is it?"

"Aizen Sousuke. Shinigami."

Both Lilynette and Stark stilled at that. The thought of a Shinigami fleeing to Hueco Mundo was almost comical. The Shinigami and Hollows were natural enemies. The only way fleeing to that dimension would have any merit was if…

"Las Noches." Stark said. A creeping trepidation settling over him.

Yoruichi gaze sharpened. They knew something?

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in a curious and cautious tone.

It was Lilynette who answered, her voice unnaturally low compared to her usual exuberance. "Baraggan Luisenbairn's castle. The God King of Hueco Mundo. He would never allow someone else to set up an opposing power in his realm. So that means this Shinigami must have defeated him."

Naruto hummed in thought. "Well, he is ridiculously strong. It wouldn't surprise me. Do you know where this Las Noches is then?"

Stark and Lilynette looked at each other. This time it was Stark who answered. "We only went there once, but like everywhere else, the others began dying around us. Baraggan saw us a threat, and began to fight us. We had no wish to see more death, so we ran."

Yoruichi blinked. That had to be the shortest summation of a battle she had ever heard.

"So, you know where it is then?" Naruto asked again.

Stark frowned. "Not exactly. That was hundreds of years ago. The desert dunes are ever-changing. The only reliable landmarks are in the forest below the surface, and we never went there during our dual existence in that realm.

 _Dual existence?_ Yoruichi thought. Interesting choice of words.

Naruto sighed. "We just have to rely on good old reconnaissance then."

* * *

Ishida opened his eyes blearily. He felt surprisingly good, considering he had almost died just a few moments ago. None of the bruises or wounds he had expected was present. He wasn't even tired.

"Santen Kesshun! I Reject!"

 _Ah, that's why._ Uryuu mused as he tilted his head to the side, just in time to see a giant bolt of black lightning impact the reality bender's shield. The surrounding earth was torn to shreds as tendrils of energy chose to deviate from their set path. The rest dissipated into the air, but Uryuu could have sworn he saw spots of warped gas – possibly plasma – before the molecules returned to their natural form.

"Very good, Hime-chan. Ready for the next one?" A cheerful voice asked from somewhere Uryuu couldn't see. He had no problem identifying it though. After today. He doubted he would ever be able to forget that voice.

Orihime panted as she leant on her knees, her fairies flying back to their place as her hairpins. Sweat was pouring down her face, but despite that, she raised her head stubbornly and nodded.

Sitting up, Uryuu adjusted his glasses professionally as he took in the scene before him.

It was a battlefield.

Deep trenches were carved into the ground. Giant spikes of earth was sticking up at odd angles. Rubble and debris of untold origins littered the ground. Tree roots and pillars of ice was impaled everywhere around him. A river of lava flowed across the landscape, still cooling from the molten rock it had been just a few moments ago. The only places that remained untouched was where Orihime and Naruto were standing.

"Ah, you're up." The same voice as before. Only now it was much closer.

Uryuu looked to the side, and sure enough there was the second Naruto. Flashes of arrows, _Quincy arrows,_ filled his mind. There was a lot he wanted to ask the blond enigma in front of him. Yet all that could wait.

If Uryuu was correct in his assumption of what was going on here, he needed to stop it. He didn't care how effective the training might be. How could Naruto put Orihime through something this dangerous?

"Oh, Ishida-kun? You're up!" Orihime waved happily at him before the first Naruto rebuked her gently for her lapse in attention.

Ishida was about to say something, but before he could, the Naruto clone training his friend raised a hand. A blue ball of energy forming seamlessly above him.

Ishida's eyes widened as he felt the energy continue to grow to ridiculous proportions. An orange disk of power had spun into existence in less than a second, adding to the blue sphere earlier. Naruto didn't even look like the technique took any effort at all. As if the spinning cyclone of energy wasn't enough to level a small mountain.

Ishida flew to his feet just as Naruto sent the technique flying towards the bubbly girl. As it flew, the disk emitted a high-pitched keening noise. The attack seemed to draw the very air towards itself, as if the technique was feeding on the world as it flew.

That was an attack far beyond anything she should be able to handle. Anything any of them should be able to handle. Even Ichigo wouldn't be able to stop something like that.

This was an attack meant for gods. It was an attack developed for – and utilized against – the strongest warriors in the world.

Not a teenage girl!

Uryuu was just about to spring into his fastest Hirenkyaku. He wasn't sure if he could make it, but dammit if he didn't try. He had sworn an oath! He owed Orihime everything!

Just before he could spring into action though, a hand grabbed his shoulder, completely freezing his reiatsu. "Don't go distracting her now. Or she won't be able to stop the Rasenshuriken." Naruto said. His voice was serious for once.

Uryuu was rendered completely helpless as he watched the oncoming disk of destruction get closer and closer to its goal. His brain flooded with panic as he tried to no avail to force his reiatsu into action.

"Santen Kesshun! I Reject!"

Despite the overwhelming force against her, Inoue didn't falter in the slightest. Her hairpins transformed into her trusted fairies and manifested as a three-pointed shield a few feet in front of her.

Uryuu wanted to scream at her. Tell her to hide. Tell her she couldn't meet such an attack head on. It was impossible. It was too strong! It was… stopped?

The Rasenshuriken impacted the shield with the force of a small nuclear bomb. The energy still compressed and focused beyond any reasonable limit. It's cutting edge was sharper than any blade. Yet Inoue's shield held despite reason, despite every rule of reality saying it shouldn't.

The titanic attack made no headway before it imploded upon itself in a giant explosion of wind. Uryuu shielded his eyes just before the shockwave hit him, making his hair whip desperately around his head. As the explosion died down, Ishida had to blink rapidly. His brain knew what his eyes were telling him, but it had problems processing that information.

Before him stood Orihime, orange hair billowing behind her from the few gusts that managed to get around her defense. The Santen Kesshun was hovering in front of her, not a single crack in sight.

That was until the young girl fell to her knees. The shield collapsing with her.

Applause met her from two different sources as the girl tried to regain her breath. "Bravo! Bravo! Truly magnificent. There aren't many shields that can stand against the Rasenshuriken."

Uryuu could only gape at the Naruto clone nearest to him. Both were applauding, apparently paying no regard to the mortal danger they had just put Orihime in had she failed to stop the attack.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, the Quincy jerked forwards. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Uryuu screamed at the blond, practically spitting the shinobi in the face. Uryuu shook the careless idiot a few times for good measure. His mind a mix of panic, relief and anger.

Naruto didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by the Quincy's rage. Instead, he simply jabbed two fingers into the wrists holding his shirt. Uryuu flinched as he was forced to let go of his victim.

Naruto wasn't angry. Instead, he simply smiled at the archer. "Calm down. She was in no more danger than you were." To prove his point, the blond formed a single seal with his right hand.

Faster than he could blink, Orihime was kneeling beside them, looking around in confusion. She seemed to have regained some of her stamina, but she was still breathing hard.

"Huh?" The ditzy girl said as she studied them for a second. "Ah. Ishida-kun! Naruto-san!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Apparently unbothered by the fact that she had just been teleported through space.

The Quincy's eyes widened. That was… "Hiraishin? You can use it on others as well as yourself?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. The requirements for the technique is chakra, knowledge, skill, and an anchor. Normally, I use seals as anchors to teleport myself, but I can just as easily use my body if I want to move others. All I have to do to teleport Orihime, is for my chakra to somehow be in contact with her." The Quincy nodded. His rage giving way to his naturally inquisitive mind.

Orihime tilted her head to the side, poking her tongue out in a childish gesture. "Eh? I don't get it." Although the girl was by no means stupid, she was far less used to thinking about the metaphysics of reality bending powers. Despite her own newly acquired talents.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, trying to explain the technique to the best of his abilities. "Uzumaki-san selects two points in three dimensional space. Usually between himself and an object holding his power, then he pushes those two points together by some kind of attraction process without disturbing the rest of the world. Essentially creating a wormhole for instant travel across untold distances."

Orihime was nodding along, her eyes shining with admiration as she looked upon their resident teleporter. "A wormhole? Like that space-travel technology aliens use when they invade earth?"

Uryuu blinked as he was once again blindsided by how peculiar his friend's brain worked. Aliens? Really?

"Some of them, at least." Naruto said. Face completely serious. "Anyway, I'm impressed, Ishida. That was almost correct. Except the Hiraishin's cost increases exponentially with proportion to the distance traveled. And it's not really a wormhole, more like a quantum phenomenon. Or a mystic one, if you prefer. It is very useful in battle, and it sidesteps almost every type of defensive measure. However, there are far more useful and effective techniques for traveling long distances." Naruto explained.

"Still, Hime-chan. That was very good. Your powers really are something else. Don't forget that they depend on your confidence and feelings. If you think you can stop it, you can. It doesn't matter what the enemy throws at you."

Orihime nodded seriously. She had been through this pep talk an untold amount of times during the last few hours. At first, she had trouble believing her abilities really were as amazing as Naruto made them out to be, but as he steadily increased the power of his attacks, she had been forced to acknowledge what was staring her right in the face.

"I think we'll stop for today. Too many energy injections really aren't good for you." Naruto continued, frowning with a slightly concerned tilt to his brow. Orihime nodded again, too tired to argue.

"Oh, and before we go." The shinobi added, almost as an afterthought.

Holding up his palm, an orb of glowing golden energy manifest itself above his palm. It floated in the air like a portable hearth, giving off a warm and inviting feeling for anyone in its presence. In fact, it was much like Naruto's own aura. Except it was filtered, and devoid of all the little nuances that made up a person's energy signature. In essence, the blond had taken his own energy and completely purified it for anything other than the very core of his being.

Orihime blinked as she stared at the ball of energy. What was she supposed to do with that? Eat it?

When Naruto reached out to give her the sphere. Instinct took over, and she simply grabbed it. Now it hovered above her palm, pulsing with its warm and inviting light. Something told her what to do next, and without any further hesitation, she brought the orb closer to her chest. Letting it melt into her body as it fused itself with her soul.

It was… warm.

Glowing embers burned within her, and Orihime had a feeling she would never be cold again. No matter where she was, or what she did. It was a very comfortable feeling.

"Right. Now, if you're ever in danger, don't hesitate to call me, kay'?" Naruto smiled.

While his normal smiles would make the world pale in comparison, this one was somehow even more radiant. Instead of making the world lesser, it made everything shine with unconditional appreciation.

The barren landscape around them seemed to bask in the glow of the person in front of it. His very presence having a weight impossible to describe. The world itself felt… _content._

Orihime's heart skipped a beat.

Sure, she might have a crush on Ichigo, and Naruto might be a few thousand years too old for her, but that didn't stop the small blush appearing on her face. Naruto only laughed at her expression. Neither accusation nor mocking were in his expression.

* * *

In an old castle somewhere in northern Europe, a young man clad in a black tuxedo bowed before the dinner guests. Having delivered his message, he gracefully turned and left the room.

As for the dinner guests. All of them were quiet as they contemplated the news. It was a vital piece of information they had all been awaiting for nearly a century.

"So… A Quincy has appeared. Good. Looks like we'll be paying Japan a visit soon." Jin Kariya said.

 **Author's note:**

 **Panmnetic is the adjective form of panmnesia, essentially the ability of perfect memory. Naruto isn't quite there, but it's close enough that it doesn't make much difference. I was going to call it eidetic memory, as that is a much more well-known word, but as I was reading up on the ability, I found that panmnesia is much closer to what I wanted.**

 **Panmnetic is not actually a word, as panmnesia is so rarely used in the first place, any abbreviations of it is practically non-existent. So I made it myself.**

 **I was debating whether to hint at the Shinju's identity, or just state it outright. While some mystery is always good to have, it can get a bit tedious at times. And I have no shortage of twists and revelations to give you.**

 **Plus, I always get so frustrated when other author's tease me like that.**

 **So, yes. The Elemental's are still alive. It has been thousands of years since they left their ruined homeland, and they have long since settled.**

 **(Minor spoiler alert) I might put this into the story later, or I might not. Still, I see no reason to have this tidbit of information kept from you.**

 **The world(s) the Elementals live in are the five dimensions Kaguya teleported Team 7 to when she fought Naruto and Sasuke in canon. After leaving the Elemental Nations, they traveled the world for a while, trying to find a new place to settle down in. But that's easier said than done, especially since they were millions of people trying to find a new home in unfamiliar territory. It didn't help that no spiritual/magical community in their right mind would just welcome thousands of chakra-wielding super powered ninja.**

 **Thus, since Naruto had brought his father back to life, they managed to open a portal to Kaguya's dimensions. Together with a bunch of seal masters and space-time specialists, of course.**

 **Kaguya's dimensions was pretty much abandoned save for a few monsters and the occasional visitor. Not everyone lives there, but quite a few does.**

 **Shin Uzu is one of the largest cities the Elementals have and was built around the roots of a newly planted Shinju. It is located in the desert dimension Sasuke was stuck in for a while.**

* * *

 **Personal life!**

 **I'm still in the military. It is mostly boring.**

 **Christmas was awesome, as it tends to be. It takes time to write something when you have little free time and chose to spend it in other ways. I'm probably going to be a slow updater for a while. No idea if it will ever change. (Although this gap has been pretty extreme.)**

 **Have any of you driven a truck for 20 hours straight? That is not fun. In fact, it's very, very boring**

 **I actually finished this chapter several months ago, but things came up and I stalled a bit, wanting to get it just right. Then I reread the earlier chapters again and ended up updating and editing them all. Then I stalled a bit more, and did it again. A few reviewers have been helpful in this endeavor, and for that, I thank you.**

 **When I reread chapter 3, I wasn't fully satisfied. I kind of rushed that one at the end. It lacked a couple of scenes and some paragraphs to truly explain what I wanted it to. I guess I was impatient to get the entire Soul Society arc out of the way.**

 **So, I am sorry to do this. Unfortunately, those that read this story later will get a better experience than those who read it earlier. But the alternative is that everyone gets equally bad quality. And I would edit it for myself anyway, since I am writing this to become a better writer first and foremost.**

 **I won't rush chapters anymore. (There is a joke in here with me taking almost half a year to update anything) It will hopefully be more frequent than this last gap though. Dammit, I swear if that isn't the case someone is going to die. Possibly Omaeda. I don't like him.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you're doing well.**

 **Jacob out.**


	5. Preparations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I think I've got a bottle of bleach somewhere around here..._

 **Author's note: I've gotten a beta! Hurray! I'd like to thank PseudoPhysics for his help with this chapter.**

 **In other news… I'm moving this world to 2016 instead of 2001 like canon bleach is set in. It just became too frustrating to constantly check what has or hasn't happened yet, or what was available 15 years ago.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Preparations:**

Ichigo scowled. Golden irises and black sclera stared defiantly back at him.

The orange haired teen sighed and broke the staring contest, tilting his head back to look at the giant wall of energy separating the two of them.

"This is awkward…"

The inverted version of him snorted.

A little behind him, Zangetsu was calmly standing atop a flagpole. The three of them were currently situated sideways on a skyscraper. It should have been disorienting, but Ichigo found it strangely natural despite the initial surprise.

The awkward silence stretched. Finally, Ichigo couldn't take it any longer. "Fuck it. Just answer my questions and I'll be out of here. Deal?"

His Hollow lifted a white eyebrow. " **Questions? Since when did you become so curious?"**

"Since now. I have nothing better to do." Ichigo shrugged. Had it been up to him, he could have easily slept through the night undisturbed, preferably without dreams.

" **Then ask away King! I have nothing better to do either!"** The Hollow shouted, smashing his fist against the seal. The building shook and the sky rumbled.

Ichigo didn't flinch.

"Why do you want my body?" He asked, scowling at his inverted counterpart.

The Hollow blinked, staring at him as if he had just asked why the sky was blue.

" **Why? WHY!? BECAUSE YOU'RE WEAK! THAT'S WHY!"** His copy shouted at him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. It made sense. In a convoluted sort of way. The Hollow had hinted at it before. That he would die if Ichigo died. Like all other living beings, his Hollow didn't want to die. But… Neither did he. "I'm weak. So what? I'll get stronger." Ichigo said, determination dripping from every syllable.

His Hollow laughed. It was a chilling and distorted laugh. The double tint made the hair on the teen's neck stand on end.

" **Stronger? How do you intend to do that when you've locked up your own damn power!?"** The last word was thrown in his face. Spit flew from the Hollows mouth, only to evaporate as it touched the barrier between them.

Ichigo blinked twice before his scowl returned. "As if you give me a choice." He said with irritation. "Why should I keep you around if all you do is try to eat my soul?"

Just as he said it, an awful feeling settled over him. It reminded him of reiatsu, although that should have been stopped by the seal.

His Hollow's eyes dilated. The black and golden gaze burning so intensely Ichigo almost took a step back.

" **All I do!? Hadn't it been for me, you'd been dead ten times over! I'm the only reason you're still alive you idiot! A king is nothing without his horse!"** He sounded angry. A much more genuine anger than the crazy lust for violence and murder he had shown previously.

Ichigo frowned as he recalled the numerous times a Hollow mask had saved him. Come to think of it… he would have died against Byakuya too, if his Hollow hadn't intervened. As much as Ichigo resented the being in front of him, he couldn't deny the truth of its words.

"Why do you call me that?" Ichigo asked instead, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling pressing him down.

The Hollow blinked, a bit put off by the sudden shift in mood.

" **Call you what?"**

"King. You've done it before. Why call me that? I'm not a king." Ichigo insisted.

The doppelganger snorted and looked away. Some of his anger faded. " **You're the king of this world, and we're the horses. You are the one living. The one choosing. We are only here to assist you. Of course we're the horses."** The words were bitter, but they lacked any weight or conviction behind them. As if the Hollow barely believed what he was saying.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea. He looked at Zangetsu still standing calmly behind him. The old man's silence was an answer all to itself. He did feel a little bad about that. Still… He wasn't going to give up his life because some crazy Hollow wanted to live its own.

"So what'll I call you then? Since you're most likely staying here for a while." Ichigo said, ignoring the seed of guilt churning in his stomach with practiced efficiency.

The Hollow stared at him for a while. Black and golden eyes searching. What they were searching for was anyone's guess. " **Zangetsu."** The word was said without inflection, although strangely loaded at the same time.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "I can't call you that. He's Zangetsu." He said, jerking a thumb at the spirit behind him.

The flash of satisfaction was quickly replaced by a scowl that was more than a match for Ichigo's. " **I am Zangetsu."** The Hollow insisted, palms pressing against the energy separating them. Steam rose from the point of contact, shortly followed by the smell of burning flesh. The Hollow ignored it.

Ichigo sighed with a patience he usually reserved for his sisters. "You can't both be Zangetsu. That'll never work." After a moment of deliberation, the teen nodded imperceptibly. "I'll call you Shiro."

The newly dubbed Shiro snarled. His eyes flashed with irritation. He didn't speak up though, so Ichigo took that as a 'fine, you jackass'.

"So… How do I get out of here?" Ichigo asked, turning towards the much more collaborative inhabitant of his world.

The old spirit cocked his head to the side. "You open your eyes." He said matter of factly.

Ichigo sighed with irritation. That explained absolutely nothing. His eyes were already open. Before he could point out this blaringly obvious fact, he was suddenly uncertain. The mere act of thinking about it gave him a strange tugging sensation behind his eyelids, as if he really did want to open them.

After a few seconds of disconnect, the world suddenly _shifted_.

Ichigo could still feel the smooth stone of the skyscraper beneath him, but if he concentrated, he could also tell he was laying in his bed, the soft mattress pressing gently into his back.

Without a second thought, Ichigo opened his eyes.

* * *

"Now, I expect you all to make the new student feel welcome." Ochi-sensei insisted, her voice caring and innocent. No one was fooled for a second.

Ichigo wasn't really paying attention. A transfer student was always thrilling news in high school. Judging by the excited whispers around him, his class was no different than the norm. Personally, he had had enough excitement for two or three lifetimes. As long as the they weren't some eccentric spirit trying to recruit him into a cult of half-demons, Ichigo couldn't care less.

"Heya Kurosaki-san, my name is Hirako Shinji. Nice to meet ya'."

Future Ichigo would look back at this moment and wonder… was the universe intelligent? And did it take sadistic pleasure in proving him wrong in the most ironic ways possible?

* * *

Aika sighed mournfully as her mission once again assured her of humanity's deficiencies. They couldn't seem to get even the tiniest detail right. Sure, they were nice to look at, and some were even interesting, but they were just so… fallible.

 _And fragile._ She remembered just in time to grab a spear headed for Juro's back. The shinobi twirled around, taking in the situation within a fraction of a second. He nodded his thanks to Aika before flying back into combat with all the grace of a fully trained jounin.

Not all that gracefully, in Aika's opinion.

She kept an eye on her three teammates as she casually flicked her next foe in the forehead. Just as her skin touched him, he was burned to a crisp by unnaturally dark flames.

Their objective cowered behind them, trying to stay alive as an army of Giants advanced towards them. Aika almost sneered. He was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. He only had to keep quiet as they came to rescue him, but of course he tried to get out on his own. Making lots of racket in the process. Pathetic thing. Although, her more gracious side amended, it wasn't totally his fault. He hadn't chosen to be born human any more than her brothers had chosen to be born as eagles.

However, this particular human had managed to screw up so much it bordered on the ridiculous. Who the hell stole a godly weapon from one of the most secure citadels on the planet, only to end up in a completely different world as dinner for hungry Giants? The monsters didn't even belong to the same pantheon!

Thankfully, the guy had friends in high places. People who knew whom to call. Friends with actual money for a change. So the shinobi alliance didn't even have to pretend to be a charity organization.

Aika twitched in irritation as she materialized between another teammate and certain death. The ground quaked beneath her feet as she caught the massive sword threatening to flatten her blonde ally. Aika did a doubletake as she reevaluated the weapon before her. It wasn't just a massive sword. It was a massive sword _on fire_. Even better, a massive _claymore_ on fire.

…

That was actually kind of cool.

The girl behind her screamed in pain as waves of heat exploded from the magical sword. The flames seemed alive as it thrashed against the world around them, snarling with fury and ectoplasmic faces. Aika's face practically sparkled with childish eagerness. She wanted that sword!

A strange sound brought her back to the current moment. _Oh right. The girl. What was her name again? Enrike? Rina? Rika? Rika! That's it._

Rika swore violently as she fell to the ground, clutching her burnt face and vincing from the pain. Relief and terror flashed through her her eyes as they locked with Aika's. Thankfully, the jounin had enough sense to substitute herself with a piece of rubble, giving her team leader some room to maneuver.

Aika looked up at her new opponent with disinterest. The overgrown moron was at least thirty meters tall. He towered over her and his lesser brethren. His skin was blue, and he wore some high quality combat armor. Probably someone important then.

The Giant seemed shocked. As if he couldn't imagine someone actually catching his sword. The rest of the battlefield wasn't any better. Everyone (including her teammates and their objective) was gawking at her, wasting valuable time by being amazed. The only thing missing was an audience gasping in the background.

Aika rolled her eyes. Morons. The lot of them.

The Giant grunted in dismay and studied her with carefully intelligent eyes. The flames encompassing his weapon picked up in intensity, becoming so hot that it began to melt the rock beneath her feet. Aika thought it was pleasantly warm.

The raven-haired woman pondered their situation as she kept the claymore in check. This wasn't sustainable. Her teammates simply weren't strong enough to survive such an encounter without casualties. They were thankfully stronger than the average Giant, so they weren't completely dead weight. However, they were still only three shinobi. The Giants had brought an army. Granted, they were trapped in the heart of enemy territory. So she supposed it was to be expected.

Taking a few hundredths of a second to think it over, Aika arrived at her solution. Kill them all.

She doubted her father would agree to her chosen path of action, but the Giants' souls would survive, and they didn't live all that long anyways. She couldn't remember exactly how long, which annoyed her, but she was sure it wasn't more than a century or two. Plus they were ugly, and they smelled terrible.

Decision made, Aika tightened her grip. The mystical metal creaked in protest. Eyes widening in shock, the Giant tried to pull his weapon back without much success. A sadistic smirk stretched Aika's mouth as her eyes spun into the red of the Sharingan, three tomoe spinning lazily around the pupil.

A second later, the flaming piece of metal was consumed in an eldritch dark flame. It covered the blade from head to toe, quickly spreading to its wielder and burning him to ashes. The sword followed soon afterwards.

 _No!_ _Not the sword!_ Eyes widening, Aika tried to pull the flames back. It was too late though. Only ashes remained of the Giant and his weapon. A second later, even that had evaporated. Sighing in disappointment, Aika let the flames burst up again. The sword was long gone, but if it couldn't even take that much, it was barely worth taking anyway.

Flicking her wrist towards the nearest cluster of enemies. The dark flame leapt at her command. She was careful to leave an untouched area around her team. After all, killing her allies would be kind of counterproductive to the mission objective.

Fifteen minutes later, the only thing left standing was her, the shinobi that came with her, and the idiotic manling they had come to rescue. Aika took a deep breath, frustratedly brushing a strand of black hair out of her eyes. Fifteen minutes? Did she really take an entire fifteen minutes? Unacceptable. _He_ would have managed it in half that time.

"Let's go." She said, annoyed at herself. This entire mission had been very unsatisfactory.

Her team was staring at her. Fear and trepidation dancing in their eyes. It was well hidden, but Aika could still see it. Rolling her eyes at their antics she motioned for them to get on with it. The manling squeaked.

Juro coughed once before nodding. Without another word, he pulled out a scroll from his pocket. The jounin tossed it forward, letting the parchment unroll itself before going through a short sequence of seals. It took a couple of seconds for the portal to establish itself, but the shinobi wasted no time once it did. Juro went last, taking the floating scroll with him, and thus collapsing the hole in reality.

They left the dark flames of Amaterasu burning Jotunheim behind them.

* * *

Ichigo stretched in his seat. The final lesson of the day was finally over.

He took his time gathering school supplies. Shinji tried to strike up a conversation, but Ichigo wasn't in the mood, so the other boy eventually gave up. Almost everyone had left by the time the orange-haired boy shuffled out of the classroom. He wasn't particularly surprised to find his friends waiting for him though.

"Late as always, Kurosaki." Uryuu complained, pushing up his glasses in a perfectly superior motion.

Ichigo snorted. "Sure, sure. You guys ready?"

Ishida rolled his eyes, but Inoue and Chad nodded. Thus the four of them left school together. Orihime waved cheerfully at an obviously suspicious Tatsuki.

"I've been thinking." The cheerful girl began. "What if we get together after training? We still have homework to do, and it would help if we did them together... right?" Her voice was hopeful, but her voice became uncertain towards the end.

Ichigo nodded. "That's an excellent idea, Orihime." He had already warned his family that he'd be busy for a while, and wouldn't be home for a few hours after school ended. His father had been all too eager to use this as excuse to annoy Ichigo about girls. The man was relentless.

Ishida was quick to give his assent as well, although he had a very intense gleam in his eyes. It looked as if he had taken the innocent proposal as a personal challenge.

Chad grunted his confirmation. "I'm living alone at the moment. So there's no pressing schedule on my end. Most days I have guitar practice around 7, but we should be finished by then anyways.".

The conversation went back and forth for awhile, mostly discussing unimportant things teenagers often talk about. Finally they arrived at the gym, and was once again subjected to the weirdness of having an entirely separate world in the cellar. Naruto was waiting for them of course, and they soon split off in separate directions. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at Naruto. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but his teacher felt different somehow. He wasn't good enough at sensing to say anything more however, so he let it be. He would probably find out sooner or later.

* * *

Ichigo was forced to jump back as a blade of wind obliterated the place he'd been standing. A large swath had been cut through the earth, digging down farther than he could see.

Unperturbed by this, the orange-haired teen entered his fastest Flash Step before swinging Tensa Zangetsu with all his might. A massive Getsuga tore through the air, but just as it had the last few times he'd tried, the attack connected with his teacher… and then passed harmlessly through him.

Naruto just grinned at him, body reforming as fast as the air could move. Swinging his hand around, the blond tossed a tornado at his student.

Ichigo was blasted backwards, crashing into the ground before regaining his footing and blasting off in another burst of Shunpo.

This had been going on for a while now, and Ichigo was beginning to get annoyed.

How was this fair? How could he attack someone that could turn into wind? At first he'd thought it was some kind of illusion, but Zangetsu could detect no tampering with his mind. The second thing he'd considered was the possibility that he wasn't fighting Naruto at all. He'd seen his teacher's clone techniques, and it wasn't too far of a stretch that the blond could make the wind look and act like him.

He might be a clone, but he certainly didn't feel like one. The overbearing feeling of his energy was still here, just as powerful as ever. The nearest other signature was Chad, a couple of kilometers to the north. Also, his punches hurt like a bitch.

No matter his method, Naruto was transforming into wind as he was attacked.

Facing his teacher, the teen only had a second of warning before Naruto activated his next technique. Ichigo choked as all the oxygen around him disappeared. Dammit. This was so unfair! Since when did Naruto fight so dirty?

Flaring his reiatsu as high as it would go, Ichigo blasted towards his opponent. He was (mostly) sure that Naruto needed to breathe, so he wouldn't remove his own oxygen supply.

On the way towards his teacher, the substitute broke through three air barriers, each one sturdier than the last. Black flames flowed around his body as Ichigo broke through the last wall. He was pretty sure that one had been harder than tempered steel. But he had never broken through a steel wall before. He would have to remember the sensation for a later occasion. Who knows, maybe someday he would have to rob a bank...

Then the world suddenly stopped. The ever-present rush of wind was gone. There was no sound. No motion. The air in his lungs almost forced its way out, but he managed to keep it in with a concentrated effort of will. He could feel a prickeling under his skin. The feeling was becoming steadily stronger, as if his body wanted to turn inside out but something was stopping it. Whatever it was, Ichigo was thankful for it.

Naruto looked mildly concerned.

Ichigo blinked as he noticed tears streaking down his face. Or they would have, if they hadn't evaporated as soon as they left his eyes. Eyes which were becoming dryer by the second. Clamping his eyelids shut, the student tried to stop the water from flowing. He might as well have tried to stop the Victoria Falls. This had nothing to do with emotions, it was a purely physical reaction.

" _Ichigo! You are in a vacuum! You have to move!"_ Zangetsu's voice was slightly panicked.

In the back of his mind, Ichigo noted that his Zanpakuto sounded different. Younger. More emotional. However weird that was, he did agree with the sentiment. He found that moving felt… strange. There was no resistance, so he ended up overcompensating. The air walking technique thankfully still worked, so he managed to close the distance between himself and Naruto.

Ichigo gulped down as much air as he could just as normal atmosphere reestablished itself. It took about half a second for him to reorient himself enough to move towards his opponent. The teen was grateful Naruto hadn't taken the opportunity to attack. All such reservations having long since been beaten out of him, the substitute swung his Zanpakuto again, drowning the sky in another burst of black and red energy.

"You know... no matter how much you swing that stick around, it's never going to do anything to me." Naruto teased, sending a battering ram of air straight at Ichigo.

The high schooler braced himself, stabilising the reshi platform beneath his feet to the best of his ability.

It felt like being hit by a truck. A very big, fast-moving truck. Thankfully, Ichigo was more than tough enough to weather it. The second it passed, the Shinigami tossed another massively overpowered getsuga at his teacher. Of course, the blond just reformed two seconds later.

"I still don't get what you're trying to do. It's like hitting your head against the wall, trying to make it break." Naruto frowned. Studying his wary pupil.

At this point, Ichigo was panting with exhaustion, sweat dripped down his face. His eyes were still focused though, and his spiritual pressure was as strong as it had ever been.

Feeding another massive amount of energy into his sword, the teen quickly deflected dozens of wind spears heading straight for him. Vanishing into another Shunpo, he appeared behind Naruto once again, pouring even more reiatsu into his next attack. The horizon darkened as he swung.

When Naruto reformed, he was greeted by the sight of his prized pupil almost fainting with exhaustion. "That's enough. You can't go on for much longer." the blond said, beginning his descent towards the ground far below.

"I'm not done yet!" Ichigo protested. Tensa Zangetsu's chain elongated and bound itself around his biceps, allowing the teen full use of both hands. Reaching towards his teacher, the exhausted teen dragged his arms together.

Lifting an eyebrow in surprise, Naruto opened his mouth to protest. But before he could say anything, he noticed the dark energy surrounding them had begun to twitch. Red and black reiatsu flickered through the air, suffusing the skyline from top to bottom.

Each Getsuga Ichigo had thrown left a fraction of itself behind, bathing the area in the death god's spiritual energy.

As Naruto watched, the sky moved. All the remnants of Ichigo's attacks gathered themselves on the teens command, surrounding Naruto in a sphere of dark flame.

"When did you learn to do this!?" Naruto asked incredulously, looking for an opening in the attack. Unfortunately for him, the technique was perfectly formed. If it had any imperfections, Naruto couldn't find them.

"I'm- kind of-" Ichigo huffed. "-improvising." He forced out, voice obviously strained.

"Improvising?" Naruto repeated incredulously. Eyes wide, the blond stared at the reiatsu surrounding him. This was getting ridiculous. He could expect the moon, and the teen would give him the entire night sky.

As the sphere collapsed around him, Naruto's field of vision was filled with an all-encompassing darkness. He could feel the particles of dust being burned away.

Eyes hardening, Naruto instantly cloaked himself in Kurama's protective energy. A half-second later, he had activated every defensive technique he could at this short a notice, letting the numerous seals on his body mix themselves with the six paths' markings. His Rinnegan pulsed almost painfully and Naruto let his voice echo through the world.

" **SHINRA TENSEI!"**

The wall of gravitational force met the incoming energy and instantly dispersed it, then it blasted towards the ground far below them.

With a deafening boom, a crater the size of Karakura grew from the impact, tossing a humongous amount of dirt in every direction. Naruto let out an astonished huff before letting his chakra cloak dissipate. Scanning the area for his pupil, the blond blanched when he saw him still standing.

"Now…" Ichigo began, his body utterly spent. "...I'm done." his voice dropped off as he fainted.

Naruto shook his head. With almost no power left he had still managed to withstand an overpowered Shinra Tensei?

Ichigo's dark cloak flailed around him as the Shinigami fell from the sky. Ah… The _substitute_ Shinigami. The devil was in the details and all that. Moving towards the descending teen in a lazy mockery of his previous speed, the shinobi caught his student long before he hit the ground.

Studying the _child_ in his arms. Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the last moments of the fight. If he hadn't reclaimed more of his power a few days previously, he wasn't certain he could have repelled that attack. If he had fought this version of Ichigo before their invasion of Soul Society, he couldn't have guaranteed victory.

The blond grinned at that thought.

* * *

Stark sighed as Lilynette dragged him towards their destination. It had been a while since they were the last in the world of the living, and the air in this town tasted surprisingly good. "Slow down Lilynette, the mission isn't supposed to start until a few hours anyway." Stark complained.

In response, his partner stuck out her tongue and only pulled harder.

Stark stared mournfully at the sky. The sun had only just risen a couple of minutes ago. It went against his nature to be awake at this hour. But after Lilynette had gotten over her initial reluctance, her excitement for their mission had built to unbearable levels. She had been become very insisting, refusing to let him sleep in.

Despite himself, he also found his own curiosity growing. It wasn't as much due to the mission itself as to who their teammates were. Naruto certainly hadn't pulled his punches there.

Ten minutes later, they were standing outside a small shop. Their mission leader had requested that they meet up here for whatever reason.

A red haired boy was standing outside, glowering at them. Stark stared lazily back, his face devoid of any emotion.

Lilynette was not as composed.

"What do you think you're staring at? Huh! Wanna go!" The child Arrancar growled, taking a step forward as she scowled back at the boy.

"Huh!? Who do you think _you're_ staring at? This is our shop, you know! It's you that look suspicious!" The redhead shouted. He took a step forward as well, suddenly brandishing a giant spiked club. Stark wasn't particularly worried. He didn't feel much hostility from the boy, only irritation. Something that seemed to be his default feeling, if he wasn't mistaken.

The two 'kids' stalked towards each other, lightning flashing between them. Just as they reached each other, another figure appeared between them.

"Yare, yare. What is all this racket. You should be nice to the customers, Jinta-kun." The newcomer was a blond middle-aged man brandishing a walking stick.

Stark deliberately didn't tense. While the redhead wasn't a threat, this man most definitely was. His Shunpo had been virtually soundless. "Urahara Kisuke, I presume." Stark drawled.

Using his cane, the Shinigami tipped his hat upwards, causing shadows to hide his face menacingly. "Ah, yes. And you're Coyote Stark, correct?" His smile was just a tad too wide. Stark nodded, noticing Lilynette and Jinta had started their one-upmanship again.

The two warriors studied each other for a moment, the air growing noticeably colder between them. Urahara opened his mouth to say something, but before he got the chance, Lilynette and Jinta both decided words weren't enough. Unfortunately for Urahara, he was standing between them, and was thus trampled into the ground by the two irate children.

Stark looked down at the man with sympathy. He knew how that felt. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kisuke was their host after all.

"I'm used to it." The blond wheezed, using his cane to limp back towards the shop. Stark followed shortly after. They left Jinta and Lilynette outside, busy tearing each other's hair out.

As they entered the building, Itachi and Minato were waiting for them. Neither man acknowledged their entrance however. Both were completely engrossed in some sort of competition. No words were spoken between the two, but the stillness of their bodies and their flickering eyes spoke of some sort of mental battle. Itachi had the Sharingan active.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes at them. "They have been doing that for some time now. Some sort of Genjutsu, I'm guessing. A simulation only they can see."

Stark blinked. Wasn't that interesting? A Shinigami using shinobi terminology?

"They are at least vaguely aware of the outside world. As when I tried to empty a bucket of water on Itachi-san. He… well… It didn't work." Kisuke laughed awkwardly. Stark raised an eyebrow at the shopkeeper. He would have paid some serious money to see that.

"Those two are always competing in something or another." The Arrancar explained. He remembered when they had enlisted in a house building contest. In the end, every other contestant was either catatonic or trapped in some obscure satellite dimension. There were still ongoing arguments on whether Itachi's house ever really existed to begin with. And if not, was that sufficient reason to disqualify him?

Shinobi and rules simply didn't get along.

Kisuke nodded absentmindedly, his eyes moving from one man to the other. It looked like he was determined to recreate the entire illusion based on the movement of their eyes alone.

Stark left him to it, retreating further into the house where he felt another familiar signature. Sure enough, Naruto was there. His boss was playing some sort of fighting game with his son. A skeletal warrior bisected the scantily dressed woman he was fighting with brutal efficiency. It all looked very morbid. Boruto shouted and thrust his hands up in the perfect expression of victory. Naruto hung his head and stroked a familiar cat lounging beside him. The feline purred in satisfaction.

"See that, Yoyo-chan? No respect for his elders. What has this world come to?" Naruto shook his head. An almost tangible cloud of depression forming above him.

Stark didn't say anything as he slid down the wall, trying to get some shut-eye before the mission started. It wasn't to be however, as Itachi and Minato had finished whatever they'd been doing.

"Ah, there you are, Stark. Ready for the mission?" Minato asked, dropping down beside him.

The Arrancar sighed internally but nodded anyway. Of course they would start early. They were all here, after all. The late start was probably just because of his tendency to sleep in. As he was already here, that was no longer a problem.

"Great, we will depart from the cellar. It should be impossible to trace it if we open the Garganta there." Such security measures weren't strictly necessary, but you could never be too careful.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, a strange assortment of sapient beings were gathered in the massive underground space beneath Urahara Shoten.

An irate Lilynette stuck her tongue out at Jinta, quickly hiding behind a sheepish Naruto as the redhead made a move to retaliate.

Ururu quietly fretted over the situation, but was too shy to intervene.

Yoruichi was lounging lazily on top of Naruto's head. Watching Minato with a slightly interested air about her.

Stark was watching Minato with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi was staring at Minato.

Tessai was staring at Minato.

Urahara was staring at Minato.

Minato was drawing a seal.

The seal was more than eight meters in diameter and painted over rocky ground. It had been written entirely in blood, most had been bottled and prepared beforehand, although some had been in Minato's body just a few minutes previously. All he needed now was an altar, some candles, and possibly a baby, then the entire thing would look like some kind of satanic sacrifice.

When he finished, Minato pocketed the stained brush and placed his hand at the edge of the seal. Twisting his palm once, he watched as the construct collapsed and twisted over itself. A second later, it had reformed into the shape and size of a golf ball. He took it, carrying the glowing symbols as easily as one would any solid object.

Then he stuck it in his pocket.

Minato nodded to Naruto, signifying that he was finished.

Stark sighed. He had long since given up trying to understand all the strange and seemingly nonsensical things his friend did on a regular basis.

Gently directing Lilynette to stand beside Stark, Naruto stepped forward. His back was straight, and his eyes were filled with intent. The serious atmosphere was kind of ruined by the cat lounging on his head though.

"As you know, your mission is to locate Las Noches and report its location to me before two weeks time. I expect a progress report every day you're in the field. Namikaze Minato is the mission leader." They all knew this of course, but last minute iterations were standard procedure. "Any questions?"

Lilynette was about to point out the cat reclining on her friend's head, but Stark quickly shushed her. No other questions came. Minato smiled brightly at his teammates. It was time to leave.

Stark yawned. For a Hollow at his level, opening a Garganta was as simple as poking the air. He probably didn't even need that to be honest, but he would never hear the end of it if the portal became unstable because he was literally too lazy to lift a finger. A swirling darkness opened in reality, elliptically stretching across three-dimensional space, the menacing portal gaped before them.

Stark felt Lilynette tense. She didn't say anything though, so Stark supposed she was fine. He smiled to himself as she squared her shoulders and ran forward, letting him trail after her. Itachi entered shortly after them, his face falling into an unreadable mask of utter professionalism.

Urahara was studying the portal closely, so he almost missed it as Minato tossed something at him. With a movement too fast to see, the ex-assassin caught the shogi piece. The scientist frowned at it, the kanji for 'Knight' gleaming back at him. When the scientist looked up, the Garganta was closed and all four warriors were gone.

* * *

"What do you mean gone?" Aika asked incredulously.

The woman behind the desk winced at her tone, but her answer remained the same. "N-Naruto-sama has left Shin Uzu for an unspecified amount of time. That is what the report says, Uzumaki-sama."

Aika's eyebrow twitched. Left? What did that even mean? Naruto never left. He could be everywhere at once!

Thankfully, the woman she was talking to wasn't a complete idiot, as it seemed she understood Aika's confusion.

"Apparently there is some sort of situation that takes up a lot of his capacity. His mission load has shrunk to a third of the usual. We have been recalling hundreds of back-up personnel to deal with the extra work." The secretary said, voice regaining a smidgen of its usual authority.

A situation? A situation that required Naruto to recall over two thirds of his forces? Had he truly left Shin Uzu entirely? The thought was almost comical. For one, that wasn't actually how his technique worked. As long as there was energy to use, his capacity was nigh unlimited. So… what? Why did her father feel the need to dispel thousands of clones and leave hundreds of simulacrums unattended?

"Where did he go?" Aika asked. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I-I'm not authorized to-" The woman began.

"Use my authorization then." Aika snapped, handing over her ID card in the process.

The chunin squawked, but did her best to fulfill the request. The secretary placed the card on her omni-sensor. The fancy fuinjutsu work on Aika's card lit up, the imbedded seals sending a verification request to her soul. The entire process granted the computer access to almost everything within the shinobi database.

After a few minutes of searching and navigating data systems she was obviously unfamiliar with, the chunin finally found the answer.

Karakura Town, Japan.

* * *

Ichigo was content. It was such a rare occurrence that it was worth savoring. He was in his room, stomach full of curry and all the scheduled homework done on Monday. It felt good having mundane problems to worry about. Even better to not have any to worry about. That his soul wasn't currently in danger of consumption was also a plus.

"Oy, Ichigo. You just going to lay there all evening?" Kon asked.

The Mod Soul was sitting on his desk, swinging his legs in a way that sufficiently conveyed the message 'I'M BORED!'

Ichigo hummed, looking up from his book. That did sound nice. "Yes." He decided.

That wasn't the answer Kon wanted though. The stuffed lion jumped from the desk and landed on Ichigo's back. It was probably supposed to be painful, but the plushie was so light he barely felt it.

"Now you listen here buddy!" Kon began, threateningly pointing a paw at the back of his head. That was as far as he got however, as Ichigo's Shinigami badge buzzed just a second later. That sound was starting to annoy him almost as much as his alarm. That was impressive, as Ichigo's alarm was Isshin.

The teen sighed, but he dutifully grabbed the badge. He ejected Kon's pill before the toy had a chance to do anything. Swallowing the pill, Ichigo's soul had soon manifested itself outside his body, while Kon was left rubbing the back of his head in irritation.

"Behave yourself. I'll be back in a few minutes." The substitute Shinigami said. The Mod Soul's sullen mutterings followed him as he dashed out the window, flying through the air at speeds olympic athletes could only dream of.

Breathing in the (not very) fresh air of urban Japan, Ichigo let his spirit sense wash over the city. The Hollow wasn't that hard to locate. It felt stronger than usual though. Before the summer vacation it might have worried him.

Ichigo scowled. His spiritual energy felt strange, as it had ever since Naruto sealed Shiro away. It wasn't stronger or weaker per se. If he had to describe it, he would call it _lighter_. It wasn't as heavy as it used to be. Though he hadn't noticed any lack in potency or any other detrimental effect. It was hard to put his finger on. The only noticeable change was a slight increase in reiatsu control. Now it was merely terrible.

The Hollow was large mass of hulking muscles. Quite an average specimen, to be honest. Then again, 'average' for a Hollow was anything between a giant centipede and fighter jets.

The monster swung one of its massive arms at him. Ichigo dodged with ease. It was horribly slow compared to the speed he was used to fighting at.

Before the corrupted spirit could make its next move, the teen threw Zangetsu at it. The blade cleaved effortlessly through its head before he dragged the sword back by its ribbon.

 _That's it?_ He mused. He was a bit disappointed. He had been looking forward to building up his ego again after the beatdown camouflaging as a spar he had received earlier today. But this was a bit too easy. Ichigo sighed as he swung Zangetsu's massive frame over his shoulder.

"W-who the hell are you!?" The voice came from behind him.

As he turned around, the orange-haired teen found the source was some kind of nondescript Shinigami. _Well..._ he amended. _That afro does stick out some._ Ichigo chided himself for not paying more attention. Although, to be fair, the guy had so little reiatsu he barely even noticed there was anyone there.

Deciding to answer the man's question, Ichigo let his Zanpakuto refasten itself on his back. "Name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute Soul Reaper. You?"

The afro-guy carefully mouthed the words 'Substitute Soul Reaper', before his brain eventually settled on the last question. "HAHA! I'm the elite Shinigami Zennosuke Kurumadani! The one in charge of protecting Karakura Town. The most spiritually active area on earth!" He sounded very proud of it all.

Ichigo frowned. Wasn't Renji in charge of Karakura? Though now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the redhead actually admitting to that. Ichigo had only assumed it to be the case. It _was_ strange to have a lieutenant on such a routine mission. So if Renji wasn't here for something as mundane as Hollow patrol, then he was here to… to what? To watch him? To watch Naruto? Urahara? All of them? It didn't seem that farfetched, but it did make him slightly annoyed at Renji for not telling him. Unless the lieutenant was hiding in every bush Ichigo passed, he was fine with Soul Society trying to keep some sort of control over large uncontrollable factors. In fact, it would be stupid of them not to.

He was about to answer the afro-guy (he had already forgotten his name) when Ichigo's senses picked up another reiatsu signature right behind him. The energy was repressed but clearly powerful. The teen's eyes widened in panic. Quickly putting Zangetsu in a guard position, Ichigo Shunpoed between the afro-guy and this new character. The Shinigami wouldn't last five seconds if Ichigo's estimates were in any way accurate.

As he looked over at where he had just stood, Ichigo couldn't help but curse the gods of irony to the deepest depths of hell. His new classmate was standing upside down in the air, smiling the possibly creepiest smile Ichigo had ever seen. Which was impressive, as Ichigo had met both Urahara Kisuke and Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Hirako. What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded. His eyes widened as they fell on Shinji's sword. If that wasn't a Zanpakuto then he bleached his hair.

He quickly forced himself to calm down. No reason to panic. So Shinji had a Zanpakuto? That meant he was a Shinigami. So what? There were a lot of them. The blond wasn't even the first to have infiltrated his class. Or the second.

"You've got good reflexes kid." Shinji smirked. A trickle of reiatsu began emanating from him, suffusing the air with killing intent.

"W-what the hell? W-who is this, S-substitute? A-a friend of yours?" The afro-guy stammered. His feet were trembling.

Ichigo frowned. If this came to a fight, it would be difficult to protect the other Shinigami at the same time. Hopefully, the dude was smart enough to run away on his own if that happened.

"What do you want, Hirako?" Ichigo demanded. The creep was obviously here for him, but as to why? He hadn't faintest idea.

"Hmm… What do I want?" Shinji mused.

Ichigo blinked and Shinji was gone.

The teen barely managed to react in time to block the blond's first strike. Afro-guy went flying from the aftershock. His scream of surprise grew faint as he tumbled over the roof of a nearby house.

Ichigo tried to twist inside Shinji's guard just before he was forced to retreat and block. A dozen strikes were exchanged in similar manner, all of them happening in an instant.

After a few seconds of this, Shinji disengaged. Putting some distance between them that made very little difference. He seemed pleased.

"You asked me why I'm here?" Shinji asked. His killing intent had all but disappeared, and now he was casually resting his Zanpakuto on his shoulder. "I'm here to give you a proposal, Ichigo." The man said, creepy grin back in all its glory.

Ichigo scowled. Shinji was far too ambiguous for his own good. He still had nothing on Kisuke though.

"Then out with it." Ichigo barked, impatience getting the better of him.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, mouth quirking up in a much more honest expression than before.

"Join us." Shinji said.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "Us?"

Instead of answering, the disguised Shinigami held a hand over his face. A heavy feeling settled over the high-school student. The teen's eyes grew wider and wider as he saw what Shinji was creating.

"A Hollow mask." He whispered.

Shinji smirked. "That's right. A Shinigami's Zanpakuto and a Hollow's mask. The same as you. Isn't that right, Ichigo?" The teenager swallowed. His spirits had become eerily silent. "So, what do you say Ichigo? You're the same as us. You are a Vizard."

"Vizard? There are more of you?" Ichigo asked. His throat felt dry.

"There are more of _us_ , yes." Hirako corrected, letting the mask dissipate back into the air. The heavy feeling - which Ichigo now recognized as Hollow reiatsu - disappeared with it.

"The Hollow inside you is slowly consuming your soul. It might take a week. It might take years. But sooner or later, your soul will be devoured. If you join us, we will teach you to suppress your Hollow. And also to draw upon its power."

Ichigo blinked. That would have been much more tempting if Naruto hadn't already taken care of the issue.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo let Zangetsu rewrap itself before looking at the point where the afro dude had flown off to. If he concentrated, he could tell the man was fine. Possibly unconscious. That was probably what Shinji had been aiming for in the first place.

Looking back at the Vizard, Ichigo realized the guy wanted an answer. "No."

Shinji blinked. Nonplussed by such a direct refusal.

"What'ya mean 'no'?" Hirako asked incredulously. As if he couldn't imagine people declining his proposal.

Ichigo's scowl got even more pronounced as he explained.

"I mean no. You attacked me in the middle of the night in order to 'test my ability' or some other crap. Then you invite me to join your secret little cult. A cult that could have ulterior motives regarding me, my soul, or some other reality bending shit. And that's not even considering how you just casually strolled into my classroom with full intent to spy on me and my friends. Not to mention I'm busy, and abandoning everything to join some shady organization for virtually no reason isn't really my style. Thanks, but no thanks." Ichigo finished in a huff, crossing his arms and daring the man to contradict him.

Hirako seemed completely off balance, like Ichigo's little rant had been the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. The teen regretted that he didn't have his phone on him. He had a feeling that befuddlement was not a feeling Shinji felt often.

"B-but what about your Hollow?" Shinji protested.

Poor guy. He seemed so lost.

Now Ichigo understood the value of secrets. To withhold information for a tactical advantage, and all that, but Shinji wasn't really an enemy. Not yet at least. Despite having just attacked him in the middle of the night.

And Ichigo had never been much of a liar, to others or himself. He had agonized for weeks about not being able to talk to his family about his new life, and even then he wasn't outright lying, just withholding information that affected them indirectly.

Here, there were no such obstacles.

"My Hollow is no longer a problem. My teacher took care of it." Ichigo said. Waving off the issue. He was mostly done with that whole debacle anyway. As long as the seal didn't break, his Hollow could stay where it was. It was a good solution in Ichigo's opinion.

Shinji stared him as if he had just swallowed an apple whole. "… took care of it?" He repeated, sounding vaguely disbelieving.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Was that really so complicated to grasp? "Yeah. I'm fine. So you can run back to your friends now. I'm going to enjoy the rest of my evening." With that said, the teen Flash Stepped away, soaring over the rooftops and back to his house. The whole exchange had barely taken more than a quarter hour.

* * *

Thousands of tiny lights embraced the cityscape of Karakura. Only a tiny smattering of stars could be seen, even atop Naruto's excellent vantage point. The rest was drowned out by the ever-present illumination of a modern city. The immortal took a deep breath as he looked mournfully up at the night sky. It was a shame that so many people would never see it in all its humongous glory.

Nevertheless, Karakura Town was a marvelous city. With a population over three times as large as Konoha at its peak, the fact that it was called a 'town' was laughable.

As he had been doing for the last few hours, Naruto let the natural energy seep through his skin. It came with a fervor he rarely experienced outside of ley-line clusters, rain forests, or other potent gatherings of life. Expelling some of the energy beneath himself, the blond kept a constant altitude above the tallest building in Karukara. From here he could watch the city go about its nightly business. It was surprisingly quiet.

Then it wasn't.

A loud crash echoed through the night as a water tower toppled to the ground. The metal beams supporting it crumpled like cardboard as the huge Hollow continued its rampage across the city.

Part of Naruto's mind assured him that no one would be hurt by the debris, but his main consciousness still focused on Kon and the creature chasing him. The Mod Soul was obviously distressed, but he seemed to be handling himself fine. What he was doing with Ichigo's body was another issue though. Naruto doubted his student would appreciate the current situation.

Shifting his attention slightly, Naruto's brow furrowed at the spirit chasing the Mod Soul. It was an Arrancar. That fact was obvious to anyone with any knowledge of the species. It's face was visible, and it was swinging around a Zanpakuto the size of a small barn.

Naruto couldn't really _see_ it _,_ as he was too far away to see any details from this distance. And even if he could, he couldn't see through solid stone or concrete. Not with these eyes at any rate. No, the Sage could only discern what was happening thanks to the natural energy constantly painting a vivid picture of everything around him. It was only a question of comprehension and focus.

Following their movements for another minute, Naruto's frown deepened. There was a problem with this scene. One thing that was simply wrong. The Hollow chasing Kon wasn't a Menos Grande. Yet it bore all the obvious signs of an Arrancar. That shouldn't be possible.

This was Aizen's work, no doubt. How he had managed it was anyone's guess. Even if the Hollow in front of him was the largest and most flawed Arrancar Naruto had ever seen, the fact remained that it was an Arrancar.

A part of the Hollow's heart had been returned to him, but his body hadn't been ready and so the creature had needed a metamorphosis to survive. A change Aizen had no doubt facilitated, if not fabricated entirely. Kisuke had said the Hogyoku could manipulate the boundaries between the souls of Shinigami and Hollows. Perhaps just the boundaries between souls period. The scientist had been a little vague with the details.

Such an ability would no doubt allow Aizen to create as many Arrancar as he wanted, with consistently good results. Perhaps he could even create a perfect Arrancar, given time and practice. Still… to allow a non-Menos to become a half-mask without killing him was unprecedented. Was the Hollow's new body a result of the Hogyoku, or a separate technique Aizen had developed?

If it was the former, Aizen's potential as a threat had increased dramatically. And from a strategic viewpoint, it was always best to assume the worst case scenario. At this point, the blond was seriously considering options he would never normally entertain.

Grand Fisher had finally managed to corner Kon and was readying a giant fist to turn Ichigo's body into paste. Naruto was about to intervene, but then a blue barrier erupted around the Mod Soul.

Naruto blinked. That was a kido script. He didn't know Ichigo carried charms around. That showed an amount of forethought he hadn't expected from his prodigy. Normally, he wouldn't need it. As it would only be of help to him in some highly obscure situations. Situations such as this one, for instance.

Then Isshin revealed himself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in astonishment. Really? Just like that? He knew the man was privy to Urahara's plans, so he already knew Naruto was here. There should be no real reason for Isshin to interfere.

 _Ah… Of course._ Almost smacking himself for being an idiot, Naruto groaned. Of course he revealed himself. This was Grand Fisher. Masaki's murderer. The man wanted to free his wife himself, not let some stranger do it. Naruto settled back into a comfortable position. The night wasn't finished quite yet, it seemed.

Not surprisingly, Isshin handily defeated his foe. Naruto was tempted to listen in on what he was talking about. Unfortunately for his curiosity, he had nothing to do with this battle, and he couldn't justify spying for no reason. Who was Isshin talking to again?

Naruto did a double take.

When did Urahara get there?

Or… did he?

…

Through the natural energy, Naruto could tell _something_ was there. It looked like Urahara. It sounded like Urahara. It smelled like Urahara. But it gave of no other presence. None whatsoever. The only reason Naruto could even tell he was there was because the universe still acted as if the body was a physical object. But there was no life. No mind. No soul. No spirit. No energy. Nothing. A rock had more presence.

Activating part of the sealing matrix above Karakura, the blond teleported to a nearby alleyway.

Imitating his late sensei, Naruto slouched over to the two men with a casual nonchalance. His body language practically screamed 'don't mind me. I just happened to pass by'. Neither of the other two seemed particularly impressed.

Naruto nodded to Kisuke, studying the man for a tenth of a second longer than usual before turning his attention to Isshin.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." He beamed.

The ex-captain beamed back and shook his hand, not seeming at all perturbed by a third party interrupting their conversation.

"Kurosaki Isshin. Or you could call me Doctor Kurosaki. That's fine too." Isshin laughed. "You're the one training my son, aren't you?" The bearded man asked. His voice and face was relaxed, but his eyes had something very focused in them.

Naruto nodded. "I am. He's a quick learner." Understatement of the century.

Isshin beamed even more.

Before the conversation could spiral away, Urahara interrupted them. No doubt preventing the feedback loop of positivity and energy that was doomed to escalate the more a Shiba and an Uzumaki talked to one another.

"Uzumaki-san! What a surprise! I thought you were on the other side of the city." The shopkeeper chirped.

"I took a shortcut." Naruto shrugged. The monster of a seal above Karakura was a topic for another day. He and his father had already alerted Kisuke when they made the thing, as well as explained its most prominent features. "That Arrancar, it was created by Aizen, wasn't it?" Naruto asked instead, his voice turning serious.

The question made Isshin straighten.

Urahara hummed. "Yes. A normal Hollow turned Arrancar. That means every Hollow in Hueco Mundo will eventually fall under Aizen's command. It is a virtually endless army." He didn't sound very thrilled at the prospect.

Isshin rubbed his beard as he looked around the road they were standing in. It was late, so very few people were out and about. He'd seen two cars during the last minute, and while both had taken into other intersections. This still wasn't the most private place to talk.

That didn't seem to deter Urahara or Naruto though.

"That shouldn't be a problem. As long as we can sure up our defenses, it doesn't matter how many small fry gets sent at us." Naruto mused. Any of the three people here could take on thousands, if not tens of thousands normal Hollows. However, if Aizen had enough elite fighters under his control, those may be enough to protect the rest of his army. If that was the case, then the traitor's destructive potential increased tremendously.

"That might be true, but fighting such numbers is draining. It also means it will be hard to get a foothold in Hueco Mundo, should we need it." Urahara interjected. "The world of Hollows isn't very nice to outsiders at the best of times, but if every single Hollow is organized and part of a larger army... At the very least, It would become extremely resource intensive to stay there for any length of time."

Naruto nodded, looking up at the moon high above them. The same moon as Hueco Mundo in fact. And Soul Society. Gaia's satellite dimensions were weird like that.

"Did you notice?" Urahara asked. The question was directed at both Isshin and Naruto.

The mercenary nodded.

"The Vizards are finally making their move." Isshin confirmed.

Naruto frowned. "Aren't they on our side, though? I thought you were the one that rescued them?" He asked his fellow blond. That was the story Urahara had given him at any rate.

Kisuke shook his head, although the gesture wasn't an outright refusal. "It has been decades since I have spoken to any of them. They were never really on 'our side' to begin with. They are against Aizen, yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean they are with us."

The shinobi turned this new information over in his head. That was... not good exactly, but it wasn't bad either. Ichigo would never abandon his friends, and the guy was charismatic enough to get stuffed animals to follow him. They could just throw the teen into the lion's den and see what happened. A few more lions on their side couldn't hurt.

The talk continued for a few more minutes, any car that drove past them seemed to be ignoring them completely, much to Isshin's confusion.

Naruto eventually found an opening. He had heard enough from the shopkeeper to be reasonably certain he was who he seemed to be. Now he wanted answers. "So tell me, why are you invisible?"

Urahara blinked before looking down at himself, seemingly to see if the question had any merit. "Invisible?" he asked. A far too innocent expression framing his face.

Naruto's stare was as deadpan as he could make it.

"Yeah. I noticed that as well." Isshin commented, frowning at his old friend. Kisuke didn't normally emit much reiatsu. He was good at suppressing it. Very good in fact. But he had been standing there for several minutes now, looking right at them. It was highly improbable that he wouldn't have noticed even a flicker of energy by now.

Kisuke's face broke into an excited grin. He seemed far too pleased with himself in Naruto's opinion. "Since nothing we knew seemed to be able to hide us from your Senjutsu. We figured we'd try something new. We are former Onmitsukido, after all."

Naruto blinked. "We? Yoyo-chan can do it as well?"

"That's right, Naruto." Yoruichi said, walking out the same ally he had come from not too long ago. Her tail was waving back and forth in a motion that spoke of pure satisfaction.

The blond shinobi stared disbelievingly at her. He hadn't noticed her at all. And even now, he couldn't feel even a smidgen of her energy. Looking back and forth between them, Naruto came to a conclusion. "You went dark." He said, voice wary.

Going dark was slang for disconnecting yourself from the world. Only their physical bodies (or spiritual body in Yoruichi's case) interacted with the world at all. While under this technique, a person could release as much energy as they wanted without anyone being the wiser. In theory that was.

"I didn't know Shinigami could do that…" Naruto trailed off when he saw Kisuke's dejected face. "What?"

Yoruichi sauntered over to her old friend. Naruto almost winced at her lack of presence. It felt so _wrong._

"He's just sad he wasn't the first to come up with it. Going dark. Hmm… I suppose that's fitting." The cat purred.

"You do know the possible repercussions of such a technique, right?" The shinobi asked hesitantly. He didn't think they would use it if they weren't, but better safe than sorry.

"The isolation, you mean?" Kisuke asked, having quickly regained his composure.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. People aren't meant to be so utterly disconnected from the world. It drives them crazy."

Kisuke's eyes sharpened. "I knew there was a risk, but Shinigami have gone through a Garganta before. Hollows do it all the time, and though I would hesitate to call a Hollow sane, their mental state mostly comes from their heart being ripped out and their world view being utterly destroyed. Few minds survive the process, and none come out undamaged."

Naruto's eyes widened. So they sent their souls to the void between worlds? To the Aether? Normally, going dark meant connecting yourself to some pocket dimension. Obito had done the same. And… well… he might have been insane before, but isolation from the world certainly didn't help.

"It's true you're no longer human. I don't know if you ever were, but Shinigami originated from humans. You both have incredibly strong souls, and I don't doubt your minds are well trained. But please, use it sparingly. Your souls belong to this world. Should you leave it for an extended amount of time…" Naruto hesitated. He knew several who had done just that. "It probably wouldn't be good for you." He finished lamely.

Soul Society didn't count. Satellite worlds were basically the same as the original plane, depending on their distance and natural differences with Gaia. Then there were the billions of other people living there, providing support for each soul existing within the same dimension.

Kisuke hummed. He didn't seem very worried, but he did let go of the technique. As did Yoruichi.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"We should be going home." Urahara said, allowing Yoruichi to climb up on his shoulder. He stopped himself just before leaving though. "Your son is probably worried." He added to the bearded Shiba.

Isshin snorted, showing how likely he found that idea.

Urahara smiled, his expression disappearing beneath the brim of his favored hat. Then he vanished in an effortless Shunpo.

Isshin sighed. "He's probably right. Come on Kon. We have stuff to talk about."

With a last wave to Naruto, the ex-captain walked away, the Mod Soul inhabiting his son's body hot on his heels.

* * *

When Ichigo got home, the first thing he noticed was a distinct lack of two spiritual signatures. The first was his father, which wasn't any concern of Ichigo's. The man was an adult, despite his behavior. He was allowed to go where he wanted. The second however, was Kon.

With his body.

The teen groaned. His father had been here when he left, and unless there had been an emergency at the hospital and he was called in to help, there shouldn't have been any reason to go outside at this hour. Unless Ichigo was also outside. Or in this case, Kon. Grimacing at the thought, Ichigo dearly hoped the Mod Soul could keep up the act.

Deciding to check up on his sisters as he waited, Ichigo phased through the nearest wall. He didn't completely pass through it, only sticking his head through the obstruction. He calmed a little as he saw both Yuzu and Karin fast asleep. He had sensed their reiatsu, but visual confirmation was always nice. They did have their own separate rooms, but Yuzu usually crawled into bed with Karin. The other twin didn't have the heart to deny her, even if she wanted to.

He stood there for a few seconds before willing his body to fall through the floor.

He ended up pacing back and forth for a few minutes, wondering what he should do. Finally, he settled down in the living room, having retrieved his unfinished book from earlier today. He had only sat there for a few minutes before he felt the faint echo of a Hollow's reiatsu. That was weird. His combat pass hadn't reacted at all.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo concentrated on the feeling. It felt strangely familiar. Concentrating even further, he saw thousands of spirit ribbons manifest themselves around him. Making it much easier to find one specific signature. True enough, the dark ribbon of a Hollow was clearly present. There was something awfully familiar about it, but Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it. Thankfully, there was a ridiculously obvious golden ribbon somewhat near it.

Ichigo relaxed a fraction. There was no need to get involved then. Naruto would take care of it. Sure enough, the Hollow's ribbon soon dissolved into nothing. The teen was about to cancel the technique when he noticed something.

His teacher hadn't been the one to slay the monster. In fact, he hadn't moved at all.

Instead, another signature had appeared. A signature that had been too weak for Ichigo to notice previously. It was a familiar signature. Very familiar. It was much larger than Ichigo had ever felt it though. And he should know, as he had felt it practically every day since he'd learned to sense reiatsu.

It was his father's signature.

His ribbon was red.

Ichigo sat frozen for a few moments, his brain having no idea what to do with itself.

His father was a Shinigami.

His father was a _Shinigami!_

The book fell from lifeless fingers as Ichigo stared into empty space.

That…

What…?

How?

Since when?

The last one was the easiest to answer. Since before Ichigo was born, most likely. But his father couldn't see spirits. He was the only one in the family who couldn't. He believed them when they told him, sure, but even Yuzu could see more than Isshin. Unless he had been lying.

Why?

That question also refused an easy solution.

A thought somehow found its way through his numb mind. If his father was a Shinigami, he would sense his son waiting in the living room.

Ichigo swallowed heavily. After a few more seconds of thought, the orange-haired teen slowly got up from the sofa, picking up his book before he walked upstairs. His movements were mechanical and awkward, despite his spiritual body being much more graceful than his earthly one.

So what now? What did this change?

 _Everything._

Should he pretend he didn't know anything? Or should he demand answers the moment Isshin walked through the door? He didn't know. His first instinct was to let Isshin tell him when he was ready. That it didn't truly matter and he could just forget what he had just sensed.

The problem, he realized, was that this was something so thoroughly connected to who he was, that it couldn't _not_ matter. He was Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami. His father was a Shinigami. That couldn't be a coincidence.

At the very least, he knew why he had always been able to see spirits now. So that was one question answered. Now he only had a hundred others taking its place.

Had his mother known? Surely, she must have. He couldn't imagine she didn't know. If not, then goat-face was getting the ass kicking of his life.

Ichigo sighed as he collapsed on his bed. This was far too much to think about in the evening. Maybe things would be clearer when he had rested a little.

Half an hour later, he had still not fallen asleep. The play he had barely started lay untouched beside him. Despite his better judgment, he had been following the feeling of his father's reiatsu since he first felt it. So he could tell the exact moment the man stepped back on their property.

As he lay there, the door downstairs opened. It would have been almost inaudible to a human, but as with everything, his senses were enhanced in soul form. A few whispered conversation drifted upstairs before the distinct sound of footsteps approached his room. The door creaked open and Ichigo saw his own face poke through the slit.

Kon froze when he saw Ichigo looking at him.

Maybe he should be angry. It was his body after all, but it felt irrelevant compared to the other issue.

Ichigo got up from the bed. He didn't say a word, simply gestured with his combat pass. The Mod Soul seemed to get the message. A few seconds later, Ichigo was back in his human body and Kon was once again a lion plush .

"Ichigo. I'm sorry, I-" Kon began whispering.

The substitute waved him off. "I don't care. Just go to sleep." His voice sounded very monotonous, but he didn't care enough to put more effort into it. Kon looked at him with concern, but nodded eventually.

What did Kon do in his body? He was sweaty and dirty, several small scratched lined his shirt that hadn't been there before. And nature was calling, apparently. Strange how that differed between his spiritual and physical form.

Ichigo sighed and trundled off to the bathroom.

"Hey son. You're up late."

Ichigo froze. Isshin was standing at the bottom of the chairs, goofy grin and totally normal Isshinnes. The teen was silent for a moment. What should he say? 'Yes, dad. I was busy killing evil spirits, but you were too, so I guess we're even?' Instead, he just shrugged his shoulder and locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

Jin Kariya looked up at the star-filled sky above him. The ancient creature took a deep breath, wishing for the millionth time that Bounts had the same immaculate sense of smell as the beings they were inspired by. Alas, their senses had never been much better than an average human's. Although their advantages over the originals were many, smell was not among them. The ability to sense other souls most definitely was though.

And that sense was telling him several things both exciting and frustrating. One thing was for certain. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sighed contentedly as she finished another cup of perfect sake. The heavenly rice wine burned down her throat, settling reassuringly at the bottom of her stomach.

Lounging contentedly in her garden chair, Ino looked at the town around her. It was full of people. Some were dark-haired, some red-heads but most were blond. In fact, one third of the people around her were blond, blue-eyed men with whisker marks on their cheeks. There were a few things that separated them though. Some wore different clothes, for one. Perhaps they had shorter or longer hair. Differently colored skin or eyes were not uncommon. For some though, the only thing distinguishing them was something miniscule like a slightly sharper chin. Ignore all of these minute differences, and all of them looked like Naruto. Not that strange actually, considering that they _were_ Naruto.

In fact, everyone in this town was Naruto. Ino being the only exception.

The Yamanaka patron smiled to herself. She liked this place. It was much nicer than the dreary sewer beneath her. Here they had a sky, a sun, and even some trees.

"Why can't your entire mindscape be like this Goldie-kun?" She asked.

There was no one beside her, but an answer came anyway. "I like the tunnels. They're how my world looked like way back then. If my mindscape is similar, it helps to imitate my old mindset as well."

Ino's face scrounged up. "It isn't a very nice place."

The impression of a shrug entered her mind.

"Oh, stop that." She complained. "Get me someone to talk to at least. Body language doesn't work without a body."

A second later, Naruto was lounging on a chair next to hers. It wasn't one of those almost copies on the street either, this was a perfect representation of his original body. "Did you want to talk about something?" He asked.

Taking another sip of her sake, Ino materialized another cup full of the stuff, handing it over to her friend. "Here. Relax. You've earned it."

Naruto laughed, but accepted the cup. His eyebrows rose in astonishment after his first taste. "This is good stuff! Where did you get it?"

Ino shook her head in mock disappointment. "It's from Takamagahara. Be careful about what you choose to forget Naruto. Amate wouldn't be happy knowing you forgot her favored drink."

"Ehehe… right…" Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

Ino frowned at him in concern. "Have you been sleeping well?"

A huff of laughter was her answer. They both knew the answer to that question.

"You've been far too tense these past few days. Everyone needs a break now and then." The telepath insisted.

Naruto only smiled at her. It wasn't patronizing or apologetic, but it clearly showed he had no intention of changing his current routine.

Ino's light blue eyes hardened as she thumped her best friend over the head. "Idiot. You know there's better ways to do this than to push your psyche to the limit." Poking him repeatedly in the forehead, the telepath continued. "You have over 300 active threads right now. And that's just for your main consciousness." Gesturing towards all the people around them, she looked almost angry. "Your mindscape is currently supporting a little under 2000 separate personas. No mortal mind is meant to sustain anything close to that."

"I'm not mortal, Ino." Naruto's voice sounded old.

The woman rolled her eyes. "That's besides the point. Your current mind isn't designed for this. The stress is too much. You're long since past the point of appropriate adjustments. Your mindscape is a patchwork of specialized modules. Why aren't you using one of your higher level ASI's?"

Running his hands through his hair, Naruto looked frustrated. "You know I hate to use those. They're disgustingly logical, and their thinking is so far removed from other people." He blinked as he saw Ino's expression. "Eh… No offense, of course."

"Of course."

Drying off a couple of sweatdrops, Naruto sighed. "It's not like I haven't considered the option, but none of the pre-existing ones fit the parameters."

"Then make a new one then!" Ino complained, throwing her hands up in irritation.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but after a few seconds of deliberation, he closed it again. "Maybe you're right." He said instead, seeming to age a thousand years before her eyes. "This thing can go south at any moment, I shouldn't be limiting myself when so much is at stake."

Ino stayed silent. Thankfully, Naruto wasn't as single-minded now as he had been in his youth. Unlike her, who was at least several orders of magnitude more stubborn.

Pushing himself out of the garden stool, Naruto began to walk. "It's just… this entire situation is driving me up the wall. There are so many things I can't do anything about, and those I can, have to be approached extremely carefully."

Ino smiled. "You can complain to me, you know. I am a fully qualified psychiatrist."

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as if he couldn't decide if she was joking or not.

Deciding that it might not be that bad of an idea, Naruto complied. "Well, other than Urahara being infuriatingly tight lipped, we have the governmental structure of Soul Society, which is so corrupt I don't even know where to begin." He started.

As they turned into the busy street outside, Naruto emptied his sake cup in one chug before vanishing the wooden ornament into nothingness.

"The Shinigami themselves are alright, but their organization and utilization of assets leaves much to be desired. The class structure is mostly dysfunctional and detrimental for the average soul, and the legal system is a mess of nonsensical and sometimes self-contradictory rules and arrangements that's rarely enforced and followed only when it suits those in power." Naruto continued, ignoring most of his copies as they entered a non-assuming house with a long spiral staircase.

As they descended towards the oppressing light further down, they passed several clones bustling to and fro. Most looked like Naruto himself of course, but some were completely unrecognizable. A brown haired girl with a frail complexion. A dark haired nerdy boy with glasses as big as his hands. A red-haired warrior weighed down in heavy medieval armor. A blond child carrying a school-bag.

Normally, she would never have recognized them for what they were, as everything from their complexion and apparel, to the feel of their energy and shape of their minds were completely separate and distinct from Naruto's. In this world though, her main purpose was to defend her friend's mind should he ever need it. And for that to be even remotely viable, she needed the same powers and privileges Naruto had in his own mindscape. That included nigh-omniscience.

Shaking his head in dismay, the blond continued talking. "Frankly, the entire dimension is a mess. The only thing that really work as intended are the Shinigami themselves and their overimposed goal of purifying Hollows. By the Sage, the world is still stuck in the edo-period!" Naruto exclaimed, gnashing his teeth in frustration.

"Then there's the souls stuck in the Dangai. That's millions of spirits caught in limbo by an interdimensional defense system." Naruto said, swerving around a clone carrying a mountain of books.

"The idea has merit: Defending Soul Society from outside invasion and detection by placing a nigh-impenetrable wall between them and the rest of Gaia. And it works. It does what it's meant to. A Senkaimon is almost required to traverse it, and obtaining the ability to open one is more effort than most would care to give for such questionable rewards." The Hokage was on a roll now. His speech was becoming more and more intense as he spoke.

"But then there's the thousands of souls which can't find their way through this world. It was designed to keep people out, and failing that, keep them there for all eternity! The flow of souls is naturally exempt from this defense, and is allowed access through the passages created by the cleaner. However, that doesn't mean every spirit makes it through to the other side!" He shouted angrily. Taking a deep breath, the blond forcibly calmed himself.

Holding out his palm, Naruto conjured a projection to better illustrate his point. "Sometimes, souls gets stuck in the Koryu, trapping them in a temporal distortion field. From there, their chances of escaping is less than miniscule."

In his projection, small pinpricks of lights flowed through an open pathway. From time to time, the purple goo on the walls would brush against one of the lights, then the soul would slow down or speed up, completely veering off course in the process. It would eventually crash into the wall itself, where it was stuck moving slowly in some bizarre direction. The movements didn't seem to belong in traditional three dimensional space. Sometimes it would jump back to its starting point, or teleport several kilometers in a random direction. There were single souls jumping around or clusters of lights conjugating in relatively stable patterns. Neither the single souls or the largest clusters ever left the wresting flow.

"The Koryu was never meant to be escaped, but at least it is within the realms of possibility. Thus I can begin extracting them, however slowly." Naruto frowned and Ino nodded, listening with a quiet intensity she used in professional settings. "I am getting better, but it's… hard. Especially if I don't wish to cause some irreparable damage."

"Isn't the world designed to be a defense against multi-dimensional entities? Shouldn't it be more robust than that?" Ino asked, frowning at the statement.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked confusedly at her, then his expression cleared up and a small laugh escaped him. "No. I was talking about damage to the souls. The Dangai itself could probably handle the energy equivalent of a couple hundred medium sized supernova. Of course, that's just applicable to brute force, but still. There's not much I can do to the world itself." Naruto hurriedly explained. His projection showed a very colorful depiction of multiple stars blowing up in a giant's face. The giant sneezed.

"Uhu." Ino mused. Looking at Naruto's illusion with interest. For some reason, the giant was still there, picking it's nose. "So that's that taken care of then? You'll extract the souls from the Dangai and the dimension would still survive just fine. It'll just take some time. What's the problem here?"

Naruto's face fell. "It's not that easy unfortunately. The souls trapped in the Koryu are one thing. At least those still exists. Those consumed by the Kototsu aren't so lucky."

Ino frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto waved his hand through the projection, reshaping the image into a representation of the Dangai's cleaner. "The Shinigami doesn't fully understand it, although several theories and speculations have been made. I'll explain what I've gathered so far."

"The Cleaner, or the Kototsu, is a super-dimensional structure. It stretches over at least four dimensions of space, and probably affects the world's temporal fields to such an extent that it's essentially indestructible. Should it by some miracle of magic or engineering be damaged, it will always remake itself from a separate timeline. In order to get rid of it, you would have to destroy every version of it across all the different timelines the Dangai sees fit to exist in at that particular moment. You also have to do it in a nigh-infinitesimal time frame, as the flow of time varies wildly in this world." The blond explained.

Ino stared wide eyed at the projection. Wow. That really was a robust defense mechanism.

"At the same time. Anything that enters the cleaner can never leave it, from then on existing through the entire Dangai's timeline system simultaneously. In theory, it is as hard to remove something from the Kototsu as it is to destroy the thing itself. And that's disregarding the fact that nothing exists within the cleaner." Ino opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto stopped her. "I know I'm not making sense right now, but bear with me, ok?"

Nodding a greeting to a black haired boy with an unnatural fondness for piercings, the blond continued. "No information that enters the Cleaner can ever leave. It's not a case of energy or its conceptual nature, although I can't even begin to guess at the latter. The reason things can't leave the Kototsu is because there's no way out. Spacetime folds upon itself. Everything is blocked off by a simple gravitational well existing in four dimensions. From the perspective of the rest of the universe, it might as well not exist."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "A black hole?"

Naruto smiled a secretive smile. "Not quite. Although the concept is similar. It even has an 'event horizon', if you would like to call it that. Though there's no singularity within the cleaner. There is simply no directions you can move through four dimensions of space to escape it. On top of that, time does not exist in any meaningful form within it. So once trapped, there is nothing you can do. There's no way to _do_ anything, as the act of _doing_ requires time."

"For all intents and purposes, everything that enters the Kototsu stays in the Kototsu." Naruto summed up.

"There are ways of superseding four-dimensional spacetime prison structures." Ino said. Frowning a bit of the problem. Assuming you were outside of this thing, of course. Any possible way this could be achieved still required time to do it.

Naruto sighed. "None of which I am capable of."

"Inoue could."

The golden haired shinobi laughed. "Yes! Yes, she probably could. But she is nowhere near ready for that. The first step is knowing what she is supposed to reject. Something like this? Maybe in a decade or two." Naruto shook his head admiringly.

"So this is what troubles you?" Ino asked.

"Some of it." The blond admitted.

Before she could ask again, Naruto continued. "Then there is Aizen. That man is starting to seem even more dangerous than everyone says he is." He said, taking a left turn in the next intersection. The Yamanaka frowned. She could swear this tunnel wasn't here yesterday. She didn't like it when he constantly changed the roads. It made it irritating to orient herself.

"The Hogyoku itself is bad enough. That's thousands, if not millions of souls trapped in an unknown structure, where they are forced to obey the will of a heartless megalomaniac." Naruto's face scrounged up in disgust. Depending on the structure, they could be suspended in an infinite state of bliss, experience the ultimate form of torture, or everything in between. In Naruto's opinion, Soulstones were abominations of nature and should never have been made. Souls so warped and broken that Hell, in all its countless renditions, seemed like the greatest kindness.

"Oblivion might be a kinder fate." The sentence was less than a whisper. It would have been impossible for Ino to pick up on it if they weren't in Naruto's mindscape.

The blonde girl stopped dead in her tracks.

That was… a very extreme opinion coming from Naruto. One of his most fundamental beliefs was his hatred of soul death. This was a man that had destroyed empires to save a single soul from oblivion. A man who would trade the lives of millions of living humans for the continued existence of only a handful of souls. If Naruto had known the Soul Society used soul disintegration as their ultimate execution penalty, he would have stopped at nothing from having it abolished.

"I don't even know how powerful or efficient it is! Urahara won't tell me a fucking thing!" The blond snapped. Anger burned in his eyes. This wasn't some trivial irritation over the shopkeeper either. It was the same molten rage that had taken root after Aizen escaped. Anger at Aizen for doing what he did. Anger at Urahara for omitting crucial information. Anger at himself for allowing it to happen.

" **Someone seems has worked himself up to a frenzy."** A voice rumbled.

"Shut up, Kurama." Naruto snapped. Walking past the shrunken fox with brisque annoyance.

"That wasn't very nice!" The little girl sitting beside the Nine-tails accused him.

For a second it almost looked like Naruto was going to snap at her too. Although he stopped himself just short of speaking. The blond took in three deep breaths and calmed himself.

"You're right. Sorry Ellie. Sorry Kurama. It's just… there's a lot going on." The blond sagged. He smiled tiredly at them, patting the young girl's head in a very fatherly fashion.

He didn't look much better, but Ino hadn't expected him to. The small straightening of his shoulders was good enough. If nothing else, he should feel a little lighter now.

Ellie nodded in satisfaction. She gave the demon a hug and scratched him behind the ears. "Come see me sometime, Kurama!" She begged. When he didn't look convinced, her eyes went wide and glassy. "Pretty please. I miss you!"

Ino was impressed. That was a perfect application of the puppy dog eyes. She doubted she could have done it better herself.

The fox spirit sighed but leaned into the embrace. " **Well, I guess I can come visit. This should be finished in a couple months anyways."** He finally conceded. The girl beamed.

"That's great! I can't wait to show you to all my friends! They're going to be so jealous!" She squealed. It looked like she was going to say more, but a cough from Naruto made her pout. She sighed before sticking her out tongue at the blond. Then she turned around and bounced away with all the endless energy of childhood.

Silence reigned for about ten seconds after Ellie disappeared.

"That was so cute!" Ino practically melted. Trying to capitalize on Kurama's inattention, she threw herself at the self-declared incarnation of hatred. The demon shrugged casually and danced around her most recent attempt at cuddling, keeping her at bay with a couple of tails as the blonde tried her utmost to get around them.

Naruto smiled fondly, then continued onwards to whichever place he was going. Ino and Kurama followed him.

Trying to finish their 'therapy session', Ino was the one who broke the silence. "So you made a mistake. Everyone does. It's part of being human."

A hollow laugh escape the whiskered blond. "Human? You really think I can be called that?"

"Yes."

The ancient warrior was quiet for a few seconds, then a few minutes. Eventually it became apparent that he wouldn't continue the conversation on his own. Before Ino could say anything more however, they arrived at their destination.

The lake of memories was different than before. A lot different.

The room was completely lit up. A bright white light seeped through the stones in the cavern, penetrating even the darkest nooks and crannies. Although the light was not painful, it took a few moments to get used to.

Another change was the open-ended nature to the room. The dark void behind it was clearly visible, even from the shore where they were standing. The black space showed pinpricks of distant lights, imitating the faint illumination of stars.

The lake itself had also transformed. It was larger now. Maybe four or five times the size it had been previously. The water sloshed over the side, spilling precious liquid at irregular intervals. Multiple clones were at work trying to stem the leaks, reshaping the world around them and molding the hard stone at the edge of the bowl, increasing toughness, density, and mass.

As interesting as it was, all of it was completely overshadowed by the absolute massive flow of liquid descending and emerging from the lake. A colossal cylinder of water rose and fell to the surface simultaneously. Streams of liquid memories moved both directions at once in an impossibly intricate demonstrations of fluid dynamics.

The room was a flurry of activity. Hundreds of people entered and left constantly. Some came floating down through the dark void unaided. Others were guided by the almost unnoticeable strings that permeated the room. But most entered and left through the pillar in the middle. Walking into and out of it as casually as one would an elevator. And with the exception of herself and Kurama, every single person here was a different version of Naruto.

Ino was quiet as the blond lifted both arms in front of himself, slowly going through a long set of hand signs. Some of the people looked over at them once Naruto began, but they soon continued on with their business.

The Sage's eyes smoothly darkened and three rings spiraled out of his pupil, forming the recognizable shape of the Rinnegan. The jutsu had no name. In fact, it was barely even a jutsu. Only a set of commands easiest to interpret through handsigns.

In response, the water of the lake shifted. A spark no larger than a firefly came flying towards them. Naruto cupped it in his hands, letting the light spill out through his fingers. When he let go, the core of light was shining like its own miniature star. Naruto stared right at it, unbothered by the intense luminosity.

The spark was a template, the blueprint of a mind. Not yet conscious or aware, the seed was little more than a shell of what might be. As Naruto imbued it with his will and power, an unfinished anima began to take shape.

Lifting the spark above his head, Naruto let it fly. It disappeared into the dark void, growing brighter and brighter until it dominated the skyline.

"There. It should be done in a couple of days. I'll continue to use this mind as communication with the outer world. It is much better suited to that." Naruto smiled at her.

Ino nodded, satisfied.

" **Why did I follow you again? I much prefered this miserable world when I got free scratching and affection."** Kurama complained.

Naruto shrugged. "You were the one deciding to follow us. We just passed you by coincidence."

Kurama sagged, then he made a very undemonic noise as Ino finally managed to tackle him to the ground. She quickly buried herself in his nine fluffy tails, cooing and squealing all the while.

* * *

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" The Hollow screamed as Itachi flowed effortlessly through its attacks.

The Uchiha's red eyes lazily analyzed his opponent just as his torso was pierced by a scorpion tail. The tail had emerged from the monster's back within a fraction of a second, moving faster than a speeding bullet. The Hollow's scream of delight echoed through the forest. The monster jumped at its dying opponent, maw open to consume the man whole.

Just before its jaws locked around him, Itachi burst into a murder of crows. The birds began cawing and clawing at the monster before them. They flew around it in a disorienting swirl of feathers and beaks. They could do nothing about the monster's defenses however. Even if it didn't have a shred of hiero, the Hollow's scales and reiatsu levels were more than enough to stop any normal attack.

Despite this, the monster trailed off mid-swing, its eyes staring vacantly into space.

Itachi rematerialized from the same birds he had transformed into. The red-eyed man was completely relaxed. One of the crows landed on his arm. The bird blinked at him. Two Sharingan eyes clearly visible in its otherwise dark silhouette. Itachi blinked back.

The Hollow was still staring into space.

Itachi looked the monster in the eye. A few seconds passed before the ex-anbu flicked his wrist and the spirit dissolved. "Dead end. It had never been to the surface. It was barely even aware there was a surface."

Minato nodded, studying the white mineral forest around them. Beside him, Stark was slouching as if he could barely be bothered to stay awake.

"Do any of you sense anything out of the ordinary? I am picking up some very confusing energy signatures." Minato asked, brushing his fingers across the cool sand beneath them. If he wasn't mistaken, there was another level to this bizarre forest below them. Their goal was upwards though, not down.

Stark grunted. "Hollow reiatsu is chaotic in nature. A Hollow's energy signature can feel like almost anything."

Minato frowned as he traced a line in the sand, making the particles create subtle wave patterns around his hand. "No. This isn't a Hollow. It's human."

Itachi looked over at his team leader, scanning the ground around him. "The trace is several hours old already. Wherever it leads, the victim is most likely dead by now."

Stark sighed as Lilynette tugged at his leg. Putting a reassuring hand on his partner's head, the Arrancar answered the unasked question. "Newly evolved Hollows like to… _play_ with their prey before eating them. It isn't such an unusual occurrence."

Minato closed his eyes for a second before standing back up. "Right. Let's get going."

They did not bring up the subject again.

Three hours of searching later, they found another peculiar energy signature.

"Shinigami." Itachi said. The Uchiha was in full shinobi mode, as such, his voice might as well have been an audio recording of the dictionary for all the inflection it held.

The other three sharpened to attention. According to their information, there were only three Shinigami currently in Hueco Mundo.

The signature was more than a little difficult to track. It had become too diluted to be recognized at several points along the trail. Whoever the signature belonged to was good enough not to leave any physical indications of his presence. Not that such a thing was all that hard in a world of shifting sand and few physical obstructions. There was no convenient undergrowth to consult, no broken twigs to follow.

That was fine. Both Itachi and Minato could track a bird through the sky a season after it had started.

Minato sank into a formal seiza position. The blond closed his eyes and gave himself completely over to the world around him. Slowly reaching out to grab a handful of sand, the ex-Hokage let the particles flow through his fingers. He repeated the process five times before he emerged from his self-induced hypnosis.

"There is indeed a Shinigami in this forest, but he is not one of our targets. He has been here for over three hundred years for one thing." The blond said, blue eyes scanning the dark canopy above them. Almost as if he expected the mysterious Soul Reaper to come falling from the sky.

"Anything else?" The Uchiha asked.

Minato shook his head. "The desert is mostly apathetic to the coming and goings of sentient life."

As the two shinobi continued discussing their next plan of action, Lilynette tugged at Stark's leg again. She had been doing that a lot since they came to this world. "What are they talking about?"

Stark blinked down at her. "Psychometry. It's a very useful tracking skill."

"Then why don't you know it?" She accused.

The grown-up shrugged, covering a yawn with his left hand.

"Lazypants." Lilynette complained.

Stark didn't refute the statement.

As they had no better leads, they ended up going after the mysterious Shinigami. Despite finding a trail only a few hours old. He was surprisingly hard to track down. Minato used psychometry three more times before they finally found their target.

"Kano Ashido. We wish to speak with you." Minato said, his voice was clear and calm. It echoed off the cliff face and into the cave before them. The reiatsu inside stirred, but then quickly quieted after barely a moment, becoming almost unnoticeable.

After several moments where nothing happened, a cloaked figure stepped out from its hiding place. If nothing else, the man didn't lack balls.

Stark blinked as a Hollow mask came into view. He was momentarily confused before he understood it was only an accessory. Was he wearing the mask of another Hollow as camouflage? Or was it something else? The fact that it hadn't dissipated yet was curious. Was Ashido sustaining it with his own reiatsu somehow?

The figure stood completely still. He had drawn his Zanpakuto, pointing it towards the ground as he took in the situation.

Stark felt the man's gaze go over him and land on Lilynette. The girl stopped moving. Stark tensed. Then the moment was over, and the Shinigami's gaze drifted back towards Minato. Ashido had identified Lilynette as an Arrancar, but hadn't reacted aggressively. A positive sign.

Finally he spoke. "You know my name, yet I do not know yours." His voice was raspy and gruff. As if he hadn't used it for a long time.

Compared to earlier, his reiatsu was now as far from unnoticeable as it was possible to get. He was strong.

Stark felt a smile tugging at his lips. He liked meeting strong people.

"Relax Kano-san. We're not seeking a confrontation." Minato said, holding up his hands, palms empty. Stark almost laughed. Like having empty hands would make any difference for the Yellow Flash.

"Names." Ashido insisted.

Minato nodded before introducing himself. "My name is Namikaze Minato, fourth Guardian of the Elementals. This is Uchiha Itachi, my friend. And the pair over there is Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerbuck, also my friends. They are the sixth and seventh Guardians respectively." Although few knew what those titles meant, their basic meaning were unmistakable.

"What is it you seek then, Guardians?" Ashido asked. His voice echoed within the small space beneath his mask.

Minato smiled a disarming smile. He walked forward with outstretched hands, almost as if he wanted to give the wayward Shinigami a hug. He still kept a respectable distance however. "We seek a way to the surface, and subsequently a way to the palace of Las Noches."

The Soul Reaper was quiet for a moment, giving no indication about what he was thinking.

"And what…" Ashido started. "... would you do if you found it?"

"Nothing." Minato answered. "Our job is simply to locate the fortress."

Due to the lack of facial expressions, Stark found himself relying more on sensing the subtle flow of emotions through his reiatsu. Ashido was confused. Wary but confused.

A slight gust kicked up behind Stark, making his coat shift slightly. Ashido stiffened. Shock and terror radiating from his body. Minato's face hardened.

Before anyone had a chance to do anything Stark got a telepathic command to not resist. A fraction of a second later, Minato had him chained to the ground with several dozen golden chains. A three-pronged kunai pointed lazily at his neck. At the same infinitesimal amount of time, Minato had torn off his shirt and cape, standing over him bare chested.

Stark blinked.

Lilynette squawked indignantly. "What the hell are you doing Minato!"

"Please. Kano-san. I was telling the truth. We mean you no harm." Minato said. Blue eyes digging into the Shinigami before him. The second Minato had acted, Ashido had lept away from them, getting into a defensive posture in the process.

"He's a Hollow." The Soul Reaper sneered. Although he did seem slightly placated by the state Stark was currently in.

Not that it was actually an effective restraining method. In fact, Stark wasn't restrained at all except inside his mind. An area of effect Genjutsu. It was a good illusion and an inexperienced mind would no doubt find it almost impossible to move. Stark could dispel it with a thought. He didn't dispel it.

"Stark may be a Hollow, but I'm not. And neither is Itachi." Minato said, his face a mask of complete seriousness. His bare chest just about proved his point.

Ashido relaxed a fraction, although he didn't step forward.

Stark blinked again.

In less than five seconds, Minato had saved an almost unsalvageable situation. Do nothing, and Ashido would have fled. Capture Ashido and he would never trust them. So the fourth Hokage chose a different option.

Stark wanted to laugh.

There was a reason he trusted this guy with Lilynette's life.

"Ehh… Do you think I could let him up now? I don't really enjoy putting my friends in chains." Minato laughed, scratching the back of his head in a self-conscious motion.

The Soul Reaper was quiet for a moment before he slowly nodded. The movement was almost unnoticeable.

The chains melted back into the desert. The action was purely to maintain the illusion that he had actually been restrained. Stark sat up, rolling his neck to add a bit more realism to the act. Since the Shinigami already knew, the Arrancar calmly unbuttoned the top of his jacket, putting his Hollow hole in full view.

Although Lilynette's nature was impossible to hide, she was also not that strong. She was simply not a threat. Stark however...

Ashido was quiet for another five seconds before he finally sheathed his sword. He still kept his distance though. "You're traveling together with a Vasto Lorde, and you say you don't know where the surface is?" Ashido asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Stark hasn't been in this dimension for centuries. And getting to the surface isn't the problem. Our real goal is still Las Noches, and there are a lot more Hollows to ask here than up there. They haven't been all that accommodating though." Minato smiled calmly.

Ashido sighed heavily before removing his mask. His face was quite drawn out, but his eyes were still sharp as razors. His hair could easily make people mistake him for an Uzumaki.

"Arrancar, your name was Stark wasn't it?" His voice was strangely free of animosity. Most Soul Reapers would attack a Hollow the instant they laid their eyes on them, but Ashido only sounded resigned. Doing nothing but killing Hollows for the last couple of centuries probably helped with any aggression issues.

Stark nodded. Unsure of how this conversation would pan out.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I'm an Arrancar too!" Lilynette shouted kicking Minato in the shin. She probably wanted to kick Ashido for ignoring her, but was too intimidated to do so, so she settled for the next best alternative. Minato yelped in protest and began jumping on one leg.

Ashido blinked at her but quickly shifted his attention back to Stark again.

The Soul Reaper was quiet for a moment before he made his decision.

"I'll show you the way to the surface." He told Minato. "And although I've never visited Baraggan's palace myself, I do know its general location."

Minato's face lit up. "Thank y-"

"In return, I want Stark to create a Garganta for me into Soul Society." Ashido interrupted.

Stark blinked as everyone's attention was turned to him. He was about to agree when Lilynette beat him to it. "No! I'll do it! Stark isn't the only one that can open a Garganta you know!"

Everyone looked down at the small girl. She stared defiantly back at them. Stark could see her legs shaking.

Minato smiled and clapped his hands. "Very well! Now that that's settled, let's go."

"Ah… could you wait a moment? I want to say goodbye first." The redheaded Soul Reaper almost whispered. He disappeared the moment Minato nodded. Minato, Stark and Itachi watched him leave. His movements were too fast for Lilynette to follow.

"Why did he agree to follow us? We didn't even get to ask." Lilynette questioned, looking at Stark for an answer. The Arrancar could only shrug in response.

It was Itachi that answered her question. "He recognized what Stark was. He knew he would be dead if that was truly our goal. As our mission makes sense, he took a gamble that we were speaking the truth. I don't know why he is here, but I don't believe he wants to be. He has been here for centuries. You are probably his first opportunity to escape in a long while."

Minato nodded his agreement. Gaze lingering in the direction Ashido disappeared. "He doesn't seem to be trying to betray us. I can feel nothing living in the direction he disappeared in."

"He could still send a message. If he's truly in league with Aizen, it wouldn't be hard to contact them with other methods." Itachi commented. It was less of a disagreement than a statement of fact.

A small smile danced on Minato's lips as he gazed into the expansive forest around them. He didn't seem overly concerned by the possibility.

Ashido came back a little while later, exiting a perfectly executed Shunpo. His stoicism was almost a match for Itachi's.

Minato beamed at him. "Lead the way, Kano-san."

* * *

"Hmm…" Urahara Kisuke hummed as he went through the data on his computer. Something was off about it. With a few sure strokes, he called a phone he had only recently acquired the number for. Before the first ring had even finished, Naruto's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Yes?" His fellow blond sounded the same as he always did. Positive and optimistic. There was still a tense and serious undertone to it though. This was not a number you called for a social event.

"We might have a bit of a situation. Could you check out a couple of locations for me?" He quickly rattled off the coordinates, watching as the data on his screen updated in real time.

There was silence in the other end for a moment. "Do you know who did this?" Naruto asked. His voice was no longer the happy-go-lucky it had been. Instead it held the unmistakable hint of steel.

"Did what, Uzumaki-san?" Kisuke asked.

"The bodies have turned to dust. Only the clothes are left." Naruto said, describing the scene in front of him.

"Hmm… do you think you could bring some samples here?" Urahara asked. When he turned around, Naruto was already standing there. Pieces of clothes and dust held gingerly in his hands. Then Kisuke blinked and the shinobi was gone. The scientist shook his head, an amused smile covering his mouth. It would take a while to get an in-depth analysis.

Then he frowned. On another note, he really didn't like people teleporting into his home. He would have to do something about that.

* * *

Calloused fingers skimmed through the dust that had once been a person. A soul brushed against another, and another, and the thousand others remaining within the discarded corpse.

Souls are everywhere. They fill the universe. They permeate the world. Souls are the source of magic. The source of every decision. The foundation for life and free will.

One of their greatest attributes is recollection. Minds can be altered, memories forgotten, but a soul never forgets. Information once experienced can never truly be lost. They are everywhere, experiencing everything. There has never been an event not experienced, and there never will be. The perfect record of everything exists within the collective of all souls in existence. To access this record is the ultimate goal of psychometry.

The soul of Uzumaki Naruto brushed against a collection of souls that had belonged to a man's skin. A japanese man in his thirties. Kenshi Kimura had been an aspiring artist. A father. A husband. A son. He had many friends. There were many who had shaken his hand. Many who had shared a drink.

Amongst the spirit that had recently skimmed this archive of souls was a dog that recognized its name as Koona. Or Koona-san, if the one talking was the little girl that had gotten a puppy as a birthday present.

Another who had touched him was Mana Kimura. A widow that would soon get her memories erased by Shinigami doing their job, thus forgetting the father of her child. These souls recognized her better than any other. They had touched her countless times. An event so intimate it had created something eternal. The two spirits of Kenshi and Mana had created a third. It's existence, as all others, discarded logic in favor of absolute eternity.

The third soul was loved more than life itself. The girl who called her dog Koona-san. Kazumi Kimura, whom had once held Kenshi's hand and called him father. A girl who would soon forget her dad thanks to the machinations of beings she knew nothing about.

Although none of the souls Naruto touched was the spirit whom had created the girl. They loved her no less than every other part that had once been Kenshi Kimura.

In another world, the heavens wept.

* * *

Naruto stopped breathing. That one had been particularly bad.

The creation of a new soul was a relatively rare occurrence, and it always required strong emotions from both parties. Anyone who had taken part in such an event would inevitably have an intense life.

Despite the ache in his soul, he got something from Kenshi that he hadn't from the others. A name. Yoshino Soma. Everything that had been Kenshi hated her.

Naruto breathed in deeply before delving into the world around him. He ignored the extra layers of reality, only concentrating on the collection of souls before him. They weren't conscious spirits. None of them had the ability to really act on their hatred, nor did they understand the concept of that hate. But they hated all the same.

Naruto soothed them, brushing against each and every soul with the intent of compassion, of understanding and regret. Soul by soul, the resentment faded, leaving only sorrow and longing.

Naruto sighed as he stood up. Yoshino Soma. He didn't recognize the name. Oh, sure, he knew someone by that name. Several someones actually, but none that would be a fitting suspect in something like this. Taking out his phone, he did a quick internet search of his target. Unfortunately, nothing of interest came up. Grunting in annoyance, Naruto sent a message back to shinobi headquarters requesting a full backgrounds check. It was a fairly common name, so he expected it would take a while before they found someone relevant.

In the meantime. He had a city to watch.

* * *

Morning eventually reached the eastern hemisphere, and Ichigo once again became a victim of his father's eccentricities. After dodging the obligatory morning kick, he got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. Once again, Yuzu had made it abundantly clear who the early riser in this house was.

Half an hour later, the family was all seated around the breakfast table. And although he tried, Ichigo couldn't stop glancing at his father. He don't know what he expected. Some clue he hadn't seen before? Some sort of inner strength yesterday's reiatsu suggested he must have? But no, Isshin was still his normal, extravagant self.

Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Ichigo bid goodbye to his sisters before leaving. Just as he went out the door, he saw a familiar silhouette crossing the street.

"Yo, Chad! Wait up!" He called, jogging over to his friend.

The half-Mexican turned at the sound of his name, visible eye blinking once in recognition. "Ichigo." He greeted.

As they walked side by side, Ichigo let the silence stretch out. It was comfortable. It always had been that way with Chad. The half-Mexican had been one of his closest friends ever since 8th grade. He was someone he trusted no matter the situation. Fighting thugs, demons or gods. There was no one he would rather have at his back.

"Hey, Chad…" Ichigo started.

The giant blinked at him. Ichigo frowned. He wasn't normally this indecisive. If there was something he wanted to say, then he said it. Taking a deep breath the teen ploughed onwards. "My father is a Shinigami."

Chad was silent for a second. "Are you sure?" He asked. It didn't really sound like he doubted him, but something like that deserved confirmation.

Ichigo only nodded.

His friend was quiet for a while before he spoke again. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Ichigo answered truthfully. "It's weird. This has to mean something, but I have no idea what."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You're the first person I've told. I found out yesterday evening."

Chad hummed. Ichigo could see his friend thinking.

"I think you should. If something were to happen, and you haven't talked about it, you might end up regretting it forever. If nothing else, you should tell him that you know."

Ichigo mulled over the advice. "I'll-"

"KUROSAKI! YASUTORA!"

Both Chad and Ichigo stopped in the middle of their conversation. Just outside their school was a group of around thirty people of varying age. Most were teenagers like them, although some were visibly older. All of them had weapons of some sort. Bats and metal knuckles were the norm, although Ichigo could make out a few more serious weapons on their person. One man even carried a poorly concealed gun. A gun! What was this? America?

"You bastards! Remember me?" The one who seemed to be the leader stepped forward. Something moved in the back of Ichigo's mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it.

Looking over at his friend, Chad shook his head. Ichigo shrugged. "Sorry. I'm terrible with faces."

The tug ground his teeth together, the piercing in his bottom lip stood out like a sore thumb. "That's too bad for you. Get them boys."

Ichigo blinked as the group of people advanced towards them, trying to be more menacing with every step they took.

A cough made the procession stop.

"Ah. This is a prestigious school for mostly decent students. I would prefer it if you took this somewhere else." Ishida said. The Quincy was standing right behind the group leader. One hand gently resting on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you!? Mind your own business!" The guy shouted, swatting Uryuu's hand away. At least he tried to. Faster than he could register it, he was lying on his back, staring up at the sky and wondering what had happened.

The archer pushed up his glasses, making them flash with a sinister light.

"Y-You bastard." The nearest tug shouted at him, swinging his bat at the newcomer.

Ishida didn't hesitate in the slightest. Walking into the swing, the Quincy stopped the bat effortlessly, his hands resting almost tenderly at the base of the weapon.

"As I said. I would prefer it if you took this elsewhere." Ishida said. Smiling a not very friendly smile.

The next few minutes were a whirl of body parts and crude weaponry. Both Chad and Ichigo joined the fighting soon after Ishida introduced himself, and it wasn't long until all the thugs lay unconscious or groaning on the ground. Uryuu calmly straightened his jacket as he brushed off some dust. Then he took out his phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

Three hours later; after multiple medical check-ups, police questioning and a talk with the principal, Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad were finally let back in class. The first thing Ichigo saw was Shinji flirting with Orihime.

Without missing a beat, he grabbed the Vizard by his collar and marched out the way he had come, dragging a reluctant Shinji with him. "Why are you here?" He asked, practically slamming the man into the wall. "I told you yesterday. I'm not joining your cult."

Shinji pouted at him. "It's not a…" He stopped at Ichigo's deadpan stare.

"Fine. Call it what you want. But you'll still join us." The blond grinned assuredly, as if the issue had already been settled.

Ichigo's eye was starting to twitch again. "At least leave my friends out of it. You pedophile!"

Shinji blanched. "That's uncalled for. I'm not a pedophile!"

Ichigo stared back at him. "How old are you again?"

"Around 500." Shinji said, cocking his head to the side. What did this have to do with anything?

"Right. Orihime is 15. You're over 30 times older than her. Keep. Your. Hands. **Off. Her.** " Although Ichigo's Hollow was sealed away, the reiatsu saturating the air had a lot more in common with demonic monsters than any mortal creation. Oh, and of course, the thought Ichigo had been doing his best not to think about managed to force its way inside his brain. How old was his father exactly? He might have to give Goat Face a beating regardless of his mother's awareness of the situation.

Shinji swallowed. The aura around Ichigo reminded him uncomfortably of a certain healer back in Soul Society. "R-right. I-It was only a joke Ichigo. I wasn't actually going to try anything." Normally he would be teasing Ichigo mercilessly about his romantic leanings, but the ex-captain was getting flashbacks to the fourth division, and he favored his soul too much to give it up for momentary satisfaction.

"Ehehe…" Shinji laughed awkwardly as Ichigo let him go. Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, the ex-captain became a little more serious. "I don't know how you've apparently dealt with your Hollow, but we have been doing this for a hundred years. We know how aggressive they can be. If nothing else, we can give you training you could never receive anywhere else. We could teach you to control your Hollow. Just think about it. We'll be waiting for you in the old warehouse district." That said, Shinji handed the orange-haired teen a business card, detailing contact information and address. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Following the other 'boy' into class, he ignored his teacher's complaints with practiced ease. He did keep the card however.

The rest of the school day happened without much trouble. His friends kept sending him glances from time to time, but Ichigo had nothing to say, so he pretended he didn't notice.

Other than that, two more Hollows decided to pay them a visit. They were shortly taken care of though, and thankfully without any of them having to do anything. Afro-san was either more capable than he'd thought, or someone else was taking the situation into their own hands.

No matter the reason, the school day would soon be over and their daily training would commence.

* * *

"So who are we dealing with here?" Yoruichi asked, leaning back against the chair in Kisuke's kitchen. She had managed to drag him out of the lab long enough for him to clean himself and eat something. Tessai had been very happy to finally get some food into his friend. It had been days since he had last eaten anything. Soul Reapers were naturally more resilient than mortals, true, but that was no reason to starve yourself of basic necessities.

Kisuke blinked at her with noodles hanging from his mouth. This was his fifth meal in the half hour since he began eating. Noisily slurping up the broth and wiping his face, Urahara considered her question. "Well, so far I only have guesses…"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Kisuke's guesses tended to be scarily accurate. She trusted his guesses over most people's guarantees.

"The most obvious conclusion would be a new type of Hollow, or one with a special ability." Neither of them actually believed that, so she wondered why he even brought it up. "The reiatsu traces on the remains we have indicate that this is not the case however." Kisuke continued, starting on the next meal put before him.

"In fact, the traces of energy tell a very interesting story indeed. There is an unfamiliar reiatsu signature on the clothes and ashes Naruto brought me, but there is very little in terms of other types of energy."

Yoruichi blinked. Other types of energy?

Sensing her confusion, the scientist decided to elaborate. "Chakra and spiritual energy are not two different types of energy like most would assume. Spiritual energy is part of chakra, but so is every other type of energy at a person's disposal. Chakra is merely the collective energy of a singular being."

Yoruichi nodded. She wasn't entirely sure where he was going with this, but knew enough to let him continue.

"The remains I have studied shows traces of a foreign reiatsu signature, and _only_ reiatsu." Kisuke said, a light shining through the dark shadows under his eyes. It had been there for weeks now. Kisuke was driven. There were few things on this planet that could stand up to a motivated Urahara Kisuke.

"That means that whatever, or whomever, our suspect is, they are almost certainly connected to the Soul Society. Having another spiritually active community come to Karukara now would be highly implausible." The Shihoin princess nodded patiently, allowing her friend to explain his reasoning. Although she wished he would just get on with it.

"The fact that they chose now to appear means that something recent must have drawn them here. There are five factors that exist now that didn't before. These are Naruto, Sado, Orihime, Ichigo and Uryuu." Urahara explained, holding up five fingers.

Closing the first finger, Kisuke continued. "Naruto is a possibility. But he is currently several places all over the globe, and his existence isn't really a recent thing." He smiled. Pleased at his own joke. "Sado is an interesting case, but his powers are nothing really noteworthy and he has no previous history with the supernatural as far as I'm aware. Orihime is the most worrying possibility, but I find it just as unlikely as Sado's case. Her powers are almost entirely unknown. There are only a handful of people that know what she could actually do, and even fewer that fully grasp what that entails."

Taking a break in order to inhale the last piece of his sixth dish, Kisuke proceeded with his explanation. "Ichigo is the second most likely candidate. His existence is known by the entirety of the Seireitei, and he hasn't exactly been subtle about it in the living world either. The Hollow invasion in the middle of July made a lot of ripples, not the least of which was a giant rift in reality as a Menos forced its way here. A Menos which Ichigo subsequently defeated.

"There are several parties which would be drawn here by him simply existing, the most notable of which being Kugo Ginjo, the previous substitute Shinigami." Yoruichi blinked. Kugo Ginjo? Huh. That was the first time she had heard his name. She knew little about the whole fiasco surrounding that man, since the entire incident happened long after they had left the Soul Society. Soifon didn't have much flattering to say about him though. Most likely, it was her little bee's responsibility to take care of him.

"The victims turning to dust could be some power or consequence of his allies, but I don't really see why he would target random humans." The blond said, patting himself on the stomach, showing Tessai that he was finished. The large man nodded patiently, turning back to the kitchen with the large salad he just finished preparing. Yoruichi blinked. Only six? She would have eaten at least half the kitchen after so long without eating. If nothing else, then just to prove she could.

"Before that however, I see Uryuu as being the most likely draw for our resident murderers. The Quincy have been thought extinct by most of the world for over 200 years. But one has recently revealed himself. Uryuu was one of the key fighters during the Hollow invasion, and he is not that hard to find for those with eyes to see and ears to hear." As he talked, the ex-captain picked up his favorite hat and placed it firmly on his face, shadowing his eyes. "So whom with connection with the Soul Society are after Quincies? Aside from Hollows, that is."

Yoruichi scratched her head. Shrugging in an obvious gesture of implied ignorance.

"The Bounts." Kisuke revealed. Inside the blond's head there were ominous music playing in the background. Violins and scary chanting optional.

"The what now?" Yoruichi asked.

"The Bounts. A group of vampires consuming the souls of others to become immortal. They were at war with the Quincies some 400 years ago, trying to convince them to let them into Soul Society. Most of them died in the subsequent conflict. Unfortunately, that's all I have on them for now. The data seem to have been erased from the twelfth division's servers." Kisuke frowned. He was clearly not happy about that.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "You have access to the twelfth division's servers?" That was new.

Kisuke smiled.

"It seems we have to trawl through written records that may or may not be there to find out more. I have already notified the Soul Society. They should be sending someone to deal with the situation."

"Oh, but I'm already here." Soifon said. Kneeling before Yoruichi, her next words were almost reverent. "Mission successful, Yoruichi-sama."

Urahara blinked at her. "How long have you been here?" And how did he not notice it? He was sure the wards should have identified her even if she was sufficiently hidden from his own not inconsiderable sensing capabilities.

Yoruichi smiled smugly. "She is a quick learner, my little bee." The Shihoin princess ruffled the captain's hair affectionately. Earning a suppressed squeak in response. "Y-Yoruichi-sama." Soifon stammered, blushing scarlet.

"You taught her the Complete Void spell?" Urahara asked incredulously.

"It is as much my technique as yours Kisuke. We are both the inventors of the spell, it is my right to teach it to whomever I want." Yoruichi said, her voice carrying a warning undertone.

Kisuke vinced. She was right about that. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. The Onmitsukido could benefit massively from a kido like that, and despite going into self-exile a hundred years ago, Yoruichi still cared about her ex-subordinates. This one especially.

"Does that mean you already knew everything?" The scientist asked incredulously. And he who'd thought he'd made such a good presentation out of it to!

Yoruichi only smirked at him.

* * *

"Excuse me, Hirako-san. Do you have some time to speak?"

Shinji turned around. Happy for a reprieve from the sandal beating he was currently receiving. His gaze softened as it fell on Orihime. Honestly, that girl was far too pure for this world. She had to have _some_ sort of dark secret. Or universal balance was bound to have an issue with her. Yasutora Sado stood behind her, providing a perfect contrast to the young girl. It was hard to believe they were even of the same species.

"Does it look like he's free, huh!?" Hiyori demanded. She was the one handing down the beating. She hadn't exactly approved of his decision to give Ichigo space. Especially after the guy had dropped the 'taken care of it' bombshell.

Orihime blinked. "Haha... Well, I thought-"

"You thought wrong, stupid girl!" Hiyori interrupted her.

Shinji suppressed a sigh. Sarugaki wasn't the nicest person at the best of times, and her mood was particularly bad right now.

Instead of backing down though, Orihime squared her shoulders and looked the other girl in the eyes. "What do you people want with Kurosaki-kun?" Oh man… At least the girl was direct.

A shadow fell over Hiyori's face. Shinju furrowed his brow. He didn't think she would do anything too stupid, but he had been wrong before.

"What's it to you? You his girlfriend or something?" The female vizard spat. Angry eyes burned beneath her spiky hair. Orihime blushed at the insinuation, but before she could do more than open her mouth, Hiyori spoke again. "No. Don't answer. It doesn't fucking matter anyway. He's ours. Either he wants it or not. Go play with your little dolls and stay out of our business princess."

Shinji winced. They should probably go home before the midget managed to mess something up permanently.

The teenagers' posture had become tenser the longer Hiyori was talking. Strangely, it was Sado who spoke next. The rumbling voice of the half-Mexican making everyone pay attention.

"We won't let you take our friend. If you intend to hurt him…" The threat was left hanging in the air, and a very impressive presence pressed down on them. Impressive for a mortal, that is.

Hiyori scoffed. "Please. If that's meant to discourage us, you should just go home now. Kids like you shouldn't be playing superheroes." A sliver of killing intent escaped her, much more intense and deadly than Chad's mediocre attempt. "You'll die."

Despite the oppressive atmosphere, neither student was backing down. In fact, Orihime barely even seemed to have noticed it. "Please. We don't want to fight, Hirako-san."

Shinji blinked. Why was she addressing him?

"Oy! Bambi. It's me you're talking to!" Hiyori was predictably furious.

Shinji smiled a disarming smile, trying to diffuse the situation. "It's fine, Orihime-chan. We won't hurt Ichigo…" He began, then thought better of it. "... at least not on purpose."

Hiyori knocked him into the nearest wall. "Shut up, Shinji! I'm the one talking!"

Shinji's response was a groan of pain.

"Look-" Inoue tried again, wincing at the casual display of violence.

Before she could utter another word, Hiyori was behind her, Zanpakuto resting on her neck. "I said **leave it.** " Sado was stopped by a glare from the female vizard. Luckily, this was a very isolated street. It was surrounded on all sides by stone walls, so no one saw it happening. Unluckily, it was an isolated street, so no one saw it happening.

Orihime didn't seem scared. Mostly, she just looked confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hiyori interrupted her again. " **Don't**." The female vizard reiterated, pressing her sword a centimeter closer. But just as the edge was about to pierce skin, sparks sprang from the point of contact.

The next thing anyone knew, Hiyori's Zanpakuto was buried halfway through solid stone, and the girl herself had been flung across the gangway.

Orihime was shining, light was seeping through her skin as though her insides were on fire. The ghostly apparition of a fox was hovering before her, snarling at Hiyori with vehemence. Orihime looked as surprised as everyone else, looking at her guardian with wide eyes.

"Eh…" Shinji started. Dragging his hand across his face. That couldn't have gone much worse.

The unofficial leader of the vizards picked up his groggy subordinate. Hiyori had actually been knocked unconscious. Although not very effectively it seemed, she would come around any second now. "I'm sorry about this. We don't wanna' hurt Ichigo, or any of you, really. Hiyori is just having a bad day." Smiling his trademark smile, Shinji wrenched his teammate's sword out of the stone. "Please forgive her." Then he vanished, interrupting a perfectly executed bow in the process.

The glowing fox growled one more time before sauntering over to Orihime, it nudged her cheek before passing straight through her chest. The glow on the girl's skin disappeared just as the fox did.

Inoue stared wide eyed at the place the spirit had disappeared. She poked it experimentally, then turned around in confusion. "Where did it go?"

Chad coughed. "I… I think it went inside your soul."

Orihime's face lit up as she hit her fist in the perfect expression of understanding. "Of course. It's a guardian spirit. That's what they do."

The half-Mexican hummed noncommittally. "We should get back to the others. Ichigo's probably wondering where we are by now."

Orihime nodded seriously. Uryuu had agreed to keep an eye on their friend, preventing him from following them. They should have already arrived at the gym by now though. Best not to be too late.

A happy smile spread across her face as they left. The warm glow suffusing her entire being pulsed, and Orihime shivered in excitement. Fairies and guardian spirits? That was just so COOL!

* * *

Relaxing on a nondescript rooftop, Shikamaru lazily observed the clouds drifting above him.

The street below was full of people going whichever way they pleased. A nostalgic sight.

It was around this place that he awoke over 400 years ago. All he knew then was his name, and that the pink-haired girl lying next to him was a friend.

He and Sakura had quickly made their own path in the district. They spent a decade working on a farm, finding new friends and a new family. That lasted until the place was destroyed in a Hollow attack. He and Sakura were the only ones that survived.

After that, they ended up wandering for a while before taking up jobs as mercenaries. Sakura had wanted to go to the Seireitei and try to enlist in the Shinigami academy. They both had spiritual energy, quite a lot of it actually.

Shikamaru held them back though. He had always felt the Shinigami's handling of the districts, both in and out of their control, left much to be desired. The 53rd district was right at the edge of Seireitei's influence, but that just meant that laws were upheld when it suited them. Corruption ran rampant amongst the few government officials that came to visit them. There was very little 'justice' in the justice system.

Working as mercenaries had certainly been challenging. Especially for their morals. Both of them knew how to fight. Knew it from the moment they woke up in this world. But taking money for violent work seldom led to lawful actions. The group they worked for was one of the more honorable of the lot, but even they were less than reputable.

Shikamaru and Sakura were good at their job. Very good. And they only got better as time went on. They learned to manipulate their reiatsu and take out groups of opponents, or monsters several times their size. Even most Hollows weren't a problem.

Wishing to make their mark, they eventually struck out on their own, forming their own band of mercenaries. It was though, but somehow they managed. As more and more people joined them and their mastery over reiatsu increased, their influence and power grew to a point where the Shinigami could no longer ignore them. They were met with an ultimatum. Join the Soul Reapers or disband the group. It wasn't much of a choice to be honest. Most of the group joined the Soul Reapers after that, although a few remained behind and formed new groups and alliances, most embodied the ideals set by Shikamaru and Sakura.

By pulling a few strings within Seireitei, the Shinigami mostly ignored their old comrades. It helped that Sakura became the vice-captain of the fourth and Unohana's personal apprentice. If nothing else, Shikamaru was thankful to his friend for allowing him to remain innocuous.

" _Reminiscing again? You sure do that a lot nowadays, Shika."_

A smile tugged at the Nara's lips. At least he got something good out of joining the Shinigami.

" _So what do you think of the Soutaicho's offer?"_ His Zanpakuto asked for the hundredth time.

" _It's troublesome."_ He thought back.

Troublesome didn't even begin to cover it. In the 300 years since he joined the Soul Reapers Shikamaru had never really trusted them. Or rather, it was the Central 46 he didn't trust. And they had given him no reason to do so. Quite the opposite, in fact.

He had been expecting it, of course. Ever since Aizen's betrayal, the Gotei 13 were seriously down on manpower. But how did they even know he was a possible candidate? Sakura was the only one who knew, and he was sure she hadn't said anything. Damn that scheming old fossil.

" _It isn't that complicated. You're just making yourself depressed with all this thinking."_

Shikamaru sighed. She was right of course. The upcoming months were doomed to be troublesome beyond belief. Concentrating on the flow of his reiatsu, Shikamaru effortlessly entered Jinzen. Most Shinigami would sit up in a lotus position or enter some other elaborate pose. Shikamaru could never be bothered though. Lying on his back was so much more comfortable.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the middle of a forest. Gigantic trees stretched towards the heavens. The shadows they cast seemed virtually endless.

"Hmph. So you came to visit me. It's been awhile hasn't it, brother?" The voice was overflowing with passive aggressiveness.

Turning around, Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the dark haired woman ten meters above him. She was swinging her legs like an impatient child.

Barely holding back a smile Shikamaru greeted his other. "Shikako. How've you been?"

The Zanpakuto spirit rolled her eyes as she dropped down to ground level, landing with all the lethal grace of a tiger. "Sure. I love this forest. It's been my home for three hundred years."

Shikamaru blinked at her. It was a bit strange to have a Zanpakuto so different from himself. He would have loved living in a forest all his life. In fact, hadn't it been for Sakura, he probably would have retired as a hermit after the death of his foster family.

"What do you think Aizen's goal is?" Shikamaru asked. Going straight to the point.

Shikako blinked. "Hmm… You're asking me? Does that mean you don't know?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Only guesses, none that have much basis in reality."

"Let's hear it then. I'll be your soundboard." His sword spirit said, leaning against the nearest tree, almost melding with its shadow.

"Aizen said he wanted to 'claim the throne of heaven' whatever that means." Shikamaru mused. He had read various reports about the incident, both the publicly available ones and the restricted stuff. It was annoying that he hadn't been there himself, but lying unconscious at the bottom the Central 46 chambers tended to restrict your mobility somewhat.

"It sounds like the Soul King, doesn't it?" Shikako asked.

"You would think so, but it doesn't quite add up. Aizen's direct words were 'the vacancy of heaven's throne is over'. If he wishes to replace the Soul King, then why would he claim it was vacant?" Shikamaru countered.

The spirit shrugged, gaze drifting further into the woods. "He could have been talking out of his ass. Trying to sound dramatic. The phrase might not even mean anything. Who knows? I doubt it's that important."

Shikamaru wasn't so sure. Amongst everything he had read. That phrase was the one that had bothered him the most. His instincts was telling him it was important.

"Say his goal is to take over the Soul King's position. How does he even do that? Is it even possible? For that matter, what does the Soul King even do? Virtually nothing is known about him, other than that the government insists he exists." The Nara scratched his beard in contemplation. The Reio had always sounded like a very convenient excuse by the Central 46 to claim they were exercising the will of God. But there were sources far older than the Seireitei referencing him.

"It is said he controls the flow of souls, and is the reason Soul Society exist." Shikako commented.

"'It is said.'" He quoted back at her.

Shikako pouted. She didn't like having her own words used against her.

"And even if that is his goal, then what? What would he use this new position for? Heavens throne sure sounds nice, but it is only empty words in the end. He has to have a reason for going after this 'throne'."

They bounced ideas off of one another for over an hour, each theory more unlikely than the last. They simply had no starting point. No information to go off of. Aizen's words were little more than poetic mockery. He had killed the entire Central 46 and betrayed them all, setting himself up as a villain only to obtain a little gem nobody but Aizen and Urahara Kisuke knew much about.

And what really made no sense was how he had betrayed them. Down in the 46's chambers, the traitor had had them all at his mercy. And he had let them go.

A third seat, two lieutenants and a captain. No one had stood a chance against him. Later he had stopped just short of killing the captain of squad 7. He had completely overwhelmed both the substitute Shinigami and another lieutenant. Yet he didn't seem to have much interest in actually killing them. If his goal was to defeat the Gotei 13, there were much more efficient ways to go about it.

There were two possibilities as far as Shikamaru could see. Aizen didn't actually want to defeat them. Or none of his opponents that day actually posed a threat to him.

The first possibility seemed strange. Even if his goal wasn't to destroy the Shinigami, they would inevitably stand in the way of whatever his goal was. Maybe he needed them for something?

The second possibility assumed an incredible arrogance on Aizen's part. Then again, he had effortlessly defeated 5 opponents with Bankai. Two of which were in Bankai. An insane feat, and an incredible demonstration of power. It sent a very powerful message.

None of this told him Aizen's goal however.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shikako's voice rang through the forest.

"I need to talk to Urahara Kisuke." Shikamaru said. "And I need to know more about Aizen. How he thinks and acts. Who he really is. Not just this mask he has been wearing for so long." He had already sent out feelers through his contacts in the Rukongai. Starting somewhere in the lower 30s. That's where the academy files said he came from. Whether those records were accurate or not were anyone's guess.

"And then there's Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru mused. Yet another piece in the game… Or perhaps a player?

"What about Naruto?" His Zanpakuto said. A gust flew past the clearing they were in, ruffling the branches around them.

Shikamaru was quiet. Yes. What about Naruto? There was something in the back of his mind screaming at him, yet he couldn't figure out what. Shikamaru was not the kind of person to ignore details. Much less… whatever this was.

"Perhaps I should be asking you that. Do you know who he is?" Shikamaru asked. His eyes locking with his Zanpakuto spirit.

Shikako flinched.

Hadn't he been scrutinizing her so closely he would have missed it. It was very controlled, barely more than a few centimeters of movement, and she caught herself an instant later.

"What do you mean? I see the world through your eyes. Do you think I know more about him than you?"

"Yes."

Shikako looked away, hiding her eyes behind her dark locks.

"You know who he is, don't you? You know why he seems so familiar. Would you tell me?" Shikamaru asked. His intense stare backing down a little towards the end.

"Please don't ask." The request was quiet. Very quiet. Shikako was shaking. Shikamaru blinked. Was she crying? That's the first time he had even heard about a Zanpakuto cry.

"It could be important. Why won't you tell me?"

A moment of silence followed, and Shikako's shaking abated. When she looked back up, her face was a mask of utter sadness. Shikamaru had to keep himself from taking a step back.

"There is a reason why you have forgotten. Please don't try to remember. It will only hurt you." Shikako said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm sorry. I know your purpose is to protect me, but my purpose is to protect everyone else. If these memories can help me with that, then I need to know."

The Zanpakuto was shaking her head.

"I- I can't…"

"Please, sister."

Taking a deep breath Shikako locked her gaze with Shikamaru's. Defiance burned in her eyes.

"I will not tell you. My ultimate purpose is to stay by your side and support you. This is not something you need to know. Please…" She trailed off at the end, her gaze traveling towards her feet.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Shikamaru drew his sword. The steel sung as he dragged it through the air.

Shikako looked up, uncertainty written on her face.

"Shikage no Kougeki. I order you-"

Shikako's eyes flew open in panic. "Wait!"

Shikamaru stopped.

"I- I'll tell you… Just… Not now. It'll take a while to reclaim everything. I have been holding back the memories, but they are still disjointed and messy. There's almost nothing but pain. Please let me gather the rest before I give them to you. That way you'll have the whole picture and it won't just be suffering…"

Shikamaru considered the request. He should refuse. Some information was better than nothing. Then again, if he acted on incomplete info, the outcome might be worse than if he never had it in the first place. Sighing. Shikamaru nodded. "How long would it take?"

Wringing her ponytail in frustration and relief, Shikako answered. "About a month, I think."

A month? Shikamaru frowned. The Hogyoku was estimated to awaken around december, three months from now. That didn't mean Aizen would wait that long to act however.

In the end, it was Shikako that was the deciding factor. He didn't want to hurt her. If he couldn't compromise with his own soul, then he would have been far too stubborn for his own good. A Shinigami's strength is measured in the bond between Zanpakuto and wielder after all.

"Fine. I'll wait." He conceded, sheathing his sword in the process.

With one more look at Shikako's conflicted face, Shikamaru retreated from his inner world.

Eyes blinking open on the rooftop. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

The sun had risen since he entered Jinzen. The shadows of twilight had embraced the district. Without anyone ever noticing he had been there, Shikamaru sank into the shadows.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello dear readers! No, I'm not dead… yet. No, I'm not abandoning this story. Thank you for all the follows and favorites. And thanks for the reviews! I love every review I get! Even the ones telling me I am an idiot heretic not following the teachings of god. (Yes, that did happen, although it seems to have been deleted.)**

 **Another big THANK YOU goes to PseudoPhysics for agreeing to beta this chapter. He has been an immense help with editing, corrections, and idea bouncing. I am very humbled by someone giving so much of their time to helping me with such a relatively unimportant non-profit project.**

 **Also, as you may or may not have noticed. I love references. Both to other fanfictions or just to different fiction in general. Some are more obvious than others. I applaud whomever can find them all. (I did not intentionally include that Shrek reference last chapter, but I couldn't stop laughing once I saw it.)**

 **The explanation of The Cleaner might be a bit confusing for people not used to thinking in terms of extra dimensions and stuff. Basically; the inside is like its own separate world. You enter it by being run over (duh). Time moves so extremely slowly in this world that it might as well not exist at all. In my story, it is impossible to stop time completely, but when someone inside the cleaner have experienced even a second, the heat death of the universe would have long since come to pass. So it's a moot point.**

 **This is not compatible with what was shown in the latest filler of the Bleach anime, where it sent Ichigo's combat badge into the past. Then Ichigo was actually inside the thing at one point, and was subsequently rescued by himself from the future… Fuck that. I'm not writing any paradoxes. This is how I imagine it'd work, so this is how it'll work.**

 **I'm not saying time travel is impossible. But time travel is impossible.**

 **And no. That is not what the group did when they first came to SS. I might explain that later, but it's not a paradox or a problem with how my world functions.** _ **Apparent**_ **time travel can still be done as long as there is any other logical explanation than actual time travel.**

 **And as always, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. Although it should be shorter than last time. *nervous chuckle* Oh, and Omaeda is now doomed to a slow and agonizing death. I'm sorry dude. I simply wasn't fast enough.**

 **In other news; I'm done with the military! Huzzah! It was an…** _ **interesting**_ **experience.**

 **Now I'm working full time on my farm back home, doing online courses in agriculture and farming. I'm not entirely sure this is what I want to be doing with my life, but it is an option.**

 **Also, how many of you have played Undertale? That game has practically consumed my life for weeks now. It lasts for about 8 hours, and even that is generous, but I have immersed myself so deeply in the fandom I'm afraid I might never find my way back out. I'm not sure I want to.**

 **Finally, this is only the second time someone has used a substitution jutsu in my story. This is… not acceptable. The Log must be most displeased.**


	6. The Quiet Before

_Disclaimer: To own or not to own. That is the question. The answer is 'not'._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The Quiet Before:**

Two dark silhouettes ran through the streets of Karakura, scaling fences and buildings with a single bound. One cat and one humanoid. Unseen, the gods of death traversed the land of the living.

Yoruichi and Soifon flew towards their destination. They emitted no detectable energy as they ran, moving at a higher speed than should be possible while suppressing their reiatsu. The void spell opened up a whole new method of high-speed stealth, and as one of its first users, Yoruichi and Soifon were testing its limits.

A larger problem with the technique was that Shunpo became impossible while under its effects. Their soul had only the barest tether to the physical world, only connected through the body. They could channel as much energy as they wanted, and every bit of the leakage would disappear into the void between worlds, but that also meant they couldn't channel energy outside of themselves. Which meant most kido were unusable, and Shunpo impossible. That was no small price to pay, but the benefits were huge.

As they ran, they began to hear the faint echos of a song. It reached them just as they crossed the edge of the old train station. The music reverberated through the air, notes flowing like water.

"Cover me." Said Yoruichi as she rounded a corner. Four feet becoming two in the middle of her jump. Black fur flowed into purple hair just before her human body reasserted itself. Throughout it all, the goddess of flash never stopped running.

A dozen meters before her was a man and a woman. The entrancing music came from the latter. The song seemed to have hypnotized the human, who sleepily walked closer and closer to his doom. In a fraction of a second, Yoruichi appeared behind the mortal. Letting her energy re-enter the mortal world, she pushed part of her reiatsu at him, shaping it into a silent command of sleep.

Catching him before he fell, the ex-captain carefully jumped back at a speed that wouldn't snap his neck. Soifon soundlessly appeared behind her, never once removing her attention from the woman before them.

The woman had brown hair and a somewhat colorful apparel. With green, red and light brown being prominent. She quickly overcame her surprise and sniffed in disdain. "So the Shinigami are here. I should have expected as much. You never could keep your noses out of other people's business."

"Who are you?" Yoruichi demanded, completely ignoring her own nudity.

The stranger didn't answer, only clicking her tongue in irritation and jumping back, easily scaling the train behind her.

"Stop!" Soi Fon commanded, preparing to pursue.

Yoruichi's outstretched hand stopped her. "Let her go. Our mission is already fulfilled."

* * *

High above the city, an invisible figure hung in the air. The light bent around him as Naruto observed the entirety of Karukara below. He had been sifting through the entire city with a fine comb, looking for anything out of the ordinary. That was until Yoruichi had flared her reiatsu and the blond's attention had immediately shifted to Karakura's old train station.

Naruto frowned. Urahara's computer was apparently better at sensing the Bounts' energy than he was. The shopkeeper had even been able to send Yoruichi before he noticed.

 _"Oh, wow. She does have a lovely figure."_ Ino commented appreciatively.

Trying (and failing) to ignore Yoruichi's naked body, Naruto eventually gave up and created another internal shadow of his thoughts. The clone mentally glared at him, but did what it had been created for.

 _"Another one? Damn it Naruto, it's getting crowded in here."_ Ino complained. Kurama snorted irritably, silently echoing the sentiment. Naruto ignored them, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

A perverted grin stretched across his mouth as Naruto took in the naked beauty below him. Wait. Did she just blow a kiss at him?

 ** _"Bahahahaha!"_** Kurama laughed, enjoying his host's discomfort.

 _"Shut up."_ Naruto grunted, blushing slightly. He hadn't expect to be caught peeping when he was literally kilometers away.

 _"So now what, Goldie-kun? Are you gonna let her outplay you?"_ Ino practically purred.

A shiver went up Naruto's back, but his eyes narrowed at the implied challenge. Oh no. Yoruichi would not get the last say in this. With such a motivation behind him, the world had little choice but to bend to his will. The natural energy beside Yoruichi became slightly corporal and gave the fallow beauty a pat on the back.

Naruto smirked as she jumped. Watching her graceful twirl, he couldn't help but be captivated by the way her long hair cascaded around her. Naruto's inner world became soaked in a pink hue.

Ino cackled. Actually cackled.

Meanwhile, the part of Naruto that didn't get to flirt with a gorgeous goddess grumbled at his task. His purpose was very focused. He was to follow the Bount through natural energy wherever she went. He was to hear what she said and watch what she did. He would keep watch over her for as long as deemed necessary. Hopefully she would lead them back to the others.

It wasn't long until he recognized the Bount's energy as Yoshino Soma. The same woman that had killed Kenshi. He had never personally felt her signature before, but the world whispered of her presence. She hadn't been the only culprit though, and so his purpose was clear. He would not act until he found the others. Not unless she tried to kill again.

The clone mentally sighed. The Bounts... So some were still alive even after all these centuries?

* * *

"You're still here?" Orihime asked, surprised.

Ichigo shrugged. He and Uryuu had hung back outside the school when Chad and Inoue went to get her phone. Having been without it for the duration of the day, the girl had wanted to pick it up before going training.

"We thought it would be nice to walk together. We've always done so before." The orange-haired teen answered.

Orihime lit up. "Yes! I totally agree! Let's go!" Then she took the lead, skipping ahead of the boys with an enthusiasm hard to match. Before anyone could begin a conversation, Inoue opened with a never-ending stream of consciousness."This is really cool, you know! The Hollow stuff can be scary sometimes, but it's really exciting to see ghosts and stuff. I met one yesterday by the way. He seemed really lonely, so I took him home. He seemed to enjoy the smell of my ketchup noodles, so I cooked some for him, but he couldn't touch it, so I had to eat everything. It was…" She continued talking, never once breaking rhythm or slowing down. It was actually quite impressive as long as you could ignore the subject matter.

The boys listened with morbid fascination as Orihime talked about her dietary habits. How she hadn't died of food poisoning was a mystery to Ichigo. Some of those combinations had to be toxic. Or not meant for human consumption, at the very least.

"Ah! We're here!" Orihime exclaimed, interrupting her own ranting. She pointed excitedly at the building in front of them.

Ichigo blinked in mild surprise. Huh. That went fast.

Entering the gym, the teens shuffled through the reception. They were waved in by a bored secretary who didn't even a check for identification.

There were a lot of humans here, Ichigo seemed to be no end to the people picking up training recently. It was a bit weird seeing thugs and jocks lifting heavy weights right beside old ladies using treadmills for exercise.

The group ambled through the crowded room, thankful that everyone seemed to be ignoring them. They went down the stairs until they found the 'employee' door that lead to another world. Ichigo left his human body in a prepared room nearby. Getting back to his friends, he let his reiatsu seep into the door handle. The teen felt it clearly as the seal recognized him. Not wasting time, he walked straight in.

"Geta-Boshi? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. It wasn't just Urahara either. Yoruichi and Naruto was also there, as well as three people the substitute Shinigami had never seen before. Naruto was hovering a few meters above Yoruichi for some reason. The ex-captain was pouting up at the blond. Ichigo quickly decided that he didn't want to know what was going on there.

Smacking his fan closed, Urahara beamed at them. "There you are! Took you long enough." He complained, pointing accusingly at them.

Ichigo tried to explain, but Urahara rolled straight over him.

"Let me introduce you." He said, gesturing to the trio behind him. "Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, Sado meet Ririn, Kurodo and Noba. Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora and Inoue Orihime. Be nice everybody!" He chirped, far too cheerfully in Ichigo's opinion.

Nodding politely, Ichigo studied the trio more closely. They were a bit… _strange,_ to say the least. An older man with a top hat and grey clothes, a younger girl with a strange cape and pink dress, and… a _ninja?_ At least he seemed to be embodying the stereotype much better than Naruto did.

They were an odd bunch. It was also quite obvious that they weren't normal mortals. Not that he expected them to be. Although their reiatsu seemed a bit weak.

"Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba are all Mod Souls I made to act as sensors for… the current situation, which I'll get to in a moment." Urahara explained.

Ichigo blinked. Mod Souls? Like Kon?

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see Naruto shaking his head and muttering to himself. "You guys are so backwards. You have barely any psychic expertise, yet you have the ability to casually create sapient life? Where is the logic in that?"

Ririn scowled at the shinobi before Urahara waved her off. The girl huffed and looked away.

"You might as well sit down, this will probably take some time." Urahara continued. Looking over at the newcomers.

The teens shared a few looks before eventually acquiescing.

"So what is this situation you're referring to Urahara-san?" Ishida asked, adjusting his glasses in the process.

Hat shadowing his face, the scientist went straight to the point. "Have any of you heard about the Bounts?"

Getting only blank stares in return, Urahara elaborated. "They are quite often referred to as vampires."

Ichigo palmed his face. "I hate Twilight"

"Oy take that back! Carlisle is awesome!" Naruto protested.

"Are you kidding me!? It's sparkling vampires. SPARKLING! VAMPIRES!"

"What!? Do you have a problem-"

"Eh…" Kisuke tried. The bewildered shopkeeper looked between Ichigo and Naruto who had begun a rather intricate discussion about the pros and cons of sparkling vampires.

"Can you-" Kisuke tried.

"And may I ask how you know so much about this if you don't like it Kurosaki? Last time I checked, that series was primarily aimed at teenage girls." Uryuu commented. Somehow keeping his cool despite the smile tugging at his lips.

"Now, we-" Urahara tried again.

Ichigo blushed. "Shut up Ishida! Yuzu is all over that series, and dad isn't much better!" Thankfully, Karin was on his side... mostly.

 **"Ahem."** Kisuke finally managed to gather the attention on him again. He seemed a bit annoyed, if the murderous intent seeping off him was any indication.

"Anyway…" He started, voice slightly strained. "Bounts do not sparkle in the sunlight, nor do they have have any other obvious tells that differentiate them from normal humans. Even their energy is virtually indistinguishable unless they are using large amounts of it. Because of this, they are extremely hard to detect by normal means." Gesturing behind him, Urahara smiled proudly. "That is where the Mod Souls come in."

He almost sounded like a father showing off his children… Which was exactly the case, Ichigo realized. Man… his life was weird.

"These three were made to detect the Bounts and help defeat them. Unfortunately, even they can't detect the Bounts unless they let out at least some of their reiatsu." The scientist explained.

"So… How does that help us?" Ichigo asked.

Stamping her foot in the ground Ririn glared at him. "We're going to go with you, of course."

"... And where will you sleep?" The orange haired teen continued, dreading the answer.

"In your room, of course! Where else?"

Shifting his attention over to Urahara he glared at the man. "You might remember that my room is not actually that large. It is only meant for one person."

Kisuke hummed. "I don't remember that being a problem with Rukia-chan." The blond said. Blinking innocently.

Ichigo sputtered.

"Wait. Rukia-chan slept in Kurosaki-kun's room?" Orihime asked, face slowly turning red.

"Gah! It's not like you think! She slept in the closet ok! The closet!"

Silence reigned after Ichigo's exclamation.

Yoruichi laughed.

"I had thought better of you, Kurosaki." Ishida stated, voice flat.

Chad grunted in agreement. His gaze thick with disapproval.

Ichigo looked over at Naruto, hoping his teacher would be kind enough to make the ground swallow him. Naruto smirked knowingly. No such luck apparently.

"So, about these Bounts?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"Right." Urahara said, doing little to hide his amused smile. "The Bounts are a race of spiritually aware physical beings with the ability to consume another's soul, turning their victim's body to dust in the process. They will eventually grow old and die if they don't consume one, but by using this power, they can retain their youth forever."

It said a lot about the gathered people that none of them thought this was the slightest bit abnormal.

"Unfortunately, our data on them seem to have been tampered with, so it will be some time before we manage to gather more from written records. What we have so far is mostly from memory." Urahara said, frowning down at the ground as if the dirt had just personally offended him.

"I can probably help you there." Naruto interjected.

Urahara perked up. Naruto hadn't said anything before. The shopkeeper had assumed he either didn't know, or didn't want to tell them.

"What do you mean Naruto? You know about the Bounts?" Yoruichi asked, tilting her head back to look at him.

"I know them, yes." The shinobi confirmed. "I'll tell you all a story, if you're willing to listen?" The blond's gaze was oddly loaded, as if there was more to the question than was first apparent.

Ichigo frowned. What was this about? It felt like the time in the hot springs, except this had an even greater weight to it somehow.

Once everyone had agreed to the request, Naruto clapped his hands once.

Nothing happened for a little while until suddenly the entire world shook. Naruto's eyes lit up, and reality _shifted_. The place that before had been nothing but a desolate landscape was replaced by the visage of a familiar blue planet far below them. The group were sitting on an invisible platform in empty space. They had no trouble breathing though, so either this was an illusion, or Naruto was providing them with air. Ichigo liked the former best, as the latter was a bit scary to contemplate.

Urahara's eyes sharpened the moment their surroundings changed. The ex-assassin clenched his cane until his knuckles whitened. His body tenser than steel wire.

If Naruto noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. He simply started telling the story with the same kind of tone and reverence he'd used for the last one.

"The year 337 C.E., 1679 years ago, something happened to the lifestream of the planet. It was a subtle change, thankfully. Only those who kept a careful watch over it noticed. Thousands of new souls had been added in an instant."

A green glow appeared around the planet. As Naruto talked, part of the light surged, inflating itself until the bubble burst, sanding ripples cascading all over the sphere.

"People are born all the time, but normally their souls are recycled from the reincarnation cycle." The Sage explained. "The chance of being born with a new soul is about one in a hundred thousand for mortal humans. This influx of new souls is proportional to the amount of people currently alive. It is a steady stream with few fluctuations. So to suddenly have thousands of new souls pop up out of nowhere was a bit… strange." Naruto wobbled his hand. As if unsure how to describe the phenomenon.

"It was a relatively small change. The lifestream has experienced far worse without adverse effects. Nonetheless, it was an anomaly that no one knew the source of. What effect it would have on the world was also uncertain."

Their surroundings changed again. This time they were in a small cottage. Three other people were there with them. Including a woman in the middle of labor. Neither the future mother, the husband clutching his wife's hand or the midwife seemed to notice the people intruding on this very private moment.

A baby's cry pierced the air.

"A few years later, the first of these souls were brought into the world. The first Bount had been born."

The next minute was snapshots of the baby's life. A girl growing up on a farm somewhere in western Europe. She played with her friends, cried when she was sad and grew up to marry a boy couple years her junior. The boy grew older. She did not.

The girl, now a woman, became the source of many rumors. Not once did she carry a child. She did not age beyond her wedding day. The neighbors became restless. Her husband became nervous. The previously kind man became increasingly aggressive, hitting the woman whenever she didn't do as he said. But underneath the aggression was his nervousness. Nervousness born from fear.

The woman fled with a mob at her heels.

"By this time, a dozen other children had been born with the same power. The same curse." Naruto said, flashes of other people with similar fates appeared before them.

"All of them were clear-sighted. They could see things others couldn't. This made them interesting to a lot of different groups. Hollows included."

The world shifted again and a giant Hollow appeared before them. Ichigo reflexively reached for his Zanpakuto. But it was still just an illusion. The monster ignored him and ran straight for the young man wandering through a forest path. Thankfully, the scene shifted before the Hollow reached him. The sheer terror in the man's eyes had been enough.

Other scenes showed both men and women locked in prison, stripped down on examination tables, tied bleeding and screaming to a burning bonfire, some were even buried alive. It was a lot more intense than in a movie. The details and sheer immersion of the scene made it hard to comprehend that this wasn't actually happening.

"More and more Bounts kept being born into the world. Cursed and hunted, they gathered together for some measure of protection."

They were now standing in the middle of a cave filled with people. In their midst was a brown-haired woman with a patient and kind expression. She wore the familiar black and white shihakusho of the standard Shinigami garb. "Here they were found by their creator. A woman named Ran'Tao. She never intended for the Bounts to be created, but now that they were, she was determined to see them live a comfortable life. She told them about themselves. Where they came from and what they were." Naruto said, looking intently between the different members of his audience. "The Bounts are artificial Souls created by the scientists of Soul Society." He explained, his tone offered up no opinion on this. He was simply stating it as fact.

"After this, Ran'Tao soon returned to Soul Society, her goal was to give the Bounts safe passage into the afterlife. There they could live away from a world that shunned them. Unfortunately, the government had other plans."

Screams erupted from the other side of the cave. Soon black clad figures were amongst the Bounts, cutting down everyone they encountered. Shinigami.

A sob echoed from behind him. Turning to look, Ichigo saw Orihime hiding her face in her hands. Small droplets of salty water fell towards the ground. Ichigo was about to reach out when Ishida put a hand on her shoulder. The girl's shaking quieted a little and Ichigo relaxed.

"Few survived." Naruto pressed on, thankfully skipping the majority of the bloody display. "After that tragedy, they moved on as best they could. Shifting through the world as undying shadows. Never settling in one place for long."

The next couple of scenes was showing more and more desperate people as they traversed the world, losing more and more members as time went on.

"The Bounts were not entirely defenseless however. Ran'Tao had taught them how to access a power similar to a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. They called them Dolls. Physical manifestations of the power in their souls. It requires a complex ritual and lots of training to master, and its use and activation could be fatal." A few examples were shown. Creatures so bizarre Ichigo wondered if he'd stepped into a rendition of Alice in Wonderland.

"This was a trying time for them. As more and more people began to take notice. Immortal humans with special abilities is an attractive target for more than just Hollows."

The world changed again. The group was now situated in spacious meeting room. On one side of an oblong table was the Shinigami from the cave. She looked rough and tired, older than before, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Or perhaps years. On the other side sat Naruto. This version of Naruto looked much the same as the one they knew. There were a few exceptions however. The younger blond had shorter hair, as only a few short tufts stuck up on his head. He also wore a white and blue coat. A similarly coloured hat was situated on the table to his right. The kanji of 'Fire' blazed back at them.

"About 400 years after the Bounts had been created. The Elementals received a mission." Naruto smiled. "The client was an increasingly desperate Ran'Tao. She had been exiled from Soul Society and her powers sealed. For the past few centuries she had been traversing the living world, searching for someone to help her children. Of course we said yes."

Naruto the Illusion smiled widely and reached out to shake Ran'Tao's hand.

"Unfortunately, the Bounts were a lot more wary of outsiders by now. Few had offered them any sort of help, and amongst those that did, most betrayed them. They did accept some things though, and we gave them everything they would take." Naruto said, showing them a multitude of shinobi talking with ragged people with cold eyes.

"We gave them training. We thought them how to fight, how to survive, how to thrive." Lectures of both academic and practical natures passed before them. One scene showed Naruto himself tutoring a class in meditation and energy manipulation. Sitting at the front was white-haired man with intense red eyes following every word with rapt attention.

"A few accepted our offer to live among us, but as the Elementals don't become ghosts, and we would not allow them to consume our souls, the price of agreement was their immortality." Naruto's smile turned a little sour at that, although Ichigo could only begin to guess what he was thinking.

"Thankfully, we were not the only ones helping. The world may be harsh, but it is not without mercy. As more and more Bounts were born, their numbers picked up again. Things were looking up." The scene's now consisted of several underground communities all over the globe. Secret meetings beneath a bar in London, a large cottage deep in the Himalayas, a castle in the middle of a desert.

"They grew, they learned, they lived. However, this world would never truly come to accept them. And they never accepted it." Naruto's eyes had a melancholic look in them.

"Despite their relative success. It was only a question of time before their species went extinct. They don't reproduce after all. And there were a finite number of souls that had first been created. The souls of Bounts also loses whatever makes them special after death. New reincarnations are thus like any other human." The blond explained.

"I am not sure why they wished to leave this world. Perhaps they longed for a place to call home. Nevertheless, they wanted to return to Soul Society. Their birthplace. A home they had never known." Naruto explained, showing multiple meetings of people shouting at each other. It was clear that the decision hadn't been a uniform consensus.

"The Bounts had long since mastered a technique to create a portal to Soul Society, they are quite gifted in that regard actually. What they lacked was the ability to turn their physical bodies into reshi."

"There was someone who did know though." The blond blinked at Ishida. "The Quincy." Uryuu stiffened.

"1519, 497 years ago." Naruto continued. "The Bounts gave up on negotiations and captured a Quincy, trying to force him into revealing the secret."

Now the group found themselves on a battlefield. Dolls were swarming the area as blue arrows cut them down. A dozen white clad warriors defending and attacking in the ancient game called war.

"The Quincies didn't like that. The Bounts who didn't die were later killed by the Soul Reapers sent to clean up their thousand year old mess. After all was said and done, the Bounts were all but extinct. Only a few remained under the protection of other unrelated powers. These also died sooner or later. Accidents, battles or assassins sent by the Soul Society. I had thought them all dead by now. Seems like I was mistaken." Sighing heavily, Naruto seemed to become centuries younger as he allowed the world to return to it's natural form.

Ichigo blinked, his eyes adjusting to the perpetual sunset that seemed to be a staple of this place.

"Any questions?" Naruto asked. Smiling softly at them.

"Hmm… Why did you allow the Bounts to live if they survive by consuming souls? Won't that be… immoral?" Kisuke asked. An intent glint in his eyes.

Yoruichi looked over at her friend. A frown marring her features.

If the shinobi was bothered by the question, he didn't show it. "In one way it is. But as long as they only consume souls of those already departed, the victims simply get a prolonged reprieve from Samsara. They will eventually return, as no Bount can survive for eternity. Although, were they to attack the living, that is nothing short of murder." Naruto answered, fully prepared to defend his philosophy. He and Urahara had done this quite a few times during the month he had been working at Kisuke's shop.

"Then won't that be the same with Hollows?" Kisuke asked again. Tilting his hat up to stare intently at Naruto.

The shinobi frowned. "Hollows are different from Bounts. Noh-Men are twisted spirits. Hollows are those who died and lost their heart. This corruption does not disappear simply because the spirit dies. It will linger as a tortured soul until it is destroyed or purified by something else. If it by some horrifying mistake is reborn, the result will be little more than a Hollow in human skin." The blond shuddered, and Ichigo wondered if Naruto talked from experience.

"Then that means…" Orihime trailed of, looking utterly horrified by something. Ichigo's eyes widened as his brain caught up with what his friend must no doubt be thinking.

"No need to worry, Hime-chan." Naruto smiled at her. "I've been sending every soul that died in Karukara to Soul Society. Zanpakuto does not actually purify the Hollow, you see. It just sends it to Soul Society. It is the world itself that repairs the broken spirit."

Ichigo blinked, looking over to Kisuke for confirmation. The shopkeeper nodded, although his eyes were fixed on the blond mercenary. "That's true. But how do you know that, Uzumaki-san? That is not a well known fact." Urahara asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It is not all that hard to see, once you realize that Konso does the exact same thing."

"So it was simple inductive reasoning?" Urahara asked. Doubt clear in his tone. Yoruichi elbowed her friend in the side.

Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "Weeeeeeell…" The blond dragged out. Kisuke lifted an eyebrow. Sighing in defeat, Naruto slumped in place. "I might have broken into the Shinigami's archives a few times."

Yoruichi smirked, but tried to look stern as she admonished him. "To read what, exactly?"

At this, Naruto seemed even more uncomfortable. "You have to know that most of it was perfectly legal! Open for the public even!" Naruto waved his hands, almost desperate for a way out.

No one offered him one.

Naruto mumbled his answer.

"What was that, Uzumaki-san. I couldn't hear you?" Kisuke sing-songed.

"Everything! Okay! I read everything!" Naruto admitted. Flushing bright red.

Kisuke stared for a few seconds. That was not what he had been expecting. He had been planning to tease Naruto about his bookworm tendencies. Maybe some insinuations about recommended literature. The blond's own books provided plenty of material in themselves, but he knew Naruto wasn't the kind to be flustered about something like that. No. He knew that Naruto was far more embarrassed over his more non-fictional pursuits. As if he was afraid people would shun him if he admitted to being interested in academia.

"Everything?" Ishida asked incredulously. "You mean you read every book in the Seireitei?"

Naruto huffed. He looked away as he pouted like a child. "I'm sure there were a few I missed." The blond insisted. "Some were probably too well hidden, or too well defended to bother with."

"That's not…" The Quincy protested.

Ichigo laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. Shaking his head with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "He does stuff like this all the time. Better get used to it."

"Now! Training time!" The blond shouted.

Subtlety, thy name is not Naruto.

Clapping his hands together. The shinobi stopped levitating and began some basic stretching exercises as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Ichigo blinked before looking around the assembled people. "Where's Renji? Shouldn't he have been here for the explanation?"

"Ah, don't worry. I'll fill him in later." Naruto said. "He is already working with one of my clones. Why don't you go meet up with them Chad? A sparring session should help you both." The Half-Mexican came halfway through a nod, before suddenly disappearing as he was teleported to god knows where.

Ichigo sighed. He was never going to get used to that.

"Ichigo, you'll be training with Yoruichi today. I'm betting she has a thing or two to say about your Shunpo." Naruto beamed. Then Ichigo felt the gut wrenching feeling of all his atoms being suddenly misplaced and found himself in the middle of a forest with giant trees.

"Dammit Naruto! Some warning would be nice!" Yoruichi shook her fist at the sky. Ichigo was too busy trying not to throw up. Why couldn't they just run like normal people?

* * *

"So, Hime-chan. Ready for your next lesson?" Naruto asked, beaming at her.

Orihime smiled back, nodding resolutely. All the others had left, willingly or forcefully. Only she and Naruto were left by the entrance.

"Right. To repeat what you learned yesterday." The blond shinobi said, willing four shadow clones into existence. The copies arranged themselves in a two by two square, a few meters away from Inoue. A dark red barrier erupted around them, creating a cube that disappeared into the sky. "Ninpo: Four Crimson Ray Formation!" They shouted in harmony.

Orihime gulped at the imposing sight of the seemingly endless forcefield.

"Come on woman! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Tsubaki barked, janking at his master's hair for good measure.

"Owowowow-" Orihime complained, pouting up at the fairy.

"Leave her alone, Tsubaki. You know this only wastes time." Shun'o chided. Hovering over Orihime's left shoulder.

"Right." Orihime said, clapping her chin between her hands. Her face scrounged up in concentration. "Tsubaki! I choose you- wait, that's not right…" The girl trailed off, sticking her tongue out and twisting her knuckles on her head.

Tsubaki growled.

"Ah! Wait! Wait! I've got it! Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime cried out, pouring her energy and intent into the black and red fairy.

"That's more like it!" Tsubaki cried as he shot towards the red barrier. The golden field around him increased until it covered the entire length of Naruto's technique. It cut through the barrier like a hot knife through butter. The fairy returned to Orihime's side, a smug smile playing at his lips.

Naruto stared at the broken barrier for a few seconds. It hadn't completely collapsed, but that was mostly due to the nature of Shisekiyjōin itself. It didn't _break_. At most it wobbled and reestablished itself after its chakra had been replenished. It didn't get sliced either. This was a barrier capable of tanking multiple Bijuudama from the fucking Juubi! From the inside! Baring a full out nuclear assault, he doubted the entire UN's military could put a dent in it. Even if they had a week to study and approach the problem.

It was currently the strongest barrier he could summon on short notice. And even if he did go through the trouble of acquiring stronger barriers, he doubted even its big brother, the Musekiyōjin, would make much difference. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. She had done the same yesterday, but now he knew she could replicate the feat should she need to.

"Good job. If you can cut through that, then any physical barrier should be child's play." Naruto said.

Orihime beamed at the compliment.

Naruto walked closer to the reality bender. "Next, you'll be cutting off my arm." He said, gaze intent on the young girl.

Orihime's eyes went wide. "Wha- I- I can't do that!"

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto studied her reactions. Her body was tense, her hands clenched, shoulders bunched together. Naruto sighed.

"Why not? You know both you and I can put it back on again." Heck, neither of them even needed the original appendage.

"I- I can't cut off your arm, Uzumaki-kun." The girl insisted.

"Call me Naruto." Naruto mumbled for the upteenth time.

"How do you expect to fight if you can't attack your opponent?" Naruto asked. "I know you have killed Hollows before, but that's not enough. Hollows are monsters. Or at least, they look that way to you. It is not hard to dehumanize them. That's not the case for our future enemies though. Arrancar look like humans. They mostly act like humans as well. Their thought process is remarkably similar." Naruto continued. "Shinigami are just human souls with extra power. How do you expect to fight such opponents without harming them?"

Orihime looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I don't- Can't I just heal the others?" She began, voice almost desperate. "I have a shield. I can protect them as well. Why do I have to..." She trailed off. Staring at the ground. Her fairies were all looking at their master with various emotions. Tsubaki looked like he wanted to clobber her, but Shun'o and Lily held him back.

"Harm people?" Naruto finished her sentence.

Orihime nodded silently.

"You don't have to." The shinobi admitted.

The girl's head snapped up. She began to smile.

"But then you can't join the fighting."

Her smile fell.

"I gave all of you the same choice after we came back from Soul Society. The same choice Yoruichi gave you when she first showed you this world. You don't need to fight. You don't have to become a part of this world. You can stay a normal human for as long as you wish. That is your right." Naruto said.

"But if you truly want to become a part of the supernatural, if you truly want to help, then you have to know how to defend yourself. I am not sending children into war without a means of defending themselves."

The blond's gaze softened as he took in Orihime's disheartened appearance. "Look. I'm not saying you should fight on the front lines. Far from it. I would prefer it if you didn't have to fight a single battle in the upcoming conflict."

Sighing regretfully, he continued. "That is not for me to decide, however. Healers are an attractive target for any tactician, and your powers, should they ever be discovered, would most likely make you a priority for the enemy. I can't let you enter a war without being able to fight." He was silent for a while, waiting for the girl's response.

"I- I'd like to help." Orihime whispered, looking up at him hesitantly.

Naruto smiled. "That's good Hime-chan. Look, I'll numb the area. So I won't even feel any pain. And if an arm is too much, we can start with some fingers if you want."

Orihime went white. Possibly a little green.

Naruto winced. Damn. Normally he was good with other people, but he could have a bit of a… _skewed_ perspective from time to time.

"N-no. I-" She stammered. Taking a shuddering breath, the girl straightened. A determined glint in her eyes. "Hold out your arm."

Naruto smiled and did as asked, shoving up his sleeve just as Orihime expression hardened. No sense in ruining a perfectly good shirt in the process.

"T-tsubaki, Koten Z-zanshun, I reject." She managed. Staring straight at Naruto's limb. Tsubaki flew forward. He moved only a fraction of his previous speed, and his glow was much less intense. Still, he didn't have to fly far, and he reached his goal in just a few seconds. The fairy passed straight through the blond's arm before returning to his master. He didn't look at all satisfied.

Naruto watched with interest as his limb fell to the ground, a wave of blood trailing from the stump.

"Naruto!" Orihime shouted. She looked absolutely horrified.

The teenager was about to call upon the healing aspects of her power, but Naruto waved her off. Bending down to retrieve his arm, Naruto channeled a bit of wind chakra to his throat before blowing on it, cleaning it of most of the stones and dirt that had stuck to the bloodsoaked limb.

Once Naruto let his chakra flow, red and blue threads snaked their way towards the limb, reinvigorating and reattaching it to his main body. The blond clenched his fist, noting his body's satisfaction with mild interest. It was not pleasant to be missing an arm, no matter how much he pretended it didn't faze him.

"There. See? Good as new." Except for the copious amount of blood now staining the right side of his body. He could have stopped it, but few others could have. Orihime didn't have the time to take things slow. If she wanted to fight, she needed to be desensitized sooner rather than later. Feeling a headache incoming, Naruto forced his cells to divide faster. The effect was much like that of a blood replenishing pill.

Orihime still looked a little green, but also like she was trying to compose herself again. She didn't quite manage. The trepidation showing on her face told him she fully expected him to make her repeat the exercise. And while that might be helpful in the short term, they weren't _that_ short on time.

Naruto hummed in contemplation. "Right… so next we'll be working on deflecting other attacks with your Koten Zanshun. An unbreakable shield is all well and good, but it is still only one shield." Orihime looked very relieved at this news.

Naruto smiled a bit too widely, creating a Rasenshuriken above his bloody hand. "Shall we begin then?"

* * *

The crack of bone against bone echoed down the street as Ichigo stretched his neck. "Man… These sessions don't become any easier, do they?"

Lifting an eyebrow in question, Uryuu made a point to walk with the most grace he could manage. Which wasn't all that impressive, considering he could barely feel his legs. "What did you expect? We aren't here for leisurely exercise."

Naruto scowled weekly at him. Uryuu had become a lot more tolerable after they came back from Soul Society, but he was still an arrogant know-it-all from time to time. "It's not-"

"Ichigo!" The shout came straight into his ear, causing his head to tilt dangerously to the side in order to get away from the sound. Something that did nothing, as the source had climbed up on his shoulder.

"Holy -! Quiet down Ririn. That's way too loud!" The teen looked around nervously, hopefully no one had seen the very lively bird doll that would not fit into any normal understanding of the universe. To his great consternation, a woman was standing before them, looking intently at the talking toy.

"Ehh… It's a new model?" Ichigo tried carefully.

The brown-haired woman smiled at him, not seeming the least bit surprised. "Hmm… I'd say. I do have some experience with dolls."

Ichigo blinked. Her voice sounded weird. Both deep and light at the same time. It was a very comfortable and melodious sound.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it! She's using a spell on you! She's a Bount! A Bount! That's what I was trying to tell you!" Ririn whispered furiously.

Ichigo blinked. He thought he understood what the Mod Soul was telling him, but it was very hard to focus. All he could really think about was how much he wanted to sleep. That's right. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. What's wrong with that?

The orange-haired teen blinked again, slower this time. Then, with an act of will, forced himself to focus. The world slowly came back into contrast. Uryuu stood beside him, looking as if he was about to keel over. The woman was before them, smiling a secretive smile as she tilted her head to the side.

Forcing reiatsu through his human body, Ichigo felt his mind return to its normal state. Beside him, Ishida shook his head almost desperately.

Scowling at the Bount before them, Ichigo looked around to make sure there were no onlookers. Thankfully, there weren't. Funny how that always seemed to be the case. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. He did not appreciate having his mind messed with.

The woman smiled. "Before that, let me introduce myself. My name is Yoshino Soma. And as your friend has so rudely informed you, I am a Bount."

Beside him, Uryuu tensed. Ichigo could feel the reiatsu he was emitting. Not much yet, but it was enough for the Quincy to cross the distance between himself and the woman within a fraction of a second.

"So why are you here? Why did you attack us?" Ishida asked, taking a step in front of Ichigo. The orange-haired teen shifted his scowl towards Ishida. Was he trying to protect him? It was true that he was at a disadvantage in his physical body, but it wouldn't take much to switch. He was already fiddling the Shinigami badge within his pocket.

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "Attack you? I have done no such thing. The sleeping spell was merely a test. If you couldn't withstand that, then there'd be no point in warning you."

Ishida was silent for a few seconds, analyzing the response. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Uryuu was far to careful for his tastes, but then again, he seemed to be doing ok, so he decided to let his friend take the lead for now.

"A mental attack is still an attack. Still an act of aggression." Uryuu stated, although he seemed to be more relaxed than before.

Yoshino waved away the comment. "More important than that, you have a problem. A major problem."

Both teens stayed silent.

"A few days from now, Kariya will-"

"Yoshino!" A voice shouted from the rooftops. All three of them immediately locked on to the source of the sound. The source - it turned out - was a man standing atop a nearby building. His clothes were of very high quality. He wore a dress more suited to a wedding than climbing buildings. Or battle.

The female Bount flinched at the sound of her name. A drop of sweat trailed down her neck. "Utagawa? What are you doing here!? How did you…?" She trailed off, having crouched into a defensive stance as Utagawa held out a pocket watch in front of himself.

"Yoshino, Kariya demands you return to us. You are a traitor to our kind, and will be judged as such. Come with me freely, or I will take you back by force." Utagawa declared. He didn't sound at all displeased by this possibility.

Yoshino said nothing. She simply turned and ran.

Utagawa made a 'tsk, tsk' sound. His pocket watch turned into a long, very deadly looking snake. The snake tore through the air after Yoshino. It wasn't hard to see that the reptile would overtake the woman in just a few seconds. But before it could make it very far, it was forced to twist away from a blue arrow heading straight for it. It hissed and grabbed ahold of the side of a building to dodge the next couple dozen projectiles aimed towards it. Yoshino didn't spare a second to look behind herself, and quickly disappeared into a nearby alley.

The second Bount's attention turned to the two teenagers below him. The man sighed and jumped down to street level, not having any apparent difficulties with the long fall.

"Now why did you have to do that, boy? This is a matter between grown-ups. Brats like you should know enough to mind their own business." Despite his words, his eyes shone with intense curiosity. But also other things... Hatred? Fixation?

Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he took two steps forward. The form of his bow wavered from exhaustion, and the Quincy took a deep breath to steady himself. Ichigo could see his feet shaking ever so slightly. Training to an inch of your life wasn't exactly the best move you could make before a real battle. Ichigo prepared himself to exit his physical body, although he wasn't in much better shape than Uryuu.

"You attacked a woman. That makes it my business." Ishida said, forming another holy arrow. This time aiming at the man himself.

Utagawa laughed. "Oh, another Quincy pretending to chivalry. How disgustingly noble of you. Your kind knows hypocrisy like no other."

As Ishida opened his mouth to respond, the snake from before snapped towards him. The teen was faster though, firing his arrow, Ishida vanished from sight.

The arrow should have pierced the Bount, but another snake leapt up to protect him. It instantly disintegrated on impact, but so did the arrow.

Wasting no time, Ichigo almost punched his soul out of his back. He caught his now inanimate body and Flash Stepped up to the nearest building. The same one Ishida had disappeared to.

Uryuu spared a fraction of his attention on Ichigo as he appeared, but his sight soon focused back on the place below them. Ichigo could see why. The entire street was filled with snakes.

"Wha- Where did they come from?" Ichigo asked, his grip on Zangetsu tightening. He wasn't very fond of snakes.

The Bount below them narrowed his eyes at the sight of Ichigo's shihakusho. His attention quickly shifted between Ichigo and Uryuu. His lips turned downwards in a snarl. "So the Shinigami sends their dog to help the last Quincy. How fitting. The genocidal bastards responsible for both our races fall stands right beside you. Why won't you help me take him down, Quincy? I promise we will reward you handsomely if you agree."

Ishida hummed, almost as if he was considering the suggestion. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "As tempting as that offer is, I would have to decline. As you said, as a hypocritical Quincy, I am more inclined to act on my sense of disgusting chivalry than any monetary reward."

Utagawa said nothing in return, but the snakes hissed as they scaled the building, coming at them in massive numbers. In response, Ishida fired hundreds of arrows into the air, letting the projectiles rain down on the area with wild abandon. It wasn't completely random though. The middle of the roof where Ichigo and Ishida were standing went untouched. The rest of the building became more and more similar to a glowing blue pincushion.

After witnessing the carnage, Ichigo decided Uryuu had the situation well in hand. His body would be safer there than anywhere else in the closest vicinity. And so his attention shifted to the Bount below them. The middle aged man, (or at least the middle aged _looking_ man) had one of the snakes twisted around his arm. This one constantly wiggled back and forth, it's eyes glowing blue. Ichigo was about to engage when even more snakes began rising out of the ground.

Now that he looked, he could see where the reptiles were coming from. They were constantly forming from the geometry around them. Pipes, sticks, long pieces of concrete, and even the cracks in the concrete created from the snakes themselves and Uryuu's arrows. How was that even possible? The cracks weren't even a thing, they were just a lack of a thing! The increasing number of snakes forming closer and closer forced Ishida to constrict the circle of safety around them, thereby opening more cracks for the snakes to spawn from.

Having realized this, Ishida quickly looked over at Ichigo, he nodded once and bent down to pick up his friend's unresponsive physical body.

Ichigo nodded back, and disappeared at the same time Ishida did.

Uryuu appeared on another rooftop, crashing into the building with all the grace of a drunkard at a ballet performance. He was panting hard as he tried to get up, hefting Ichigo's physical body over his back.

At the same time, Ichigo raced towards Utagawa. The Bount didn't react as Ichigo appeared behind him, holding Zangetsu against his neck. "You're coming with us." The teen ordered, trying to sound appropriately dramatic, and not as completely out of breath as he was.

Utagawa turned around and smiled.

Ichigo tensed the moment he saw that smile. That was not a human smile.

A moment later, Utagawa had thrown himself at Ichigo, extending his hands impossibly far as he grabbed for the substitute Shinigami's neck. Ichigo swung on pure instinct. Watching in horrible fascination as the Bount's separated arm hit the ground between them. Despite the debilitating injury, Utagawa didn't cry out. In fact, he didn't react much at all. As Ichigo looked back at their opponent, he could see why. The 'man' was no man at all. Only a collection of snakes having bonded together and somehow creating the illusion of a man. The swarm of reptiles snapped towards him. Ichigo yelped as the hours of Shunpo practice sent him safely out of harm's way.

Ichigo scanned his surroundings for any hints of their foe, he couldn't see anything but the army of reptiles dominating the street. But as he watched, those too disappeared. Some slithered away into the shadowy alleyways, some went down into the sewer. But most simply reverted to their original form. Leaving steel pipes and wooden sticks in places they had no business being.

The substitute Shinigami relaxed as he realized the man was truly gone. Somehow he had escaped during the first moments of confusion. Or… maybe he'd never really been here to begin with? Just because he hadn't seen the snake clone talk didn't mean it couldn't.

* * *

As Utagawa ran, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. Turning his head towards every street and alley, he made sure that neither the Shinigami or the Quincy were following him. And sure enough, there were no sign of them. And how could they? Utagawa's reiatsu signature was practically nonexistent at this point. Unless they had some sort of tracker on him, it would be impossible for them to find him again. And he was sure they hadn't tagged him with anything during the short skirmish. Just to be sure, he fed Fried the tiniest amount of energy she needed for activation. "Check for any potential markers would you, my dear?" He whispered to the doll.

 _"Will do, Ryo."_ Fried voice echoed in his mind.

Utagawa stopped beside an abandoned bus stop. The most private place he had passed in a while. Fried slithered around his body, tongue flickering out to taste the air. This went on for over a minute, and despite no alarm being raised, Utagawa felt even more nervous. He would have been more relaxed if Fried had found something. At least that would have validated his feelings, but now?

Utagawa gnashed his teeth. Kariya had given him strict instructions of what to do in case of a failed retrieval. As much as he loathed to listen to that arrogant asshole, he wasn't in a position to disobey. Not yet.

* * *

A clone of Naruto looked up from his mountain of paperwork. Running a training center by yourself was no easy job. Having hundreds of copies of yourself helped with volume, but the work didn't become any easier because of it. Ultimately, he still had to do everything. That's why he eagerly awaited any sort of distraction from his daily routine.

Sure enough, the footsteps in the corridor stopped outside the door. There were a few seconds of hesitant silence before the visitor decided to knock. Naruto smiled to himself, he had been waiting for this meeting for a while now. "Come in." He called. His smile got even wider as Arisawa Tatsuki opened the door. It was always interesting to see how 'normal' people first reacted to the supernatural world.

* * *

Tatsuki squared her shoulders as she heard the cheerful voice on the other side invite her in. This was it. No point in waiting any longer. Today was the day she would get her answers. One way or another.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan. What can I help you with?" Uzumaki Naruto asked as she stepped into his office. Tatsuki frowned at the suffix, but tried to not let it distract her.

Looking around the room, the karate champion was struck by how spartan it looked. There was only a single window at her left side, and the only other ornaments were an abstract painting on the other side, and a desk with the minimum amounts of appliances.

Focusing on the person in front of her, Tatsuki tried to make up her first impression. It was strange. She had seen the guy around the gym from time to time, and even on a couple of advertisement posters around the city, but this was their first real meeting face to face. He was… shorter than she imagined. Sure, he was taller than her, but he was still a fully grown adult whilst she was not. He only looked a few centimeters taller than her. Although he was sitting down, so it was hard to tell.

Taking a deep breath Tatsuki looked the man dead in the eye. "I want to know what's going on."

"And why did you come to me with this?" The gym manager asked patiently.

Tatsuki opened her mouth. Then closed it again. This wasn't how she imagined the conversation to go. "Eh… Well. I kind of… Who else should I be asking?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Your best friend, Orihime. She might be a good start. Ichigo would also be a good choice, although both Uryuu and Sado could answer your question."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. She had suspected, but… Having her suspicions confirmed felt surprisingly good. "I've tried. Orihime won't tell me a thing."

"But you still haven't forced her hand have you? If you'd ask her more directly, she might have had to give you an answer." Naruto said.

Tatsuki fist turned white in her clenched grip. "Of course I haven't! I don't want to push her like that."

"But despite that, you go behind her back, coming to me for answers?"

Tatsuki's breath hitched.

"Have you considered that there might be a reason that your friends doesn't want you to know?" Naruto's voice had taken on a warning tilt to it, and the previously normal office gained an ominous atmosphere.

The teenage girl swallowed. Then her eyes hardened. She refused to look away.

"I don't know why they are hiding things, but I need to know. I have a feeling they are putting themselves in danger. And if that's so, then I can't let them continue without even knowing what they're doing." She explained, fighting down shivers.

"Their choices are not your responsibility, you know." Naruto said.

Tatsuki frowned. This was getting nowhere. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Naruto sighed before pushing his chair away. Standing up, the blond passed around the desk before reaching the door on the other side of the room. He turned around with one hand on the handle. "Personally, I believe you have a right to know, but so do many others. Having the right to a thing does not mean that thing is good for you. If you follow me, I will explain any questions you have to the best of my ability. If not, then I'll pretend this conversation never happened."

He let the last word hang in the air for a few seconds before disappearing through the doorway.

Tatsuki hesitated only a moment before she followed.

* * *

Jin Kariya lounged back in his velvet chair as he surveyed his guests. There were about thirty Bounts gathered around this table. Probably the largest gathering of their kind since the war against the Quincy several centuries ago. There were a few he hadn't managed to contact, and about half a dozen that had denied his summons. But other than that, this was all that was left of their race. Their once mighty people had been reduced to one dinner table worth of individuals.

A soft beeping sound could be heard from his right, and Kariya turned to Ugaki with a raised eyebrow. Leaving your phone on during dinner was bad manners.

The nicely clothed Bount didn't react to Kariya's unspoken reprimand, simply reading the message anyways. He soon looked up at his leader with a simple message. "The retrieval was a failure. Utagawa came in contact with the local group."

Jin sighed. Oh well, they weren't quite out of options yet.

Getting to his feet, the conversations around the room ended as everyone looked towards him. Kariya smiled at them, projecting an air of confidence. "It seems our victory will be a little more difficult to gain than we thought."

A couple of chuckles came from further down the table. Kariya smiled back at them, the gesture more genuine than before.

"We need to step up our game if we wish to succeed in this. Cain. You will take Mabashi and Leia to go after the target tomorrow. This mission is of utmost importance. Understood?"

The youngest amongst them smiled and nodded. It was a smile full of teeth. The other two shuffled uncomfortably, but didn't protest. Kariya made a mental note to talk with them later. This mission was crucial. There could be no hesitation on their part.

Shifting his focus, Kariya managed to locate the twins. They were seated almost at the end of the table. Their youthful appearance being a rare sight among their people, they had attracted a fair bit of attention at this gathering, and that wasn't even mentioning their fraternal status. "Ho, Ban. You go assist Utagawa tomorrow. Clear?"

"Clear-" "-as glass boss!" The two echoed back at him.

Inwardly Kariya sighed. Sometimes he missed the orderly no-nonsense attitude from the military.

"As for the rest of you, the time to move is drawing closer. Enjoy the rest of your meal. I have some things to take care of."

With that, he left the room.

* * *

Ichigo scowled. His father was once again overreacting to something or another, waving animatedly with his hands even though he was talking through the phone. Nothing unusual about that.

"How old are you again?" Ichigo asked the second Isshin finished his conversation.

Goat-face pouted at him. "That's not fair Ichigo! Your father is in the prime of his youth!"

"You're 42." Ichigo deadpanned. Then he reconsidered. This was as good an opening as any. Yuzu and Karin were visiting a friend of theirs, and he and Goat-face were alone for the moment. If he didn't take this chance, he might as well forget about the whole thing.

"Or are you really?" The teen asked again, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Isshin stopped 'crying', looking at him with bafflement. "What do you mean, Ichigo? Don't you know the age of your own father?" He asked playfully.

"I don't think I do." Ichigo answered. Clenching his Shinigami badge in his pocket. "After all, Shinigami age differently than humans. Don't they dad?"

The man froze.

"I- What are you-" The elder began.

"Don't lie to me." Ichigo said. His voice was quiet, barely audible.

Isshin shut up.

After over a minute of complete silence, Isshin sighed, ruffling his hair in resignation. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day you went out to kill a Hollow. I felt your reiatsu." The teen answered.

"When did you get so good at reading reiatsu signatures? I thought your own energy disrupted your reikaku?" Isshin asked.

"Don't change the subject."

Isshin sighed again. "Yes, I am a Shinigami. Or I was, once." His normal bravado was nowhere to be found.

"Why did you hide it?" Ichigo asked, frowning down at his fists. They were white from clenching them too hard. "Why did you never say anything?"

His father didn't answer at first, only looking distractedly up at the roof above them. Isshin took a deep breath. A drop of sweat ran down his brow. He looked over at the watch on the wall before focusing back at Ichigo. "I'm supposed to get the girls in half an hour. I'll use the remaining time to tell you everything you want to know. You deserve that much."

Ichigo nodded, waiting for his father to continue.

"I- I was born 416 years ago as Shiba Isshin, belonging to a branch of the Shiba family in Soul Society."

Ichigo held up a hand. "Wait, the Shiba family? Shiba? As in Shiba Kukaku and Ganju? That Shiba?" He asked incredulously.

Isshin blinked. Then he laughed. "So you met Kukaku and Ganju, did you? Yes. They're your cousins. Third cousins actually. You have the same great grandparents."

Ichigo stared disbelievingly at his father. He had to be kidding, he couldn't be related to Ganju! He refused to believe it!

Then Isshin's words caught up to him. 416. His father was over 400 years old! It wasn't that he hadn't suspected, but… Ichigo pressed both hands to his eyelids, trying in vain to stave off a headache. He could ask more about the family later, first he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"You ok?" His old, old, OLD man asked him.

Taking a steady deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "Yes. Just… It's a bit hard to digest. Continue."

Isshin frowned, but he didn't bring it up again.

"Right, I was born to the Shiba clan, where I grew up as the next in line to one of the largest branch families. Which I eventually succeeded in my second century." Isshin explained.

Ichigo, frowned. Branch families? As far as he could tell, there was only two people in the Shiba family right now, plus two retainers. So there were a lot more of them in the past? He wondered what had happened.

"I became a Shinigami before that though. I was a lieutenant for most of the time before I was promoted to captain... sometime around 90 years ago, I think." Isshin looked up to his son, gauging his reaction.

Ichigo looked back. He didn't seem overly surprised. Isshin pouted in disappointment. "Come on! Can't you be at least a little surprised? Your father was a captain!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "It is bit surprising, but I told you I felt your reiatsu, didn't I? It wasn't exactly hard to guess."

Isshin sulked a bit more. He was honestly impressed. He hadn't thought Ichigo's sensing capabilities were anything special. By most accounts, it shouldn't have been. The more spiritual energy you emitted, the harder it was to sense others.

"Anyways, That was how I lived for most of my life. Until about 20 years ago, that is."

"And what happened then?" Ichigo asked when Isshin had been silent a bit too long for his liking.

His father beamed back at him. "I met your mother, of course!" He was practically sparkling. "It was love at first sight! I was on a mission to the living world, and once I saw her, I couldn't think of anything but her!" Isshin tossed himself over to Masaki's shrine and the giant portrait of her that hung in the living room.

"So… that was that? You just abandoned all your duties and fled to the living world to be with mom?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Sure, Isshin could be irresponsible at times, but not _that_ irresponsible.

"Well, almost. It was a bit more complicated than that." He admitted.

"Complicated? How so?"

"Your mother… she's… she was... well…" Isshin trailed off, looking over at the portrait of his late wife again.

"She's what? Spit it out old man." Ichigo demanded. He didn't appreciate Isshin dragging this out.

"Masakiwasaquincy." He said it almost too fast to comprehend, but it wasn't a very complicated sentence. Ichigo had heard him well. Or at least he _thought_ he had. It was just…

"What?" The teen deadpanned.

Isshin took a deep breath. "Your mother was a Quincy, Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His mind was blank for a few seconds, at a loss for what to think.

"A Quincy? My mother was a Quincy!?"

Isshin nodded. "I met her on a mission to the living world. I was investigating the disappearance of a few subordinates my mine. That is a story for another time, but in summary, it was a particularly strange and powerful Hollow. Your mother saved me during the fight but got wounded in the process."

Ichigo blinked quickly. He was still trying to process the information he had just been given.

"It turned out Masaki had been poisoned by the Hollow's reiatsu, and to stop her soul from self-destructing, it had to be stabilized. Mainly through the use of a Shinigami's spiritual energy. Urahara set up the procedure, and we bound my power to Masaki." Isshin nodded to himself as he finished the explanation. That sounded about right, not too complicated while taking the most important things into account. At least all those sleepless hours thinking about this conversation had done some good.

 _Wait, Kisuke knew? 'Well, duh… of course he knew.'_ A voice in the back of Ichigo's mind answered him. It wasn't either of his inner spirits though. That was purely his own brain scolding him for thinking anything else. What else hadn't the mysterious scientist told him? "And then?" Ichigo asked, almost afraid to ask.

Isshin shrugged. "Masaki finished her education. The process of binding our souls together required that we couldn't be too far apart, so I set up this clinic. 400 years of education as a Shinigami helped a lot, although human medicine had advanced much since I last heard anything about it." The bearded man looked over at the clock again. He still had ten minutes. "As I constantly had to keep close to Masaki, it wasn't all that strange that we got to know each other better. And well… you know how she is."

Ichigo nodded. Yes. A personality as radiant as the sun. It wasn't that strange that he had fallen for her.

Isshin smiled again. A relaxed and serene smile. It was rare to see such an expression on his usually boisterous father. "For some reason, she seemed to like me too, and so we became married. You were born, and the twins not too soon after that. The rest you should know yourself."

Ichigo nodded. "So mom knew then? She knew you was a Shinigami."

Isshin looked surprised. "Of course. She knew me better than anyone."

Ichigo nodded. That was good. His beating of a lifetime could be toned down a notch or two. Still, his father was 400 years old! That… Ichigo shuddered. No. Best not to think about it. He was going to listen to the rest of the story, then kick his ass. Then do his utmost to forget it.

"So… why didn't you tell us? I told you I could see ghosts didn't I? Both you and mom knew. Karin can as well, Yuzu is the only one amongst us that can't. Why didn't you tell us?" Ichigo scowled down at his lap. There were those clenched hands again. He purposely loosened them, wincing a bit at the small pops his bones gave off.

Isshin looked uncomfortable. "We were going to tell you. Sometime when you were older. We thought it best to tell all three of you at once. Decided it was best to wait until Karin and Yuzu were old enough." At seeing Ichigo's sceptical face, Isshin sighed.

"This isn't a particularly comfortable world. Hollows, Shinigami, the land of the dead. We knew that if Soul Society ever discovered your existence, you would be in trouble. Mortals generally aren't allowed to know about the afterlife. It would have been too heavy a burden to put on children. Also, we couldn't risk any of you telling all your friends." Isshin shrugged. "You know how children are."

Ichigo's scowl got even more pronounced. "Still…"

"Why didn't you tell us then, Ichigo?" Isshin countered.

Ichigo blinked.

"The day you met Rukia. The day you became a substitute Shinigami. Why didn't you tell us? Was it only because Rukia told you not to, or did you have your own reasons?" The ex-captain's stare was piercing. Nothing like the goofy klutz Ichigo had known all his life.

"I… I wanted to protect you." Ichigo answered. "I didn't want…"

Isshin raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. I get it." And he really did. His parents had wanted to shield them. And it worked too, until Rukia came phasing through his wall and a Hollow attacked their home.

"So what about the day when mom died?" Ichigo asked, his eyes bored into his father. The man may have been a four hundred year old spirit warrior, but Ichigo had a bit of experience under his belt as well. He was confident his stare was one of the best.

Isshin's body slumped, and for a moment Ichigo regretted asking. But when his father looked up, there was no sign of his previous hurt.

"The day your mother died. Yes. That is the day I regret the most in my life."

Ichigo stayed silent. So he knew about that as well then? He wasn't surprised. That was the one question that had kept him up for most of yesterday. If Isshin was a Shinigami at the level of a captain, how could Grand Fisher have killed his mom? Now, after having heard the story, he was quite certain he knew how.

"As I told you, My powers were used to seal away the corrupted part of Masaki's soul. It is only in the last couple of months that I have begun to regain them. Six years ago, I truly couldn't see ghosts, much less sense spiritual pressures kilometers away. I couldn't have fought Grand Fisher even if I had been there, but even so… even so…" Isshin looked down at the floor, and Ichigo was surprised to see a tear fall from his father's eye. It wasn't exactly rare for Isshin to cry. Hell, he cried every time he heard 'my heart will go on' on the radio, but this seemed a lot sadder somehow. "I wish I could have been there. Even if I couldn't have done anything. I wished I at least had had the chance to try and save her, or die trying. It might be selfish of me, but that is how I feel."

"But even if I had known it was happening, it is doubtful I would have gone to help. The truth is that, even if I had known, I wouldn't have thought she needed help."

Ichigo blinked. What?

"Masaki was Quincy. A powerful one. Her skills should have been more than enough for an enemy like Grand Fisher."

The teens eyes widened. "Then… I… I truly did kill her."

Isshin looked up quickly, an alarmed expression on his face. "What?"

"I… She jumped in front of me. Shielding me from the Hollow. That's about all I can remember, but if she truly was an experienced Quincy… then without me…"

"NO!" Isshin shook his head violently.

Ichigo focused on a spot to the side of the giant portrait, trying his hardest to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

"No! You weren't responsible Ichigo. Masaki would never blame you, and neither do I. You weren't-"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Ichigo exploded, smashing his fist into the table so hard the wood cracked. "I know none of you blame me! I'm not an idiot! If you did, how could you stand to have me under the same roof!? And I knew mom well enough to guess at what she would say. Even if I didn't know her as well as I thought, I know this at least. But if I hadn't been there, then mom…"

"No Ichigo. It wouldn't have made a difference. Masaki should have been more than strong enough to to defeat Grand Fisher and protect you at the same time. Her Blut Vene was stronger than anything I have ever seen. The monster shouldn't even have been able to scratch her. But it did, and that is not your fault!" The man seemed almost desperate to get his point across.

Ichigo blinked. He brought a hand up to his eyes, only now noticing he had been crying. Damn. He scrubbed the tears away, blushing slightly for the misstep and looked away. He had been blaming himself for six years. He had stopped crying after the first one. In fact, that was the last time he had cried for anything. Until now.

"Blut Vene?" He asked instead. Trying to focus on his father's words.

"A defensive technique used by the Quincy. It fills their blood vessels with reiatsu and hardens their skin. Masaki was a master. Even if she had to take a hit for you, she shouldn't have been wounded."

Ichigo held his breath.

"At the same time that Masaki was killed, Uryuu's mother fell into a coma. She died three months later." Isshin said.

"What?" Ichigo looked up. Uryuu's mother? What did she have to do with all of this?

"Ah, that's true. You don't know, Ryuuken and your mother were distant cousins, so you and the Ishida boy are too." Ishin explained. He looked over at the clock. He should have been on his way five minutes ago. He focused back at Ichigo.

"And that means… what... exactly?" Ichigo asked, frowning as his worldview adjusted itself ever-so-slightly.

"There is an old song from the Quincy tradition. It's about their ancient king, their progenitor. He's said to have been sealed away for a thousand years." Isshin began. "It says that the sealed king would regain his pulse after 900 years of imprisonment. After 90 more he would regain his intelligence, and 9 years after that, he would regain his powers."

Ichigo lifted one eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with the incident 6 years ago."

Isshin sighed. "It's the way he is said to regain those powers. 'By absorbing the strength of all those he considers unworthy.'"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he understood the implications. "And… and this song is real? You mean this is what happened to mom? The king stole her powers at the worst possible time and she was killed by a Hollow?"

Isshin looked down at the table and nodded.

A shallow laugh escaped the teen. "Heh. I appreciate the effort, but doesn't that sound too implausible? An old song from an extinct people tells of a prophecy about a guy you don't even know exists?"

Isshin furrowed his brow as he looked up at his son. "We know he exists. Yhwach exists. The Captain Commander fought him one thousand years ago. This is quite well known amongst students and scholars in Soul Society. Most believe he died that day, but well, you know."

Shaking his head in denial, Ichigo looked up at his father. "That doesn't prove anything. The fact that he happened to take her powers at that exact moment is too unlikely. Too bizarre."

Isshin shrugged. "The world is unlikely. But you don't have to take my word for it. As I said, the same thing happened to Uryuu's mother at the same time. Although there were no Hollows in the vicinity. She fell into a coma and never woke up. This is more than just a folk story Ichigo."

"So what!? I'm just going to believe some ancient monarch from a fairytale killed my mother? What the hell does that even mean!" The teen shouted.

"It means you weren't responsible for her death." Isshin said calmly. His eyes focusing solely on his son.

Ichigo coughed, trying to hide the convulsions his body were going through.

Standing up slowly, Isshin's hand hovered uncertainly above his son's shaking shoulders.

"I'll go get the girls. I think we'll take a detour by the supermarket." The elder eventually said. He patted his son awkwardly on the back before leaving through the front door.

Inside Ichigo's inner world, the rain fell without end.

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked her, sipping at the tea a redheaded woman had gotten them.

Tatsuki looked around the room as she mulled over her questions. It was certainly a lot more cozy and homely than she had expected. In fact, she was pretty sure this was the residential part of the building, which meant this was probably Naruto's house. So did that mean…? "Was that your wife?" She asked, looking over at the door the redhead had just closed.

Naruto spluttered. "Wha- No! No… That's my mother. Uzumaki Kushina. I can introduce you later." He looked awkwardly to the side as Tatsuki tried her best not to burn up from sheer embarrassment. God… Why did she ask that?

As the silence stretched on, the raven haired girl took a deep breath. "Right… So, tell me. Does magic exist?"

"That depends on what you want to call magic."

Tatsuki frowned in irritation. She thought he agreed to tell her everything. "You know. Turning invisible, fly, shoot fire from your hands. That sort of thing." She had to fight back another blush from these questions. They just sounded so stupid to her own ears.

Naruto didn't laugh though. In fact, he seemed to give the question far more weight than it deserved. "Still. What do you mean by that? Invisibility technology has existed for years, although the really good stuff only works on microscopic scales. Humans have been able to fly since the first air balloons and the wright brother's invention of the airplane. Flamethrowers exists." Naruto wobbled his hand uncertainly. "All of that would seem like magic to almost everyone 400 years ago."

"You know what I mean." She snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Do all of that without tools to help you."

The blond sighed. He crossed his legs in a lotus positions, and suddenly he was levitating in the air. "Like this you mean?"

Tatsuki was silent, only staring at the flying man before her. Without saying another word, she nodded.

Falling back into his chair, Naruto leant forward to take another sip of his tea, gesturing for Tatsuki to do the same. She did so, the gesture almost automatic. Just as the warm liquid flowed down her throat she could feel her muscles relax. Her eyes focused better and the world became clearer.

She looked down at her cup and frowned up at Naruto. "What's in this tea?"

Naruto shrugged. "A herbal mixture from my homeland. Made to increase concentration and decrease tension and fatigue."

"You drugged me?" Tatsuki asked incredulously.

Naruto huffed a laugh. "Drugged? As much as coffee is a drug. It's kind of the same thing with 'magic' as you called it. Technology is a way of abusing the laws of the universe to make the world do what you want. There's really no distinctive difference between that and what I do. I just know more, and have access to more techniques and resources than the general population does."

Tatsuki frowned again. "I wouldn't really call them techniques though. I have no idea how to build an airplane."

Naruto smiled. "And most that can summon creatures from distant worlds have no idea how that process works either, yet they still do it."

"What?"

Naruto waved her question away. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. To answer your question. No. Strictly speaking, there is no such thing as magic. There is no such thing as the supernatural, although we often call it that for the benefit of 'normal' humans. Everything in the universe is completely natural. There is nothing but natural. It's just that nature is so much stranger than most people ever realize."

Tatsuki sucked in a deep breath. "And how strange is that?"

Naruto's smile came back full force. His eyes were practically dancing with delight. "So you want to know how the universe works, do you? That's not a small question."

"Eh… perhaps just an overview?" She said hesitantly, wondering what she had just gotten into.

"Ok, then. How much do you know about physics?"

Tatsuki blinked. "Eh… A little. I got B in class…"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "That's in your first semester of high school, yes?" He waited for confirmation. "Right. So you know about electromagnetism, gravity and the strong and weak nuclear force that govern the world?"

Tatsuki frowned. She hadn't expect to get tested on her academic knowledge at this talk. "Well... The first two I know pretty well, at least gravity. Everyone knows about that one. The other two… I've heard about them I guess?"

Naruto wobbled his hand in a 'good enough' gesture. "Those are the four forces that generally dictate how the world works. There are more that scientists haven't found yet, but these four are the most important ones. These four forces are in charge as long as nothing opposes them."

Tatsuki lifted an eyebrow, encouraging the blond to get on with it.

"Living beings have souls. And these souls can produce energy. This energy can be used to shape the world around you into what you wish to make it. The larger the change, the more energy it requires. At least that's the general trend." Naruto explained.

"How is this not magic?" Tatsuki asked. It sounded very unnatural to her.

"That's because these four 'fundamental' forces aren't as fundamental as most mortals think. They're strong, and have a constant effect on the world around us. Which is why most 'magic', as you call it, prefer to work with them rather than against. It is easier to bend the rules than to break them. Technology and 'magic' do pretty much the same, except the latter have been around longer, and has access to a more fundamental part of the world."

"Then what are the fundamental forces?" She was curious now, despite herself.

Naruto chuckled at her question. "I have seen many distinct laws exerting themselves, but I've only seen a few that I haven't also seen broken. And even if there are some, there are no guarantees they are truly unbreakable."

"So… you don't know?" Tatsuki asked. Huh. That's disappointing. Although it wasn't like she went into this expecting to get answers to all the mysteries of the universe.

Naruto grimaced. "I'm not certain, no. But I don't think it's possible to be completely certain in this. There a couple I'm as certain in as I'm ever going to get."

"And those are?"

"Spacetime. Causality. The Absolute Soul. Non-existing Nothingness." Naruto listed them all on his right hand. "There's a lot to go into here, but unless you want to go through years of education right here and now, we can't really go very in-depth. Essentially, these four are aspects of the universe I have never seen broken. Not once. Although illusions and trickery may make it seem that way."

Tatsuki sighed. This was getting too complicated for her. "Right… So… Magic does, yet does not, exist. Got it. Completely understandable."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. But that's just your first question though, am I wrong?"

The young girl shook her head. "No. I've been suspicious for a while now. It's… It's just the things I've been seeing lately." She studied the blond before her. He didn't seem particularly surprised. "So… What have Orihime and Ichigo been doing?"

Naruto was silent for a while, contemplating his answer. "They've been fighting."

He then began from the beginning, explaining everything that had transpired since Rukia first met Ichigo. He told her about Hollows and Shinigami. He told her about the invasion of Soul Society, and the betrayal of three of its captains. He told her about the 2000 year old military organization and the world of demons hanging around just besides their own.

As he talked, Tatsuki's eyes had gotten wider and wider. This… This was beyond anything she could have imagined. When Naruto eventually finished, the karate champion had to forcefully loosen her fists again. She took another sip of her tea.

She believed him, she realized. She believed everything he'd said. Why? It sounded so completely insane. _Perhaps that's why_ , a part of her suggested. Maybe it was because it sounded insane that she believed him. Why would he lie about this? There was nothing in it for him, and it fit everything she had seen lately. It explained Ichigo in the weird uniform and the giant sword on his back. It explained the horrifying monsters she had only caught glimpses of so far, although their roars gave her nightmares.

"Can you prove any of this?" She eventually asked. It wasn't that she doubted him, but she kind of had to ask. This was just too bizarre not to question.

Naruto nodded. "What do you want me to show you?"

"Can you take me to this Soul Society place? Where the others went. Just so I can see it, I mean."

The blond didn't seem surprised at the question, but he didn't immediately agree. "That would be… difficult at the current time. Living people aren't allowed in the afterlife. Me, Sado, Uryuu and Orihime have been given special exceptions, but I can't just take someone the Shinigami don't know into their world without notifying them first."

Tatsuki frowned. "That makes sense… What about Ichigo?"

Naruto snorted out a half-formed laugh. "He's technically dead. His body is just being possessed by his spirit."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"I'll see what I can do though. I'll talk with some friends of mine over there, see if I can't get you cleared. It should be doable within a week or less." Naruto continued, unaware of Tatsuki's reaction.

"Right…" She trailed off. That should be fine. She needed some days to digest this anyways.

"So what about you? Who are you?" She asked. "I mean, you haven't talked much about yourself, only that you were hired to help some guy around here. And I just know those advertisements were directed at me. You wanted me to come here. And this gym is freakishly effective. People over 90 suddenly regaining their youth? Elders walking several kilometers on the treadmill? Everyone has noticed! Isn't this a bit of a problem?"

Naruto laughed. "Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The leader of a secret society of magical ninjas aiding the world from the shadows."

"..." Tatsuki's stare couldn't have been more deadpan. "... Seriously?"

Naruto nodded, lips twitching. "And don't worry about the gym. There are few that find a good training area to be particularly suspicious. Other than paranoid teenagers being on the lookout for hidden magical societies. And even if they do, research will only reveal high quality equipment and good air quality."

Tatsuki quietly mulled over this new information. Drinking the rest of her tea in one large gulp. The liquid was cold enough that it wasn't all that uncomfortable, and she needed the calm.

"So… what now?" She asked eventually. Looking up at the self-proclaimed secret ninja master.

Deep blue eyes twinkled in amusement as Naruto leant forward, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Now you have three main choices, and what you choose will affect the rest of your life forever."

Butterflies began dancing in Tatsuki's stomach. She didn't doubt that he spoke the truth now as well. "And those are…?"

Holding up one finger, the blond looked her right in the eyes. "You go back to your old life. Continue living as if nothing has happened. I erase your memories of this conversation and any other moment that has seemed out of place in the last months. I seal away your burgeoning spirit energy, so you can't see anything special that other people can't."

Tatsuki swallowed. "You can do that?"

Naruto nodded. "If you choose this, the supernatural world won't bother you. You will continue to be uninteresting and unthreatening. Go through college. Get a job. Live a good life. This is the safest and easiest option."

Holding out a second finger, Naruto continued. "Or I can withhold from messing with your mind or your spiritual energy, and simply let you go back as you are, for you to act on this information as you see fit."

Tatsuki relaxed. She felt much better with that as an opti- "However!" Naruto interrupted. "This the most dangerous path. Knowing what you know now, and with your growing energy, you will be a prime target for Hollows and other malevolent beings. Those in-the-know also have much less protection in international treaties. They have some, but much less than the general public. Of course, Hollows don't care much about those anyway, but most sapients do, if only for fear of the repercussions. This option is very dangerous for you."

Raising the third finger, Naruto smiled. "The final option is that I train you. I'll give you the ability to protect yourself and others in case of an attack. At least to such a degree that you can hold on until help arrives. Depending on your talent and dedication… well… who knows where you'll go. The Shinobi Corps are always scouting for new talent."

* * *

Minato sucked in deep breath the moment he saw the moon. It was beautiful. The sky was almost completely dark, with only a few clouds scattered across it. Few stars were noticeable, so the white crescent was especially dominating in it's uniqueness.

"It's not that bad here." He mused quietly to Itachi. The Uchiha didn't respond verbally, but he did look up at the heavens. Without any further reaction, he soon continued forward. Minato smiled as he followed. He didn't stop admiring the moon though.

Looking over his companions, he felt a glow of pride for Lilynette. She had taken charge the moment Ashido had shown them the way. Since then, she had insisted on leading them. Even taking care of a few lesser Hollows that attacked them. She really didn't like being ignored.

"Right. Good job bringing us here. Now which way to the palace?" Minato asked. Trying to get a better feel for the place, he let his chakra seep through the sand.

Ashido didn't answer at first, only looking up at the sky with an indescribable expression. Finally he pointed east, not saying a word. Minato rolled his eyes. Great. He was surrounded by mutes.

The blond shrugged, and quickly followed Lilynette's lead like the rest of them. Thankfully she did choose a reasonable pace. This would be a long trek, and they wanted to stay moving for as long as possible. None of them really needed much rest, but they had taken a break a few hours ago nonetheless. This was supposed to be the last leg of their journey, even if they had to run for the next few weeks.

The dessert was absolutely massive. It stretched from horizon to horizon without end. Much like the mineral forest below them. It was a world of uniform monotone.

They ran for hours, keeping a fast but steady pace. From time to time Minato felt some beings at the edge of his sensory bubble, but the desert was so sparsely populated that it didn't happen often. He guessed it was simply too unsafe for most Hollows to stay on the surface. There was little cover, and few ways of escape. Here you had little choice but meet force with force were you to be attacked.

Minato channeled some chakra to his eyes so he could get a better look at a small mountain in the distance. No, mountain was overselling it. A large boulder perhaps. Even so, that had been the first thing besides the sand and the tops of mineral trees he had seen since ascending to the surface.

Suddenly, Minato picked up four signatures moving towards them. Or rather, moving towards a point along their future path. He looked over at the others to make sure they noticed it. Lilynette was the last to be made aware, and by then, they had slowed to a fraction of their previous speed.

"Are they here yet?" The little Arrancar asked tensely, stretching to see over the closest sand dune. Minato readily accepted the calm that always settled over him before combat. He wasn't sure what would meet them, but whatever it was, he was ready.

A few seconds later, the sand dune to their right exploded in a shower of sand. Their group tensed for an attack. Strangely, none came. Instead, they saw a young girl running through the dust cloud, screaming and crying for all she was worth as her tiny legs pushed off the unstable land.

A second later, three Hollows came chasing after her. Without wasting another instant to contemplate this bizarre sight, Minato appeared between the girl and her pursuers. Holding out a hand, the ex-Hokage sent a silent command to the wind.

A wall of pressure sent the three Hollows crashing backwards. The massive worm-like creature naturally flew the shortest and recovered first. It shook itself and towered above Minato, letting out a cry of protest that sounded more like a bizarre laugh than a roar. Minato let a tri-pronged kunai fall into his hand.

"No!" A voice called out behind him. The protest had come from the little girl. She had thrown herself at Minato. Now she clung to his leg. "No! Don't hurt Bawabawa!" The girl cried, tears overflowing from her eyes.

Minato blinked down at her, now noticing the broken mask fragment on her skull for the first time. It had been hidden by her hoodie before, but now it was as clear as day. She was an Arrancar. The blond frowned. Even if she looked like an Arrancar, her energy was completely different from anything he had ever felt. Stark and Lilynette were quite unique themselves, but this girl's signature was simply unrecognizable.

He noted that the worm before him didn't actually seem all that aggressive. In fact, the emotion he sensed was distress and worry. Worry for the girl, he realized.

"Ah… Sorry about that. I thought you were in danger." Minato soothed, squatting down as he lifted the green-haired Arrancar up to his level. The girl had massive tear streaks down her face and a runny nose, but she seemed to be unhurt.

The girl sniffled, a giant glob of snot falling out of her nose. Minato carefully held her at arm's reach, making sure none of it touched him.

"Nel! Are you ok?" The two Hollows came running back to them. It was the smaller of the two that had spoken. Probably because the largest one was too busy crying his (rather bizarre looking) eyes out.

"Uwaaa! Nel! You-" The largest one began.

"Enough." Itachi said, voice cold as ice.

All three shut up.

"We know you wanted to meet us. Who are you? Why are you here?" His Sharingan was active, and he was scanning each member of the small troupe with intense scrutiny.

The Hollows shivered.

"That- That's some freaky eyes you have there mister." 'Nel' said. The little girl somehow seemed the least affected by the pressure Itachi was emitting.

The ancient Uchiha shifted his focus to her, and Minato frowned. "Take it easy Itachi. They haven't done anything to us yet. There's no reason to be so hostile."

The three Hollows relaxed as Itachi backed off, but they remained wary. The Uchiha hadn't moved, and he didn't seem much less threatening now than before.

The girl sniffled again, and ran over to her friends, eyeing their group carefully.

Minato smiled reassuringly at them. "I'm sorry about my friend. He can be a bit intense at times. But do you mind answering his questions? This really isn't the place you usually run into new people." Unless you counted hostile Hollows, but they were never really interested in talking.

"W-we're desert bandits!" The little girl shouted proudly. Minato blinked.

"My name is Nel Tu. Call me Nel! These are my brothers, Pesche and Dondochakka." Nel said, pointing to the two Hollows behind her. "And that's our pet, Bawabawa." She stated proudly, pointing to the giant worm behind them. Minato's eyebrow crept farther and farther upwards the more she talked.

A chuckle escaped him. Well, if that was how they wanted to introduce themselves, that was fine by him.

Nel frowned up at him, her lip jutting out in an unbelievably cute frown. "But who are you mister? You don't look like a Hollow."

Minato's lips twitched, the horrible attempt at misdirection was kind of funny. Either way, he couldn't feel any hostile intent from either of them, only nervousness and a vague anticipation. "My name is Minato, and I'm not a Hollow. I'm a human."

Nel froze. Staring wide eyed at him as she looked from one person to the next. Her focus quickly shifted to Lilynette. And once she saw her, a delighted look came over the tiny girl. "What about her! She's an Arrancar, right!? I can see the mask. She's totally an Arrancar! That means you have to be too!"

Minato opened his mouth to answer, but before he got the chance, Lilynette had stamped on his foot and quickly taken his place in front of Nel. She leaned in towards the younger girl with narrowed eyes, causing Nel to bend backwards to accommodate for the missing personal space. She began looking more and more nervous as the seconds passed by.

The green-clad Arrancar began emitting a strange whining noise from the back of her throat. Lilynette paid it little mind as her eyes roved over every part of the smaller girl. When she was finished, she scanned the two brothers and their pet, but quickly dismissed them, focusing back on Nel.

"You should be dead." Lilynette stated matter-of-factly.

"Wha-?" Nel stuttered. Tears beginning to form in the crevices of her eyes.

"Your mask. That injury should have killed you. Even if you somehow managed to survive the initial blow, an injury like that is fatal."

The green-clad toddler cradled her mask protectively as she took a step back, eyeing Lilynette suspiciously. "Nel has always been this way. I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's right! We found her that way. Nel is perfectly fine!" Pesche called out, striking an accusatory pose with finger pointing squarely at the foreign Arrancar.

Lilynette opened her mouth to argue, but Stark stopped her with a pat on the head. He shook his head when she looked up at him, causing her to pout petulantly.

"I'm sorry for my partner's rudeness. I'm sure it's perfectly fine. My name is Coyote Stark, this Lilynette Gingerbuck. We are both Hollows, and Arrancar. But don't let that scare you. We won't attack."

Nel blinked up at him, then she broke into a wide smile. "OSU!" Came the response.

Further introductions and conversations later, the two groups had somewhat adjusted themselves to the newcomers. A major freakout occurred as the 'Bandit brothers' realized Ashido was a real Shinigami. And yes, that was what they insisted to be called, despite the fact that Nel was clearly female. Ashido did nothing to assuage their fears though, so Minato had to talk them down from attacking the 'bad guy'. The meeting dragged on, and Minato decided to put a stop to it.

"Look guys. Despite how strange and nice this meeting has been, we really need to get going. We have a mission, and we can't afford to stay here and talk." The blond explained patiently.

Nel's eyes widened in a now familiar gesture, eyes beginning to water. "B-but what about eternal tag?"

"Eh… what?" Minato frowned.

"You have to play eternal tag with us! Come on Lily! It will be fun." She shouted excitedly, waving her arms with enthusiasm. Lilynette lifted an eyebrow, looking at Minato with something approaching hopefulness.

The squad captain suppressed a sigh. Perhaps it wasn't that strange, Lilynette had never really had friends at her age. Or rather, 'functional' age. And despite how young Nel seemed, she was intelligent enough. They were even of the same species. The potential was undeniable. Unfortunately they didn't have that kind of time.

"Do you like it here in Hueco Mundo?" He asked, looking pointedly at the barren desert around them.

Nel frowned, imitating the blond's gesture. She shrugged. "Eh… It's ok. Eternal tag is fun." She beamed.

Minato nodded understandably. Then he squatted down to eye level with the small Arrancar. "Do you want to come with us?"

Nel's eyes widened again. This time to ridiculous proportions, they looked like plates stuck in her head. "Come with you?"

Minato nodded again. "Yeah. To the living world. Visit other places, play other games. Meet other people. Do you think you'd want that?"

The world seemed to freeze as he said it. Tears began falling from Nel's eyes, but Minato tactfully ignored them.

Nel wiped away another drop of snot and began bobbing her head up and down so fast Minato was afraid it might fall off.

"That's decided then." Minato declared, clapping the small girl on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, subtly trying to stop the desperate head bobbing. A microscopic hiraishin seal snaked its way through the hardy fabric of her rags. One final look over at the flabbergasted Hollow brothers, Minato beamed at them.

Before anyone could protest too much, Minato stood up. "We'll be going quite fast, so I hope you can keep up. Lilynette can carry Nel." The older girl squawked in surprise. The two other sapient Hollows behind Nel looked warily at each other, but no one protested. Not that they had the time to protest. As soon as he finished speaking, Minato set off, forcing the others to begin running or be left behind.

* * *

Dawn was creeping across the planet, slowly engulfing Japan in the sun's eternal light. Eventually, the photons reached the rooftops of Karakura. Lighting up the atmosphere and city around her. Aika couldn't help but admire the beauty of it.

She liked cities, always had. Some were better than others, but population centers like this one had always held a special place in her heart. It was something about the unending ceaseless activity permeating the area.

It was strange. She wasn't particularly fond of individual humans, but she liked the larger collectives that towns and cities represented. She saw them more like distinct entities than thousands of lesser beings, and in that way, they were much more impressive and worthy of her interest.

A city could move mountains and build buildings hundreds of meters high. They could form rivers and remake the landscape. A city could tunnel beneath the ground and create interconnected lines between other cities, thereby increasing their influence and power. A city was a player, however minor, in the global game of power that permeated the world. Perhaps that was why she liked them.

The main reason she didn't care much for individual humans was because they were all so damned helpless. They were the pawns that larger corporations and entities played with. At best, a single human was a resource for someone or something else. Sometimes they were trophies for the greedy to play with. But most of the time, they were simply inconsequential. They were merely a part of the scenery. No more important than an a rock or a tree, and holding about as much influence. Yet despite that, they continued deluding themselves into thinking their life had some sort of value.

Aika shook her head. She was tired of such depressing thoughts. The raven-haired girl took a deep breath and focused on the energies of the city. She blinked as several high level energies lit up in her mind. Apparently this place was some kind of hotspot for the supernatural world. Despite that, it wasn't very difficult to locate her father amidst all the noise. He had quite the distinctive energy signature. It seemed more concentrated than normal, and she could almost feel it sharpening and changing as she observed it.

Aika took a sip of her water bottle. She was of two minds if she should contact him immediately or just observe for a while. This place seemed to have some really interesting characters, and she would only have one chance for an objective reaction before she revealed her identity. Decision made, Aika made off towards a trio of some of the stronger signatures she could feel.

* * *

The Primera was silent as he observed the assemblage around him. Gathered in this room were seven Arrancars with various levels of power, and one Shinigami captain. Of course, the Death God was the one in control here, and everyone knew it. This assemblage of natural enemies proved that one law stood above all else. No matter what happened, the strong would always rule.

A knock on the door preceded an announcement from the outside. Gaara looked up as Ulquiorra entered the room, Yammy following on his right.

That made nine of them. Only Barragan was missing, and it wasn't likely he was going to show up either. This wasn't an obligatory meeting, but Aizen had made it clear he wanted them to show up.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. I was just finishing up." Aizen's voice flowed out across the chamber, completely at ease surrounded by the most powerful Hollows in existence.

Ulquiorra bowed lightly. It's was more like a deferential nod than anything, but it still conveyed an acknowledgment of the reprimand. He didn't excuse himself, simply finding a spot at the opposite side of the room from Gaara.

In the center stood Aizen, the dark Hogyoku glimmered lightly in his hand. He was observing the two sealed creatures before him. One human sized, the other about three times larger than anyone in the room with the exception of Yammy. Both were clad in white fabric, covering them from head to toe.

Aizen smiled, trailing his hand across the transparent barrier separating him and the future Arrancar. "The Hogyoku is restless. It is about halfway to awakening, but even during this time, it has magnificent power." Their leader said, letting the gem in question hover between himself and his subjects.

"Even while asleep and sealed away, the Hogyoku can awaken for a short time. Were it to be given sufficient amounts of reiatsu, the gem will take its true form and answer the heart's deepest desires." Aizen looked at them all in turn, making sure they were following his words. "During this period, the limits of power fall away and reality becomes mine to control." Slowly stretching out his hand, Aizen touched the mystic object. As he did so, Gaara could feel the immense amount energy he was feeding it. It wasn't obviously noticeable, as the gem sucked it up so quickly only remnants were left to escape into the room, but those remnants told of an ocean of energy so vast it seemed to eclipse the desert of Hueco Mundo.

As it was hungrily sucking up Aizen's power, the Hogyoku turned completely black. No. Not just black, it seemed to consume the light around it, eating it away to feed the never ending darkness in its heart. A moment later, it burst into light.

The barrier enclosing the two sealed Hollows shattered. Ripping away the white fabric at the same time. Within that fraction of time, the larger Hollow had decreased in size to equal its partner. Or her partner. The newly born Arrancar was clearly a girl. One boy and one girl.

Aizen studied them with a satisfied look in his eyes. "Tell me, young Arrancar… What are your names?"

There were a few seconds of silence and then the male spoke. "Wonderweiss… Margela…" The voice was low and halting, almost uncertain. But mostly it spoke of a significant lack in intelligence. That was expected, of course. These two were the first hyper specialized Arrancar, sacrificing almost everything else in order to fulfill a very specific task.

The girl looked over at Wonderweiss, frowning in what was obviously confusion. She looked back at Aizen. A familiar dead look in her eyes. "Summerfree Marielle." Her voice was more certain, but she still looked confused. Studying the various Hollows surrounding her. Her gaze lingered on Garra, but it soon passed on, seemingly uninterested.

Aizen smiled. "Excellent." He looked back at Ulquiorra. "You know your orders. Bring Marielle and anyone else of your choosing. Await my command to leave, but be ready."

Ulquiorra bowed.

As the assemblage dispersed, Gaara remained standing. He watched the newly formed Arrancar with interest. Their Hollow holes were small compared to their bodies, as was the norm among the espada.

"Something troubling you, Gaara?" Aizen asked smoothly, gliding up beside him.

The redhead stayed silent for a moment, gaining a glimpse of the eternal desert outside one of the towers many slits. Something was holding him back. He couldn't describe what it was, but his instincts screamed at him to stay quiet. Gaara forced his eyes closed. Why? Why shouldn't he tell Aizen?

…

He didn't trust him.

Gaara frowned. That was ridiculous. There was no one in the world he trusted more. Aizen had his complete loyalty. Without him he would still be buried deep within the depths of this world. He was willing to give his life for Aizen. He had already decided that within the first week of his servitude.

"A group of invaders is headed towards the castle." He finally said, meeting the eyes of his superior.

Aizen's eyebrow rose. "Are they now? How many?"

"They started with five, but met four Hollows on the way, and are currently travelling with them. The original group consist of one human, one Shinigami, two Hollows and something I can't identify. Their power are too well concealed for me to get anything useful out of it.

Aizen's smile grew slightly. "Six Hollows? My... isn't that interesting?"

His expression became slightly more dangerous and Gaara felt the air around him shiver. "And why did you wait so long to tell me this?"

The Primera said nothing. He had no idea how Aizen knew he had been putting it off, consciously or otherwise, but that fact was irrelevant now.

"I have no excuse."

Aizen's smile grew even sharper. The seconds ticked by and the Hollow lord wondered idly if he was going to die. But when he spoke, it seemed like the entire incident had been forgotten. "It seems like we have some trash to take care of. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Gaara bowed as his instincts screamed at him.

 **Author's note:**

 **Another long wait. Things happen. This keeps getting prioritized down. Hopefully you remember what happened last time. If not… well… Neither did I! So I had to reread everything again. And then I decided to fix some writing mistakes as I did so, and so this became an even longer wait. I seem to be doing that every time I release a new chapter, go through my back catalogue to make sure everything is up to snuff. It becomes a longer and longer task every time, but I can't get myself to stop. I want this story to have the same overall quality, and then I can't let my earlier chapter be worse than my later ones. Nonetheless, this is unsustainable. It's not as bad as it sounds though, there's less to fix every time, and I'm more and more satisfied with my story. Hopefully, this will be the last time. Of course, if anyone finds any faults, I will always correct them.**

 **I have pretty much finished the story in my head now. Did so quite a while back. The only thing left is to write it all down. With this chapter I would estimate I'm about ⅓ to ¼ of the way there. Perhaps longer, depending on where I want to end it.**

 **Also, a large thank you to my beta, PseudoPhysics for their help with this chapter! Good to have you back buddy.**

 **And so life continues. Anime's end. Politicians keep being politicians. Fanfictions get updated. Global hunger is down by half. Humans are well on their way to Mars. All in all, nothing means anything, and we are all going to die. Our impact on the universe is nil. The same as always.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jacob ;)**


	7. The Storm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. They, along with everything else, owe their existence to hydrogen and time._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The Storm:**

Ishida stifled a yawn. He winced as his overworked muscles protested. It would take a while before he become used to this kind of training schedule. The Sanrei glove training had been hard as well, but at least he didn't have to go to school at the same time. He was barely able to finish dinner yesterday before collapsing into bed.

The streets were unusually quiet. Especially considering that this was the time people usually went to work. In fact, now that he thought about it, there wasn't a single person in the whole street. Instantly on guard, the Quincy rolled to the side just in time to avoid a small projectile that would have pierced his back.

"Tsk, tsk. Mabashi. You are getting worse every time I see you. What have you been doing all these decades?" A voice came from behind him. The tone spoke of disdain.

"I-I'm…" Another voice started, but the first one waved him away.

"Just do your job. I'll take care of this."

Uryuu's mind entered a state of extreme focus as his reiatsu surged through him. Three opponents. Two males and one female.

The youngest looking male seemed to be in charge, based on his manner, speech, and the confident smirk stretching his mouth. He was dressed in old fashioned clothes and walked with an almost dignified posture. The other man looked decidedly nervous, giving the younger one surreptitious glances every few seconds. With orange hair brighter than Ichigo's and a stylized west, his appearance would make him easy to pick out of a crowd. The woman was the most nondescript of the trio, with black hair and a loose dress shirt, she looked like every other office worker in japan. Their energies were strangely muted, but most definitely there. They were Bounts. Had to be.

Ishida sucked in a breath. Damn it. He had thought it was weird that he had been the only one not given a Bount detecting Mod Soul, but had accepted Urahara's excuses at face value. He should have known better. He was being used as bait.

Uryuu grit his teeth in annoyance as he rose back to full height, meeting his opposition head on. With three opponents, he didn't fancy his chances at escaping, especially since that would be what they expected of him. No. His best chance was stalling until help arrived.

"You know, it is rude to attack people without warning. Didn't you people ever learn your manners?" Ishida asked. His eyes carefully scanning for a reaction.

The woman barely seemed to be paying attention, all her focus being taken up by something Ishida couldn't identify. Mabashi almost winced, but the leader laughed. "Manners? Fine. My name is Cain Radley, I'm here to capture you. Is that polite enough for you?"

Ishida blinked, and looked pointedly at the empty street around them. "At least you were kind enough to clear out all the civilians. I suppose you can't be all bad."

Cain shrugged. "Eh… It's easier that way. Our goal is you. Come with us willingly, and this doesn't have to get ugly. I promise we won't hurt you."

Ishida snorted in disbelief. As if. He opened his mouth to answer, but didn't have time to say anything as his instincts screamed at him to dodge. With a hasty burst of Hirenkyaku, Ishida once again barely managed to avoid getting his spine pierced. This time he got a better look at the projectile that had been aiming for him. It was a small animal-like creature, hovering in the air like a hummingbird. It was similar in size as well, although it had no wings.

"I'm sorry. I failed." The creature said, it's voice incredibly high pitched and slightly disturbing. Mabashi clicked his tongue in irritation, scowling at Ishida in annoyance.

Cain sighed. "Well then… I guess it's my turn." The smile he gave Ishida did not belong on a human.

* * *

"Inoue!" A deep voice called from behind them.

Tatsuki and Orihime turned around to the face the newcomer. "Chad!" Inoue waved excitedly.

Tatsuki looked over at her best friend, feeling the beginnings of a deep disconnect manifest itself. But now that she knew what it was, she could finally do something about it.

Giving a nod in greeting, Tatsuki tried to see if there was anything different about Yasutora. There wasn't much. Perhaps he had grown a little since she last paid him any attention. Perhaps he walked a bit straighter... but no, he didn't seem to have changed much. It was Orihime that was completely different.

Watching the girl run over to Sado and embrace the giant in a hug, Tatsuki tried to compare the Orihime she knew from the one she saw before her. They both had the same ditzy and colorful personality. Both had the same cheerful disposition and the same fleeting attitude towards anything considered even remotely normal.

But the girl before her carried herself like a completely different person. This Orihime had a burning light in her eyes that had only been a smoldering ember until a few months ago. She stood straighter and talked clearer. But by far the largest change was the self-confidence that was practically oozing out of her. Orihime had always had trouble believing in herself. She wasn't shy by any standards, but she had trouble really communicating with people on an equal standing. She also never defended herself from any sort of insult, inappropriate approaches, or even threats. That was one of the reasons Tatsuki had appointed herself as the girl's protector. But she had a hard time imagining this Orihime being taken advantage of. The fire in her eyes was the kind that would never let itself be quenched.

"Hello Sado, don't you usually walk with Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, sidling up to Orihime's side.

The half-Mexican shrugged. "He's already at school."

 _And how does he know that?_ Tatsuki wondered but didn't say. There were perfectly reasonable explanations for Chad having that information, there didn't need to be anything supernatural about it. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Then you can walk with us!" Orihime chirped. Sado nodded patiently, a small smile on face.

As they walked, Tatsuki tried to think of everything she knew about Sado.

The boy had moved to Japan sometimes during middle school. Although she couldn't remember exactly when. He already spoke fluent japanese by then, which meant he moved back rather than leave his home country. He had gotten into a bit of a scuffle with the local gangs together with Ichigo, but she had no idea how serious it was. Other than that, she knew precious little about him. He was Ichigo's friend, and that was usually how she thought about him.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't immediately notice when Orihime stopped walking. Tatsuki frowned, turning around to see the orange-haired girl staring into the distance with an almost frightened expression on her face. Chad had stopped too, looking confusedly between Orihime and the direction she was facing.

"What's wro-" Tatsuki began, but Orihime cut her off.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan. Have to go. See you later!" She said, almost too quickly to be understood. She grabbed Sado's arm and began running.

Tatsuki grit her teeth. Oh no. Not again! Not this time. If Orihime was putting herself in danger, she needed to be there.

Sprinting after the pair, Tatsuki quickly caught up to them. "I'm coming with you."

The orange-haired girl looked very uncomfortable at this. She opened her mouth to protest, but Tatsuki beat her too it, "I know you're going to fight Hollows or something, I'm not letting you do it alone. Understand?"

Orihime's mouth snapped shut, her eyes growing wide. Tatsuki smiled a smile full of teeth. "If anything wants to hurt you, they need to get through me first. Human or not."

"When did you-?" Orihime started, then shook her head. "No time. Uryuu is being attacked."

Sado scrouged his brow together. "Are you sure? I can't feel anything."

"Neither can I." Said Orihime's bag.

…

Wait.

Her bag!? Tatsuki stared as the rabbit-themed bag came to life and started talking. She had thought Orihime's new school bag was a bit weird, but it wasn't too out of the ordinary for the eccentric girl.

"I am assuming he is being attacked by Bounts?" The bag asked.

Orihime looked down at her bag and then over at Tatsuki, panic written clearly over the girl's face. She sighed, resigning herself to the situation.

"I think so." Orihime answered nervously. "His opponents have weird energies, there are three of them."

"If there's three of them, shouldn't we call for help?" Sado asked. Already unlocking his phone.

"Ah! Good idea!" Orihime exclaimed, fishing out her own from within the sentient bunny bag.

"Ahahaha! That tickles!" The bag exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kurodo." Orihime apologized. She didn't let up her search though.

Navigating his phone while running, Sado didn't seem to have any problems holding a steady course. "I'll call Ichigo. Do you have any of the grown-ups' number?"

"I have Naruto's and Urahara's. I don't think Yoruichi has a phone." Orihime answered, panting lightly.

Tatsuki looked between the two teens, amazed. Only a few seconds into the crisis, and they already seemed to know what to do. Mentally slapping herself, Tatsuki tried to focus on the problem. "I have Naruto's number as well. You call the other guy."

"You do?" Orihime asked confusedly, then shook her head. "Right."

As she pressed the button, Tatsuki couldn't help but tense up. This was all happening so fast. "Come on, come on…" She chanted as the phone failed to connect. She cursed as it went to voicemail, ignoring the sharp sting of resentment she felt in her stomach. Of all the times not to pick up!

* * *

Naruto watched dispassionately as his vibrating phone calmed down, and the 'missed call' message popped up on the screen. He sighed regretfully before pocketing the device.

Staring at the building in front of him, Naruto calmly jumped over the fence, completely ignoring the locked gate.

The mansion was relatively large, with several extensions and additions to the original structure. It was situated on the outskirts of Karakura, halfway inside the forest leading further up the mountains, just outside the area of influence of his seals.

As he walked, he quickly catalogued and tagged every energy signature in the building. Some were familiar, most were not.

" _You feel that Naruto? There is a Shinigami among them."_ Ino commented.

Sending a mental nod to his companion, the blond approached the entrance.

He hadn't been trying to hide his presence, so it wasn't really a surprise when the double doors swung open.

Naruto smiled cordially at the man waiting for him. "Claude. It's been a while. Glad to see you're not dead."

The large red-headed man bowed lightly. "Not yet, Uzumaki. I go by the name Go Koga now."

Naruto nodded, trying to get a glimpse farther into the mansion. He didn't see much thanks to Koga's massive frame. "Do you mind letting me in, I have some things I wish to discuss with you and your people."

Koga stayed silent for several seconds, not saying anything. Naruto remained equally motionless, only waiting for a response. Finally, the large man nodded and stepped away from the doorframe.

Naruto followed him inside, taking in the elaborate decorations and luxurious interior. Both Naruto and Koga stayed silent as they continued farther into the building. They were on their way towards the largest concentration of signatures in the house. Only a smattering nearby energies were elsewhere.

* * *

Ichigo ran up to the roof of the school, practically ripping his soul out of his body. He looked around, trying to hide it as best he could.

"Don't leave me!" Ririn's shout was muffled by the fabric of his backpack.

"No time. I'll be back." The teen answered. Then he disappeared in his fastest Shunpo.

He flew above Karakura's rooftops, looking for any sign of battle. Chad's call still ringing in his ears.

He was just crossing the old hospital when he was suddenly launched downwards with incredible force. Having no time to escape impact, Ichigo surrounded himself with reiatsu.

He crashed into the ground hard enough to form a miniature crater.

Jumping to his feet, Ichigo scanned the surroundings for his attacker.

"No damage. Huh. That's impressive."

Turning towards the voice, Ichigo saw a middle aged man with white, spiky hair. He had stylish clothes befitting an office worker, even if they were a bit old-fashioned.

He scowled at the man. "Out of my way. I'm busy."

The Bount (because of course he was), smiled. "Hello Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jin Kariya, leader of the Bounts."

"Don't care." Ichigo dismissed him, disappearing in another Shunpo.

Just as he was exiting the technique, he could see Kariya standing before him, so he immediately entered another one, executing a complex string of Shunpo steps and a small reiatsu shaping exercise that left an afterimage in his previous position.

He shot past the Bount, the world rushing past him.

Something snagged at his heel and the next thing Ichigo knew, he was spiraling through the air without any idea what was up or down. He didn't even have a chance to brace for impact as he smashed into the abandoned hospital with full force. Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear it of all the cobwebs lining its insides.

Ichigo grunted as he heaved off a rock almost twice his own size, but he eventually managed to pull himself out of the rubble.

Walking to the edge of the hole his body had just created, Ichigo scowled at the Bount hovering in the air above him. He cracked his neck twice and spat out a glob of blood. "What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo complained, drawing Zangetsu from its place on his back.

Kariya laughed. "They said you were tough, but no one mentioned your spunk."

Ichigo scowled even harder at this. "Look, I'm guessing you don't want me to help my friend, correct?"

"That seems like a safe thing to assume."

God. Ichigo hated that smile.

Power filled him as Ichigo released the full brunt of his reiatsu. Kariya lifted an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't react much.

Disappearing once more, Ichigo's swing just missed the man as his agile opponent jumped above it. Forming his hand into the shape of a gun, Kariya fired off two shimmering white bullets.

Ichigo blocked one, but the other tore through his clothes and a made an angry red line in his side. Adrenaline and reiatsu temporarily blocking the pain, Ichigo let his sword be consumed by blue energy. Zangetsu screamed through the air as Kariya moved beneath it, pushing Ichigo down with the palm of his hand. The action had more force behind it than it had any right to have, and Ichigo was sent flying back down again. Although he managed to break his fall before he hit something.

"Calm down will you. We don't need to fight. As long as you stay here for an hour or so, everything will be over." Kariya shrugged.

Ichigo didn't answer, only bursting forward again. The teen swung his sword, utilizing everything he had learned from his teachers. Each swing bore the intent to cut. Each attack bore the intent to maim. His reiatsu was lightning sharp and his body flowed expertly through the motions.

But he couldn't hurt Kariya. The man was like air, flowing around each attack with effortless ease.

Ichigo knew this feeling. It was the same one he had when he fought Naruto, Yoruichi, or Urahara. The gap between his own skill and his opponent's was simply too large to bridge with strength and speed alone. Not at his current level.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo managed to grab a piece of the man's jacket. Jerking his hand back, the fabric tore. But not before halting Kariya's smooth dance.

Ichigo swung.

And Zangetsu was halted. The massive cleaver hung suspended in the air between them. Ichigo's arms strained against an invisible force. The small smile the Bount had worn since the start of their fight grew ever so slightly.

Then the Zanpakuto exploded with energy.

Ichigo jumped back as the dust cloud settled around them. Scanning for his enemy, he was sure he was still fine, but how fine was the question.

A gust of wind picked up and carried the dust away, revealing a mostly intact Kariya. He had a couple of small burn marks on one hand, and his clothes were ruined, but otherwise he didn't look much worse for wear.

Studying his arm, the Bount concentrated. The burn marks began to disappear one by one. It was slow going, but he was definitely healing himself.

* * *

Ishida rolled to the side just as a fist passed through where his face had been less than a second earlier. He jumped back just in time to get kicked in the stomach. Rolling with the motion, the Quincy got up just as another haymaker approached his head.

Somehow managing to activate Hirenkyaku, Ishida managed to get some distance. He quickly shot dozens of glowing arrows at his attacker. But like before, Cain dodged them all, closing in with a terrifying speed and agility.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the Quincy tried his best to ignore the pulsing pain emanating from his abdomen. This wasn't working. He was a long range fighter, close combat was not his forte. But he didn't have much choice when his opponent was so terrifyingly good at closing in.

Flowing into another Hirenkyaku, Uryuu shot out a round towards the other two Bounts.

They hadn't moved much since their first engagement ambush had failed. He took a chance to antagonize them like this, at worst, he might have to contend with three opponents at once. But based on their interactions, Uryuu had a feeling that Cain wouldn't allow that. He seemed too proud. Even if the other two were the ones being attacked.

But as the arrows closed in, they shattered against a transparent barrier. Mabashi flinched away, but the woman barely even bothered to look up, still looking very occupied with something.

Cain laughed. "Give it up Quincy. You'll never break through Leia's barriers."

Hmm… So the girl was the one making the barriers? He had noticed them pretty quickly as the fight began. The barriers surrounded them on all sides, enclosing them in a square box large enough to allow for a comfortable fighting arena. He had no idea why it wasn't noticed by all the mortals teeming around outside, but it was without a doubt the reason no one had bothered them yet. And why they hadn't made it smaller was also a mystery. Ishida had trouble enough keeping up right now. If they shrunk the area even more, he would have lost the little mobility he still had.

That reminded him to vanish as Cain once again caught up with him, easily having dodged the last projectiles Uryuu had half-heartedly sent his way.

Taking a deep breath, Uryuu sent a wave of reshi arrows towards the barrier enclosing them, testing its strength. Indeed, the barrier barely even shimmered, and the the woman didn't seem to strain in the slightest. His arrows simply weren't strong enough.

He managed to dodge Cain's opening kick, but the follow-up hit crashed against his ribs with all the power of a hydraulic piston. It should have crushed them, but…

Cain's eyes widened as Uryuu's counterattack sent him staggering back with a bloodied nose.

Ishida wheezed, letting Blut Vene's protective feeling fade. It was an amazing technique, but also seriously straining to keep up. As he had only begun to learn it, the mental effort it required surpassed all his other techniques.

Wiping away the blood from his face, Cain smiled. "Well then. Seems like the little kitten has some claws after all." Cracking his nose back in place with a single smooth movement, Cain sprang forward again.

Enhancing his blood with reshi, Uryuu met him directly. No point in using the bow anymore. It only tired him out, and seemed to have no effect whatsoever.

Blocking the Bount's first swing, Uryuu made his own. But it was easily countered, and the Quincy's stomach churned as he felt himself flying through the air.

Righting himself as he flew, Uryuu skidded back on the empty air. Bursting forward, the teen spun, shattering the wall of a nearby house. Cain easily dodged the kick, jabbing upwards into Ishida's stomach.

Ishida coughed, trying to suppress the pain. He rolled to the side, trying to back away again. Cain would have none of it though. The Bount chased him across rooftops and streets, tossing him into building after building, until most of the houses around them were reduced to rubble.

Uryuu staggered to his feet, blood dripping from countless cuts across his body. His brain was working overtime trying to keep Blut Vene from receding. But while doing so, Ransotengai was out of the question. He could barely maintain one of them, both was far outside his skill.

Cain laughed. "Give up kid. There's no need for this, after we're done using your power. We'll let you go. We have no reason kill the last Quincy. It won't even be that painful."

Spitting out a glob of blood. Ishida simply glared at the vampire.

Then all four heads inside the barrier swivelled to stare at a single point as a golden portal opened in the air. An orange haired girl almost tripped over the ethereal ledge to the entrance. She was quickly followed by a much more elegant giant of a boy. Lastly came a spiky-haired karate champion.

* * *

As they ran, Tatsuki had to push aside more than a couple of people. Apologizing profusely as she ran. The streets were filled with humans. How could anyone be attacked in broad daylight without others noticing?

"It's here." Orihime said, stopping in the middle of the street.

"But there's nothing here." Tatsuki insisted, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"It's here." The Orange-haired girl repeated. Reaching out into thin air, trying to grab something invisible and intangible.

Chad hummed, gaze wandering towards the school. "Do you feel that? Ichigo is fighting."

"He is?" Tatsuki asked, frowning as she tried to 'feel' what the other two were feeling. She came up empty.

Orihime was silent for a few seconds, gaze drifting back and forth between the two locations. She bit her lip, obviously conflicted. Taking a deep breath, the girl's eyes hardened. "Ichigo can handle himself. He only has one opponent, and he still hasn't used his Bankai. Uryuu is losing."

Chad nodded. He didn't seem to like the idea much more than Orihime, but he did follow her lead. "Then how do we find him?"

Frowning in concentration, Orihime's hairpins light up. "Give me a second." The hairpins split into six different spirits, each having their own unique style and appearance.

"Ehh…" Tatsuki began, her eyes widening in shock. She looked around at all the people around them, but miraculously, none of them seemed to notice the impossible things happening right in front of them.

"Ayame, Shun'ō. Sōten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime chanted. Pointing at the empty space in front of her.

People gave a few glances for the pointing, but no one reacted to the massive portal that opened in the air. The other side was much like the actual street, except there were no people inside, and the buildings seemed to have been reduced to rubble.

"Right. He's in here. Let's go." Orihime said.

"Wait!" Kurodo whispered furiously.

Frowning in confusion. Orihime looked down at her school bag. "Why? We don't have much time."

"Leave us here." The bag insisted. "We can't do much in a fight now anyways, and if anyone is comes looking for you, someone has to be on the outside. Plus, Noba could probably open the gate for someone else. If Ichigo gets her for instance."

"That's…" Inoue began. Then she nodded. Removing her bag, she put the Mod Soul up against the nearest wall. "Stay safe." She insisted. Then she jumped clumsily into the portal. Sado tossed his own bag beside Inoue's. He followed quickly after her. Not hesitating for even a second.

Tatsuki took one more look around. Staring at the two bags by the street. One normal looking one, and one that doubled as a sentient vampire detector. People were avoiding the invisible portal in the air, and no one had reacted to the two teenagers disappearing. They didn't seem to be paying her any attention at all anymore, as if her existence was completely forgotten. She had known these things were invisible for normal people. But it was one thing to hear it, and another to see it with her own eyes.

Clearing her head with a powerful shake, Tatsuki tossed her own bag beside the other two and sprang through the portal. Hers might not have any magical stuffed animals in it, but she didn't want to fight anyone while carrying around that unwieldy thing. The two fairies sustaining the portal quickly followed after her, closing the gate as they rejoined Orihime.

* * *

"O-Orihime? Chad? Arisawa-san?" Ishida stammered confusedly.

"Uryuu!" Orihime ran over to him, letting two of her fairies surround him in a bubble of healing. Ishida began to relax as the wounds on and inside his body began to disappear. He stood a little straighter, staring daggers at the Bounts.

Cain was observing the newcomers with narrowed eyes. He scowled at Leia. "How the hell did they get in?"

The woman for her part, looked completely flabbergasted. "I- I don't know. They shouldn't - shouldn't even be able to feel the place. Much less..." She trailed off, cringing under Cain's harsh glare.

"We'll talk about this later." The leader said. Turning back to the group of teenagers before him. Ishida was almost completely healed by now, and seemed no worse for wear. Even his clothes had been fixed.

Cain smiled, a sadistic glint flashing in his eyes. "Well then. It seems we are outnumbered. Oh, wait..." Grabbing a necklace from within his shirt, tearing the string, the Bount held out a green gem. "Zeige Dich, Waineton."

Instantly, ghostly green flames sprung up around him, culminating with a large monster erupting from the stone. It had massive arms and claws, its eyes bore into them with cruel delight. Scraping its claws together as if looking for something to cut open.

"We need the Quincy alive. Kill the others." That was all he had to say, as the Doll shattered into hundreds of tiny orbs of light, shooting towards them with incredible speed.

Ishida's widened in panic. Grabbing Orihime's arm, he prepared to get them out of there before it was too late. But the girl ripped it away from him, putting it forward in a gesture of command. No words were said. There was no time to. Nevertheless, a massive golden triangle formed before them.

The green orbs of light bounced off it, but some found their way around. Homing in on them.

Manifesting his bow, Ishida fired off dozens of arrows in every direction, pushing the attack backwards. "I can't hold them back with this for long." He insisted, looking at the others to display the significance of his statement.

Orihime nodded, brow furrowing in concentration, she pulled her hand back. The fairies followed her movements, but the shield did not, creating a dome-like structure that isolated them from the world around them, each fairy moving towards three equally distant points from one another. The girl panted with effort as the shield completed its transformation, but it didn't seem to be a lack of energy that was the problem, only the difficulty of the task.

"Good. Now-" Ishida started.

"Incoming!" Tatsuki shouted as the tiny mouse-like Doll burst through the ground below them.

Uryuu moved back as quickly as he could, but there were nowhere to go. Gritting his teeth and hoping for the best, he activated Blut Vene. Now he could only watch as the Doll came closer and closer to his chest. And then bounced off.

Letting out a breath of relief, he watched in amazement as Orihime's other spirits began chasing the Doll inside the shield bubble. One of them even began shouting insults and derogatory names.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime chided.

"Shut up, woman!" The black fairy cried back as he bodyslammed the small Doll into the ground. He was about half the size of the Doll, but when the other three came to help, things went much easier.

"We've got this, Orihime! Concentrate on maintaining the shield!" The blond one shouted up at her master.

"Right. Thanks Shun'ō." Orihime nodded, turning back towards the outside world. Kain's monstrous green Doll had gathered together again and was slashing away at the magical shield.

"Ritz!" Mabashi cried, running over to the shield as he began to hammer away at it with his bare fist. His face was scrounged up in the perfect picture of fear. No, horror.

Scanning the outside, Ishida tried to come up with a plan. He had about half of one when the small Doll managed to break free. She burst forward, aiming directly for Orihime. Panic and reiatsu flooding his body, Uryuu created half a dozen arrows to fire. But he knew he was already too late.

Orihime seemed to turn in slow motion, her mouth forming slowly into a small frown as she watched her death come closer and closer.

And then Tatsuki was there. The black-haired tomboy had thrown herself in front of her friend. The powerless girl Ishida barely knew fell to the ground in a heap. She didn't even twitch.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted, running over to her friend. The two healing aspects of her power formed their usual bubble around the girl. Ishida looked worriedly at the dome that protected them.

A shout from Orihime made him shift attention again. Tatsuki was standing up, holding both hands around her friend's neck.

"T-Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime stammered.

Tatsuki didn't answer. Her eyes were hollow and unseeing. Mabashi laughed. He had stopped hammering at the shield. Hiding his bloodied hands behind his back, the Bount sneered at them. "She's mine now. She'll do what I say."

A crack echoed through the the area as the shield began to fracture. Ishida's eyes opened wide in panic. He had to do something!

Before he got anywhere though, Chad had torn Tatsuki away from Orihime, holding the girl in a tight, inescapable hug. Orihime coughed, massaging her neck as she frowned up at the shield around them. The harm had already been done though, the dome finally shattered.

Waineton rushed forward, slashing Chad across the back. The giant grunted in pain, but no blood came. Still, whatever the Doll had done to him, it was enough to allow Tatsuki's escape attempts to succeed. She tossed the giant above her shoulder, turning around to face Orihime again.

Mabashi smiled cruelly. "Kill her."

* * *

Absently noting Ichigo had begun to fight, Naruto tried to place his pupil's opponent. There was something familiar about the signature, but it had either changed too much to be recognizable, or the Bount was deliberately distorting it.

Focusing back on his surroundings, Naruto carefully studied the room. There were about two dozen Bounts gathered here, all of which had their attention firmly centered on him. In typical fashion, Naruto beamed and waved.

A couple of snorts echoed back at him, but most stayed silent.

"Hello there!" Naruto started. "Welcome back to the land of the living. I thought you were all dead. Guess I should have known better. You guys are some of the most stubborn bastards I have ever met."

"Right back at ya'!" A voice crowed.

"That said…" Naruto's smile fell. "What are you trying to do here? Attacking my friends? Killing innocent people?"

The crowd shifted, the heavy mood reestablishing itself.

"It is for our mission." Koga answered. "We do not wish to do it, but for the sake of our goal, some sacrifices needs to be made."

"Yet you are not the ones making the sacrifice."

A growl reached him from one of the younger Bounts, a lady with dark green hair that Naruto hadn't met before. "What do you know! Your people weren't the ones hunted to near extinction. You aren't the one having to constantly watch over your shoulder for assassins, You aren't-"

"Yoshi!" Koga snapped.

"-the one who has to fight for your own existence day in and day out! You are the one watching as millions of people gets slaughtered every day. Doing nothing." She finished, her stare trying to burn holes into Naruto.

Silence reigned after her statement.

Sighing, Naruto turned to meet the woman's eyes. "If you actually meant what you said, you may have had a point. But you don't. You don't really care, do you? You want to rile me up. You want to make me angry."

Yoshi smirked. A chuckle escaped her. "Caught me." She shrugged. "Yeah. I don't really care. I just want to kill you."

Naruto blinked as a hiss echoed through the room. A wave of murderous intent filled the hall. But it wasn't directed at him, it was all focused on Yoshi. His empathetic senses told of almost universal loathing. Apparently no one liked Yoshi. For her part, the woman only seemed to enjoy the attention.

Naruto sighed. Why was it that so many immortals went insane? Oh, right. The whole immortality thing.

"You want to kill Naruto. You have to go through me first." An older looking man said as he rose to challenge the green-haired woman.

Naruto blinked as he recognized him. Short, dark skinned and with a tired complexion. He was one of the students that Naruto had taught so many years ago. Back then, the only thing he had was his name. Nàve.

Yoshi smirked. "That can be arranged."

"Enough" Koga said. Stepping between them. The massive man met the woman with a stare of his own. "Out." He commanded.

Yoshi smirked, but she did do as ordered. She turned on her way out, flinging a kiss towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry about that. Yoshi is… difficult." Koga explained.

"She's a bitch." Nàve corrected. A scattering of laughter followed the statement.

Naruto frowned. There didn't seem to be anything very different about the Bounts. They were fewer than before. Most of them were young, but the old ones were much, much older.

But on a whole, they still acted behaved like they always had.

So why then? Why did they decide to go back on their ancient rules now? "You said your actions were because of your goal. What is your goal then? What do you hope to achieve?" Naruto asked.

No one answered him.

"Well?"

Koga sighed. "We can't tell you."

"Then…" Naruto started. He merged his conviction and authority with his chakra, letting out a steady trickle. "I cannot allow you to continue."

"And what right do you have to deny us?" The question didn't come from one of the Bounts. In fact the speaker was the mysterious Shinigami that he had felt before.

Carefully tuning the natural energy within his body, Naruto listened as the world whispered in his ear. _Maki Ichinose - self-exile - hatred - loyalty._

Sighing heavily, Naruto faced the Shinigami. "Under the Treaty of Atlantis, I hold the authority given to me by the World Council. But more than that, I have the right to stop cruelty and suffering wherever I see it. Not just as an official judge, but also as a human being, and a sapient creature."

Ichinose narrowed his eyes. "Fancy words. Can you back them up?" Drawing his Zanpakuto, the Shinigami laid the tip carefully on Naruto's chest.

"That's enough, Ichinose." Koga insisted. Grabbing Maki's sword with his bare fist.

Droplets of blood splattered against the floor, but Koga didn't let go. Eventually, Ichinose relaxed, and Koga released his grip. Sheathing his Zanpakuto again, the Shinigami narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I came here to give you all a warning. Abandon this path. Stop the killings, and I promise I will protect your lives and interests in the future." Naruto said, making sure everyone understood his intention.

No one said anything. Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned around to leave. He had done all that he intended to do here.

"Wait." Koga's hand settled on his shoulder. "What changed? You never went that far before."

Sighing, the blond tried to sense the mood in the room. There was a surprising amount of differences and contradictions. There was anticipation, interest, and even a few strands of hope. On the other side were shame, confusion, distrust, and hatred. Sometimes all of these traits were embodied in a single person. But the most prevalent emotion was without a doubt _apprehension_. It penetrated every person in the room, some more than others, but all of them were waiting, hoping that something else wouldn't happen before something else. They were stalling him.

A small smile played at Naruto's mouth at the thought. Fine then, he could indulge them a little.

"Lots of things changed. The world has changed. Mortals changed. Magic changed. The situation now is completely different than what it was a millenia ago."

Lifting an eyebrow, Nàve tilted his head. "So we don't have to give up our lives this time? Why not?"

Naruto shrugged. "As I said. Many things changed, but chief among them are the mortals. Surely, you all noticed the humongous changes brought about by the industrial revolution? I mean, it is a bit hard to miss."

Frowning in confusion, the Bounts looked at each other. "Of course we noticed. The rise of Western Civilizations has been the dominant feature of the mortal world for 500 years now." Nàve answered him. "But I fail to see why that is relevant. Empires rise and fall, there have been greater ones before. There will be greater ones after. Surely, someone as old as you have seen all of this before?"

Shaking his head in light bewilderment, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "No. I haven't. This time is different. Sure, there have been greater empires before, but none on this scale. The world is globalizing. The expansion of the western world began to slow over a century ago, instead fusing with all the other world powers. Borders are slowly being washed away, the world is uniting."

The Bounts frowned. "That is not how we see it." Koga mused. It was a very light protest, but Naruto couldn't help but feel the disbelief and heavy disagreement.

One of the younger ones snorted. "Human's could never unite. Greed and selfishness is far too ingrained in them."

Naruto smiled at the man. "Perhaps. Then again, maybe not. But even if you are correct, there's still one other major difference between now and before. The old civilizations all had magic. Atlantis, Mesopotamia, The Sumerians, Egypt, The Xia, The Mycenaeans, Babylon, Ancient Greece, and even Rome. They all used and had mastered magic to a large degree. Indeed, for most of them, it was a major factor in their success. But this also made them unbalanced. In such a situation, it is too easy for a single individual to gain an immense amount of power. This inevitably led to collapse."

"Suppose you are right. How does this change our situation?"

Naruto smiled. "The statute of secrecy is unravelling. And it has been ever since the invention of mass communication and the internet. Sooner or later it will collapse. The hope is that the foundation of modern society will be strong enough to whether it by then."

Frowning, Koga began to answer. But before he got the chance, a humongous presence made itself known. Its energy washed over the city with unstoppable force, it's twisted nature making churning motions in Naruto's mind. Arrancar had come to Karakura, and they were not friendly.

* * *

Crashing through another support pillar, Ichigo seriously worried if the building would collapse on top of him. It had been on the demolition list for years now, but the city council had never gotten around to it.

With muscles as tight as steel wire, Ichigo burst through the rubble, seeking out Kariya's surprisingly subtle energy signature. Once again, his attacks had no effect, and was knocked back just as effectively before.

Kariya hadn't allowed him to take one step closer to his friends. It was like an invisible line drawn in the air. The substitute Shinigami could almost feel it. An impassible barrier which he wasn't allowed to cross.

Smiling a blood stained smile, Ichigo's energy shot towards the sky. Collapsing in on itself, the power concentrated within his body and sword. "Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu."

The world was pregnant with anticipation.

The smile slowly disappeared from the Bount's mouth as Kariya freed his hands from his pockets.

Ichigo burst forward, gathering dark energy into his new sword. Just as he reached his opponent he let the Getsuga loose, drowning the sky above the old hospital in reiatsu. Instead of continuing the attack however, the teenager bent all his not-inconsiderable speed towards one goal. Getting to his friends.

Flying forwards at insane speeds, he somehow couldn't help but expect another attack. And indeed, the interruption came like before, but not in the same way Kariya had previously used. Lances of air erupted in front of him. Ichigo was forced to break and bend off for all he was worth, or he would be skewered like a roasted pig. Still, he couldn't stop his left hand from coming into contact with the deadly technique.

His nerves were screaming at him as he landed. Blood slowly dripping onto the ground. Flexing his hand experimentally, the Shinigami was pleased with the results. He hadn't been damaged too badly it seemed. It only hurt like a bitch.

"Would you just get out of my way?" The teen hissed through clenched teeth. Pain, frustration, and anger getting the better of him.

Stepping out of the dust cloud his attack had generated, Kariya shrugged. "I told you. I can't do that."

Eyes hardening, Ichigo submerged himself in his own power.

Kariya's eyes widened as a massive surge of wind surrounded him.

Ichigo's power continued to build as he focused everything he could into Tensa Zangetsu. His Zanpakuto cried out in warning, but it was too late. The Getsuga was only a hairsbreadth away from release.

Stomach dropping in panic, Ichigo did everything he could to pull the attack towards the sky. As the horizon darkened, Ichigo prayed.

As the dust cloud and the residue reiatsu scattered, Ichigo finally let go of the breath he had been holding. The old hospital was practically gone, only a small portion of the building still stood. A gorge was torn into the earth, but it thankfully didn't reach the populated houses further back.

A cough echoed through the silence.

"I must say. I didn't expect you to go that far. Who would have thought? The guardian of Karakura gambling his own city to take care of an annoyance."

Eyes traveling back to his opponent, it gave Ichigo little satisfaction to see him wounded. Burn marks stretched across his arms and upper body. His clothes were virtually destroyed, revealing an impressive physique and a large tattoo covering the left side of his body.

Trying to calm his trembling arm, Ichigo opened his mouth to answer. Only to shut it again as a massive presence fell over them. It lay thick over Karakura like a blanket. It smothered the city in an oppressive and corrupt feeling. It was the reiatsu of a Hollow.

* * *

Kushina loved her life. She had an adorable husband, an amazing son, and cute grandchildren. Really, it was all she could have ever asked for. It might have dragged on a few thousand years longer than she had expected, but she was by no means dissatisfied with her situation. No one else from her village were enjoying a walk through the park with their granddaughter now. Few had ever gotten to experience such a thing. Indeed, with their newly bought bags of clothes hanging all over their bodies, it was hard to imagine anything going wrong.

That was until three demons ripped their way through the void between worlds.

Kushina and Himawari stopped, their attention being pulled towards the crater that had been made in the middle of the park. Then the Hollows let their energy virtually consume the city.

People were talking. They couldn't see or sense the Hollows, and completely ignorant of the massive pressure that threatened to snuff out their souls like candles in a storm. No, they couldn't sense that. But the crater the Hollows had made was obvious. Some people took up their phones and started filming. Small groups hesitantly inching closer to what would certainly be their doom.

"Gah! What the hell is this Ulquiorra? The spiritual energy here is so thin, it feels like I'm choking." A voice echoed from the crater.

"Stop whining." A much calmer voice answered. "I said I could do this alone. You're the one that insisted on coming."

"Yeah… Yeah…" The previous voice dismissed the point. Tiny quakes echoed through the ground as the Hollow made his way to the edge.

The Hollow was a giant. Or at least, giant for human standards. He looked human as well. A mask covered his lower jaw, and the stylish markings on his very human face couldn't be mistaken. This was an Arrancar.

"Huh? What are you guys staring at!?" The Arrancar bellowed loudly, frowning down at the humans approaching the crater.

An older woman fainted, her spirit having no chance against the mere ambient presence of these monsters. The other humans crowded around her, obviously distressed and confused.

"Fool. The humans can't see us. They're not staring at us." The other Arrancar said as he crested the crater's edge. He was much smaller than his partner, but somehow seemed even more dangerous. Behind him was an equally sized girl with a vacant expression. She had blonde hair and stumbled more than she walked.

"It's irritating all the same. I think I'll eat them." The largest one said.

Himawari and Kushina's eyes widened. "No!"

They were too late.

* * *

Naruto looked up, an expression of horror plastered on his face. The foul reiatsu of the Noh-Men washed over them, but it was different than normal. These Hollows were not mere beasts. This was not a hunt. This was an invasion.

Letting the natural energy flood into his body, Naruto sprinted outside. He was about to teleport away when a barrier snapped in place around the mansion. It surrounded them completely, sealing them off from the outside world. When Naruto tried to activate Hiraishin, the spacetime around him refused to budge. Space was frozen.

Whirling around in a rage, his anger slammed down on the Bounts that were only now reaching the exit of their house. "Open this barrier. **Now.** "

"We can't." Koga began. "You have to-"

He stopped talking as he was forced down to one knee by the irresistible weight of Naruto's reiatsu.

"Koga!" Ichinose shouted, drawing his Zanpakuto in one smooth motion.

Naruto barely paid them any attention anymore. In the sky above Karakura, souls were flying towards the park. Being sucked in by an unstoppable vortex of death.

Forgoing any consideration of subtlety, Naruto let Kurama's power embrace him. The Rinnegan burned in his eye sockets as he tore the space around him to shreds, splintering reality into a thousand tiny fragments.

The barrier shattered.

" **Gedō! Rinne Tensei!"**

Almost before he had formed the words, a giant creature rose from the ground. It's eyes reflecting Naruto's own. The King of Hell opened its mouth wide, much wider than any living being should be able to. Thousands of tiny threads emerged from within its depth, shooting across Karakura at impossible speeds. Each thread connected to one of the free-floating souls, halting their advance towards oblivion.

As Naruto put even more power into the construct, the souls reversed direction, and was eventually swallowed by the Yama itself.

When the last soul had been consumed, Naruto let the monstrosity fade from the living world. Taking a deep breath, Naruto bent his legs. The local spacetime was completely messed up now, he couldn't risk a failed teleport.

"Wait!" Ichinose shouted, running towards him. "Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi!" Dozens of light blades flew towards Naruto, quickly followed by the Shinigami himself.

Naruto ignored him again. Letting a chakra arm flick away the attack contemptuously, the blond shot into the sky.

* * *

Kushina let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as the Souls stopped moving.

"Wha-?" The giant Arrancar frowned in confusion. "Hey!" He barked in outrage, as all the souls fled away to somewhere else.

"Hmm… that's interesting?" Ulquiorra mused.

"What? This is bullshit! Where did the souls go?" The giant complained. He blinked as he noticed the two people who hadn't been affected by his technique. "Hey Ulquiorra. Who's that?"

The smaller Arrancar raised an eyebrow at the pair of Uzumaki. "It seems they manage to survive your Gonzui. How curious."

Kushina's fist clenched. These three were dangerous. She didn't know how powerful they were, but right now. Her first priority was Himawari. As long as she survived, all other costs were negligible.

"You… You killed them!" The younger woman hissed through clenched teeth. Her eyes bulged out into the fierce look of the Byakugan. Blood veins accentuating themselves against her scalp.

"And you have a problem with that, human?" Ulquiorra asked. Looking marginally interested.

"Yes." Himawari hissed, letting her newly bought bags fall to the ground. Just before they hit the earth, Himawari was already in front of Yammy, landing a solid hit against the giant's stomach. The Hollow doubled over as a shockwave rocked the clearing.

The silence was complete for a whole two seconds.

"Heh. That tickled." Yammy laughed, grabbing Himawari across the stomach, his fingers reached all the way around her tiny body.

The Uzumaki gasped, hands futilely grasping at the Arrancar's massive appendages.

Yammy threw Himawari towards the earth, a delighted smile stretching his mouth.

But just as her body impacted the ground, the girl burst into countless wooden splinters. The log she had substituted herself with was completely obliterated.

"What the-?" Yammy began, just as Himawari forced his knee into the ground with a chakra enhanced kick. She twisted behind him, slapping her glowing hands on both sides of the giant's head.

"Your attacks don't hurt me girl!" The Hollow shouted. Swinging out with one of his massive arms.

Himawari danced around it. Landing dozens of hits in less than a second, the grace of the Hyuuga signature taijutsu apparent in her every movement.

Kushina bit her lip. Watching the other two Hollows carefully. Ulquiorra was impossible to read, but the girl was obviously eager to join in. It was only the more collected Hollow that held her back, restraining her with some kind of mental bond. It was hard to tell exactly what it was. Kushina wasn't used to working with these kind of energies.

Yammy laughed, chasing after an increasingly frustrated Himawari as her attacks continued to rain down without effect.

"Why!? Why won't Gentle Fist work on you?" Himawari hissed furiously, her tone was in complete contrast with her movements as she gracefully spun around another hit from Yammy.

"Die! Die! Die!" Was the Arrancar's only answer.

"I can see your nerves and muscles. But I can't-" The Uzumaki cried out in pain as the giant's fist graced her side. Tossing her mortal body like a ragdoll across the clearing.

Getting her tumbling under control, two ethereal blue lion mouths surrounded the Uzumaki's hands. Letting her energy flow outwards, the lions grew until they had complete bodies. They sprang forward, only being connected to their master through small chakra threads.

As they reached Yammy, they bit down. "Hey! Go away!" The Arrancar complained, trying to shake them off. The lions refused to let go. "What the heck are these even supposed to do?"

"They are draining your reiatsu, fool. Can't you tell?" Ulquiorra answered almost contemptuously.

"Huh?" Yammy looked down at his hands and frowned. Flexing his muscles, the Arrancar sent a burst of power through his body. The lions exploded, sending drops of almost liquid chakra raining down around them.

Himawari grit her teeth in frustration. Trying to speed up the healing process that had already begun within her stomach.

Kushina clicked her tongue. This wasn't going well. Himawari wasn't a warrior. She had never been a kunoichi, and her fighting skills didn't go much beyond this. If Gentle Fist didn't work, it wasn't much her granddaughter could do.

Apparently Himawari had come to the same conclusion. A drop of sweat ran down her neck as Yammy's laugh boomed towards her again. The giant Arrancar jumped towards her, forming a ball of red energy around his fist.

"Let's see how you like a Bala!"

* * *

"Well this is… unexpected." Kariya said. Looking towards the source of the corrupted energy. "Not unwelcome though."

Smiling, the Bount turned towards his opponent. "What do you say Kurosaki Ichigo? Are you going to go defend your city? Or will the Hollows be allowed to roam as they please. Then again, perhaps you don't care as much as I thought you did."

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he looked between Kariya, the Hollows, and where Ishida was supposed to be. "You…!"

"Oh calm down. I won't leave. I trust my subordinates. They'll take care of your friends. And I'm guessing you feel the same. You should leave their fight to them, trust that your friends has what it takes to win. Then you can go stop the Hollows. Alternatively, we could always continue this pointless quibble." Kariya's smile was positively gleeful.

Ichigo's grip on Tensa Zangetsu tightened and loosened in bursts, indecisiveness warring within his heart. In the end, logic won out. Kariya was right. He would have to win against the Bount to even reach his friends, which at this rate would take far too long, if he even managed it at all.

Turning around, Ichigo flew away with all the speed his Bankai allowed him.

As he approached the park, Ichigo noticed a battle ongoing. Naruto's daughter was already fighting the Arrancar, it seemed. She wasn't doing that badly, all things considered. But it didn't seem to be going well either.

Just as he reached the clearing he noticed a large Hollow charging up some kind of energy attack. As the ball of energy was fired, Ichigo fell from the sky, scattering the projectile into a harmless rain of reishi. His landing created a crater almost as large as the one the Hollows had made upon entering this world.

* * *

Ishida could feel time ticking ceaselessly forward. It was now or never. Either they would all get out of this alive or…

He could see Waineton heading towards him, the ethereal mantis-like creature looking like something straight out of a horror story. At the same time, Tatsuki was running at Orihime, her eyes devoid of any will or consciousness.

Uryuu's eyes shifted to his friend. The girl he had promised to protect for the rest of his life. Her eyes met his, and Uryuu understood her intent. There wasn't a shred of fear in those eyes. No hesitation.

A second later, Waineton was cut in two as Tsubaki passed through him, splitting the doll from head to… whatever his bottom was.

"Wha-" Cain began. Frowning at the scene. The he laughed. "Fools! Waineton isn't a material creature. You can't hurt him with puny attacks like that!" His laughter was cut off abruptly as Tsubaki passed through Waineton again. And again. And again. The glowing fairy sped up to a ridiculous speed, scattering the Dolls essence so thin it wouldn't be able to remake itself in any reasonable timeframe.

At the same time, Uryuu had appeared before the barrier the other two Bounts were hiding behind. Frowning in concentration, the Quincy felt his blood shift as he transformed the Blut technique from defensive to offensive. Smashing his hand against the barrier, Uryuu could hear a satisfying crack as splinters in the shield manifested themselves. A few more hits and he should be through.

But that was when Tatsuki reached her target, reaching for Orihime's throat again, she was thrown away by the orange-haired girl herself. Inoue huffed. "Remember when you taught me how to fight, Tatsuki?" The girl beamed at her friend. "I never thought I would have to use it against you though..." She trailed off, her lips turning down of their own volition.

Tatsuki got up again, the same vacant expression on her face.

Orihime clapped her hands on her chin, focusing her attention on the girl in front of her. "This is the second time this has happened. Weird, isn't it?" She laughed, although her breath hitched as the sound almost transformed into sobbing.

Uryuu smashed his fist against the barrier again. Blut Arterie did a marvelous job of protecting his body from the rebound. But his fists still stung, blood had begun dripping down his knuckles. The Bounts inside looked nervous. And Uryuu allowed himself to delight in their expressions.

"Uryuu! Behind you!" He heard Orihime shout just in time to notice Cain bearing down on him.

Ishida jerked back, panic flooding his brain. But just as the Bount's hands were about to reach him, a mountain barreled past him, taking Cain with it.

Chad grunted in exertion as he smashed the Bount's head into the ground with all his might. Causing the ground to quake in the process.

Concentrating back on his task, Uryuu finally breached the barrier around Mashabi and Leia.

"S-Stay away!" Mashabi shouted flinging rubble and stones at him. Ishida dodged them with ease. Ignoring the obnoxious man, he went straight for the woman. She was the one controlling the shield. She was the one that had set up the barrier. He was positive.

As he reached her, the mostly absent woman reacted with terrifying speed and power. Instead of knocking her unconscious like he had planned, Uryuu was sent flying through the air, rolling across the broken ground and sharp rubble. Without Blut Vene to protect him, the attack had completely ravaged his body.

He moaned in pain as he tried to get up, broken bones and open wounds protesting the treatment. That was the inherent problem with Blut. You could only use one version at once.

As he looked up, he could see Tatsuki overwhelming Orihime. After all, one of them was a Karate Champion, while the other was not.

And Chad was also being overpowered. Whatever Waineton had done to him, it hadn't done him any favors.

"Ahahahaha! You see that Quincy! We win! We win!" Mabashi shouted in elation. A drop of sweat sliding down his neck.

Spitting out a broken tooth, Uryuu staggered to his feet. Abandoning any type of Blut, he concentrated purely on utility and movement. Ransotengai. The ultimate endurance technique of the Quincy.

But just as he was about to try one last attack. The world shook.

Leia looked up in alarm. "That's-"

Then it shook again, harder this time. It felt like they were inside one of those small snow globes, and a child had picked it up and was shaking it around.

"What the hell is going on!?" Cain shouted, leaving Chad motionless on the ground.

Then the third quake hit, and the world shattered. It looked like someone had broken a mirror in the air. Except there was no mirror. Just a portal in space. On the other side pedestrians and normal mortals went about their business, apparently ignorant of the gate to another world that had just opened up before them.

A raven-haired woman walked in, ripping out a shard of reality in the process. She had blood red eyes with strange patterns in them. Scowling and angry looking, she reminded Uryuu a lot of Ichigo. Although there was something distinctly _sharper_ about her.

Stopping in the middle of the battlefield, she surveyed the situation.

"So this is where you were. It was a pain to find you. Was setting up a pocket dimension really necessary?" She said, scratching the back of her head in a very familiar gesture.

"Who the hell are you?" Cain demanded. Scowling even more than the woman did.

"Me?" The black-haired woman smiled. "Uzumaki Aika. Kunoichi, assassin, and temporary babysitter."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Cain pulled up the arm of his shirt. Revealing a long set of seals and tattoos. "Just get out of our way!"

Aika laughed. "Try it kiddo."

Letting the seals light up one after the other, Cain fired off a giant burst of green energy.

As the beam approached her, Aika's smile only grew. Just before the attack hit, Aika met it with an outstretched hand. Letting dark flames cover her appendage, the woman ripped through the green beam. Scattering the energy around her.

"Huh. That's an interesting attack." Aika mused, her eyes followed the remnants of the beam as she twirled a kunai around her finger.

"Y-you-" Cain began. He didn't get much farther though. Before he could utter another word, Aika stood before him, having implanted her fist in his stomach. The bount coughed up blood as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"So… You gonna come willingly or do I have to take you out as well?" The dark-haired woman asked, turning towards the two remaining vampires.

Leia's eyes were still wide, but as soon as the question was asked she began chanting quietly in german.

Aika only seemed amused at their attempted resistance.

But Ishida recognized the words. Manifesting his bow, the Quincy fired off dozens of arrows at the Bount, trying to stop her incantation. Unfortunately, the woman's doll appeared. It looked like a bronze metal bird. Crying out in protest, a wall of force manifested itself between Ishida and the Bounts.

Cursing, Ishida sprang forward. Intent burning in his eyes. "They're escaping! That incantation is a spacetime technique!" He shouted at the newcomer.

Aika's eyes widened in realization. Her legs bent and the air contracted before her.

Uryuu's eyes widened at the sheer power she was outputting. He barely had time to throw himself back again before Aika blasted forward.

Alas, she was too late. Leia had finished her spell.

A burst of light seared their way into the retinas of everyone present. When they could finally see again, there were no sign of the Bounts.

* * *

Kushina blinked as Ichigo fell from the sky. The earth shook as he landed, creating a clear separation between Himawari and the Arrancar.

"What the hell?!" Yammy shouted, irritated that his attack had been so completely negated.

As Ichigo climbed out of the crater, Kushina could feel the power radiating out of the boy. He was clad almost entirely in black, wielding a small danto and a fierce scowl on his face.

Pointing his Zanpakuto at the Hollows, Ichigo challenged all three at once. "Get the hell out of my city. Or I'll make you."

"Huh? The fuck did you say punk?" Yammy asked, glaring down at the newcomer with complete contempt.

Ulquiorra stayed silent, studying the newcomer with interest. "Orange hair, black Bankai. This is one of our targets."

Yammy broke into a huge grin. "Really? That's great! Saves us a lot of trouble going to look for him." Taking a step forward, the giant tightened his fists. The crack from his knuckles could be heard from the other side of the clearing.

"Stand back Yammy. You are no match for this one." Ulquiorra stated. Taking two steps forward.

"Hah! As if!" He shouted, disappearing from view as the air cracked in protest.

Less than a second later, Yammy tumbled to the ground. One of his feet laying unattached back where he'd started.

Blood dripped from Ichigo's sword.

"I'll say it again. Leave. Now."

Yammy cursed up a storm. Pulling himself up to a sitting position, a red orb formed at his fingertips. His face pulling into a manic grin, the giant pointed straight at Ichigo. "Cer-"

He was interrupted as hundreds of golden chains erupted around him. The Cero exploded in his face, causing the Arrancar to cry out in pain. The chains just finished binding him as Kushina relaxed, turning her attention back to the rest of the fighters.

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the trapped Arrancar. "Err… Thanks, Kushina-san."

The redhead beamed back. "No problem."

Sighing, Ulquiorra took another step forward. Locking eyes with the Kurasaki boy, the Hollow let a truly massive amount of energy wash over them. "What a fool." He said, completely ignoring Yammy's increasingly frustrated exclamations. "Can't even understand basic instructions."

Pulling his arms out of his pockets, the Hollow lazily stared at his opponent. "I will test you now, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in defiance. "Test me? For wha-" He began. Then his body was knocked into the ground, sending up a fountain of grass and dirt in the process.

Ulquiorra stood above him, dispassionately staring down at his target. "To see if you are worthy of being killed."

Groaning, Ichigo managed to send a burst of red-dark energy at the Hollow.

But even at point blank range. Ulquiorra still managed to dodge. He reappeared behind the substitute Shinigami, grounding his face into the earth.

He jumped back again as Ichigo burst back to his feet. Swinging widely for his opponent.

"Is that all?" The Hollow drawled.

"Of course not." Ichigo grit through his teeth. The orange-haired Shinigami powered up a Getsuga, letting it spill out of his sword and across the park. Rubble and loose bodies skidded across the ground.

Ulquiorra didn't even twitch.

Bursting forward, Ichigo kicked off the potent Getsuga reiatsu, burning his feet in the process. Appearing before Ulquiorra again, Ichigo swung his sword with everything he had.

He was stopped by a single finger.

Ulquiorra let the Daito fall to the side, reaching out and flicking Ichigo in the forehead.

The teen flew backwards, crashing into a tree and utterly destroying the trunk.

Ulquiorra sighed. "If this is all. There's barely any reason to bother with you." Looking over at Kushina, Himawari, and then at his female companion. The Arrancar gave a single command. "Kill them."

Kushina's eyes widened in panic. Suddenly everything was moving sluggishly, the adrenaline in her brain made the world move in slow-motion.

But even in this state, the third Hollow managed to completely disappear from her sight.

Kushina sprang towards her granddaughter. Reaching out an arm as a silent scream echoed within her mind. Golden chains lunged towards Himawari.

It wasn't fast enough.

The strange Arrancar materialized right behind the Byakugan wielder, the monster's arm still moving in slow motion as the world slowed even further.

And then it stopped.

There was no sound. No gusts of wind. No heavy breathing. No words. There was only silence.

Himawari fell forward, rolling away from the attack far too late to have helped. If not for the man who had stopped the attack dead in its tracks.

"Did you just try to kill my daughter?" Naruto asked.

His voice was calm, almost pleasant. He wore normal clothes, and his eyes were squinted into something that could almost be a calm expression. His energy was contained. There was nothing about him that seemed particularly threatening. And yet… the world trembled.

Ulquiorra blinked. "Uzumaki Naruto. How convenient. Now the second part of our mission will soon be fulfilled."

Naruto looked over at the Arrancar. Ulquiorra froze as Naruto's focus moved to him. The Hollow had even stopped breathing.

After a couple of seconds, Naruto moved his attention back to the girl he had stopped. "Marielle Summerfree, huh? Nice name. Who gave it to you?" Naruto asked, eyes flashing blood red for a fraction of a second.

"Aaah…" Marielle moaned. Dipping her head to one side.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Without warning, his energy slammed into the park. The earth shook, the sky cracked, and the world cried out in protest. His power was accompanied by an inhuman killing intent. It filled every nook and cranny of the mind, holding the heart hostage within a cage of iron.

Marielle shook. "AAAHH!" She shouted. And as she looked up, Naruto staggered. His eyes went wide as the chakra in his body seemed to disappear into a bottomless pit. The air became alight with energy, massive quantities of power flowing from Naruto and into Marielle.

And in that moment Naruto understood the Arrancar. He saw how she had been created. How the Hogyoku had morphed and discarded everything that she was in favor of gaining a single advantage over him.

Naruto blinked as he saw the ground rushing up to meet him. Black spots danced in his vision and he could feel all the carefully laid architecture of his mind crash as its foundation crumbled.

Even forming a conscious thought was a struggle. Yet somehow, he managed to activate the Rinnegan. The energy flow stopped as the enhanced Preta Path grabbed ahold of his energy reserves. Putting one foot forward, he stopped himself from face-planting. Despite this though, he had still been brought to his knees.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto gathered the barest smattering of a coherent mind.

" _Naruto!"_ Ino sounded panicked.

" _I'm here."_ He returned. He let the last remnants of the walls in his mind dissolve into the overarching structure around it. Naruto's physical shape distorted.

" _Kurama, you ok?"_ He asked, even as something much greater assimilated his thoughts and took control of his body.

" _ **I'm fine, Naruto."**_

" _Good."_ Ori returned.

Back in the real world, Naruto shape shuddered again, and suddenly he was standing. He was still holding onto Marielle's hand, but something was different. His eyes now held the shadows of nine tomoe, three in each circle. The burning anger from before was completely gone, instead being replaced with a relaxed, almost distant demeanor.

Ori sighed. "I am sorry Marielle. You can't be allowed to retain that power."

"AAAH!" Marielle cried again. Pulling on Naruto's energy even harder this time.

Nothing happened.

Then the world was flooded with light.

It rushed through everything in the clearing. Flooding the area with an incomprehensibly thick miasma of energy. The yellow trees began to bloom. Brown grass turned green and everyone present felt their broken bodies begin to heal.

"You wish for power?" Ori asked, her voice was calm and quiet, yet it still somehow echoed above the overwhelming sound of the chakra flow. "I will give you more than you could ever imagine."

And the light became blinding. It tightened and concentrated until the flow existed only in a thin, dense thread of power.

Marielle didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her mouth was open in a complete circle. Her eyes shone with impenetrable light. Cracks began running through her skin. But when the Arrancar burst, all the energy that should have escaped into an explosion simply vanished. The only thing left of the once powerful Hollow was a large concentration of invisible souls beginning to scatter across the clearing.

Ori smiled sorrowfully. Cupping her hands around a single soul, she let the rest be whisked off to Soul Society.

Looking up at Ulquiorra and Yammy, Ori nodded. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

Waving her hand absentmindedly towards Ichigo and Himawari, the rest of their wounds evaporated into nothing.

"D-dad?" Himawari asked, eyes wide.

Ori smiled and nodded. "In a way. You'll remember shortly."

"So what are you going to do with those two?" Urahara asked. Having suddenly materialized besides Ichigo. He was scrutinizing Naruto closely, his hat shadowing intense eyes bereft of anything but cold intelligence. Yoruichi appeared just after he did, expression betraying nothing.

"They are not our enemies. Aizen is. Still…" Ori trailed off. Giving no indication of surprise at the ex-captain's appearance.

Ulquiorra blinked at them, he glanced over at his one remaining partner, who had returned to cursing and trying to tear his way out of the chains binding him.

"You sealed this world off from Hueco Mundo… How?" It didn't look like the Arrancar was particularly bothered by this turn of events, but neither had he moved much since Marielle's death.

Naruto's body shrugged. "Unimportant. I couldn't let you leave."

"So you're going to kill us then?" Ulquiorra sounded vaguely interested, even this possibility didn't seem to excite much emotion within the apathetic being.

Ori shook her head. "No. I have a message for your master, and you are of little use to us dead."

Himawari swallowed as her throat went dry. Naruto didn't talk like that. He never talked like that.

"And the message?" Ulquiorra asked, head tilted curiously to the side.

Ori scrutinized the two Hollows closely, landing back on the smaller one as she spoke. "Aizen Sosuke. I understand you won't stop. That your motivation is much too great for that. But know that you will not succeed. Your goal is an unattainable one. Your motivation is too great. No man can have what you want. No god can obtain what you seek. It is an impossibility. Accept reality, and change yourself. That is the only way to preserve anything. All other paths leads to destruction."

Ulquiorra bowed, showing he understood. Turning around he poked the air, opening a gateway into the great beyond.

"Hey! Ulquiorra! Get me out of here!" Yammy shouted, continuing to tear fruitlessly at the chains binding him.

"He will not. I only need one of you to deliver a message." Ori said, Naruto's form shivered in the air as if it wanted to take on another shape.

"Wha- NO! You bastard! Ulquiorra! Get back here! You can't-!" Despite the shouts and threats, the smaller Arrancar didn't turn around once, and he soon disappeared into the great darkness between worlds.

* * *

Aika cursed. Whirling around as the space around them shattered and collapsed.

Ishida looked on wide-eyed as tiny fragments of the barrier they had been surrounded by rained down around them. As the fake streets faded, the real ones took their place, ruins and smoking craters were replaced with people and buildings in fully respectable conditions.

Strangely, none of the people reacted in the slightest to their appearance. Even Chad or Tatsuki, two people that were lying unconscious in the middle of the street.

"Orihime, are you ok?" Ishida asked, limping over to the reality-bender.

The girl coughed a couple of times, wiping away a few stray tears as she nodded. "Y-yes."

She looked around nervously at all the people around them, frowning in confusion as she noticed the same thing Ishida had.

"There's no need to worry. The mortals won't see anything out of the ordinary." Aika said, dragging an unconscious Half-Mexican after her.

"Chad!" Orihime exclaimed horrified.

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down. It's not like he'll feel anything, and he's not in any danger of dying."

Ishida narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Putting the massive boy besides Tatsuki, Aika stretched lazily. "Man I really don't like babysitting."

"Who are you?" Orihime asked, checking the pulse of both her friends.

Aika smirked. "I told you. I'm Uzumaki Aika. I'm the one Urahara sent to help you."

"Urahara sent you?" Ishida asked. Adjusting his glasses, the Quincy made a note of asking about the name later.

"You called, didn't you?" Aika asked. "I was conveniently at the scene. And the shopkeeper had other places to be at that moment."

Opening his mouth to ask more questions, Uryuu snapped it tight as an otherworldly feeling settled over the entire city. The Hollow reiatsu that had permeated the city before this was almost completely washed out.

"Ah, yes. That would be my father." Aika hummed, frowning in the direction of the energy burst. "I wonder why he-"

"It's Naruto, isn't it? He's your father." Orihime interrupted, having made certain her friends were in no immediate danger, she allowed herself to relax slightly.

Aika raised an eyebrow. "Indeed he is. Why?"

"You don't act like him." Orihime pointed out, manifesting her healing technique. It widened until it covered both her friends with a wide membrane.

The older woman snorted. "And I suppose you act just like your parents?"

"That's not what I-" Orihime began.

"Look. I'm not much for chit-chat. If you have some actual questions, I could answer those."

The Inoue blushed, looking down at her two patients, she stayed silent.

"Thank you for helping us." Ishida said, forcing his body to stand despite the pain shooting through his body.

"Urahara already paid for it, so it's not much of a problem. I've had worse clients."

Ishida twitched, but he didn't say anything. Instead he studied the people around them. They were thinning out now. The morning rush having ebbed somewhat. But there were quite a number of people in the street. And none of them seemed to be paying them any attention.

"You said normal people won't notice us. How? We don't belong to the spiritual realm." Aika didn't either. It wasn't difficult to tell that much.

The kunoichi smiled. Ishida twitched again. That was a patronizing smile. Like an adult smiling at a particularly slow child.

"Oh it's just a genjutsu. An illusion covering the entire city. Anything having to do with the supernatural will be ignored by the mortals as long as it's not obviously life threatening. In which case they would probably run away screaming. Although they still wouldn't see what would really be there, just something really terrifying." The raven-haired woman shrugged, leaning casually against the wall as she watched Inoue work.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka watched distractedly as Ori went through the motions Naruto should have been doing. A sigh escaped her lips as she cradled a golden orb in her lap, the healing remains of her friends mind.

That was the inherent weakness of artificial minds. They had to be supported somehow, and that support was almost always in the form of manipulated energy, or in Naruto's case, chakra. No amount of mental protection would help against someone consuming the very foundations of the construct. Had Summerfree been allowed to continue, the results could have been disastrous. If Naruto hadn't managed to halt the absorption technique, both her and Kurama would have been consumed. And if the Hollow had somehow managed to consume _them_ , it could have become too powerful to stop without risking Karakura, and possibly all of Western Tokyo.

Not that they would have made it easy for it, but it was a scary possibility.

How had this happened? Ino had never even heard about absorption techniques this powerful. The amount of energy Summerfree had managed to consume boggled the mind.

Her focus once again being drawn back to the chakra construct in her arms, Ino felt a smile stretch her lips. Naruto certainly didn't stay down for long.

Manifesting a body for him to sense the world through, Ino let the orb melt into its chest. Naruto stirred at the change. But he didn't immediately wake, so the kunoichi began stroking his hair. Her fellow blond relaxed at the motion, tension seeping out of his sleeping frame.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Ino's attention sporadically returning to the outer world for updates.

"Hnngh…" Naruto moaned, pulling himself into a fetal position.

"Good morning, Naruto. How do you feel?" Ino asked, her fingers still trailing softly through his golden locks.

"Like my head has been split in two." He managed. The shinobi's deep blue eyes opened to stare at her own. Pain, confusion, and apprehension stared up at her. There was a slight trickle of fear as well.

"D-Did anyone die?" He asked, trying and failing to sit up.

Ino gently but firmly pressed his head back into her lap, continuing her stroking movements without pause.

"No. Everyone is fine. In fact, we came out ahead in the confrontation."

Naruto closed his eyes as a relieved sigh escaped his lips. "That's… good."

"What do you remember?" Ino asked him, studying his face for a reaction.

"Not much. More by the second. Ori is helping. Why is she…? Oh."

A muted laugh escaped the blonde psychic. "Yeah. It was pretty bad."

"What's happening?" Naruto asked, his body once again straining to get up.

Again, Ino pushed him back. She laid a finger over his mouth in the universal signal of silence. "You need to rest Naruto. Your mind was almost completely dissolved, even your soul was damaged. Just lay here and keep quiet. I'll explain what's going on."

Reluctantly Naruto listened, his body stilled as he completely surrendered to her care. A smile crept up on Ino. Here she was, one of the most powerful entities in the world in her lap, and he trusted her with his life. And she trusted him with hers.

For thousands of years she had lived within his mind. After she lost her original body, there weren't many other places she could go. But even after he had gained the ability to give her a new one, she had decided to stay where she was. Where she was most comfortable. Within his mindscape. Within his soul. But mortals were never meant to live without their body. Their souls could linger for a little while after death, but like the flame on a candle, without cover the wind would extinguish it. So he had become her cover. Shielding her mind and soul with his own. But someone covering a candle with their hand could also choose to extinguish it.

For all of these years; her life, her soul, had completely been at Naruto's mercy. For 5000 years.

"The Hollow that attacked Himawari was called Marielle Summerfree. She had been modified by Aizen in order to consume your energy."

Naruto said nothing, only grunting weakly in acknowledgment.

Ino felt her lips twitch upwards.

"Ori took care of her. She has her soul now, and is purifying it herself. We wanted to make sure there would be no unwanted side effects when she is reborn." Ino explained.

Naruto hummed. "Where is Kurama?" He asked, squinting at her with sleepy eyes.

"He went to speak with his siblings. He'll probably be back in a few hours."

At that moment, a woman appeared beside them. Her form fading into the black nothingness around them. Her blood red hair and ringed, purple eyes were a clear indication of her identity. Not that it could be anyone else.

Naruto turned towards her. "Huh. Nice dress, Ori."

The woman laughed quietly. Looking down at her plain white clothing. At least it was more than she usually wore before him.

Her shape shimmered slightly as she sat down besides Ino. "How is he? Everything is ready on my end. His new mindscape has finished forming. I increased its priority after today's event."

Ino frowned. "I would prefer that he rest some more. Can't you tell yourself?"

Ori looked down at Naruto's almost sleeping form, pursing her lips in contemplation. "I am not the best judge of things like these. Especially not when it comes to him. From my viewpoint, he is more than capable. Especially since his new mind could cover for any issues stemming from the spiritual damage."

Ino sighed. "You were always like that. Even before… you know? Even centuries old, you still didn't know how to take care of yourself. And even now…"

Ori smiled and bowed politely to Ino. "That's why I have you, isn't it? I will leave it to your discretion. Summon me when he is ready." And she disappeared again.

Ino shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Naruto chuckled. "You know you still love us."

Rolling her eyes, Ino focused again on the outside world. Then her eyebrows crept upwards. Huh… that was interesting.

"What? What is going on?" Naruto insisted. Trying to form a connection with the sensory data Ori was feeding them.

Ino shut him down. "Nu, uh. I'll explain it. Besides, you're not even up to date yet."

"Oh, come on!" He complained. Voice much stronger than it had been a few minutes ago.

Ino cleared her throat, scowling down at her friend. "Anyways, after Ori took care of Marielle. There was only two of them left, Ulquiorra and Yammy. Ulquiorra left with a message for Aizen, while Yammy is now locked up somewhere under Urahara's shop. Apparently, there are more rooms than just the one."

Naruto's eyebrows crept up, but he stayed silent.

Answering the implied question, Ino nodded. "He grew wary of us when Ori revealed herself. I don't think he expected anything quite like her. Ori, used Yammy like a gesture of good faith, trying to mend at least some parts of the relationship."

Making sure he was still following her, Ino continued. "Also, the Bounts disappeared."

"What? How?" Naruto asked, eyes straining to find any clues on Ino's face.

"When Marielle attacked you, you lost all the different mind strands occupying your body. The ones keeping tabs on the Bounts included. Afterwards, they seemed to have completely vanished. There's no trace of them left. Even Yoshino Soma, the one who broke off on her own, have vanished. The mansion is still there, and Ori has set up some wards to make people leave it alone. Some spacetime irregularities have begun to crop up, but nothing too serious yet. Ori is trying to fix it, but as you know, she can only do so much. Even after she's finished, it would probably be over a decade before people can safely live there again."

"So… we have no idea where they've gone?" Naruto asked.

Ino shook her head. "No tracks. No surveillance or satellite footage. No odors. Not even psychometry reveal much. Only that they were there before, and then suddenly disappeared."

"Teleportation?" Naruto frowned. That could be troublesome.

"Most likely. The Bounts have always been quite gifted in that field. Seems like they have continued to cultivate the talent. They used a pocket dimension to isolate Ishida as well."

"Hmm…" Naruto scratched his head in thought.

"The most interesting thing however, was whom Ichigo ended up fighting. He met someone claiming to be the leader of the Bounts, calling himself Jin Kariya. He controlled wind and was apparently really powerful. Capable of matching or even exceeding Ichigo in both speed and power while he was in Bankai."

"Wind?" Naruto asked. Remembering the strange familiarity of the distant energy signature back at the mansion.

"Yes. Ichigo described him with white hair, scar on one cheek and markings covering half of his upper body."

Naruto sucked in a breath. "Eugene? He's alive?"

"Apparently." Ino answered. Watching silently as Naruto's face went through several different emotions, and eventually settled on a sort of satisfied-resigned-acceptance.

"Also, Aika is here."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. Sitting bolt upright faster than Ino could press him down again.

"Aika is here." Ino repeated, meeting his astonished expression head on.

"What? Why?"

Ino shrugged. "She wanted to meet you, I guess,"

"Now!?"

Ino shrugged again. "She is your daughter. She's over 3000 years old. She does what she wants."

"But… but… there isn't time for…" Naruto trailed off. Gaze unfocused as he reconsidered all the different social dynamics that would change with her thrown in the mix. He groaned.

"Has she met Ichigo yet?"

"Yup."

"Have they fought?"

"Nope. They haven't really talked much, Aika has only observed him until now. Ichigo hasn't noticed yet."

"Fuck." Naruto swore.

"They could do that too, I guess. Doesn't really seem within their character though." Ino smirked.

"Gah! Stop it!" Naruto insisted. Covering his ears. "What about Bolt? Has she seen him yet?"

"Yes."

Naruto stared at her, waiting for her to go on. Ino stayed silent, with a face that might as well have been chiseled in stone.

"Aaaaand…?" Naruto insisted.

Ino shrugged. "I hear the moon has a new crater now. Astronomers seem very puzzled."

Naruto sighed into his hands. "You're joking right? They haven't ever gone that overboard before."

Another shrug. "Yeah. I'm joking. But they did make contact, and it wasn't any prettier than usual."

"Any more surprises?" Naruto asked.

"Yoruichi wants to talk to you."

"Hmm…" The blond mused, thinking about all the ways that could go. "When?"

"Right now actually, she's waiting outside for you to be ready." Ino explained.

Naruto blinked, trying to hone in on his body's senses again. Ino didn't stop him this time, as he was mostly fine. He could still feel the after-effects of the spiritual damage, but that would heal with time, and his new mindscape would pick up the slack.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stood up, did a couple of squats and clapped his face twice, trying to wake up properly.

"Alright. Let's do this. But no special mind modules, ok? Only me."

Ino nodded, and Naruto's consciousness flowed back into place.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto stared directly into the penetrating gaze of the former Onmitsukido captain. Yoruichi was sitting beside him on the steps of a local shrine. Thousands of grave stones surrounded them, all of them drenched in water as the heavens cried.

Naruto looked around, noticing this was the only place beneath a ceiling in the area. Huh… He wondered how they'd gotten here?

"So you're awake then." The shapeshifter commented, drawing her legs in towards her body.

"Ah…" Naruto started, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly as he blushed. Yoruichi didn't wear many clothes, only a large T-shirt he was pretty sure Ori had given to her. If nothing else, the Uzumaki spiral on the shoulder was a big giveaway.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "Enough of this pretend game. Stop acting like you're actually embarrassed. After what I have seen, I can't believe that is anything more than a facade."

Naruto glanced over at her, brow furrowed in concern. What had Ori told her? But as soon as he saw the contour of the woman's body, his face went beet red again, and a drop of blood fell from his nose.

A rough push made him fall back against the floorboards of the shrine, and suddenly Yoruichi was over him, their noses almost touching. Slitted, predatory eyes stared directly into his own. The blond began to stammer, but there was very little suggestive in Yoruichi's gaze. Only pure scrutiny. She stared deep into his eyes, looking for… something.

"This can't be right. You're even more green than when we first met." Yoruichi frowned again. Then she leaned down and kissed him. It was not a sensual kiss, only a quick peck on the lips. But Naruto's body still sparked, and thousands of sensations exploded in his brain all at once.

When the blond had finally got his brain in order again, Yoruichi was a few meters away. Leaning against the entrance to the shrine.

"Why? Why do you act like that? Your reactions seems genuine, but they can't be. Not for someone like you." The ex-captain said, her eyes boring even deeper into him. Then, so quietly Naruto almost didn't hear it. "Humans act like that."

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but again, he was unsure how he wanted to proceed. He was tempted to call upon Ori or Ino for help, but he had already decided he wanted to do this himself.

"I am human." Was what he eventually settled on. Repeating something many others had to reassure him of with disturbing regularity.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes again, but said nothing. It was clear she didn't believe him.

Naruto sighed, looking up at the endless rain that descended on the graveyard around them.

"I am old, Yoruichi." He said, with only a hint of humor.

"By all rights, I belong with all those buried around us. But somehow, I still find myself here, alive and kicking." He laughed, waiting for some kind of response from his conversation partner. When none came, he continued.

"Depending on how you want to count it, I was born 5476 years ago. Although by that time, my soul had been reborn dozens of times in a cycle of conflict with my brother."

Still no response. Although Naruto was pretty sure he could feel her surprise.

"Five and a half millennia is a long time." Naruto laughed again, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "Far too long."

"No human is meant to experience that kind of time. It is why my friends changed their psyches. Changed themselves into something not quite human."

"And yet you still claim to be one?" It was the first things Yoruichi had since he'd started talking.

"Part of me is. The same way part of you is still human. Like parts of Hollows are still human. Almost every kind of intelligence that exist on this planet comes from humans in one way or another. Homo Sapiens were the first real intelligent life to evolve here, barely crossing over the threshold to true sapience. It happened approximately 300,000 years ago. The primordial gods came soon afterwards, but they are here because of us. Not the other way around, like so many myths would have you believe."

Yoruichi shifted, it was clear she didn't quite understand why Naruto was talking about this.

"Such timescales makes even my life span seem paltry in comparison. But despite all that time, it took hundreds and thousands of years for civilization to sprout. Modern man believes the first real cities came about around 12,000 years ago. They're wrong. Civilization is far older than that. 110,000 years ago, the first gods gathered themselves into what we today call pantheons, and since then, the world has been a place of mystery, magic and power."

"For most of human history, the world was a terrifying place. Life was short, scary and completely beyond any individual's control. Civilizations rose and fell. But humanity as a whole moved very little." Naruto explained, his voice lacking the authority of his normal storyteller mode, but it was clear he still wanted her to hear it.

"Then, about 10,000 years ago, the leadership of the gods changed drastically. We're still not quite sure what happened, but that was around the time the Titans were overthrown by the Olympians, the time when the Aesir and Vanir formed their alliance, and when Osiris took up the mantle of the lord of death. Most pantheons underwent similar upheavals. Together, they signaled the beginning of what would be known as the Golden Age."

"This was an age of remarkable progress. Magic and inventiveness was combined to produce truly marvelous results. Some of the greatest civilizations the world has ever seen arose in this period. One of them was mine, the Elementals of the Elemental Nations. The Elementals really came into our own sometime after the Shinju came to earth, a little more than a thousand years before I was born. The rest of the story you already know."

Yoruichi nodded. She remembered very well the bath she and Naruto had shared in Soul Society.

"The Elemental Nations almost ended with the Fourth Shinobi War, but somehow we managed to scrape through. The rest of the world wasn't so lucky." Naruto said, his voice dragging downwards in a negative tilt.

"Uzumaki Naruto was born at the end of the Golden Age. It was a very turbulent time. Gods and mortals often intermingled, and power was gathered into a few extreme concentrations. At that time, it was relatively easy for an individual to become powerful. Too powerful. As was almost the case with the Elementals, a single person managed to bring an entire culture to its knees. And this was not unusual. In fact, our survival was the unusual part. Over a period of a couple hundred years, almost every major civilization collapsed. Something that would be repeated 2000 years later with the Bronze Age collapse."

"And yet we survived. The Elementals are the world's last Golden Age civilization."

"You say you are 5000 years old, yet you act as if you're younger than me. Why? Why pretend? Is it truly just to make people trust you?" Yoruichi asked. Her face betraying nothing of her thoughts.

Naruto sighed. "I am not pretending Yoruichi. This is how I am. How I have always been. Or rather…" Scrounging up his brow in concentration, the blond tried to find the right words. "... It is _mostly_ how I am. A facet of how I am. My friends and family were forced to change themselves due to the unrelenting passage of time… but I…"

He trailed off, eyes unseeingly staring into the rain.

"But you're even older than they are, aren't you?" Yoruichi asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back at the woman behind him. He quickly looked away though, his face flooding with red.

"Minato told me about it. About your clones, the fragments of yourself that also live as you."

"Ahh… He did?" Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Then he spoiled this entire conversation before it could begin!"

"That is the reason I find you so complexing. Compared to a human, I am ancient. I didn't think about it much before leaving Soul Society, but out here… I can somehow feel the years pressing down on me. I have been alive for almost 500 years. And yet you are to me, like I am to a human. So why do you still pretend to be one?" The ex-captain asked. Just to make a point, her otherworldly power began spreading across the shrine, a power no mortal could match.

"I told you. I'm not-"

"Then why!? The Captain Commander is old. As is many of the other captains, but you have them all beat! And that isn't even counting your clones. Why do you act so… so… _different._ " She finished lamely. It almost seemed like she wanted to get angry, but had no real reason to do so. At least not yet.

Naruto was silent for a few seconds. Staring into the clouds. The rain was beginning to thin out. A few more minutes and it would be over.

The silence stretched out. But finally the blond sighed. "The truth is, I don't know how old I am Yoruichi. Seen from earth's timeline, I was born about five and a half thousand years ago. But as you already mentioned. I have experienced far, _far,_ more than that. Ever since I was a child, that horde of clones have always been a part of who I am. And even if their numbers stopped growing as fast after my first couple of centuries, their growth never _fully_ stopped. It is advantageous to be in more places at once. I can do more. Help more people. The last decade, I have been averaging around 28000 clones at any one time."

Turning around, Naruto met Yoruichi's eyes once more. He looked terribly old. "Within this collective, I have experienced more than a hundred _million_ years."

Yoruichi's eyes grew wide as Naruto's posture slumped slightly. "Even that number isn't all that accurate. It is mostly a conservative estimate based things I allow myself to know."

Taking a deep breath, Yoruichi tried and failed to imagine what that must be like.

"Of course. I don't remember all those years. As I said. Mortal's were never meant to live five millennia, much less experience the beginnings of deep time." Naruto shrugged.

"Ori is the one that takes care of all of that. I am simply living my life, living it as if I've only existed for a couple of centuries. It was the only solution I could find that either didn't leave me completely incapacitated, crazy, or both."

"Couldn't you just forget?" Yoruichi asked. That would have been the easiest solution, and the one she imagined most would have taken. Or perhaps just dying. Giving up.

"No. I will not forget my friends." Naruto said. Voice as hard as steel.

The ex-captain smiled slightly, looking away as she asked her next question. "So what is Ori? Who is she?"

"She is me… Or rather. Me as I would have been, if I hadn't split my soul back when the memories first started to overwhelm me."

"You… split your soul?"

Naruto bowed his head in a an affirmative gesture.

"It was perhaps the most difficult decision of my life. But yes. I did. I wanted to live without being buried under a mountain of memories. I am selfish. Even now, I could take her place. Carrying the burden I originally gave to her. But… I…" Tears started flowing from Naruto's eyes now, he was openly crying in front of Yoruichi's astonished face.

"I want to _live_."

Hesitating only for a moment, the shapeshifter surged forward and embraced her friend.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Naruto shaking against her shoulder as the ex-captain's worldview adjusted itself once again.

Once Ori had appeared, Yoruichi had been afraid. Afraid that everything Naruto had done up to that point had only been a ruse. That the cheerful, charming boy she had come to like… come to _love_ , had only been a facade. The ancient being and incomprehensible aura he had given off at that time had somehow seemed more _honest_. All the mystery had been stripped away, and Naruto had appeared as how he truly was. A godlike being who casually weighed thousands of lives on scales of cold logic.

He was still that person. That was clear. But he was more as well. This was Naruto. A cheerful, charming blond that took to life with an unbeatable optimism and smidgen of mystery.

And an unbounded love for all life.

She had only gotten glimpses of it a couple of times before. Once Aizen escaped, and when he first discovered the Bounts' actions. His reaction then spoke for themselves. It seemed to her that that was his core. Everything he did was for this one principle. Even splitting his soul and becoming something he did not want to become. And someone like that…

Holding him out at arm's length. Yoruichi found those marvelously blue orbs again. They stared back at her with warmth, recognizing her own acceptance of who he was and relishing in it.

She kissed him.

This time, it lasted much longer than before. Their second kiss was deep and emotional. Leading into a much more interesting series of events than their first one had. At least from Yoruichi's perspective. She wasn't really much for explanations. She was a girl of action.

 **Author's note:**

 **A great thank you to my Beta reader PseudoPhysics. He continues to be an amazing boon to this project.**

 **A few more months pass by, and suddenly I find myself at the University studying physics. Man I can't believe it's been two years since I posted the first chapter of this thing. That chapter alone must have been updated a dozen times at least.**

 **Also, saw Madoka Magika. Shit is crazy. Not as crazy as me though. Recommend it for anyone interested in anime.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave a review. See you next chapter. :)**


End file.
